


Wonder Wall

by Marvel8992



Series: The Renee Chronicles [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Death, Demons, Drama & Romance, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Eddie Brock Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Boyfriend Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt, Hurt Eddie Brock, Inner Demons, POV Eddie Brock, PTSD, Peter Parker Sibling, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Siblings, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protectiveness, Romance, Scared to lose you, Sibling Love, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Violence, Wonderwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 67
Words: 100,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel8992/pseuds/Marvel8992
Summary: Eddie Brock and Venom changed Renee's life. Renee didn’t know what to expect when she embarked on this journey. Falling in love was never her Endgame.





	1. Chapter 1: Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> We are back! Renee and Eddie are back! Hoping everyone enjoys and loves this chapter!

 

 

"RENEE! Have you seen my sneakers! I need them for today." I roll my eyes as I listen to Peter yelling and ranting for his sneakers.

"Did you check the top of the dryer?" Peter runs to it "OH! YEAH! THANKS!" I roll my eyes again if he'd actually look before yelling. I sigh and start to get up.

"Are you about ready?" Peter pops his head in and nods. I grab my jacket and we leave heading to get Ned.

"Oh, do we have time to stop and get a coffee? I need a coffee." Peter looks at his watch and nods his head. I stop in and smile I love "Little Nino's" Coffee shop it is my favorite. I walk inside and smile as Jake one of the barista's looks up and smiles at me.

"I have yours right here Renee." I nod my head I come here just about every morning I can. I walk up to pay when Jake waves me off.

"On the house for my favorite customer." I stop oh no come on now.

"Well thank you." I instead put it in his tip jar and smile as Jake hands me my coffee.

"You know... If I'm ever free from this place... I know a good restaurant..." I stop and look up at him about ready to say something when...

"Renee! Ned is waiting for us." I smile small at Jake and head out to Peter.

"Thank you for that... I think Jake the barista likes me... He gave me my coffee free and then asked me out... Like now that I'm dating someone guys are popping up everywhere." I roll my eyes as Peter laughs.

"Guys have always been interested in you Ree... You just never noticed till now... Jake the barista has always liked you." I groan and shake my head.

"Am I going to have stop going there now... I love their coffee." Peter shrugs as we meet up with Ned.

"Hey Guys!" I wave at him as Ned walks with us. I enjoy walking them to school, they don't need it by any means, but I love getting to walk with them and make sure they make it safety.

"Alright study hard and don't get into trouble." I point at Peter and laugh.

"Hey when are you going back to visit your boyfriend?" I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Tomorrow and he doesn't know, I'm surprising him." Peter just shoos me off as Ned waves at me again. I smile and head back I need to get some stuff done before I head back.

=====================================================================================================

I lay on my bed and dial Eddie...

"Renee!" I smile and laugh

"Hey stranger! How are you? How's V?" I smile I love hearing his voice.

"He is fine misses you... Same as me... I miss you." I smile at that.

"I know I'm trying to sneak away." I smirk to myself.

"I know... Just sucks. Why does New York have to be so far away." I nod my head and sigh

"I know. I promise I'll be there soon as I can be."

=============================================================================

I board my plane and smile soon I'd be back. I couldn't wait to see my boys again. I close my eyes hoping if I sleep the plane ride would seem shorter.

=========================================================================

I yawn and as I wait for my Uber to come. I send Peter and Eddie both a text.

"Hey Pete, landed I'll call in a little while." I get to writing my message my Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, hope everything is going well... I'll call you when I can." I hit send as I crawl in my Uber.

=====================================================================================

I get dropped off and smile as I get out of the Uber. I grab my bag and start to head up to Eddie's when I hear... faint crying... like a baby... I stop and look around. I walk towards the crying. My eyes stop as I see a baby carrier just sitting outside against the wall.

"Oh my god." I rush over and sure enough a baby was crying in it. I check the baby over and notice it feels a little cold as I look around, I see an envelope... My mind wonders. I look around no one is here...

"This is so not how I pictured seeing Eddie going..." I pick up the baby carrier and head up to Eddie's. What is he going to think I wonder as I walk up to his apartment. I take a deep breath as I knock on the door.

"Coming!" I hear Eddie and smile but also look down at my new little visitor and wonder what is going to happen now. I hear the lock click and look up as I'm met with those Blue Green eyes.

"Renee?" I nod my head as Eddie opens the door wider and starts to pull me into a hug when the baby starts to cry again.

"Renee? You have a baby?" Eddie eyes me funny as I shake my head.

"Long story can we come in?" Eddie nods.

===============================================================

"So I wanted to surprise you that I was coming and I was getting dropped off when I hear crying and there sat this baby...  I couldn't leave her." Eddie nods his head at this point Venom plops out.

" **RENEE!!!! RENEE!"** I smile as he licks my head I chuckle.

"I'm happy to see you too V." I smile as the baby starts to fuss again. Venom at this point stares at the baby.

" **What is this.."** Venom stretches its head out to look at the baby. Eddie and I share a look as Venom looks at the baby.

"Remember V, when I told you about babies.." V looks at me and looks back at Eddie.. Venom starts to get a funny look on his face.

" **RENEE! EDDIE! YOU HAD A BABY!! YOU HAD A BABY!"** I start laughing as Eddie looks baffled.

"No... No... Renee and I didn't have a baby... Having a baby takes a long time." Venom looks down and looks back up.

" **Then were did this baby come from?"** I shrug my shoulders.

"That's what we are going to find out V... Someone has to be missing her." I walk over and pick up the envelope.

"Do you think this might give us some clues?" Eddie nods as I open it.

" _Dear, whoever read this..._

_I didn't want to leave my little one... My little Emma... but I had no choice bad people were after me... I left her, so she'd be safe... I hope someone finds her and keeps her safe... I hope that I can be reunited with her soon... Please keep her safe and love her. She likes Good Night Moon and she loves her giraffe stuff animal. I will do my best to find her again... I do help she is kept safe..._

_-Sarah_

My eyes get a little watery as I read that... I look up at Eddie who looks down as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay. You found her... And we are going to keep her safe. "I nod my head as I watch Venom stare at little Emma.

"I just hope her mom is okay... She said bad people were after here." Eddie nods his head as Venom pipes up.

" **WE will EAT THEM!"** I smile small at Venom.

"This isn't how I wanted my surprise to go.. I was looking forward to a nice normal week with you." I whisper as Eddie smirks.

"When does normal ever fit in our life?" I nod my head and sigh.

"For now, ... I guess we try finding her mom... and hoping for the best." Eddie nods his head as Venom goes back to eyeing little Emma.

" **She's so tiny... So... little..."** Venom leans down and sniffs her. " **Eddie! Renee! She smells good... she smells like... sweets and... all sorts of good things."** I chuckle as Eddie shakes his head. Venom looks back at us.

" **WE WANT A BABY!"** I burry my face in Eddie's chest and start laughing as Eddie shakes his head.

"Maybe someday in the future V... Not now." Venom pouts but smiles down at baby Emma. As Eddie and I just share a smile shaking our heads.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Emma's mom is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and reviews :D I hope you enjoy this chapter

 

**Eddie’s POV**

I could tell Renee was fighting sleep the flight must have made her sleepy.

 

“Come on rest. I can handle this. I promise.” Renee just nods her heads as she lays down. I smile and tuck her in.

 

It made me happy having her here again. I know she wanted this to be perfect and to me it was. Sure, we had an extra guest, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

I look over at the baby sleeping I keep wondering why anyone would want to hurt a baby and a mother. I shake my head as Venom plops out.

 

 **“Eddie… Why would someone want to do this?”** I look down at Venom and just shrug

 

“I don’t know V.. I wish I knew.” I watch as Venom goes back to watching the baby, he really did like the baby.

 

“You really like the baby, don’t you?” Venom looks at me his white eyes softening.

 

 **“Renee told me all about babies… They sounded cute... They are cute... I want one WE WANT ONE! Can WE have one?”** I shake my head at him as Venom comes back over to me.

 

“Hey Buddy, I told you not for a while okay. Besides, I don’t know if I want kids or if I’d be a good dad… I don’t even know if Renee wants kids or well you know.” Venom rolls his eyes at me and lets out a growl.

 

“ **Renee wants kids I know. I could sense it in her when we talked. You want kids Eddie I can sense it. I always know what you want.”** I shake my head at him as I hear baby Emma start crying. Venom freaks out not knowing what is wrong.

 

“ **WHAT IS WRONG?? WHAT DO WE DO?”** I hush him as I walk over and gently pick her up and rock her back and forth. She stops crying and looks up at me. She had very pretty eyes, I smile down at her as Venom plops up. Emma’s eyes widen looking at him.

 

“V, you might scare…” I stop short seeing her baby laugh at Venom. I breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Guess she likes you.” Venom smiles at that as I sit down on the couch. I rest Emma in my arms as I think about what I could do.

 

“Hey V, do you think you could do me a favor?”

============================================================================

**Renee’s POV**

I start moving but I feel my legs aren’t moving. I watch some giant man with a golden gauntlet putting stones in them. I try yelling out, but I feel no one can hear me.

 

“STOP! NO!” I try screaming I try moving but my legs won’t move. I try crawling I try everything. I hear voice call out.

 

 _“He’s coming…. He will destroy half the universe with a snap of his fingers… Stone Protector… Protect them…”_  

 

“Who is coming? Who is he?!”

 

“ _In due time... In due time you will know... You’ve known for a long time, but you’ve since forgotten his name.”_  I start calling out to the name. But it’s no use.

 

I wake up in a cold sweat. These dreams need to stop. I look up at celling and smile small, coming to Eddie’s was real at least.

 

“The baby!” I think and start to get up. I walk over to Eddie’s bathroom and make myself look better. Those dreams... I really hope that’s all they are. I close my eyes seeing it all again... the destruction, the deaths... _“I don’t wanna go.”_ Goes off in my head I look up taking a deep breath.

 

“It’s just a dream... you’re here... Peter is alive... the world is fine... It’s just a dream. Snap out of it.” I wash my face with water and just take a deep breath. None of this is real they are stupid dreams.

 

I walk out and stop seeing Eddie have baby Emma cradled in his arms. My heart stops I guess it’s true what they about guys and babies... I find myself watching them and smiling. I notice Venom was holding Eddie’s laptop... Now I was curious as to what was going on.

 

I slowly walk in.

 

“Well if this isn’t the cutest scene I’ve seen.” Eddie looks up and smiles at me.

 

“She likes being held.” I nod my head and look over at Venom.

 

“So why is V a coffee table?” Eddie chuckles as Venom growls at me.

 

“ **WE ARE NOT A COFFEE TABLE! WE ARE HELPING!”** I laugh as I sit down next to them. Baby Emma’s eyes look at me I smile at her as Eddie takes a breath.

 

“I think I might have a lead on her mom… We also need to talk about what to do if this doesn’t end happy..” I nod my head and look down.

 

“I hate putting her in a home... I... She might have better luck since she’s a baby... But still… what if she gets adopted by someone mean... What if...” I shake my head as Eddie takes my hand.

 

“Did something bad happen to you?” I can feel Eddie and Venom getting mad. I look up and take a breath. I only ever told Aunt May and Uncle Ben about what happened before I got adopted by them…

 

“It wasn’t bad... Well... The one foster dad liked to yell at us kids... he would say how he only liked the check he got from us... He would say things like our parents never wanted us... we were unlovable… I was 6 this was my first foster family… I didn’t know what to think my parents had just died... When the social worker came for her monthly check up, I ended up spilling what was happening… We quickly got taken away from that family... I just... I hear terrible stories that are worse than mine...”

 

Eddie places Emma back in her carrier and comes over and picks up my chin and stares deep in my eyes.

 

“That guy is a poor excuse for a human being. As long as I’m breathing, I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again. You hear me? I promise you we will do everything we can to ensure Emma finds her mom and if not, we will figure something out.” I nod my head as Eddie pulls me close, I rest my head on his chest.

 

 **“WHERE CAN WE FIND HIM! I’LL EAT HIM!”** I chuckle at Venom I peak and see him rocking Emma in her carrier I smile small.

 

“He’s the past V no need to concern ourselves with him ever again.” I say and just look up at Eddie.

 

“So what lead did you find on her mom?” Eddie shows me his findings on his laptop I nod my head and look up at him.

 

“We should go and check this out.” I go to grab my coat.

 

“Slow down… Look I think you and Emma should stay here… V and I will go...” I sigh knowing he’s right.

 

“Yeah... You’re prolly right. Just please be careful.” Eddie nods and kisses me.

 

“ **I’ll keep US Safe Renee.”** I nod my head at Venom.

====================================================================

Eddie and Venom had been gone a little while I was starting to get a little worried. I look down at Emma as she smiles up at me. I give her giraffe stuff animal and smile at her.

 

“We are going to do everything we can to help you find your momma.” I say and smile down at her I hear knocking from Eddie’s neighbor. I quietly peak out and see two suspicious guys knocking on Eddie’s neighbor’s door. I notice they hold up a photo to the neighbor who shakes his head. I see them turn to come here.

 

I hear the knocking and take a deep breath.

 

“Just a second please.” I grab Emma and place her in Eddie’s room. “Please be quiet little one don’t make a peep.” I whisper as I shut the door and go to answer it.

 

“Hello?” I say trying my best to act normal.

 

“Sorry to bother you this evening... But we are looking for someone have you seen this woman?” I look at the photo and notice she’s holding Emma... It must be her mom.

 

“No, sorry she doesn’t look like anyone I’ve seen.” The men nod their heads and give me a card.

 

“If you see her, give us a call please.” I nod my head about to close the door when… Emma starts to fuss the men start to look at me suspiciously.

 

“Sorry it’s feeding time you know new baby and all.” I close the door and lock it. I watch as the men share a look but walk away. I slide down the door thankful. I look up and just about scream when I see Venom crawl through the window.

 

“ **WHO WAS THAT?”** I get up and walk towards him.

 

“Two guys looking for Emma’s mom.” Venom nods I look behind him and see…

 

“You’re Emma’s mom...” The woman shaking and scared nods her head. I shoot Venom a look and walk towards her.

 

“It’s okay we find your baby we found Emma and have been taking care and keeping her safe.” The woman’s eyes widen as she looks at me.

 

“You have my Emma?” I nod my head and take her hand and open the bedroom. The woman starts crying as she quickly goes to Emma. I let them have some privacy. I walk back to Venom.

 

“Okay big guy start talking.” Venom disappears, and Eddie appears back.

 

“Oh, sure who’s the pussy now buddy?” I hear Venom grumble laugh. Eddie looks back at me. “Are you okay? Did those guys hurt you?” I shake my head

 

“No but they heard Emma crying... I don’t know if they bought it or not...” I look up at Eddie and take his hands. “So, tell me... What happened… how did you find her...?

 

Eddie takes a deep breath and looks at me. “It’s not good Renee, it’s a lot worse than we could have imagined. My heart sinks as I look over where Emma and her mom where.

 

“Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is it? Hoping everyone like this :D


	3. Chapter 3: Cooking Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.. It will be my last for a while.. Prolly Monday.. I have a busy busy next three days ahead of me. Hope you enjoy :D

 

Eddie takes a breath as he eyes me.

 

“They wanted to sale her... Emma some type of black-market deal. It’s a new problem here in San Francisco they target moms that aren’t well off… Emma’s mom was having financial problems, but she didn’t want them taking her and well... they came after her and Emma and so she hid Emma and that’s when you find her.”

 

My eyes widen as I feel them start to tear up, I hold them in. What is going on in this world.

 

“That’s horrible... Like...” Eddie nods his head and sighs.

 

“A lot of these mothers don’t understand either what is happening and well... their baby is taken.” My eyes start to tear up as I take a breath.

 

“Then we need to help her and expose this ring.” Eddie nods.

 

“I already have enough proof it will be my new edition of the Brock report first thing tomorrow morning.” I smile at him and nod my head. I look up as Emma’s mom comes in carrying her, she looks at us.

 

“I can’t thank you two enough, you protected and kept my Emma safe.” I stand up and smile small at her.

 

“You don’t have to thank us… We only did what any good person should.” She nods her head and just looks at us.

 

“I won’t tell anyone about who you are. I just want a fresh start for Emma and me. I want to give her the best life I can… I have family in Colorado, but I don’t think I have enough money to get there… and I don’t want to ask my family… They prolly already think bad about me.” My heart just hurts for her.

 

“I’ll get you to your family. I can get your flight booked just say the word.” Her eyes widen at me as she just starts crying.

 

“Why are you such a good person?” She cries I bend down to her level and look at her as Emma grabs my hair and giggles at me.

 

“Because, I had a mom who died protecting me. I had a mom who did everything she could to ensure I’d have my best shot at life in this world. She gave up her life for me. I see so much of my mom in you... You would do anything to protect your baby... anything. I will do everything I can to help you two out.”

 

She just pulls me close into a hug and cries.

 

“I’m Renee by the way...” She looks up at me.

 

“I’m Sarah...” She looks at Eddie “I know you, everyone knows The Brock Report.” Eddie just nods his head. I take Sarah’s hand.

 

“Come on... Let’s get your flight booked and get you out of here.” Sarah nods her head.

======================================================================

We get Sarah and baby Emma settled and send them on their way.

 

“I can’t thank you enough.” I smile as I wave by to Emma. Venom starts wiggle free from Eddie.

 

“ **WE JUST WANNA SAY BYE.”** I chuckle as Sarah nods her head. Venom plops out sneaky and looks down at Emma and gives a gently lick.

 

“ **Goodbye little one... WE won’t forget YOU.”** I smile as Venom goes back to Eddie.

 

“You two take care.” I hand her a piece of paper with my number. “When you get settled, I’d love to know you guys made it safe.” Sarah nods her head and smiles at me.

 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She hugs me close. She takes a deep breath and heads off to her flight. Eddie grabs my hand and pulls me close.

 

“This feels good... Right it’s supposed to feel good and somewhat bittersweet?” I nod my head and smile at Eddie.

 

“Yeah. I told you, you’re a good person Eddie Brock... and Venom.” I hear him grumble

 

“ **ONLY YOU CAN CALL US GOOD.”** I laugh as Eddie squeezes my hand.

 

“Now what?” I look at Eddie and smile up at him.

 

“Whatever we want.” I whisper

==============================================================================

Eddie was true and took down that black-market baby ring. He exposed them and took them down.

 

I yawn and look over at Eddie’s pillow a note and a rose was laying there. I smile and read the note.

 

“ _Couldn’t wake you... I’ll be back soon. Duty calls unfortunately… If I had it my way I wouldn’t leave. Relax and just enjoy yourself... I’ll see you soon… Also Venom say’s you can eat his chocolate stash if needed._

_-Eddie & V_

I smile and just shake my head my silly boys. I stretch and just lay back in bed. I don’t know why when I’m here with Eddie I just feel so relaxed and at ease. I lay back and feel my eyes start to close I guess I can sleep a little longer.

=========================================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I hated having to leave... But work pays the bills. If I can get enough money I can get out of this crappy apartment and somewhere nicer... better suited for Renee...

 

I walk into the prison, I’m still doing my interviewing and story on Cletus Kasady. Venom doesn’t like going.

 

 **“WHY didn’t YOU leave ME with Renee? I HATE THIS GUY. PRUE EVIL!”** I shake my head as I walk into the area where Kasady is held. I see his curly red hair he notices and smiles.

 

“AH Eddie! Good to see you today.” I just nod my head as Kasady eyes me.

 

“You look different this time…” He does something strange almost as if he smells the air.

 

“A woman perhaps?” My blood runs cold as Venom starts to freak out, I can hear yelling in my head as I tune him out.

 

“We came to talk about you Kasady not me...” He just nods and smirks at me.

 

“When I do get out... As I told you once Brock... There will be Carnage.” I just look up at him as he smirks at me. My blood runs cold feeling as if something just wasn’t right with this guy.

==============================================================

My ride bike to my place I was lost in thought…

“ **Eddie.. I don’t like that guy… I hate going.”** I nod my head as Venom keeps talking.

 

“ **He said he could smell Renee… ONLY WE CAN SMELL HER NO ONE ELSE.”** I nod my head again feeling the over protective side of Venom coming out.

 

“He’s just trying to mess with me. He thinks he can get to me he can’t. He’s never getting out of there buddy. Never.” Venom just grumbles

 

“ **If HE ever does… WE WILL EAT HIM… HE won’t touch our Renee.”** I smirk at him

 

“No buddy we will never let him hurt her.”

 

“ **NEVER.”**

I pull up and park my bike. I quickly walk up the stairs to my apartment. I stop smelling something good. Venom plops out.

 

“ **SOMETHING SMELLS AMAZING!”** I chuckle as I unlock the door and walk in. I stop smiling seeing Renee dancing around the kitchen the smells coming from it smell amazing. I can’t stop watching her.

**Renee’s POV**

I was lost to the rhythm of the music cooking and dancing when I felt arms wrap around me. I lean back into them.

 

“You better be Eddie.” I feel him nuzzle my neck I laugh and turn around meeting his eyes.

 

“Hello.” I smile, Venom plops out and lays on my shoulder for a moment.

 

“ **Renee this smells amazing... WE HUNGRY!”** I chuckle and throw him a piece of raw chicken.

 

“There that should hold you over… I hope you both like it.” Eddie eyes the pots and pans.

 

“That’s a lot of food.” I laugh at him.

 

“Well you and Venom combine eat a lot... So, I bought a lot of food... We need to talk about your food... Tater Tots and such are not healthy to eat all the time... Before I leave, I’m taking you grocery shopping and getting you proper food and meals.” Eddie rolls his at me. As I get the pasta strainer and drain it.

 

“ **BUT WE LIKE TATER TOTS... WHAT… What... ARE THOSE?”** I see Venom eyeing my red velvet cupcakes.

 

“Oh... Those are my special red velvet cupcakes...  Only good boys eat them when they’ve ate all their food. Venom’s big white eyes widen.

 

“ **WE WILL BE GOOD AND EAT ALL THE FOOD.”** I chuckle.

 

“For your sake I hope so.” I smirk as I look over and share a look and smile with Eddie. Ga I’m really starting to fall for these goofy guys... Lord help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Just love them lol. Thank you for reading :D


	4. Chapter 4: Over Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This one was supposed to be a nice chapter instead it turned into a very moody dark one lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter well it took a mind of its own

**Eddie’s POV**

I usually never dream… I usually just sleep... But tonight, tonight was different.

 

I couldn’t tell where I was or what was happening.. I see some young kid with us.. he looked like he was dressed in the Spider-Man suit.. I wasn’t understanding what was happening I looked around and saw…

 

 **“CARNAGE”** I hear Venom growl out. I see a red version of Venom.. My mind was spinning what was happening... I look around my eyes land on…

 

“RENEE!” I grab her as I see a red tentacle from the other guy sticking out of her. My eyes shoot up as the kid in the Spider-Man suit is crying as well. I look down at as Renee looks up at me.

 

“Why... Why didn’t you save me Eddie… you promised me...” My heart breaks. NO NO this isn’t happening.

 

“NO Renee…” I start to panic as I watch her die… I start screaming and screaming.

 

**“Eddie.. wake up.. you’re dreaming.. Eddie!!”**

My eyes shoot open I sat up covered in sweat I look around and go to pull Renee close to me but I feel nothing. My heart drops.

 

“Renee?” I get up.

 

“ **What was that… WE… Felt… IT… Such Pain...”** I close my eyes and sigh as I try to get up.

 

“It was nightmare... a nightmare is when something you don’t want to happen, but it happens.” I could feel Venom stir

 

“ **Renee... Renee… She...”** I shake him off

 

“I know buddy… Which is why I need to find her.”

===========================

**Renee’s POV**

I hated doing this... I hated just sneaking off like this, but I had to.

 

“Okay... I’m here.” I say into the darkness... I see a shadowy figure start to approach me. I take a deep breath as the shadow gets closer to me.

 

“Hello Steve.” I say as Steve Rogers the living legend stands in front of me.

 

“Hello Renee... Assumed you’d be in New York… Change of scenery?” I nod my head and eye him unsure why he’s here.

 

“I’m on vacation... “Steve nods and takes a breath he rubs his face. He’s grown a beard I noticed. He looks up at me.

 

“I hate bothering you and bringing you into my mess. But I could really use someone with your skills… I’ve found some old Hydra Bases... and well I need help pin pointing their exact locations. Natasha has done the best she can, but she can’t seem to find the right coordinates… I was hoping maybe you could crack the code.” I nod my head.

 

“Are they empty or full of Hydra Spies?” I ask. Steve looks at me.

 

“I don’t know that’s what we are trying to find out…” I nod my head.

 

“Give me all the info you have I can get your info to you as soon as possible.” Steve hands me a flash me drive and smiles small at me. He places a hand on my shoulder as I look up at him.

 

“You should join us... It’s nothing special but I feel we do some good.” I smile small and shake my head.

 

“Sorry I work best alone and my people need me.” Steve nods but stops his eyes wide

 

“What is that.” I turn around and am met with angry big white eyes. Those eyes of Venom. I take a deep breath.

 

“ **YOU DARE TOUCH OUR RENEE! NO ONE TOUCHES OUR RENEE!”** I close my eyes and groan.

 

“Steve, I’d stand behind me if I were you… “I look at Venom and well I know Eddie is there somewhere.

 

“Hey there Vee... Just take it easy relax Steve is a friend.” I say as I watch Venom growl.

 

“ **WE ALL KNOW ABOUT STEVE AND YOUR SECRET PHONE!”** I shoot a glare at him.

 

“Oh, so now you’re snooping in my life. Oh, how trusting of you Eddie.” I snap I watch as Venom stands there, I could tell he was talking to Eddie.

 

“ **WE DON’T LIKE THIS STEVE. WE ARE GOING TO EAT HIM.”** I could feel Steve tense behind me I look at him.

 

“Trust me I can take care of this.” I watch Steve nod his head. I pull out my sling ring and slip it on.

 

“Look.. Vee.. I don’t want to do this okay… But if you start acting like a jackass I’m gonna have to.” Venom Growls at me.

 

“ **MOVE RENEE! ITS HIM WE WANT.”** I close my eyes and think of something as I watch Venom come charging at us. I quickly make a force field around us and watch as Venom just slams into it. I turn to Steve

 

“Go, really he’s not a bad guy he’s actually really good... He just gets jealous… and well I did kind of just sneak out… I’ll get you your coordinates.” Steve nods his head as he vanishes into the shadows.

 

I look over as Venom keeps trying to get into the force field I made.

 

“Are you done. Because he’s gone and you’re looking stupid right now.” Venom growls at me.

 

“ **WHY DID YOU PROTECT HIM.”** I roll my eyes and slowly take down the force field. Venom marches up to me. I quickly make a long arm with my sling ring and hold him back.

 

“Oh no… You don’t get to act all macho and mad at me. You listen BOTH of you. How dare you snoop into my things and then come charging into here like a jealous asshole boyfriend. I’ve told you time and time again you can trust me. You know what I do you know who I am.” I watch as Eddie starts to appear, and Venom takes his head form.

 

  
“You weren’t there when I woke up… You... were gone... and you were off here with another guy... a guy you didn’t think to tell me about? What is he your lover? What?”

 

I shoot Eddie a look and just glare at him.

 

“Are your serious right now? You’re joking right? Give me a break. You went through and looked at my phone... Isn’t that what causing your last relationship to fail because you snooped into Anne’s private stuff and look what happened she dumped your ass. Maybe that’s why you don’t have long lasting relationships Eddie.”

 

Eddie’s face looks broken and twisted as he looks at me. I feel bad, but I was pissed how dare Venom and he act like this.

 

“Yeah well…. At least I don’t sneak around on people I care about. You do. Maybe that’s why guys don’t like you.” My eyes widen at that. I look away and just let my sling ring drop its hold on Eddie.

 

“Look, I told you Eddie that I didn’t know how this whole thing works… We live in two sperate states… I... I’m not sneaking behind your back... Steve is a friend who needs my help... I...

 

Eddie just snaps at me. “Yeah well then go help him... I feel like you want to get yourself killed... It must run in the family seeing as how your mom died, because she couldn’t stop putting her nose into things that didn’t concern her. Do you want to be like her?”

 

My body turns cold at that. My eyes widen at him. I hold in my tears and march up to Eddie.

 

“Fuck You.” I snap and slap him across the face. “Don’t worry about me, I’m done with you.” Venom plops out and latches onto me.  


**“NO... WE DIDN’T MEAN IT... NO.”** I feel Venom grab me I pull free from him and just run away holding my emotions in check. My heart broken at his words.

 

“ **RENEE!”** I hear Venom yell as I quickly vanish into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.. Well... ah.. *Hides*


	5. Chapter 5: We Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. This chapter again took a mind of its own lol. I hope you enjoy this crazy ride.

I was in shock and couldn’t believe what had just happened… I felt numb and sad. I found a 24-hour diner and just wanted to hide away from it all. I plug in the USB Steve gave me and start doing my research. My phone hasn’t stopped going off. Missed calls, missed texts all from him...

 

“Asshole.” I mumble as my eyes scan file after file. I start to hack into the files figuring out where these bases were located. My eyes narrow in on one location I start to use my encrypting device and figure out the coordinates. I smile as it works. I start to write them down with my laptop starts to flash... a strange screen with a creepy voice and words start appearing on my screen.

 

“ **Rouge Hacker…. We’ve been expecting you... We waited for the right moment to strike… Cut off one head and six more will appear... You escaped us... You were meant to be our weapon... Our greatest weapon. We intend to get that back… Rouge Hacker… We now have your location.... You belong to us…”**

 

My eyes shoot up. A chill runs down my spine. I close my eyes and try thinking of my breathing remedies and try to relax myself, but I can’t. My breathing starts to get out of control. I hate myself more than anything how could I let this happen… How did I let this happen I’m better than this… I grab my now useless laptop and rush outside.

 

I snag the hard drive out hoping maybe once this is all said and done, I can fix this whole mess. I snap the laptop in half and toss it away. My breathing once again starts to attack me as I feel the panic and fear surge into my body.

 

I find a spot against a wall and slide down it and burry my head in my hands rocking back and forth. Let out a scream and just close my eyes. Flashes of what Hydra will do to me starts to pop up in my mind.  I rock myself back and forth my body shaking.

 

I suddenly feel arms pull me close. I don’t fight it I just feel them wrap around me.

 

“I’m so sorry… I’m a huge asshole… I fuck up everything I touch… I didn’t want to fuck this up.. I didn’t want to screw this us… For once in my loser life I found something, I found someone I never wanted to let go… Renee… Please… “

 

I just cry more as I feel my body shake more. I feel the gooey arm of Venom start wipping my eyes.

 

“ **WE don’t like you crying.”** I smile small as I finally look into those eyes of Eddie’s.

 

“You guys need to go. I need you both to go, listen I don’t know how much time I have… “I dig in my hoodie pocket. “Here, take this phone and call Steve Rogers... You need to talk to him... Tell him Hydra is coming… tell him that those coordinates he gave me were fake… they were just a ploy…. They wanted to find me and they did… Look I got to go... I have to get out of here before they come… Before you get dragged into this mess… “

 

Eddie stares at me trying to register everything I told him.

 

“No, you are not pushing me away. You are not doing this alone. I don’t care who is coming after you... I’m not leaving you… I’m not. WE are not. You hear me.”

 

I smile small at him and cup his face. I shake my head.

 

“You can’t... I can’t risk you getting hurt... I’ll figure this out okay… I will figure out what I need to do.” Eddie grabs my hand and shakes his head.

 

“NO! NO! You are not leaving me... US... you are staying, and we will figure this out together. You hear me together.” I look at him and shake my head tears running down my face.

 

“I can’t risk losing you… Either one of you...” Eddie shakes his head as he pulls me tightly into his arms. Holding me tight and close.

 

“And I can’t lose you… We can’t lose you..” Eddie whispers kissing my head. I lay my head on his chest and just close my eyes.

 

“I will do everything in my power to Protect you… WE will Protect you.” I smile nodding my head. Forgetting everything in that moment. Why couldn’t my life just be normal?

====================================================

Lost in thought as we decided to head back to Eddie’s and figure this out. I see things as we walk figures approaching and appearing everywhere… I tighten my hold on Eddie’s hand and look up at him.

 

“They are here.” I whisper. Eddie looks around and looks back at me.

 

“We’ve got you.” He whispers in my ear. I smile small as I can sense and feel them surrounding us. I look up into Eddie’s eyes and take a deep breath.

 

“Well… well... what do we have here… Do you know long we’ve waited for this…? Our most valuable asset that we lost... Do you know the possibilities we could have had sooner with you? Well... we’ll just have to settle for now.” I feel Eddie tense beside me as Venom plops out, he licks me and gives me that smile.

 

“ **WE WILL EAT THEM ALL OF THEM.”** I smile at him as the one Hydra agent makes his way to us.

 

“Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way… No one has to get hurt...” Eddie leans down to me.

 

“I’m going to let him take control now… Renee...  I... I...” I cut him off as I kiss him deeply.

 

“I know.” I whisper. I watch as Venom fully forms and towers over me. The Hydra agents start freaking out.

 

“Well you sure know how to come prepared…” I watch as I feel this guy was the leader. He eyes Venom up and down. As Venom growls and gets ready to attack.

 

“Hydra likes monsters… You’d be a good fit at Hydra… “I eye him as guns start going off.

 

“Remember don’t hurt her... She’s what we want.” I watch as gun fire starts Venom quickly shields me and lets out a grow.

 

“ **YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!”** I watch as Venom jumps onto the guards and starts biting their heads off and eating them. I grab my sling ring and start attacking them as well. I watch as the main guy smirks and watches me and Venom... I feel a cold chill run down my back as I remember those eyes. The eyes I saw as I peeked from my Toy Box the night my parents were murdered.

 

“YOU!” I yell at the man Venom stops for a moment as I wave him off. “YOU were there the night my parents were murdered! You were the one who issued their deaths…” The Hydra man smirks at me.

 

“Ah so you do remember me…. I knew you had to be there somewhere.” I glare at him my hatred burning inside me.

 

“While this is all fun and games... I can’t allow your boyfriend to keep killing my men.” I watch in horror as he flips a high frequency sound on hitting Venom/ Eddie. I watch in horror as it causes them pain.

 

 **“RENEE…… Leave… Us…”** I watch as Venom falls to his knees I run after him and try shielding him with my body trying to make the pain stop.

 

The Hydra man walks over smirking down at me. “We have studies in Symbiotes before… We learned a lot about them… High Frequency noises hurt them.” He smirks as I keep trying to shield Venom from the sounds.

 

“You can stop this Renee... You can stop this all... Just come with us and we’ll leave him be.” I look around we were surrounded.

 

“ **NO! NO!”** I lean down and slip the phone out and sneak it to them.

 

“Find me.” I whisper. I slowly stand up and nod my head.

 

“Okay, I’ll go with you if you promise to let him go.” The man nods his head as guards grab me.

 

“To make sure you don’t cause us any grief.” He shoots me in the stomach with a tranquilizer drat. I stumble back as another guard grabs me.

 

I faintly hear Venom and Eddie yelling... That’s all I can remember when everything went black.

===================================================

**Eddie’s POV**

The pain had finally stopped as I took deep breaths. My heart racing... I failed her… I promised her... I promised Renee... I look down at the phone she left… I hit dial on Steve’s name.

 

“Steve Rogers, I presume…. You listen to me and you listen well… Hydra… came for Renee and I’m going to need all the help I can to get her back you hear me… “I rattle of a meeting location and hang up.

 

“ **THEY TOOK OUR RENEE!”** I nod my head as I slowly pull myself up.

 

“Yeah buddy and they are going to wish they hadn’t messed with us.” Venom lets out a growl.

 

“ **WE WILL EAT THEIR EYES, LIVER, KIDNEYS, WE WILL EAT THEM ALL!!!”** I smile at Venom as I head to this meeting location. No matter what it took I... WE would get her back.

 

“Come on Vee let’s get our girl back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom are fired up!! I wonder how Steve and them will work together.. Leave me your thoughts :D


	6. Chapter 6: Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING. This chapter deals with abusive, and forms of torture.. If this makes you uneasy or you feel can't read it please do not. This chapter isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated above.. Chapter Warning... Sorry...

I felt sore as my eyes started to blink open. I look around and notice I'm strapped into a chair of some sorts. I look around seeing a big glass window, I can faintly hear people talking I look around still a bit groggy from that drat.

"Ah you're awake... I'm glad you finally joined us." I look up at those eyes, those evil eyes I saw the night my parents were murdered. I glare at him.

"You killed them." I snapped as he smirks at me.

"Ah, we haven't been introduced I'm Jonas Klein.. and yes, I was the one who ordered your parents murdered . It was such a shame we weren't able to locate you that night... Your life would have turned out much differently.

I watch as some other people start to come out. I close my eyes trying to focus trying to get out of this. I can feel the chair start to shake as I try and break out of my restraints.

"Oh, we can't have you breaking those, now can we?" I look as one of the men put some collar on my neck. I instantly feel weak and normal? What is this? I no longer have any strength or power I start freaking out as I realize I can't get out of this. I still try fighting I wasn't going down without a fight.

"You see that collar makes it to where you have no power anymore. Fight all you want, it doesn't make a difference." I look up as they force a mouth guard in my mouth. I try biting and kicking all I can. They force it in my mouth. I know what's coming next, I saw what they did to Bucky... I close my eyes feeling sick feeling weak...

"I hate doing this... But we need you to be our solider, our weapon... Hopefully you won't take too long to comply with our needs."

I close my eyes as I feel the head gear wrap around my head. I try all I can to fight back to fight but it's no use...

"Ready the switch... and flip."

I scream as I feel the jolt go through my body. I scream and scream as I feel the zaps. I wasn't sure how long it went on. I felt the switch turn off my eyes flashing open as I look up into those eyes.

"Do you comply with Hydra now?" I feel them take the mouth guard out as I look up at him. I spit at him.

"Fuck You." He smirks as they force the guard back in my mouth.

"Another round of shocks then, let's kick them up a notch." He smirks as he walks off. My screaming intensified. Feeling the electricity shocks surge through my body once again.

========================================================================

**Eddie's POV**

I look up as this breaded guy and some other people talk amongst each other. I was feeling every bit angry and pissed off at this. If this Steve... Captain America whoever he is didn't pull Renee into this mess she wouldn't be where she is... I can't stop worrying and wondering if she's okay if she's in pain. Venom rests on my shoulder and looks up at me.

" **Eddie, WE will save OUR Renee... WE WILL EAT THEM all."** A woman with short blonde hair eyes us and chuckles.

"He's interesting your friend." I nod my head as I try listening to what they are all talking about.

"Look..." I say standing up getting everyone's attention on me. "I'm not going to stand around here as you all discuss what we should do. They have Renee, they have her and god only knows what they are doing to her. This is your fault, you had to drag her into your shit and now she's paying the price. Her whole life she's hidden from Hydra, they murdered her parents, her worst fear is being an experiment and that's what they want... They want to make her their weapon and I BLAME YOU."

I snap at and point at Steve. Venom stirs and looks up at me and back at everyone else. Steve takes a breath and nods his head.

"You're right... I shouldn't have dragged her into our mess. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that she's in danger because of me. And yes, we will do whatever it takes to save her. I promise you."

Venom plops up " **US YOU PROMISE US."** Steve nods his head and looks at me.

"You have my word." I nod my head.

"So, what is our plan then... Also, is there any way I could get some ear buds or something, so We aren't taken down by their sounds again?"

================================================

Working with these guys wasn't all that bad. Not my well our style but it is what it is.

"So, you guys are like underground Avengers now?" I ask as we ride in their plane ship thing.

"You could say that... We are under the radar... away from the eyes of everyone." I nod my eyes my plus beating fast wanting to get off here and find Renee and get her back where she belongs. I'm never letting her go ever again.

"So Eddie and Venom... Um... How did you meet Renee?" He really wants to make small talk doesn't he I sigh and look at him as Venom eyes him.

" **OUR Renee.... She helped us... She saved us... WE LOVE OUR Renee... WE WILL EAT ALL THOSE MEN WHO LAID HANDS ON HER!!"** I look at Venom in shock Love... Renee and I haven't even said the L word and here he is professing his love for her.

"Whoa, whoa buddy... Chill. Sorry he likes to use the words ours and such. He doesn't under yet I'm still teaching him how Earth and such works. But yeah Renee helped us and well something along the way happened.." Steve nods his head at me.

"Yeah, she saved my life as well... She found me all those years ago when I was frozen... She's always been a great person a good friend. Some friend I am, Bucky asked me to look after and keep her safe and now look what I did... They'll do to her what they did to him... "

I look at Steve at that and just feel anger and rage. I'll make sure every last one of them suffers and pays for touching a single hair on her head.

**"OH YEAH TASTY SNACKS INDEED EDDIE."**

=========================================================

They gave me some sort of earbuds no clue if these will work... But I'll try it anyway.

"We all know the plan right... We stick to it unless we can't." I nod my head at Steve.

" **TIME TO EAT THESE BAD PEOPLE."** Everyone looks at Venom as I just chuckle. "He has a big appetite."

============================================================

**Renee's POV**

I felt so weak... I felt in pain... shock after shock but I kept fighting back. I wasn't going to let them control me.

"We got her blood samples... There's penalty here to regrow our Super Solider, Winter Solider program here." I look up feeling so weak as another shock rips through my body I cry out. My mind can't take much more... I can't...

"Please... Please.... Stop..." I whisper. Causing the Hydra men to stop and look at me.

"Oh Renee, I'd love nothing more to stop this. Have you agreed to comply to only obey and answer to us?" I look up at him and shake my head.

"Never... I'll never.... Submit to you." I say feeling my body start to shut down.

"Sir, we need to take a break start back tomorrow... her body can't handle much more. We need to stop for the day." I watch as he smirks at me

"She can handle it keep it up." I watch him walk away as the other guy talks amongst himself.

"If we keep this up there won't be anything left of her... her body can't take this anymore..." I look up as the Hydra guy talks to another one.

"Yeah well... They got her blood... they can make more." My heart stops... No... No...

"But still... this..." He gets cut off when I hear

" **WHERE IS OUR RENEE?"** My heart starts beating fast I knew that voice I try to call out...

"Eddie... Venom... I'm here..." I try calling out to them.

======================================

**Eddie's POV**

Venom was in full rage mode he already ate at least six of those Hydra bastards. Venom's ears start to hear...

" **RENEE, I HEAR HER EDDIE."** I nod my head as Venom runs towards her. He rips open the door as we see... My heart drops... what... what did they do to her...

" **RENEE."** Venom growls as he approaches and just rips the stuff tying her down. Renee looks up at us... she smiles small

"Hey... I'm... so... happy... to see you..." She reaches out to touch us. I nudge Venom to let me appear and I do. I pull her close and hold her. Her body trembling and shaking.

"What... did they do to you? I'll kill them all." She smiles up at me and just breathes.

"It doesn't matter you're here... you found me." I pulled her close I didn't want to seem weak in front of her but seeing her this way killed me.

"Eddie... Vee... they took... they took blood samples.... You have to get them. They can't use my blood to make more soldiers please." I nod my head at her as I see more of those men scattering. I see the one the one that controlled this whole thing starring at us.

"Get him away from her... Bring her to us." Venom takes full control of me as he charges at him. Venom grabs that man and drags him as he yells

"Turn the high frequency on now!" He shouts but it doesn't matter Venom was so full of rage and anger as he brings him to Renee.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"** Renee looks up at us as she tries to set up.

"He...killed... my parents..." Renee spits out and as venom growls more.

" **THEN WE EAT HIM!"**

**========================================**

**Renee's POV**

I was trying to regain my mind. Trying to regain my surroundings. I look up at everyone.

"Before... you eat him Vee... I need to say something..." I take a deep breath and pull myself up. My body starts to scream as I pull myself up.

"You took away everything from me... I was six years old and you took everything away from me! I was passed around from home to home because no one wanted me. You killed the only two people I loved." I take a breath. "But you didn't win, you never had any control of me. You didn't break me or kill my will to live. I longed for the day that I'd look in your eyes as you got what you deserved. I've waited for this day long enough." I let out a breath as my body screams at me.

Those evil eyes look at me once more. "You were supposed to be our solider our Winter Solider... You would have done us proud. Such a shame you were raised for good. You would have brought down everything... Your power is what we need your abilities are beyond anything science can explain... Such a shame... Such a waste you are..."

Venom growls at him as he looks at me.

" **Renee... Can we please eat him now?"** I take a deep breath as much as I'd love Venom to eat him, I know this isn't right.

"Sorry Vee... as much as I'd love for you to eat him... he doesn't deserve death... he deserves to rot in prison or wherever they'll take him. He needs to answer for everything he's done."

Venom sighs but seems to understand as he grabs him and looks at him. **"You're lucky we listen to her... Or else we'd eat YOU!"**

=================================================================

**Eddie's POV**

Renee was so weak and broken. I hated everything that was done to her.

I watch as Steve walks up. "How is she doing?" I just nod my head.

"She's doing okay... She's... going to need some time." I whisper as Steve nods his head. I had put Renee in my room to let her just sleep and rest.

"Tell her we got everything of her out of there and destroyed... We burnt it down all of it... Tell her that we took care of him... Jonas Klein.. He's not going to see the light of day ever. Please tell Renee I'm sorry... I'm so sorry this happened.... If she never wants to speak or see me again, I completely understand... If there's anything I can do or anyway I can help, please don't hesitate to tell me."

I nod my head at him. Steve really wasn't that bad of a guy even if he came off as high and mighty, he really wasn't that bad.

"If I know Renee, she won't feel that way... Thank You Steve." He nods his head and walks out of my apartment.

I take a deep breath as I hear Renee start screaming.

 **"EDDIE!"** I quickly run in and stop seeing Renee rocking back and forth on the bed she looks up at me shaking. I slowly walk over and pull her close into my arms. Her body trembling and shaking.

"Hey... Hey... I'm here they are never going to touch or hurt you again." I whisper in her ear holding her close.

"Can... You... do... me... a favor..." She whispers in my ear I look down and nod my head.

"I'll do anything you ask me." Venom plops out resting his head on her shoulder " **WE CAN EAT ANYONE YOU LIKE."** I watch as Renee smiles up at him. Renee looks at me and takes a deep breath...

"Will you help me call Peter and talk to him... I have to tell him..." I whisper. I nod my head and hold her close. Rocking with her.

"Yes, I will help you call and talk to Peter." I held her close to my chest as I rocked us back and forth trying to get her relaxed. 

=============================== 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the easiest chapter to write... But I promise things will look up and be better.. Now its time for healing.


	7. Chapter 7: He's Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a convo with someone we all know and love.. and Venom does something beyond amazing,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was hard.. Renee's healing is now starting... I hope everyone enjoys this! I love hearing feedback from you :D

**Eddie’s POV**

I held Renee close as I finally felt her fall asleep. I lifted her up and tucked her in. I notice the marks and burses on her. My blood boils seeing them. I feel Venom slither out.

 

“ **WE… Could… Heal…”** I look at Venom and smile at him.

 

“I’ll talk to her okay… I know you want to help and heal her.” I rub his head watch as she sleeps. I feel like I need to watch over her...

 

“ **Eddie… Those… men… Why... Why… did they want Our Renee?”** I sigh and take a breath as I sit down. I rub my face and look at Venom.

 

“I told you there are bad people in this world… These bad people want Renee because like you and I she’s different… They want her powers and abilities… When Renee was little, they killed her parents, so they could snatch her up and make her their weapon... Lucky for Renee that wasn’t the case… They never gave up looking for her and wanted to still make Renee theirs…”

 

I hear Venom growl as he looks at me and back at Renee “ **RENEE IS OURS.”** I smirk and nod my head I hope she will be…

 

“Yeah Buddy... for now anyway...” Venom looks back at me.

 

“ **No Eddie, forever... We cannot lose her… She will be Ours... and we will have a baby like Emma someday.”** I start to choke at that as I eye Venom.

 

“Slow down Buddy damn… You need to slow down and understand we build relationships and let it grow. We don’t just settle... Well… Renee is far out of my league... She’d be the one settling… I’d... We are just lucky enough for the time she gives us.” I whisper.

 

Venom just stares at me shaking his head at me. **“Look… I know I called you a loser… But… To Renee you are not a loser… I sense and notice how she feels when she sees you… Renee isn’t settling… You do deserve someone Eddie… Renee and you go together like peas and carrots.”** I stop and eye Venom funny.

 

“Did you just quote Forest Gump at me?” Venom smirks and sticks out his tongue “ **Renee made me watch it one day you were sleeping.”** I chuckle and shake my head.

 

“Thanks Vee.” Venom smirks. I sit back down, and notice Renee’s phone has a lot of missed calls from Peter… He tries calling again… I take a deep breath and answer.

 

“Hello? Peter?” I hear a frantic young kids voice.

 

“Are You Eddie? I haven’t been able to get ahold of Renee... I was getting worried… I didn’t know…” I cut him off.

 

“It’s okay... She’s okay… well... something happened… “Peter starts to get concerned as I take a breath.

 

“Let me tell you all about it.”

================================

“So, Hydra found her… I should have been there I could have helped her… I could have stopped it...” I smile at that but shake my head. Renee would hate him being in danger.

 

“She’s okay… so much happened… Captain America helped… It was crazy… I’m sorry I couldn’t Protect her… I promised her, and I failed her. I’m sorry Peter.”

 

“Hey… You did what you could Eddie… Renee is full of so many layers… You got to pull them apart one by one… She’s safe now, that’s what counts Eddie… Renee really likes and cares about you… I’ve never seen her this way… As long as you keep her happy, you’re a winner in my book.”

 

I smile at that he does seem like a good kid... “Thanks Peter.” I talk to him more learn about his likes and such and what he’s into. He told me all about how he liked my reporting, told me he would like to do something like that too. He seemed like a really great kid I couldn’t wait to meet him. I look up as Renee looks at me.

 

“Pete hold on a second…” I look at Renee “Hey… Peter called do you want to talk to him?” I watch as some light comes to her eyes, she nods her head as I hand her the phone. She looks up at me as I kiss her head.

 

“I’ll give you two some privacy.”

===============================

**Renee’s POV**

“Hey Pete…” I smile as he rambles on about Eddie.

 

“I like him! He sounds awesome… He’s good Nee.” I smile and nod my head.

 

“Yeah... he is…” I take a deep breath as Peter starts.

 

“Eddie told me… Are you okay… Is there anything I can do?” I smile at that.

 

“No… Just when I come home give me a big extra hug okay.”

 

“Okay… Renee... I love you and I’m glad you’ve met Eddie… He’s good for you.” I smile at that.

 

“Yes... He is.”

========================   
I pull myself out of the bed and slowly walk to the bathroom. I stare at myself and just shake my head. I look at the marks on my arms... I try not to cry but I feel defeated… I feel like I let them win… They did this to me… and I let them... I try to keep it in, but the sobs just start pouring out of me…

 

“Renee…. Can We… come in?” I look up as I hear Eddie’s voice.

 

“Yeah…” I see Eddie and I just smile at him as Venom stretches out and gives me lick, I smile and rub his head.

 

“Are you hurting? I can call Dan… and he can look you over.” I shake my head.

 

“I’m just sore... and I…” I point to the marks... “I hate myself...” Venom’s white eyes look at me as he quietly talks to me.

 

“ **Renee… Can… WE… Heal… You?”** I look at Venom as he lays his head on my shoulder, I wince a little as it was tender and sore still.

 

“I... Ah…” Venom looks at Eddie as Eddie looks at me.

 

“It’s alright by me.” I look at them both “If you two are okay with it…” Venom smiles and slithers from Eddie and into me.

 

I close my eyes feeling Venom inside me. I feel him work his way all around… I feel the marks on my body fade and I stop hurting.  I hear Venom in my head.

 

“ **WE Are Sorry… SO... Sorry Renee… We see it…”** My eyes start to water as Eddie moves in.

 

“He’s not hurting you, is he?” I shake my head as I feel Venom jump back into Eddie.

 

“ **There no more pain.”** I smile at him as Eddie pulls me close.

 

“ **Eddie… I saw… What they did…”** I look up at Eddie as his hold tightens on me.

 

“Yeah buddy… “I let my tears just fall down into Eddie’s chest as I just let it out and start crying. I feel Eddie lift me up and carry me to his bed.

 

“I’m here Renee… You cry and let it out all you need… I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“ **WE Are Not Going Anywhere...”** I smile and just let all my emotions come to the surface… I don’t know what this feeling is… But I’m feeling something... Something I can’t explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Aww don't you just love them lol.


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting On Pink Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee finds out something that could be life changing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this exciting chapter.. Monday is a holiday so I most likely won't be updating but here's a little update :D

I stayed with Eddie and Venom longer than expected. I needed to heal, and they were well they were healing me. It didn’t seem possible, but everything started to feel normal again. I started to feel like myself again. It had been a few weeks now and I was back home with Peter and Aunt May.

 

I knew Peter was going to be getting up soon for school. I quietly head to the bathroom to get a quick shower in. I open the cabinet my eyes stop. I notice my box of pads…

 

“When’s the last time I’ve…” My eyes look around I grab my phone and look at the date my eyes widen… With everything going on how did I not notice... I look at my pack of birth control pills and just stop and sit down on the toilet.

 

“Oh no.” I whisper

========================

**Peter’s POV**

I was getting ready for school trying to get into the bathroom when I heard muffled gasps and such coming from the bathroom. I hear Renee talking to herself.

 

“Hey Nee... I need in...” I say knocking but no answer I see Aunt May and look at her

 

“Hey… Aunt May Renee has been there just talking to herself.” I notice Aunt May has a strange look on her face.

 

“Pete... Go use my restroom okay... you know us girls.” I just nod my head as I head to the bathroom.

 

“And Pete… I don’t think Renee’s going to be up to walking you today.” I nod my head and just head to finish getting ready.

==========================

**Renee’s POV**

I pace back and forth I wasn’t sure how long I’ve been in here, but I couldn’t think straight how I could let this happen... well okay I know how this happened… all the stress from everything that happened caused me to be late right… Or... I close my eyes and mentally slap myself all the events from Hydra I missed a few days...

 

“Renee… It’s Aunt May… Peter’s off to school can I come in and talk to you now?” I sigh and unlock the door letting her in. I’m quickly engulfed in a big hug.

 

“Hey… Hey... It’s okay Sweetie... How late are you.” I look up at Aunt May my eyes red and puffy I take a deep breath.

 

“A week maybe two...” Aunt May nods her head.

 

“Does He know?” I shake my head and look down.

 

“I’m just know realizing myself that I’m late.” Aunt May nods her head and takes my hands and holds them tightly.

 

“Everything is going to be okay. No matter what happens you have us.” I nod my head as I hug Aunt May tightly and look up at her.

 

“Thanks for always being the best mom to me Aunt May.” Aunt May tears up at that and hugs me tight.

 

“Ben and I always wanted kids and sadly we couldn’t, but you and Peter gave us that joy of having kids… I’m so glad I got to be your mom.” I smile and hug her tight.

 

================================

I decided to head to Eddie and Venom… I’d rather do this whole thing in person and in front of them rather than over the phone… I take a deep breath as I walk up the stairs to Eddie’s place. I knocked for a while and hear nothing... Lucky for me Eddie gave me a key. I let myself in and just look around and shake my head.

 

If I am pregnant, we are going to have figure out this entire living arrangements. I take a breath and crawl into Eddie’s bed feeling a bit tried after today’s events and everything.

================================

**Eddie’s POV**

Doing this piece on Kasady has proven to be a bit hard.. He’s giving me some info here and there but still something about him bothers me.

 

 **“WE HATE GOING.”** I hear Venom growl at me. I sigh and unlock my door. I see a bag sitting there.. Venom suddenly tenses’

 

“ **I SMELL…”** He stops his eyes widen “ **RENEE!”** I stop and eye him funny when I look up and see Renee standing in the doorway of my bedroom rubbing her eyes.

 

“Renee!” I quickly rush to her and scoop her up in my arms. I hold her tight and close. After the day I had having her here is perfect.

 

“This is a great surprise.” I whisper as I hold her close Venom lays on her shoulder. Renee looks up at me.

 

“Eddie, we need to talk.” I tense at that... That’s never good when women say that.

 

============================

**Renee’s POV**

I take a deep breath as I take Eddie’s hands I feel Venom slither onto my shoulder... I look at Eddie and close my eyes.

 

“I’m late… about a week or so.” Venom looks confused. I watch as Eddie looks the same and then realization finally comes to his face.

 

“Oh… OH...” Venom plops up

 

“ **What... Late for what?”** I rub his little goo head and smile down at him.

 

“It means I’m late in my cycle and I could be pregnant.” Venom’s eyes widen, and he suddenly engulfs me in a huge hug taking Eddie over.

 

“ **A BABY! LIKE EMMA!”** I chuckle as His big form hugs me tight.

 

“Well I don’t know yet… I need to take a test and such...” Venom quickly brings Eddie back as Eddie shakes his head and looks at me.

 

“Are you feeling okay? Are you sick at all?” I shake my head as Eddie eyes me.

 

“I feel fine just nervous and unsure.” Eddie takes my hands and smiles small at me.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m nervous… But... as long I’m with you…” I cut him off and press my lips to his.

 

“I know… I... I didn’t want this to be how I said this… But I love you Eddie... I realize that I love you.”

 

I feel him tense in my arms as he holds me... I wasn’t sure what that was about I didn’t expect him to say it back or anything... but still…

 

“Let’s get that test okay.” I hear Eddie say as I just nod my head and take his hand. I

 

I now instantly regret saying I love you.  

=====================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I pace back and forth as Renee takes her test Venom plops out and eyes me.

 

“ **Renee said she loves US… and YOU… Say nothing.”** I sigh as Venom glares at me.

 

“Not now buddy okay... I... Just not now okay.” Venom eyes me and rolls his eyes as Renee opens the door and looks at us.

 

“We got five minutes or so.” I nod my head as we sit down together… I take a deep breath

 

“So… If you are… I guess then you’ll move here right?” Renee shoots me a look

 

“Or you could move to New York.” I sigh as Renee eyes me now.

 

“Well… yeah... but my work is here... I’d be giving up my work… You don’t really...” Renee cuts me off

 

“My family... I’d be giving up my family... I’d be giving up having my family near me and helping me for you.”

 

“Yes... I understand that but... You’d have me and Venom and…” I Watch her roll her eyes at me.

 

“So, you just expected me to give up everything and not once thought about moving for me, did you?”

 

I sigh and just rub my temples not wanting to fight with her right now.

 

“Well... No okay… The thought didn’t cross mind.” Renee stands up and just looks at me.

 

“You didn’t even acknowledge that I said I loved you… and you still expected me to move here.”

 

I close my eyes great this is not how I wanted things to go.

 

“Look Renee…” The timer on her phone goes off... We look at each other as Renee stands up.

 

“Well... let’s see shall we.” I just nod my head and follow her into the bathroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. Will it be positive or negative?? Guess we will find out next time :D also are we seeing them breaking up? Let me know your thoughts


	9. Chapter 9: We Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes relationships don't work.. Sometimes things have to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter... I know some won't.. Some will hate it.. But real life relationships don't always work.. Couples fight.. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

I stare at Eddie as my timer goes off on my phone. I was in disbelief of his attitude... I took a breath and just got up.

 

“Well... let’s see, shall we?” I watch Eddie nod his head as I get up heading to the test. My mind flashes to what I’ve been told.

 

“ _You will have a powerful child someday.”_ Was this the child... Was Eddie the father? I stop and think if Hydra ever found my child… I take a breath I feel Eddie grab my hand. I pick up the test all these emotions and thoughts running through my head. I look down and stare at it.

 

“Negative.” I let out as Eddie looks at me, Venom plops out and pouts.

 

“ **BUT… We... wanted a baby…”** I smile small at him as Eddie looks at me. I knew we had a lot to talk about and figure out... I took a breath.

 

“I think we need to talk.”

=========================

Eddie paces back and forth in front of me as I sit on the couch.

 

“Look… I have strong, really strong feelings for you... I just... Love... I…” I sigh and just shake my head

 

“Eddie, it’s okay if you don’t love me… You can’t make yourself feel something for someone if you don’t... I know how I feel. I was willing if that test would have been different, I was willing to move here... But what hurts is you never once considered moving for me…”

 

Eddie stops and looks at me. Venom plops out now getting angry he looks at Eddie and back at me.

 

“ **Eddie… Tell her.. We know what YOU feel…”** I watch as Eddie hushes him away as Eddie looks at me.

 

“Look, Renee… My life is here. My job everything. I’m sorry... I just… “I cut him off

 

“Eddie, I understand... We said this wouldn’t be easy this long-distance relationship… Maybe we were dumb to think we could make this work.” Eddie’s eyes widen as he walks over Venom starts freaking out.

 

“No... What are you saying… Look I’m sorry the pregnancy scare got me… I was being a huge dick… Listen I... I...” Venom stretches out and looks at me.

 

“ **YOU Are OURS… WE cannot lose YOU.”** I shake my head and stand up trying to catch my breath.

 

“I know... And it kills to me even say this. But we want two different things. I was willing to give up so much for you... What were you willing to give up for me? You can’t even say I love you... You try, and you just freeze up... You choke on saying it... I’ve seen it. I don’t want this to end I love being here I love seeing you… But I...”

 

Eddie just shakes his head as Venom gets between us.

 

“ **WHY… Don’t WE EAT!! WE will feel better Once WE EAT!”** Venom looks panicked trying to get control of this, but he can’t he isn’t in control and that scares him.

 

Eddie takes a breath and looks at me. “So, you want to break up? You want to end this all because I can’t say I love you... Because I wouldn’t move to New York for you… “Eddie shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Wow... Just wow...”

 

I look down and just sigh. I look up at him “When one person is more committed and willing to give up things in a relationship than the other person how can you expect it to work? It’s not fair to me that I’m willing to give up so much for you while the thought never crossed your mind. Eddie, I love you I do but I need someone who also feels that way.”

 

Eddie just stares at me. Venom is yelling him to fix this, but Eddie just stands there staring at me. “You’re right… You deserve better... You deserve a guy who would give you the world… Unlike me... I don’t even know what I want half the time… I do know I care for you... I really liked what we were… I…” I take his hands and just sigh.

 

“We can still talk... still see each other... Be friends...” I whisper. Eddie scoffs at me I see a bit of anger behind his eyes.

 

“Oh yeah friends... Then one day you’re going to tell me you met a guy… Then next minuet I know you’ll be sending me wedding invites... Yeah that sounds great.” He snaps kicking his coffee table. I watch him run his fingers through his hair angry. “I wish this whole scare didn’t happen… None of this would be happening… We’d be fine… “

 

I look down and wipe my eyes as I slowly get up. I take a deep breath and just stand up.

 

“I think I better go… Me being here is only making matters worse… I’m sorry Eddie… I didn’t want this ending this way.” Eddie just shakes his head turning his back to me. I look down and head towards his door when a huge black goo stops me.

 

 **“NO! NO! YOU CANNOT LEAVE US! YOU ARE OURS!!”** I try pulling free as Eddie sighs

 

“Vee… She’s wanting to leave let her... She isn’t ours to keep.” I feel my heart drop at that. Venom keeps his hold on me.

 

“ **Renee, he loves YOU! HE LOVES YOU! I know his feelings… He’s lying... Renee… Please…. Don’t leave US… We need YOU…”** I finally pull free of Venom and watch as he looks sad up at me.

 

“I’m sorry Vee… I’m not mad at you... I’m not even mad at Eddie… these things just happen… “I look at Eddie who doesn’t even pay me any mind... I hear Venom whimper as I just turn and rush out. Being there any longer would kill me.

=====================================

**Eddie’s POV**

Venom yells and yells at me **“EDDIE!! YOU GO AFTER HER NOW! OUR RENEE! WE CANNOT LOSE HER!!! GET OUR RENEE!”** I ignore him I plop down on the couch. Renee expected way too much of me. What was she expecting that I’d just move and give up my life. My work is here my... I start thinking. But Renee is in New York…

 

 **“YOU ARE A DICK. YOU ARE A LOSER! Renee just wanted to know that you would move for her… She wanted to know that you loved her… But... YOU STUPID LOSER… “I** sigh as Venom keeps yelling in my head.

 

“Dude I don’t need you in my head screaming.” Venom just grumbles and looks at me.

 

“ **APOLOGIZE AND FIX THIS NOW.”** I sigh and just shake my head…

 

“I don’t think I can Vee.”

==========================

**Renee’s POV**

A week goes by and nothing... I hoped Eddie would have called or something... I was lost in thought not hearing Peter and Ned talk.

 

“Renee… Earth to Renee.” I look up as Peter and Ned stare at me heard.

 

“Sorry I was in my own world what is it?” Peter rolls his eyes at me.

 

“You sometimes go to San Francisco… Have you ever seen Venom…? We think he’s cool.” I stop and eye them.

 

“Excuse me what?” Peter and Ned roll their eyes.

 

“Venom he’s like the Protector of San Francisco... Everyone talks about him.” I just nod my head watching them carry on.

 

“Alright you two... Have fun and learn a lot.” Ned and Peter wave at me as I start to turn away when I notice a black SUV parked. I tense up as I watch the door open. I get myself ready for a fight when out pops.

 

“Hey... Hey… I mean you no harm I’m Happy Hogan… Just wanted to talk to you… “I eye him strangely as he opens the door for me to get in. I sigh and think why not and get in.

================================

I watch as Happy drives around a little. He looks at me.

 

“So… I wanted to thank you... For yelling at me... for telling me what you did...” I eye him funny.

 

“I know it was you that called me and threatened me... Thank You...” I nod my head and watch him.

 

“How did you find me... I keep myself pretty private.” Happy looks at me.

 

“Once you turned 18 your adoption records were unsealed... I know about Peter, but I couldn’t find anything on his sister... I dug a little bit and came across the adoption records.” I nod my head.

 

“I see... Look I’m sorry I yelled at you I just Peter means the world to me... I will always Protect him.” Happy nods his head. I take a deep breath.

 

“Peter trusts you… I guess I can trust you as well… I... I have powers as well… It’s a long story… If you want to hear it.” Happy pulls into a drive thru.

 

“Let’s get some food and you can tell me all about it.” I nod my head and smile.

=======================================

“Wow… That’s a story… “I nod my head as I stare out the window and just sigh.

 

“It wasn’t always easy, but I made it this far.” Happy nods his head.

 

“You know... You remind me a lot of Tony... You even kind of look like him.” I chuckle and shake my head.

 

“You’re not the first person to tell me that.” Happy looks around.

 

“So, about this guy trouble want me to pay him a visit and scare him?” I laugh and shake my head.

 

“No... I’ll figure it out.” Happy nods his head as he watches me.

 

“Well he’d be a fool to lose you.” I smile at that.

 

“Thanks, Happy, for listening to my sob story.” Happy nods his head.

 

“It’s what I do. Plus, I feel like I need to look after Peter and now I feel like I need to watch over you. So, get used to me being around.” I roll my eyes and laugh.

 

Talking with Happy did help. It reminded me of when Uncle Ben and I would just talk… It made me forget about Eddie and Venom for a while but that empty space that void I felt where they should be was back again. I hated that I could feel this way over someone…

 

 That just wasn’t me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good O'l Happy! What is next for Renee and Eddie and Venom? Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Who Is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope everyone enjoys this chapter... Just a bit of more drama and such.. Let me know!

Happy wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be around. Now he was there almost every day taking Peter to school, which I happily rode with. He was also quick to offer to take me anywhere, which I kept saying I could walk but Happy wouldn’t hear of it.

 

“I need to do something today Happy...” Happy looks at his rearview mirror at me and nods his head.

 

“Just tell me where and we’ll be there.” I nodded my head and took a breath.

=========================

I would come as often as I could to visit my mom’s grave... I never could find my dad’s… Happy walks quietly behind me as I take a breath and clear away some weeds and lay the flowers I picked up.

 

“You know, all my skills hacking I could never find anything on my mom... why she was involved with the Starks... why and how Hydra found her… I never found anything on her... no records nothing of my mother.” Happy stands by and looks at my mother’s grave stone.

 

“Maybe because this was a fake name…” I look up at Happy. The thought had crossed my mind a few times but why... Why would my mom have a fake name a fake identity?

 

“Renee when were you born?” I look up and stop my eyes widen remembering dates remembering events.

 

“Oh my god... I was born... the same day that Tony’s parents were killed.” Happy eyes me as I stare at my mom’s grave. What secrets where you hiding mom. My mind starts spinning.

 

“I’ll do some digging on my end... see if I can find anything on your mom... “I nod my head and look up at Happy and smile.

 

“Thank You Happy.”

==============================

I decided that I wasn’t going to wait for Eddie to make his move. I’d do it myself. I don’t wait for someone. I was going to make it known that I didn’t want to give up on this on us. I close my eyes and take a deep breath focusing on somewhere where people wouldn’t be and see me just walk through a portal.

 

I look around and realize I’m not too far from Eddie’s. I take a deep breath and start my walk to his apartment. I could do this I could tell the guy off tell him that he was stupid and an idiot… But he was my idiot and I loved him... and I wasn’t about to just lose him.

 

I look up and stop when I see him. I start to walk towards him when I see… he holds out his hand to someone... a woman. I freeze stuck where I am.

 

Of course, He’s Eddie Brock... he isn’t going to stay single women flock to him. Not one to embarrass myself further I quickly turn around to get out of there.

================================== 

**Eddie’s POV**

Venom was stirring crazy I pause.

 

“Hey Cindy, I’ll be a moment I’ll catch up.” I quietly take Venom to the side.

 

“What Vee what is it?” Venom plops out looking around his eyes searching like crazy.

 

“ **WE FELT RENEE! WE SMELLED HER!”** I look around I don’t see her. I sigh and shake my head.

 

“Buddy… She isn’t here…” Venom shakes his little goo head at me.

 

“ **SHE IS! She’s going to think we are seeing another human… She’s going to be mad.”** I sigh and shake my head. Cindy was an assignment I was interviewing her for my next piece about the homeless camps.

 

“Vee… She isn’t here.” Venom keeps arguing with me.

 

“Come on I got to work to do.” As I walk off.

==============================

I unlock my door and throw my keys on the counter and just sigh I start warming up some tater tots and look around. Coming home used to be nice… Renee would usually be here I didn’t feel alone... well I’m not alone with Venom... But… I let out a breath as Venom appears.

 

“ **Eddie, please… Can we get our Renee back...? Please Eddie… “I** close my eyes and just let out a breath as I stare into those big white eyes of Venom.

 

“Yeah… Okay… You’re right we can’t lose our Renee.” Venom smiles at me.

 

 **“See, I knew you weren’t a loser.”** I roll my eyes at him.

======================================

 

**Renee’s POV**

Peter and Happy were chatting about something as I stared at the window lost in thought.

 

“Renee… Earth to Renee.” I snap back to reality as I look at Peter who looks at me curious.

 

“Yeah Pete what is it?” Peter rolls his eyes at me.

 

“Still thinking about him… You should have just confronted him and told him off. What if that chick wasn’t even a date?” I sigh as Peter rambles on. Thankful when Happy stops the car to let him out.

 

“Renee, I hate seeing you so down…” I look up at Peter and just smile at him.

 

“I’ll be okay. I promise.” Peter just nods as he shuts the door. I sigh and lean back against the seat. Happy eyeing me.

 

“The offer still stands to go have a talk with him… Anyway, what is this guy’s name? I need to run background and such on him anyway.”

 

I chuckle there Happy was acting like a dad again. I shake my head.

 

“No... and his name is Eddie… Brock...” I say I watch as Happy about slams the brakes he eyes me.

 

“As in... that reporter guy? Oh... the boss... Tony didn’t like him. Brock was always attacking him about his weapons and how they were killing people… Well... I guess in the end He wasn’t wrong... But still he was always a thorn in Tony’s side.”

 

I chuckle and nod my head. “That doesn’t surprise me. When Eddie wants something, he goes for it. He goes big for it.” Happy watches me.

 

“You really loved him didn’t you.” I look up and nod my head.

 

“Yeah. I still kind of do... I just...” Happy parks the car and eyes me.

 

“Then go tell him... Even if he’s got someone new... and if he does then I’ll break both his knee caps.” I laugh at Happy.

 

“I don’t think I can… Not again.” Happy sighs as I he helps me out of the car.

 

“Well… You’ll never know if you don’t try.” I nod my head and smile and hug Happy. Happy just smiles and hugs me as well.

 

“I think I’m good at this parenting stuff.” I chuckle and nod my head.

 

“You are pretty awesome at it.” Happy just smiles at that. I could tell that made him feel proud.

======================

**Eddie’s POV**

I watch as Rene gets out of a nice car my eyes widen as a guy helps her out of the car and she hugs him… Venom appears looking pissed

 

 **“WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY? HOW DARE HE.”** I shhh him as I watch Renee walk back to what I assume is her place.

 

“ **EDDIE! WHO IS HE?”** I hush him as I keep my eyes on Renee.

 

“Chill out... We will figure out who he is okay… Just relax. But most importantly we need to talk to Renee.” Venom looks where I’m watching.

 

“ **Deal... Then later we eat that guy.”** I chuckle and smirk.

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... What is gonna happen now? Happy better run lol


	11. Chapter 11: Photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This one kind of got away from me.. I hope you all enjoy can't wait to hear what you all think :D

I waved to Happy as I went up to my room. I knew Aunt May was out doing her thing. I made me a little snack and headed to my room. I felt something was off, I looked around I could feel someone watching me. I opened my window and looked around. I rub my temples thinking I’m losing it.

 

I left it cracked a little and lay down on my bed. I think about everything and just sigh. I was never one to let people in. I always built up walls to protect myself. Love, falling for someone was never on my mind.

 

Now look at me. I close my eyes just listening to the sounds of the city put me to sleep.

=================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I didn’t feel like this was the best idea… But Venom insisted.

 

“ **Come on Eddie! Don’t be a PUSSY!”** I sigh as we slowly push open Renee’s window. Hey, she did leave it cracked. I push it open a little hoping to be quiet. I slowly step in as Venom slithers his form and looks at Renee.

 

“Vee don’t wake her.” I whisper as I slowly walk in and look around her room. I notice she has a bunk bed pushed in a corner. I shake my head wondering why. I look at her photos and smile at them. Young Renee. Venom slithers over and looks at them with me.

 

“ **Who is this with Renee?”** I look and see a brown-haired little boy.

 

“That has got to be Peter.” Venom nods his head and eyes the photo

 

“ **He’s tiny... he’s almost like a baby.”** I chuckle at Venom.

 

“He’s not tiny anymore.” I point to a recent photo Renee has. Venom eyes it.

 

“ **Wow. Renee has a lot of a photos... She has...”** Venom trails off stopping. His big white eyes stare at one photo in particular.

 

 **“That’s us Eddie... Renee has a photo of us.”** I hear him whisper I look and smile and nod my head. I pick it up and look at Renee really wanted a photo by the Golden Gate Bridge. I smile and run my finger across it.

 

“That was a good day. So much fun.” Venom nods his head as he looks over at Renee sleeping.

 

“ **Eddie can we wake her?”** I shake my head as I look around at all her photos. I never knew Renee liked taking photos so much. She’s been a few places. I smile and look over her photos. I was just starting to feel comfortable being here.

 

“Oh, Renee are you home?” I freeze Venom freezes hearing someone call out.

 

“Window now.” I whisper as I quickly run to it. I look at Renee as she sleeps and sighs, we’ll figure out something out.

===============================

**Renee’s POV**

I yawn as I look at my phone. It was almost time for Peter to be home. I must have been really sleepy.

 

“Oh, Renee you’re awake.” I look and see Aunt May standing in the doorway. I nod my head as I look over and notice my window is wide open. I walk over and shut it. I notice my photos look rearranged as well. Someone was in my room.

====================================

I needed to clear my head after that. I kept looking back feeling and sensing someone following me. I slowly went a certain way and could still feel someone following me. I stopped and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay... I’m not stupid. Come out now.” I snap waiting I roll my eyes. I watch as someone slowly appears from the shadows I keep watching. When it feels like in slow motion, I watch Happy come out of nowhere and slam into the figure. My eyes widen.

 

“I got him! He’s been following you for a while now.”

 

“I’d let me go if I were you… You won’t like the other me.” I stop I know that voice.

 

“Happy wait… I know… That’s Eddie.” Happy stops and eyes him realization comes over his face.

 

“Oh… So, you’re the boyfriend... well jerk.” I roll my eyes as I rush over and Help them both up. I eye them both as Eddie looks angry at Happy and Happy looks angry at Eddie.

 

“I know you, you were always apart of Stark’s security or something. You were always a pain in the ass when I wanted interviews.” Eddie looks at me as I stand there arms crossed.

 

“Please tell me you’re not really dating him... he’s old enough to be your father.” My eyes widen as Happy starts coughing. I stare at Eddie hard.

 

“Happy can you excuse us for a moment please I think I need to talk to the jerk.” Happy just nods as Eddie stares at me hard.

===============================

“What in god’s name were you thinking? Oh, I’ll just stalk her that will get her back... You were in my room, earlier weren’t you?” I watch as Eddie just looks down acting like a beaten puppy. I watch as Venom slithers out and gives me a lick and smiles at me. I just stare hard at him.

 

“ **Renee… YOU are OURS… WE had to get YOU Back…”** I roll my eyes as Venom pouts face at me.

 

“Eddie, Vee… What were you two thinking? Why didn’t you call or something? Beside… I thought you guys already moved on anyway…” Eddie looks up at that as Venom looks offended at me.

 

“ **EXCUSE ME… YOU… YOU... Think WE moved on? YOU think WE would just forget YOU... OUR RENEE... Who smells of sweets and makes US happy… APOLOGIZE NOW!”** I step back from the little angry Sootball. I just shake my head.

 

“I saw you... With that woman.” I whisper as Eddie looks up at me, he comes closer to me.

 

“What are you talking about? What woman? We haven’t moved on… I don’t think I can.” I shake my head at him.

 

“I know what I saw Eddie.” I step back from him as Venom slithers out his eyes wide and looking at Eddie.

 

“ **I TOLD YOU! WE SMELLED RENEE! SHE WAS THERE!”** Eddie looks at me as I nod my head. Eddie sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

“That... Wasn’t what you thought... I was interviewing her for a story. Scout’s honor. I can show you the piece I’m doing on her.” I look into his eyes I can see the truth in them I nod my head as Eddie eyes me.

 

“So... Are you dating this Happy Hogan guy? If not, why is he around.” I look up at Eddie and sigh.

 

“No, I’m not dating him and well Peter got an internship with Tony Stark… So Happy feels like he should watch out for Peter and that means his family...” I hate lying but as I’ve felt Peter being Spider-Man is his secret to tell not mine… Maybe someday Peter and Eddie can each know about each other’s secret.

 

Eddie eyes me. “I’m sorry… I... Just… I...  I suck at relationships... Every time I think I’ve finally not fucked it up… I fuck it up… I never wanted to hurt you... I never wanted to lose you… I was a huge asshole… Venom was right... I am a pussy... saying I love you always scares me because I’m letting someone know just how vulnerable I am… And well... I’ve almost lost you twice… Our lives aren’t the most normal… I can’t always guarantee that you won’t be in danger... But you have my word I will always Protect You… WE will always Protect You... I’m sorry for hurting you… Because I truly do love you Renee... I can’t see anyone else being a part of my crazy life… Can you please forgive me?”

 

My heart and breath stops as I get lost in those blue green eyes of Eddie’s… I wasn’t sure what even to say. I was frozen.

 

“Renee?” Eddie whispers as he leans in to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What will she say??? Are they finally back together??


	12. Chapter 12: Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and more fluff lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I owed it to them so I made this pretty fluffy lol hope you enjoy

“Renee...” Eddie whispers as he leans down to kiss me. I close my eyes welcoming this kiss I smiled.

 

“AH Renee… I... Oops sorry.” I freeze as does Eddie as Happy stands there eyeing us. Eddie shoots him a look as I turn around.

 

“What is it Happy.” I say with a smile as Happy looks between us.

 

“Just making sure everything was okay here… Making sure you were okay.” Eddie shoots him a look.

 

“Everything is fine… I’ll be with you a second okay.” Happy nods his head as he eyes Eddie one last time and walls off.

 

Venom slithers out and stares at me “ **Can WE eat him?”** I shoot him a glare

 

“No, you cannot eat him! He’s just doing his trouble. Looking out for me.” Venom eyes me.

 

 **“WE won’t eat him… On one condition…”** I eye Venom funny as does Eddie as Venom stares me down. **“YOU… come back home with US.”** I eye him as Eddie shoots him a look.

 

“Buddy, you can’t make someone do something they don’t want to.” I look at Eddie and back at Venom. I take a deep breath and nod my head.

 

“Okay. I’ll go back home with you but on one condition…” Both eyes look at me. I take a deep breath.

 

“I need to just know… I need to know. Would you ever move to New York for me?” I take a breath as Eddie stares in my eyes he cups my checks and brings me closer.

 

“In a heartbeat... I’d move now if you asked me...” I smile that’s all I needed to hear. I kiss him passionately.

================================

Happy eyed us as he drove us to the airport…

 

“So, um… Sorry about tackling you…” Happy mumbles. I shake my head trying to hide my smirk. I watch as we pull to the unloading selection of the airport.

 

“Okay... Um Renee do you mind leaving me alone with Mr. Brock here for a moment.” I look at Eddie who nods his head as I slowly get out of the car unsure what was happening.

==============================

**Eddie’s POV**

I watch as Happy turns around and looks at me. I take a breath feeling Venom start to freak out.

 

“Okay, listen… I watched that girl be broken up about you... I won’t do it again. Next time you make her cry or hurt her in any way I will find you… You understand Brock.” I nod my head as he eyes me.

 

“You know someday one of you will have to decide where home truly is…” Happy trails off as he eyes me, I sigh and shake my head.

 

“Look, I get it you don’t like me… But I love Renee and I’m not losing her again.” Happy eyes me.

 

“Yeah I don’t like you. But I like her... and she loves you... And I happen to care for her kind of like a daughter so what she likes I like so I guess I do have to like you... But mark my words Brock… Don’t you dare think for one second I won’t break both your knee caps if something happens to her.”

 

I look Happy dead in the eyes. “If something happens to her again. You have my permission personally to break my knee caps.” Happy’s eyes widen at that but he nods his head.

 

“I have my eyes on you Brock.” I nod my head.

 

I hear Venom in my head **“WE take it back... WE like this Guy.”** I chuckle to myself

=======================

**Renee’s POV**

I watch as Eddie comes out of the car I smile.

 

“Everything okay?” Eddie nods his head as Happy comes over. I give him a big hug.

 

“Take care okay... Are you sure I can’t get you to take the private plane?” I nod my head.

 

“I’m positive Happy.” I smile and take Eddie’s hand as we walk inside. Eddie eyes me funny as we walk inside. I look around make sure Happy has left.

 

“Okay follow me.” I lead Eddie to a private place that I usually use when I’m quote on quote leaving.

 

“What are we doing?” I smile at Eddie.

 

“Just watch.” I smile and slip my sling ring on and picture Eddie’s apartment… I watch as the golden ring circle appears, I smile. Eddie stands there shocked

 

“What is this?” Venom slithers and looks at it.

 

“ **It’s a portal!”** I nod my head and smile.

 

“Come on.” I grab his hand and pull him in. Eddie’s eyes widen as he realizes...

 

“This is my apartment….” I smile and chuckle.

 

“I told you Brock I’m full of hidden talents.” I let out a squeal as Eddie lifts me up and spins me.

 

“Yeah well...” He bends down to kiss me. “You’re my hidden talent.” I blush as Venom huffs at that.

 

 **“EXCUSE ME, OURS!”** I pat his head and smile.

 

“Yeah I’m yours, both of yours.”

 

If only things could have stayed this perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well :D They are back hope everyone likes :D


	13. Chapter 13: Nurse Eddie & Nurse Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is sick... What will Eddie & Venom do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a blast writing this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this :D Please let me know what you think :D I always love hearing from you readers! Your feedback helps me to improve and grow as a writer so please feel free to let me know your thoughts :D

I felt warm and finally at peace… I was freezing as it was. But Eddie’s body heat along with I’m going to say Venom added so much warmth. I suddenly let out a loud sneeze and cough. Which causes Venom to shoot up.

 

 **“WHAT IS THAT.”** I look at him with a sorry expression.  I clear my throat as I try and get my nose to stop running.

 

“Sorry Vee I have a tiny cold.” Venom eyes me and sniffs me his eyes widen.

 

“ **YOU do smell… Of sick… Not of sweets… “** I chuckle as Venom stares at me his eyes full of worry.

 

“ **WE WILL HEAL YOU! YOU CANNOT DIE.”** I put my hand up and block him as the little goo soot ball tries to come into me.

 

“Hold just a moment. I’m not going to die. I’ve got a cold, getting a cold is a very normal thing that happens to us humans. You remember the hospital that you Eddie were at?” Venom hisses at me but nods his head. “The hospital and clinics and such are made for us that get sick and such. Sometimes we humans get sicker than normal and can die but I just need some tea and maybe some cough syrup and all will be fine.”

 

Venom eyes me unsure of what I’ve just told him. He sniffs me and then slaps Eddie hard who jolts awake. As I start laughing.

 

“What… What? Is everything okay?” Eddie looks around disheveled and full of sleep still.

 

Venom stares Eddie down “ **Renee is sick!! She needs syrup and tea come on.”** I just roll with laughter as Eddie shoots him a look and then looks at me.

 

“Are you okay?” Eddie quickly lays a hand on my forehead “You’re burning up.” Venom quickly copies Eddie with one of his goo arms and makes a face.

 

“ **Renee feels fine…. She doesn’t look like she’s on fire.”** I chuckle again and shake my head I take ahold of his arm.

 

“Okay Here put your arm now in Eddie’s forehead and then back on mine.” Venom nods and does so. When he puts his arm back on my forehead his eyes widen.

 

“ **YOU do feel much hotter than Eddie… EDDIE WE NEED TO GO.”** Eddie just slowly starts to get up. As Venom starts rushing him and freaking out.

 

“ **EDDIE HURRY! THIS IS SERIOUS! RENEE COULD DIE!!”** I shake my head as Eddie shoots him a look.

 

“Buddy, Renee has a normal common cold… She isn’t going to die. Relax chill please.” Venom hisses as he looks at me and looks back at Eddie.

 

“ **She smells of sick! She doesn’t smell normal!”** Eddie rubs his temples and just sighs.

 

“Buddy, she’s going to be fine.” Eddie looks over at me as I start to make a pillow fort. I just wanted to lay down and sleep I was starting to feel cloudy and sick. My head was getting heavy. Eddie comes over and lays his hand on my head. He frowns a little.

 

“You really are burning up… I’m going to get you stuff... What do you like…? What can I get?” I look up at him and just smile.

 

“Oh... Nothing just like Vee said tea and cough syrup...” I wish I could tell him about Aunt May’s soup that I love, it never fails to make me better but I’m not going to burden him. I smile and close my eyes.

 

Eddie leans down and kisses my head. As Venom licks me. I chuckle and roll over holding Eddie’s pillow close.

 

“It smells like you it will do until you return.” Eddie smiles as I close my eyes.

================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I didn’t really believe Renee I felt there was something she really liked but wasn’t saying. I look over and quietly grab her phone. I scroll her contacts and come across the info for Aunt May. I copy the number down on my cellphone and quietly walk out to call.

 

“Hello, are you Aunt May? Hi, I’m Eddie I’m Renee’s…” I get cut off as an excited squeal comes over the phone.

 

“Oh, hello Eddie!!! Renee has told me so much about you! I’m so happy everything worked out... Is everything okay?” I smile at that hearing that Renee talks about me to her family.

 

“Yeah... Renee has come down with a cold. I was just wondering if there’s anything she really likes when she’s sick... I want to make her feel better and make her comfortable.”

 

“Oh... Eddie that is so sweet and nice of you. You are going to make me turn all sappy. Okay Renee loves my soup. When we first brought Renee home, she got sick a few weeks later and I was quick to make my Parker soup and ever since when Renee’s sick that’s all she wants.” I take a deep breath.

 

“I’m sure that’s a family recipe… But can I borrow it and make it so Renee feels better?” I can almost hear the smile in May’s voice.

 

“Oh Eddie of course! It’s no problem at all. Okay so here’s all that you’ll need and what to do.” I nod and quickly take down notes.

============================

I head down to Mrs. Chen’s she smiles at me as I walk in. “Hello Eddie.” Venom plops out and winks at her as she shakes her head “Hello Venom.” He smiles at her as I head to gather all the stuff needed for Renee’s soup.

 

I grab some tea and cough syrup as well. Venom pops in my head. “ **Eddie! Don’t forget the chocolate...”** I chuckle and nod my head as I grab some chocolate. I walk up to the counter and lay my items down. Mrs. Chen eyes me and rings my items up.

 

“Are you not feeling good Eddie?” I look up and shake my head.

 

“No, this is all for Renee she’s under the weather… I’m attempting at making her soup.” Mrs. Chen smiles at that and nods her head.

 

“I’m proud of you Eddie, you’ve grown a lot since I first met you.” I smile and nod my head.

 

“I try.” Mrs. Chen smiles and hands me my stuff.

 

“I hope Renee feels better.” I smile and wave to her as I head out. I really hope I can make this soup and not screw it up.

 

“ **We shall see Eddie.”** I roll my eyes at him.

=============================

I check in on Renee and see she’s still asleep. I smile and kiss her head she still did feel warm. Venom huffs and watches her.

 

“ **Eddie, why do you all get sick?”** I stop and think how to explain it to him.

 

“Well Vee… Sometimes we just get sick… It’s what humans do… We get sick how we are made.” Venom huffs.

 

“ **WE could simply heal her Eddie.”** I take a breath and look at him.

 

“I know buddy, I know you want to fix her and heal her... But this isn’t serious... Now If this was life threatening causing her serious harm, then yes Vee then you could heal her... This is just a common cold.” I rub his little goo head and smile.

 

“Now come on let’s leave her be and go cook this soup.” Venom nods his head.

=============

I put an apron on and start reading Aunt May’s directions. I feel tap and look to see Venom.

 

“ **Eddie… Um… Could we help… Could we wear one of those as well?”** Venom points to my apron. I look down and chuckle at him.

 

“Sure buddy, let me...” I grab a rag and cut it up to make it seem like an apron. “This shall do for now... Next time I’ll get you an actual one okay.” Venom smiles and gets excited as I slip the little apron I made over his head.

 

“Okay Buddy ready?” Venom beams “ **Ready!”**

**============================**

**Renee’s POV**

I wake up still feeling sick. I yawn and look around I see a little cup with some cough syrup read for me. I smile and take it. I start to slowly get up I walk into the living room and stop seeing Eddie and Venom cooking… I watch as Eddie and Venom both are wearing aprons. I smile and wonder what they are making.

 

“Well don’t you two look cute in your aprons.” Both look at me as Eddie smiles.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” I smile.

 

“Still a bit lousy.” I say as Venom slithers over and puts his goo arm on my head.

 

“ **She’s still warm.”** I smile and shake my head. As Eddie walks over

 

“We were just finishing up a little dinner for you… Would you like to eat at the table or in bed?” I smile at Eddie my heart full of love.

 

“Ah I guess dinner in bed sounds fun.” Eddie smirks as I head back to the bedroom. I get myself cozy again as Eddie comes in with a tray. I smile as he sits it down.

 

I look down at the bowl of soup my eyes widen... I know this soup. I dip a spoon in it and take a bite... My eyes widen more.

 

“How did you...” I whisper my eyes watering up. Eddie looks at me and smiles.

 

“I… Called Aunt May… I wanted to make you feel better… I hope it’s okay... I know it won’t be as good as hers, but I wanted to give it a shot.” I feel my eyes watering as tears start to fall down my face. Venom slithers out wiping my tears.

 

“ **Eddie… We made her… Cry… She hates it.”** My eyes flash up as I quickly put my spoon down.

 

“No, no this is just like hers… maybe a slight better… But no... I’m crying because you guys did this for me... You did something special for me.” Eddie kisses my head as Venom just smiles all his teeth showing.

 

“I’m glad... We’re glad… Wanted you feeling better.” I smile as I eat more soup… It tastes so perfect so perfect.

 

“This is amazing… I kind of feel like it’s a tad better than Aunt May’s but don’t tell her I said that.” I smile as Eddie feels my head again.

 

“Your fever is starting to go down… You got more color in you.”

 

“All thanks to my wonderful nurses.” I smile and keep eating this amazing soup.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW I made this full of fluff and cuteness Hopefully it wasn't too much :D. I hope you've enjoyed this :D


	14. Chapter 14: Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates, Science, and wise advice from an old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice simple and easy chapter for everyone :D. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee. Thank you Stan for everything. We will never forget you.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143668421@N03/32106128738/in/dateposted-public/)

Being back to 100% was great. I felt on top of the world of sorts. I had popped back home a couple of days ago Peter still was having issues with this science project.

 

“Okay, Pete... if you want the electric meter to work, you’re going to need to...” I sigh as it sizzles and shorts…” I rub my head.

 

“Sorry Nee… I...” I just shake him off and study it. My eyes taking in the device Peter is trying to make… It’s got me thinking…

 

“You know… you should make earbuds that can block out high loud sounds… Like imagine someone is beyond sensitive to those sounds and it nearly kills them... That would be such an amazing invention.” I start writing on the board that was in the room, Happy was awesome enough to let us use one of the many Stark meeting rooms for Peter’s science project.

 

Happy walks in and stops seeing me writing all these different ideas and functions.

 

“What are you doing?” I jump and look over as Happy sits down some food and such for us.

 

“Renee got an idea to make earbuds for my science project, earbuds that could stop loud noises from hurting people.” Happy’s eyes narrow as he watches me write down ideas and such.

 

“Wait Renee...” Peter jumps up and adds a few little notes and such to my idea his mind is running on my idea and suggestion now.

 

“Hey… this isn’t such a bad idea… Wow… Renee this was all in your head?” I shrug and smile as Peter studies my writings on it as well his own notes on it.

 

“Renee… Can I talk to you out here for a moment?” I look at Happy and nod my head as he leads me out the room.

 

“Earbuds that block loud noises out?” I nod my head unsure why Happy was questioning this.

 

“Yeah some people are sensitive to those sounds… You know I can’t stand this one church’s bell towers sometimes the ringing bells always drive me nuts.” Happy just eyes me

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” I shake my head as Happy studies he sighs at me.

 

“Okay, but you can always trust me Renee… Also, you go to San Francisco a lot to visit Eddie… Um… I worry sometimes about you with that Demon that they say lives there… The one that eats people…” My eyes widen, and I start laughing a little.

 

“He only eats bad people... But I’ve never seen him... I think he’s good and could maybe someday be an ally you never know...” Happy studies me I can sense he doesn’t believe me fully. But he lets it go.

 

“Also, I noticed on your records… You graduated from high school at age 16… You know Tony did as well… Why didn’t you go to college? Why didn’t you seek a job or something here with Tony? It’s not too late for you to go to college or at least apply your skills somewhere… That idea you have for Peter’s science fair project that’s never been heard of you could sale it make it something big.”

 

I just smile and shrug my shoulders. “I never really had time for college... Once things started to come surface, I just sort of... Well... I always wanted to go back to further my studies but never had the time…” Happy frowns at me.

 

“It’s never too late…” He hands some pamphlets and such “Here… These are some great colleges here and in San Francisco I researched some for you… They have online portions as well as on campus.”

 

I smile at Happy and just hug. “Thank you Happy... I will look them over for sure.”

================================

I head out to get some shopping done before I head back to Eddie. I was lost in my own thoughts when an old man with glasses with a kind smile wave at me. I stop I’ve seen that old man before…

 

“You know, it’s never too late to go for your dreams. You never know if you don’t try.” He smiles and winks at me as he walks off. I stare after him I’ve seen that old man many times before always giving me or Peter little advice… I shake my head and just head back to my shopping.

==========================

I walk into Eddie’s apartment and look around he wasn’t home. I look at a piece of paper on his table.

 

“ _Out getting a lead… Dress nice tonight I’ve got nice dinner plans for us._

_-Eddie and Vee.”_

I smile and think what I could wear. I’ve been leaving clothes here and such at Eddie’s, so I don’t have to pack every time I come out. I look through the closet and stop. My fingers trace one of the few dresses I own.

 

“This is perfect.”

========================

**Eddie’s POV**

I walk in my apartment and quickly go to the kitchen to find a vase or something to put these roses I got Renee in... She told me her favorite color is orange, so I got orange roses. I smile as I put them in water.

 

“I thought I heard you two come in.” I turn and stop my eyes taking in Renee in her dress… She could pull off any color. My eyes take her in the red really popped on her my heart was beating fast.

 

**“RENEE!!!”** Venom slithers out to her giving her a huge lick she laughs and pats his head. I walk over and just take her all in again.

 

“Wow… You… I’m speechless.” Renee blushes.

 

“I try... I really don’t know how to girl most of the time...” I chuckle and pull her close to kiss. I watch as her brown eyes see the orange roses they widen.

 

“No way... Orange roses.” She quickly goes to them and smells them. She smiles.

 

“I love them.” I smile and think yeah, I love you too. Venom “ **He loves You.”** Renee turns around and smiles. “Yeah and I love him.” Venom purrs and stops and looks between us.

 

“ **Do You love me Renee?”** Renee stops and walks over to Venom I watch wondering what would happen. I watch as she kisses his head and smiles.

 

“Of course, I love you Vee... Don’t be silly.” I swear I can feel him blush and melt inside. I chuckle.

 

“ **We… Are Happy… We’ve never been loved before... We’ve never felt love before... But now we do.”** Renee pulls him close and hugs him kissing his head again.

 

“You’ll always know love Vee and will always be loved.” I nod my head as I hear Venom purr.

==============================

Hand in hand Renee and I head to the restaurant. I smile as we walk. Everything was peaceful everything was it should I felt. My eyes take in a little old man with glasses walking a dog... I stop I know him...

 

“Oh Good! I’m glad you two didn’t give up on her!” I stop and smile as Venom stirs inside my head “ **ITS THAT GUY AGAIN!”** I chuckle as Renee stops her eyes widen.

 

“You, how on earth are you here? I’ve seen you many times.” I eye Renee as the old man smirks and winks.

 

“I’m always around... I’m always watching out for my favorite people.” He waves at us and heads off with his dog. Renee stands there shocked as I look at her.

 

“You’ve seen him before too?” She nods and looks at me. “He always gives inspiring advice whenever I see him.” I nod and pull her close.

 

“He told us not to give up on you.” I lean down and kiss Renee. “He was right I’ll never give up on you... On us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this little chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15: Which Path?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Dreams... Path one or Path two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having a bit of writers but special shoutout and thanks to Ikarii I got some ideas flowing, Not sure I liked this chapter very much but I feel writing helps me to get more out. Thanks for always reading :D

**_*Dream*_ **

_“Mommy! Mommy!” I’m frozen in my spot as I feel like I’m watching a movie. My eyes wide as I watch myself pick up this little girl and hold her close._

_“Who is my little star.” She giggles and yells “ME MOMMY!” I watch as I tickle her and kiss her. I notice something strange her eyes aren’t brown like my own... They are blue green like… Eddie’s… I watch unsure what is happening._

_“Stone Protector.” I look over and see one of them… the watchers are whatever you call them I’m not sure myself._

_“What is this?” I whisper still watching me and my daughter._

_“A look at what could happen… This could be one path you take... or…” I watch as they flash to another setting. This one wasn’t nice or full of love and life it was… dark._

_“I wish you were still here… Things aren’t the same… I kept my promise... I watch over Peter like you asked... He’s going off to college soon can you believe that? This whole thing sucks Renee… You weren’t supposed to die… You were supposed to stay here and be with us…” I watch Eddie talk to my grave stone... I watch as he lays flowers on it. My heart beating faster._

_“I die?” They nod their heads as they stop it all._

_“The path of The Stone Protector is one of greatness but also…  great sacrifice. Stone Protectors are meant to Protect the Stones at all cost... You unfortunately are our only Stone Protector on Earth… We each have others all over space… You have a huge job ahead of you when he comes…” My ears perk at that when who comes…_

_“Who? Who is he? You’ve been telling me about this person my whole life.” They speak amongst themselves and look at me._

_“We cannot say… You at one point knew him... he was in your head... But he’s since been forgotten. We can only warn of threats coming we cannot interfere or stop it. You must do your part. Protect the Time Stone and Mind Stone… Protect them.”_

_I nod my head and look at them. “So, either one of those paths can be mine? I could live and have a child or die?” They nod their heads._

_“It’s still unclear which one is your set path… Yours keep going back and forth… Strange indeed.”_

_“Take care Stone Protector.” I blink as a bright flash, flashes over me._

**_*End Dream*_ **

****

My eyes flash open. I hear Eddie snoring I slowly set up. Rubbing my temples and trying to process everything that just happened. I had a child she looked so real the love I had for her so real…. But… I also saw I was dead… I take a deep breath and just quietly tip toe out of the bed and go sit on the balcony.

 

I stare out in the darkness and just look up at the night sky. My mind racing. Something big someone was coming. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t feel the arms of Eddie wrap around me.

 

“Hey... Why are you outside alone?” I look up and smile at him getting lost in those same blue green eyes that my possible daughter had.

 

“Dreams... You know the ones that show you stuff.” Eddie eyes me as I take a breath…

 

“I saw my future... well two possible paths… One was a great path… the other not so much.” I watch as Venom slithers out and lays on my shoulder his big white eyes watching me.

 

“ **What paths?”** I look at them both, they both looked like little puppy dogs with wide eyes staring at me.

 

“You two sure you want to know?” Eddie nods as does Venom. I rub my fingers over Eddie’s facial hair and rub Venom’s gooey little head.

 

“Okay, one was really good so good. I saw my little girl... I had a daughter and I loved her so much I could feel and see the love... I even called her my Little Star… My mom used to call me that. She was perfect and so beautiful.”

 

Eddie smiles at me and nods his head. Venom was really curios.

 

“She sounds beautiful. I knew you’d be a great mom.” I watch as Eddie seems dejected, I cup his cheeks and stare in his blue green eyes.

 

“You know the best part was she had her daddy’s eyes.” Eddie just nods his head I could feel him pulling away. I roll my eyes realizing for being an investigating reporter he wasn’t always that smart.

 

Venom shoots up he gets it “ **EDDIE! SHE’S TALKING ABOUT YOU! ABOUT US!”** I nod my head and laugh as realization comes across Eddie’s face. He looks at me I nod my head.

 

“What did you think? You really think I’m just going to get someone else in my life?” Eddie just looks down and back up at me his full of emotion.

 

“I don’t know... I’ll always feel that you can do better than me... So much better.” I roll my eyes and just smack him. Venom Chuckles.

 

“Eddie Brock… How many times do I have to say that you are stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere.” I smile but pause remembering the other part of my dream... I look up at him.

 

“The other part of my dream… wasn’t the best… Apparently according to them… the Watchers or whatever you call them... I currently have two paths my life could go… One was that beautiful little girl our daughter… But the other… I…” I look down as Eddie picks up my chin and looks deep in my eyes.

 

“Tell me.” I nod my head.

 

“I’m dead… and you... You were visiting my grave...” I say quietly. I feel Eddie tense up as Venom freaks out.

 

“ **NO! NO! YOU WILL NOT DIE.”** Venom wraps around me protectively as Eddie just stares at me.

 

“What... why... Why would you die?” I look up at Eddie as I try and get the Little Soot ball known as Venom off of me, but he won’t budge.

 

“It’s what Stone Protectors do… Is what I’ve been told. Our main goal is to Protect the 6 Infinity Stones… According to them I’m the only one located on Earth and there’s two on Earth… There’s 4 more out there in space somewhere being Protected. I check in from time and time on the two here, but they are already pretty safe as it is… But my path isn’t set it could go either way…”

 

Venom keeps burrowing himself in my neck. “Hey Vee... I’m fine chill out.” He growls at me but finally loosens his hold and just lays on my shoulder. Unhappy set of white eyes glare at me.

 

 **“Eddie… Permission to keep Renee locked up forever here so she cannot leave.”** I eye Venom strangely and look at Eddie. I can’t read him and that worries me. I grab his hand as his eyes meet mine.

 

“No Vee we can’t do that. Do I wish we could yeah but we can’t do that. We just got to trust and Protect Renee buddy. We won’t let her die.” My heart races at that as Eddie pulls me tightly and possessively in his arms. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

 

“I won’t let you die... WE won’t let you die. That future you saw with me at your grave is never happening you hear me. Never happening. We can’t lose you. And We won’t.” I smile as I get lost in his warmth and the rhythm of his heart beat.

 

“I know you and Vee will always Protect me.” I whisper and just get lost in this feeling of his arms and heartbeat. “I love you Eddie... I love you Vee...”

 

========================

**Eddie’s POV**

I don’t know how long Renee and I stayed together. I felt her asleep in my arms, so I very gently gather her up and carry her back to my room. I lay her down and crawl in. Keeping my hold on her.

 

“ **Eddie… What do we do…”?** I look up at Venom as he slithers between Renee and I.

 

“I don’t know Vee… I don’t know…” Venom huffs and looks over at Renee.

 

“ **WE need to get STRONGER! WE NEED TO BE STRONGER! The Stronger WE ARE... The better WE CAN PROTECT RENEE.”**

I nod my head and look at Venom.

 

“Then we train... We train till it hurts and then train more.” Venom purrs up at me as I smile and pull Renee closer to me.

 

“We will do whatever it takes to Protect you... I’d rather me die then you dying Renee.” I whisper in her ear and hold her tight.

 

Venom slithers out and looks at me “ **And I’d rather neither of you die okay.”** I nod my head and smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... Two different paths for Renee.. We know the boys don't want one path to happen.. What will happen


	16. Chapter 16: Our Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee gives Venom and Eddie an amazing gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beyond fluff and just sappy so please enjoy :D

I smile as I stare and watch Eddie sleep. It felt good to share my dream vision with him. I trace his face and scruff. I smile as I get lost in his sleeping form. I look and see Venom cuddled in between Eddie and me. I smile and run my fingers over him, he looks so much like a cat or well he acts like a cat in this form.

 

“Stop starring.” I hear a mumble. I smile and watch as those beautiful blue green eyes of his flash open. Those eyes I find myself dreaming more and more of lately.

 

“Can’t help I like the view.” Eddie smirks as our eyes meet. Venom rolls over as one eye opens, he stares up at us.

 

“ **DO YOU mind? WE ARE SLEEPING.”** I chuckle as Venom sticks his tongue out at me. I run my fingers over Eddie’s face as he smiles at me.

 

“That feels good.” I smile and get lost in those eyes. “I saw her again.” I whisper Eddie looks at me.

 

“What does she look like?” I smile as I play with his fingers.

 

“A mini version of you and I combined.” I smile as Eddie watches me.

 

“I wish I could see her... She sounds beautiful hopefully she looks more like you.” I roll my eyes at him and smack him gently. I stop and look down at Venom my mind racing.

 

“Hey Vee…” I nudge him as his white eyes flash open, he cocks a look at me.

 

“Do you think… You could hop into me for a second and get my memories and such of my dreams and pass it to Eddie?” Eddie perks up at that Venom eyes me.

 

“ **WE would like that very much... We want to see our little offspring.”** I roll my eyes

 

“You cannot call her offspring.” Venom smirks at me and looks at Eddie who is slowly setting up.

 

“ **What Do You Say Eddie?”** Eddie looks at me and back at Venom.

 

“I... Oh ...I’m nervous.” I smile taking his hand. And rubbing his cheeks looking into those eyes that our future daughter has.

 

“You’ll love it.” Eddie smiles and nods his head as I feel Venom slither onto me, I feel him jump inside. As he gathers what I let him.

 

“ **Oh… Our little offspring is perfect.”** I hear Venom purr in my head I roll my eyes.

 

“Stop calling her offspring!” I chuckle as Venom gathers what he needs and jumps back to Eddie.

 

I watch Eddie holding in my breath.

====================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I close my eyes as I feel Venom’s warm form slithers back into me. I hear Venom purr in my head

 **“Our offspring Eddie”** I smile and shake my head as I feel the memories of Renee’s flood through me.

 

_“Mommy!” I smile as I watch Renee pick her up and hold her close. She wasn’t kidding she did look like a mini us… I see her eyes and smile she did have my eyes… I watch as her face giggles_

_“Who’s my Little Star?” I watch her giggle I don’t know what I’m feeling as I watch this unfold but I want this more than ever. My heart stops when her little eyes meet mine it’s as if she can see me. I stop as her eyes widen._

_“MOMMY DADDY’S HOME!” My heart stops as I look and see myself walk. I hold in a breath as I watch her little feet run to me. I watch as vision me bends down and wraps her in my arms. She giggles. I watch as Venom slithers out and gives her a big kiss she giggles._

_“VEE!” she holds his face close and giggles. I watch as Renee stands up and smiles_

_“Show daddy and Vee what you learned today.” She giggles and uses her hands and makes a little ball of light…. “Look daddy Look Vee!” She throws the little ball as it bounces, she giggles Venom chases the ball with her._

_“She’s doing good in her little classes... Uncle Peter says she’s way ahead in her skills.” I smile as I watch our little girl play with Venom._

 

My eyes flash open as I lock onto Renee’s eyes, I feel my eyes start to water. Renee cups my cheeks as Venom slithers out.

 

“ **WE LOVE HER OUR OFFSPRING.”** I roll my eyes as Renee looks annoyed at that. I pull Renee close and hold her tight in my arms.

 

“She’s amazing she’s beautiful. I want her more than ever.” Renee smiles up at me and kisses my nose.

 

“Me too... I never thought I’d want or have kids… But here she is.” I get lost in Renee’s eyes and wish our little girl had her eyes and not ours.

 

“I only wish she had your eyes… She got stuck with mine.” Renee rolls her eyes at me as she smacks me.

 

“You stop it. I love your eyes.” Venom keeps bouncing

 

“ **She LOVED US!! SHE LOVED US!”** I chuckle as Renee smiles

 

“Of course, she does why wouldn’t she Vee?” Venom blushes and just bounces around

 

“ **When can we have her? Can we have her now? Please... Please... We wanna hold her, meet her, smell her... Babies smell so good... She’s going to smell so good she’ll smell like you Eddie and Renee both... My favorite smells.”**

I laugh at Venom being so edger and excited Renee smiles and strokes his little head.

 

“I don’t know when she’s coming Vee... But she’ll come when she’s ready.” I smile as Renee lays her head on my chest.

 

“Maybe our next baby will get your beautiful eyes.” Renee looks up at me and blushes

 

“Already planning on baby two and we haven’t even had baby one... slow your horses Brock.”

 

I smirk and run my fingers in her hair playing with it. I smile thinking about her.

 

“I wonder what we name her.” Renee shrugs

 

“I haven’t a clue either I guess that’s a part of the surprise… Not knowing her name or knowing when she’s coming.” I smile and nod my head as Venom looks at Renee.

 

“ **We need to get you on healthy foods... healthy snacks. We need to make sure you and our Little Star is healthy and safe.”** I watch as Venom runs down what Renee should be eating and should be doing. **“Also…. Renee daily walks… Lots of sex too so we can make the baby.”**

I start choking as Renee turns bright red.

 

“Buddy… slow down.” Venom just pouts and huffs. He frowns at me.

 

 **“We want what is best for Renee and our Little one.”** I chuckle again

 

“She isn’t here yet.” Venom makes a face and looks back and forth between us.

 

“ **You two need to be intimate. Mate now!”** Renee buries her face in my chest having a giggling fit.

 

“Venom… Vee…” Venom looks at us just starring unsure what he did.

 

 **“What... That’s how babies are made.”** I laugh and just rub his head.

 

“Yeah buddy we know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sap!!! Please let me know what you think :D


	17. Chapter 17: Defending Your Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hope everyone is doing well. Another fun exciting chapter for Renee & Eddie. Enjoy the shocking ending lol

Peter was talking nonstop about something. I had no idea what he was saying.

 

“Renee? Earth to Renee!” My eyes look at him as he smirks.

 

“So, I was hoping you could talk to Eddie for me.” I look at him unsure what he was getting at.

 

“Why? What is going on?” I eye him as Happy strolls in the room we are using for Peter’s science fair project.

 

“Well... I want to like to be a video blogger. I want to appear to film Spider-Man.” My eyes take in Peter as he looks down nervous and fidgets with his hands.

 

“Hey, that isn’t such a bad idea Pete. Why do you want me to talk to Eddie for you?” Peter looks up at me.

 

“Well he’s a journalist I’ve seen his reports maybe he could recommend a good camera give me tips.” I smile at Peter and nod my head as Happy eyes us.

 

Happy clears his throat. “Excuse me you want to do what now Pete?” Peter looks at Happy as I shoot him a look.

 

“I just think it would be fun… People are always wanting footage of Spider-Man… It would just be for fun nothing serious. Renee did it she sent footage of me to Mr. Stark.”  

 

Happy sighs “I guess... Let me talk to the boss and make sure okay.” Peter smiles and nod his head.

 

“Thank you Happy!” I smile I love seeing Peter happy and giddy.

 

“In the meantime.” I dial my phone and put it on speaker.

 

“I’ll call Eddie and you can ask him yourself.” Peter looks at me he looks panicked. I chuckle as Happy scoffs.

 

“Eddie!! Hey, I have someone here who wants to ask you something.” Peter’s eyes widen I chuckle as Peter just takes a breath.

 

“Ah... Hi Eddie. It’s Peter again.” I chuckle.

 

“Hey, Pete, good to hear from you. What can I do for you?” I watch as Peter looks nervous, I keep chuckling wondering why he’s acting so nervous talking to Eddie.

 

“Well I kind of want to start being a video blogger as a side project. I want to try and capture shots of Spider-Man. I was hoping you could give me tips as well as recommend a good camera.”

 

Peter takes a huge breath and looks at me. I smile encouraging him.

 

I hear Eddie take a breath. “Well Pete I’m honored you’d consider me for advice. I have a great camera actually in mind for you. My best tip to anyone starting out in reporting, be true to yourself and the story you are trying to tell. Don’t be afraid to get your story, unless of course you put yourself in harms way.”

 

I watch as Peter takes in everything Eddie tells him. I smile my boys were bounding now if only I could get the other boy to bound with them.

 

“Wow thanks Eddie. This really means a lot to me.” I smile when I start to hear Eddie saying no, I knew who was trying to talk and speak. I jump across the table and quickly switch it off speaker. I dive bombed the table knocking stuff off.

 

“Jesus Renee!” I just slowly stand up and brush myself off.

 

“Sorry I just... I...” I shrug. Peter eyes me funny and Happy looks at me.

 

“Eddie sometimes has to deal with disgruntled people I didn’t want you guys to hear it.” I breath a huge sigh of relief. Peter seems to believe me. Happy on the other hand does not.

===========================================

As soon everything was said done, I quickly made my way to San Francisco. Making sure Aunt May wasn’t home. I closed my door and got my sling ring out. I close my eyes and imagine Eddie’s apartment and make my portal to him.

 

I walk in as Eddie looks up at me sitting on his couch. Venom is quick to attack me with kisses.

 

 **“RENEE!”** I smile and give him a kiss. “Hello Vee.” He smiles his big teeth all shiny at me.

 

I look over at Eddie who is walking over to me. “Hey stranger, close call today. I dive bombed the table.” Eddie chuckles as Venom looks down looking sad.

 

“ **WE are sorry. WE wanted to talk to Peter. WE wanna meet Peter.”** I smile and rub his head.

 

“Hey Vee, it’s okay. I know you want to meet Peter. Honestly, Peter and his friend like you.” Venom looks up at me his big white eyes widen at me.

 

“ **Peter like us?”** I smile and nod my head.

 

“Yeah you are pretty popular. The Protector of San Francisco is what they call you. Peter even asked me if I knew or saw you.”

 

Venom smiles big and looks proud of himself. I smile and look up at Eddie who also seemed like he was beaming with pride.

====================================

Eddie, Vee and I decided to have a nice walk around the city. It was nice and peaceful plus I was with two people I loved. I smiled resting my head on Eddie’s shoulder as Venom hide inside Eddie’s shirt and would peak out.

 

“Everything is perfect.” I get lost in Eddie’s eyes feeling his lips on mine. I smile as he goes in for the kiss.

 

I hear a whistle and freeze as does Eddie. “Oh, don’t stop on account of me. I was enjoying the show.” Eddie shoots a look as someone he smirks at us.

 

“Pretty little thing she is. Sweet little thing I bet.” I watch as anger floods Eddie’s eyes. I watch Venom fuss trying to get out.

 

I feel Eddie push me behind him. “Don’t you ever degrade her like that again. She isn’t just something you can eye and say such remarks about. Apologize to her.”

 

I hear the guy chuckle. I peak from behind Eddie as the guy winks at me.

 

“Sweetheart why don’t you let a real man show you a good time.” I feel Eddie tense. I tug on his arm.

 

“Come on Eddie let’s just go.” Eddie nods as we turn around just ignoring the man.

 

“Hey, not so fast there pretty.” I look behind me as I see him pull a weapon. I feel Eddie push me away as he fully transforms into Venom. I watch as the gun goes off. It would have hit me if Eddie hadn’t pushed me away. I watch as Venom picks up the guy who starts screaming.

 

 **“YOU WILL APOLOGIZE NOW TO HER!”** I watch as the guy looks at me scared for his life.

 

“I. Sorry.” He lets out as Venom smirks and winks at me.

 

“ **Now WE eat you.”** I watch as Venom just eats him whole. I’ve never killed a person killing just isn’t my style. But Venom doesn’t care he just eats who he sees to be unfit.

 

 **“Renee… WE are sorry.”** I look up at him. I walk over and reach up to rub my fingers over his face.

“Hey, don’t you dare feel bad for eating this lowlife. He just would have done it to others again. Who knows how many people he’s attacked before.” Venom looks at me and pulls me close into his arms. I smile as I lay my head on his chest. I slowly feel Venom disappear and Eddie appear. I look up and smile.

 

“What the hell was that? What is happening.” I freeze looking up at Eddie as I spin around seeing…

 

“Happy?” I let out.

 

“Renee, Eddie.” His eyes narrow at Eddie. “Someone better explain to me what the hell that was.”

I let out a breath as Eddie and I look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.... Happy has seen it all.. What will happen now.


	18. Chapter 18: Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I hope everyone enjoyes this fun little eye opening chapter.

I stared at Happy I quickly for some reason put Eddie behind me in a protective stance. I had no idea what came over me, but I felt this sudden urge to protect Eddie... To protect Venom.

 

Happy eyes me as I keep Eddie behind me.

 

“Easy, Renee I’m not going to hurt him.” I eye Happy as he slowly walks closer to us. I don’t drop my protectiveness of Eddie and Venom. I feel Eddie grip me tight.

 

“I was just checking up on you.” Happy looks at Eddie as I look at Happy.

 

“Why were you checking up on me?” My eyebrows raised as Happy sighs.

 

“Because I care and worry about you. I told you, you and Peter are like my kids. I feel like it’s my job and duty to make sure you two are safe.” I roll my eyes.

 

“Last I checked Happy I was an adult I can take care of myself.” I feel Eddie squeeze my arm. I brush him off.

 

“Renee, he’s just worried about you... I don’t blame him. I worry about you...” I turn around and just glare at Eddie.

 

“I don’t need you jumping into this Eddie. I can take care of myself.” I didn’t mean to snap I don’t know what was coming over me.

 

“Renee…” I look up at Happy and just glare at him.

 

“I don’t need you checking up on me. I don’t need you following me I’ve taken care of myself since I was child. I don’t need you and I don’t need you either.” I point my finger at Eddie. What the hell is going on with me. Why am I acting like this?

 

“I don’t need this from either of you.” I storm off unsure why I just acted like this.

============================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I stare at Happy as Renee storms away little ball of hate, I think. I watch as Happy eyes me.

 

“So… Your friend what’s his story?” I watch as Venom slithers out and looks at Happy. Happy just stares at him a bit startled but handling it pretty well.

 

“ **WE ARE VENOM. WE LIKE YOU. Anyone that Protects Renee is good.”** I chuckle as Venom smirks but looks around I could sense he was scared.

 

“ **Renee… Alone... We Should follow her.”** I sigh as Happy looks up.

 

“Where did that even come from? I didn’t mean to piss her off.” I look at Happy and nod my head.

 

“I know. She just… I thought we were finally past this, but she hates when people make her feel weak. She hates it. I’ve done everything to ensure her that getting help letting someone Protect and keep you safe isn’t weak.”

 

Happy nods his head and sighs. “I didn’t mean to cause you two issues.” I shrug my shoulders and just shake my head.

 

“You didn’t. She is a little ball of anger.” Venom looks at me and back at Happy.

 

“ **WE should find Our Renee. Don’t like her alone out there.”** I rub Venom’s head.

 

“So... You two become like one? How does that even work? How did you and Renee meet?” I smile.

 

“You want to grab a drink, or some food and we can talk? Maybe even find Renee.” At the mention of food Venom freaks.

 

 **“FOOD! FOOD! HUNGRY!”** I chuckle at him.

 

“Yeah… That could be nice I would like to hear more about this. You. Renee. Venom.” I smile and nod my head at Happy.

===============================

**Renee’s POV**

I let out a long deep breath as I walked around. I had no idea why I acted out like that. Yes, it pissed me off that Happy was following me that Happy was checking up on me. But Eddie didn’t do anything wrong. Eddie was just trying to help. I pinch my nose and just cruse to myself.

 

That protectiveness I instantly had over Eddie still shocked me as well. There’s only one other person who I’ve ever had that urge and feeling for. That was Peter. If Eddie was up there in my urge of protecting and keeping safe, then lord help him, and lord help me.

 

Happy was just looking out for me he didn’t mean anything by it. Is it so bad that people care and want to keep me safe? Is it so bad that people care about me and love me?

 

I look down as my phone buzzes I smile at the text and take a breath.

=================================

**Eddie’s POV**

Happy got the entire story. The Life Foundation... Me... Renee meeting us and Venom’s story.

 

I took a bite of food as Venom slowly and sneakily sneaks out of my coat to grab a bite. Happy hadn’t said much. He looked up at me seeing Venom steal food off my plate.

 

“So, you and Venom only eat the bad people. He likes tater tots and chocolates. But loves Human heads.” I nod my head as Happy just thinks.

 

“And he’d never hurt you or…” I cut him off

 

“He’d never hurt Renee. Venom loves her just as much as me. One reason he likes you is because you threatened to break my knee cups if I ever hurt her again.” Venom sneakily slithers out at that and nods his head at Happy.

 

“ **WE Protect Renee. You Protect Renee.”** I chuckle as Venom whispers to happy. Venom slithers back into my jacket his white eyes watching everything.

 

“Knowing what I know now... You Protect her just as much as she Protects you.” I nod my head.

 

“Happy, I want you to know that Renee means everything to me. I’d do whatever it took to keep her safe. I don’t know what it is about her, but she did something to me and I don’t want her to undo it. I’m far from perfect... But with her everything feels perfect.”

 

Venom peaks out at that grabs a piece of food and looks up at me. **“WE will always Protect Our Renee. Always.”** I pat his head and give him another piece of food.

 

“Yeah Buddy always.” Happy studies us and nods his head.

 

“That almost sounded like a proposal.” I stop chewing for a moment my eyes meet Happy. I think about it I was engaged once... I was going to get married and everything. That ended. I loved Anne I did but Renee... Renee... The thought of losing her not having her hurts it’s something I can’t even imagine.

 

Marriage? I think back to that vision Renee saw and smile. Of course, I’d marry Renee. I’d marry her in a heartbeat.

 

“Yeah maybe. I just want you to know how serious I am about Renee.” Happy nods his head.

 

“Good. If you weren’t serious those knee caps would be broken.” I chuckle.

 

“I love her, and I don’t plan on fucking it up ever again.”

 

“Well I for one am happy to hear that.” My eyes look as Renee stands there smiling. Oh god how long has she been standing there. Venom peaks up and smiles.

=======================================================

**Renee’s POV**

Renee looks up at Happy.

 

“Happy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I treated and acted that way towards you. I need to let go of my stupid pride. Nothing wrong with people looking out for me.” My eyes shoot to Eddie as well.

 

Happy stands up and pulls me into a hug.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. You don’t have to be sorry about anything. I love you kid and I only want whats best for you.” I smile as Happy whispers in my ear “He’s really good for you. You got yourself a good one.” I smile at that and look at Eddie.

 

I walk over to Eddie and smile at him his blue green eyes meet mine I just get lost in them for a moment. My mind just flashes to how my life plan was simple just Protect Peter, Protect the stones and look out for myself. Don’t get attached to someone you don’t have the time for that.

 

Funny how life said no. Here I was staring at my future. At least I hoped nothing would end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Renee tries to stay tough as possible but there's nothing wrong with letting someone else take care of you and Protect you.


	19. Chapter 19: Into The Multiverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this funny idea mainly from seeing all the Into The Spider-Verse trailer and how awesome the movie looks. Thought I'd add my own creative spin and twist on it. Love to hear your thoughts on it!

Life keeps moving forward keeps moving on.

 

I could feel something in the wind something was due to happen, but I didn’t know what. I sit outside Eddie’s little balcony thing and looked out into the city. The air felt great I closed my eyes taking it all in. My eyes open when I see a strange flash come over the city. I wasn’t sure what that was, but I shrugged it off.

 

Eddie said he’d be here soon. I looked around his apartment and smiled he said I could decorate how I wanted. So, I did. I put up photos around the apartment. I got him a new living plant since the one he’d be taking care of was really dead. I had remodeling his place. The bathroom that was the hard one. I never knew a guy could be so gross in a bathroom. Peter was never this way or maybe it was because Aunt May and I would have killed him. But I got Eddie’s bathroom looking pretty good if I say so myself.

 

I was proud of how I made our place look… Wait... Eddie’s place... I frown this does feel like home though... It is home. I make a face thinking when I hear a knock at Eddie’s door. I shake out of my thoughts. I peak in the peephole and chuckle seeing Eddie there.

 

“Okay did you forget your keys again?” I smile as Eddie looks up at me, he looks a bit disheveled and confused. I touch his shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” I meet his blue green eyes they look confused and lost. I stroke his cheeks as I get him inside.

 

“Eddie?” He looks at me and pulls me deep into a kiss. I was caught off guard. I wrap my arms around him and smile. Something snaps in my head as I pull away and smile.

 

“Your certainly happy.” I cup his cheeks but feel like something isn’t right.

 

“Hey Eddie, I’m going to head to the bathroom I’ll be right back.” I smile and head to it. I stare in the mirror.

 

“That isn’t Eddie.” I whisper I know how my Eddie kisses I know how it feels and that isn’t my Eddie.

 

I quickly call Eddie. “Eddie... When are you coming home?” I whisper quietly.

 

“I’m almost home... Hey... you called it home and not my place. I love when you do that.” I smile at that but shake it off.

 

“I...” I stop when I hear something break. I take a deep breath. “I got to go I’ll see you when you get here.” I hang up. Hoping Eddie senses something wrong.

 

I quietly walk out and see this other Eddie looking scared and shocked. He dropped a glass I see. I slowly walk over.

 

“Hey it happens. Are you okay?” He looks at me. Whoever this is they sure got Eddie down to the little details. I notice the bracelets and rings like Eddie wears. I notice the same marks and such that Eddie has. Whoever this was he did a great job.

 

“Sorry... I didn’t mean to break it.” Ah even the voice sounds like Eddie’s. I watch as his eyes scan the room. They land on the photos I put up. He walks over and traces it.

 

“You always look so happy. You always look so happy with us... “I watch him his eyes looking sad his voice sounding broken and sad. I put my hands on his shoulder I’m not sure what came over me.

 

“Of course, I do. I love you.” He flinches at that. And stares at me hard.

 

“You shouldn’t love us. Loving us only hurts you.” I stare at him my eyes widen at that.  I hear a sound at the door as it slams open. The other Eddie gets in front of me to Protect me which shocks me as he stares down.

 

“Eddie.” I let out.

=================

**Eddie’s POV**

I knew by the tone in Renee’s voice something wasn’t right. I rushed home as fast as I could.

I slam the door open and come face to face with myself…

 

“Um...” I let out as Renee gets out from behind other me. She looks as confused as me. She walks over to me as other me grabs onto her hand. That sets off.

 

“ **YOU DO NOT TOUCH OUR RENEE.”** Venom yells at other me. Which causes…

 

 **“YOU DO NOT TELL US WHAT TO DO.”** Two Me’s which means two Venom’s. Renee just stares at both of them and both of us confused.

 

“Okay, why don’t we all just take a breath relax and chill.” Renee lets out causing the other Venom to stare at her. His big white eyes widen at the sight of her. He looks at her and buries his face in her chest. He starts making strange sounds almost like he’s crying. My Venom hisses at that but stops hearing the sounds he looks up at me.

 

“ **He’s crying Eddie… We wouldn’t cry unless…”** Venom trails off as I look at the other me whose kept silent this whole time. His eyes look up at me and then back at Renee.

 

“What exactly is happening?” I let out. The other me takes a breath and sighs.

 

“I don’t know. One second, I’m home. The next I’m here. This isn’t my home. I find this place thinking you well me would answer the door. But... Renee answers the door. Seeing her again knocked the wind out of me. Seeing her again.” My blood runs cold at his words seeing her again. What does that even mean.

 

“What do you mean seeing her again? What are you saying?” He takes a breath as his Venom peaks up at Renee.

 

“ **We failed you. We let you die.”** My heart stops hearing that. My eyes lock onto Renee’s.

==========================

**Renee’s POV**

“ **We failed you. We let you die.”** I look down at the other Venom he’s voice was broken and sad much like his Eddie. My eyes lock onto my Eddie’s as I take a deep breath. The sadness and tension I felt in this room was hard for me.

 

“Okay, let’s all take a deep breath and relax.” The other Eddie shoots me a look and then glares back at my Eddie.

 

“If you were smart, you’d leave. Being with us only puts you in danger. We’ve proven that we can’t keep you safe.” My eyes widen at him as my Eddie snaps back.

 

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are coming to our home and telling her to leave. We can Protect her. I’m sorry if in your world or wherever you come from that you couldn’t Protect your Renee. But here in my world I can Protect my Renee. WE can. So, don’t you dare come here and tell me what I can and can’t do.” I watch his eyes full of anger as he stares down the other Eddie. I slowly untangle myself from the other Venom and get to my Eddie.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” I whisper in his ear. I pull him in my arms as I feel him shaking in my arms. I kiss his head trying to get him relaxed.

 

“You are stupid if you think she won’t die. I’ve seen it. I’ve lived it. Maybe that’s why I’m here to save you the heartache of losing her. Because it sucks. Losing her fucking sucks man. Knowing that you couldn’t save her that you had to watch her die. It fucking sucks.”

 

I feel Eddie tense in my arms as I turn around and stare at the other Eddie.

 

“Stop it. I’m sorry that happened to you. But it won’t happen to us here.” I snap as the other Eddie eyes me. He shakes his head.

 

“Renee, I’m serious please.” He whispers my heart does hurt for him. I can’t imagine if I lost Eddie and found myself in another world where Eddie was again alive. I feel my Venom slither out as he stares at both Eddie and Venom.

 

“ **We Protect Our Renee. She is safe with us.”** I smile and rub his head.

 

“I think we are missing the big picture here. Why are you here what happened?” I watch as the other Eddie takes a breath.

 

“I was sitting my apartment. A light flashed over and that’s all I remember I woke up and realized I wasn’t in my apartment I wasn’t home.” My eyes widen at that.

 

“I saw the same light I thought it was something normal. Now it makes sense. Like a time, rift or something.” My mind starts spinning. I knew of such things as the multiverse and different worlds different versions of ourselves but this was just crazy.

 

“I know someone who could help. I’ll have to get into contact with him and see how he can help. In the meantime, let’s all just take it easy relax and eat. I know how you guys can get when your hungry.”

 

I see four sets of heads nods I smile to myself.

==========================================

**Eddie’s POV**

Renee was trying to figure out how to get this other version of me and Eddie back home. She was so worked up and exhausted from it all she passed out. I held her close wrapped in my arms as I watched the other Eddie. He was still starring at photos. He hadn’t said much since dinner and Renee going over ideas and such on how to fix this whole mess. Venom slithers out and curls around Renee. He hasn’t liked the other Venom too much being near her.

 

“I’m sorry for whatever happened in your world. I can’t even begin to imagine what losing Renee is like. Sure, we’ve had close calls but...” The other me looks at me.

 

“That’s all it takes. One close call and she’s gone. You don’t make it in time or you’re not strong enough and she dies.” He walks over and looks at Renee sleeping in my arms and back up at me.

 

“Take my advice. Leave her. Not only are you saving yourself but your saving her life.” I shake my head at him.

 

“You’re wrong. I’ve seen my future with Renee. I’ve seen it.” The other Eddie just shakes his head at me.

 

“The future is ever changing. It’s not written in stone. Take my advice or don’t take it. It’s not me who pays the price.”

 

I glare at him as I stand up picking up Renee and holding her close to me.

 

“Blankets and such are in that cabinet help yourself. I guess we’ll figure this out more in the morning.” I walk off to the bedroom.

 

“Hey, look I’m sorry. This isn’t my world or my life. I’m sorry for coming here and telling you how to live. I know us and I’d hate it if someone told me to leave Renee. I get it. I just still hold so much guilt so much anger because I blame myself. Hell, even my Venom does. He hardly ever talks to me anymore. Losing her it ruins us. But I think you already know that. Just please be smarter and better than I was.”

 

I just nod my head as I head into my room. I lay Renee down and just look at her. I lean over and kiss her.

 

“Not on my watch will anything ever happen to you.” I crawl in and pull her close to my chest. I stare at the celling wondering what to do about the other me in the living room.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. What does everyone think will happen now? This Multiverse Eddie is sure different. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter Love to hear them :D


	20. Chapter 20: The Tale of Two Eddie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with The Eddie's and Venom's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the AU Eddie and Venom I'm having fun writing them :D. I hope you enjoy it too

I could feel someone staring at me as I slept. I grumbled as I opened my eyes getting met with two big white eyes.

 

“Vee... I’m still sleeping.” I wave my hand and put it down when I feel Venom curled up in the middle of Eddie and me. My eyes fly open as I stare at this Venom.

 

“ **You sleep like our Renee. She made the same faces.”** I slowly set up as the other Venom smiles at me. I rub his head and smile.

 

“Is that so? Well even if we were from two different worlds, I’m sure we have somethings in common.” I think to myself obviously same taste in men. I can still feel this Venom staring at me.

 

“ **We are sorry. We don’t mean to stare.”** I chuckle and shake my head when my Venom next to me slithers over and lets out a Protective growl and eyes the other Venom.

 

 **“You don’t talk to our Renee.”** My Venom growls out as I try and hush him.

 

“Hey Vee, he’s not hurting anything let him be.” The other Venom just eyes us looking back and forth.

 

 **“We were very Protective and possessive of our Renee… We understand his jealously.”** I eye both Venom’s this was strange. I feel Eddie roll over his eyes slowly open as he sees me and both Venom’s. His eyes widen.

 

“Whoa... What is going on in here?” I hear from the other room a grumbled bunch of words.

 

“VENOM!” The other Venom cringes and slowly slithers back out to that Eddie. I look over at my Eddie and just smile.

 

“I guess somethings stay the same.” I chuckle. Eddie rolls his eyes at me as pulls me close. I smile and just enjoy being in his arms.

 

“As much as I’d love to stay here all day. We have another you to deal with.” Eddie sighs and nods his head.

============================

Breakfast was a bit odd to say the least. I watched as the four them ate in silence. It was so strange. I just drank a cup of tea watching them both. The other Eddie looked up at me and watched.

 

“The photos... Did you take them?” I look around at the photos I had put up.

 

“Some yes. I enjoy taking photos.” I say with a smile as the other Eddie eyes me.

 

“Well yeah you got a degree in it. That’s what you did for a living you took photos at the Daily Bugle.” I nearly choke on my tea as my eyes widen. My Eddie stares at him hard.

 

“Which brings me to my other question... Why do we live here? We should live in New York.”

 

“Well I go back and forth. I stay here a lot of the time, but I also stay in New York with Peter and Aunt May.” Eddie number two just stares at me hard.

 

“Peter? Who is Peter? The only Peter I know is that kid who takes photos of Spider-Man.” My eyes widen he doesn’t know Peter?

 

“Well Peter is her little brother mate.” Eddie number 2 just looks confused.

 

“No Renee is an only child. She doesn’t have a brother.” I sit my cup of tea down curious to know more about this alternant version of myself.

 

“So, let me get this straight. No brother. I have a degree and a job.” I watch as the AU Eddie nods his head at me. “Did Hydra murder my parents?” I let out watching the shocked expression on the AU Eddie’s face.

 

“No. Why would Hydra, why would they even bother with you? My Renee never hurt anyone. Why would they come after you?”

 

I share a look with my Eddie as I clear my throat.

 

“Well here in my world they did. I have a brother named Peter. I didn’t go to college. Yes, I love taking photos, but I never had time for college. I hack and take down terrible people. That’s how Eddie and I met actually.” I shoot him a smile as the other Eddie stands up pacing running his fingers through his hair.

 

“My Renee and I met in college and it went from there. We’ve been together for years then one day I was walking home when the church bells sounded off and all of a sudden, a black goo fell from it and landed on me and that changed everything. I got Venom and our lives changed. If I never got Venom my Renee would still be here. But because of what we are she was always in danger.”

 

My eyes widen at that. “Danger has always been my life. It’s nothing new to me. If she’s anything like me, we can handle ourselves. I’m sure she still had her powers and such.”

 

I get a confused shocked look from this Eddie as he eyes me.

 

“What are you talking about? Powers? My Renee didn’t have powers. Danger was not our life. She wasn’t one to put herself in danger or get herself in trouble. That all changed when Venom came in our lives.” He eyes me “You are nothing like my Renee, are you?”

 

I slowly nod my head as my Eddie takes my hand. “Sounds like we are very different. She’s very much the opposite of me. Which should be expected it’s a different world different universe. Can’t expect everything to be identical.”

 

The other Eddie takes a breath and just sighs. “I just want to go back home. Being here seeing you alive... Seeing you two it just reminds me of what I don’t have. I’d like to go home.”

 

I nod my head. “I have an idea, but I’ll have to leave a for a bit.” My Eddie nods his head at me,

 

“Do what you need to.” I smile and nod my head.

====================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I watch as Renee makes a portal with her sling ring and walks into the portal and leaves me with my other self. I eye him as he eyes me. Our Venoms stare each other down as well.

 

“So, your Renee can Protect herself? She has powers?” I nod my head as he eyes me.

 

“How did you two even met then?” I eye him.

 

“We met at the Life Foundation and that’s where I got Venom. Renee stuck with us and well during the course of everything we fell for each other. I can’t believe it’s only been a few months since it’s all happened.”

 

Other me looks at my shocked.

 

“Excuse me, you’ve only been this way with Venom a few months? Same with Renee?” I nod my head he eyes me crazily.

 

“Wow.” He lets out as he eyes the room and makes face.

 

“You live kind of crappy don’t you. The photos are a nice touch but mostly this is kind of a dump.” I glare as Venom slithers out and eyes him.

 

 **“EXCUSE ME? THIS IS OUR HOME! WE LOVE OUR HOME! APOLOGIZE!”** I chuckle as I watch Venom scream at him the other Eddie throws up his hands.

 

“Yeah whatever man. I seriously wish we never met you.” I shoot him a look at that as his Venom just looks sad.

 

“Hey! Don’t blame Venom and don’t you treat him like that. He’s a part of me apart of us. He means a lot to me. He also means a lot to Renee. She loves him.” I watch as my Venom just blushes at me and looks at other me and sticks his tongue out. I look at his Venom and feel bad,

 

“Hey, don’t pay him any mind. He’s just angry and grumpy. If he’s anything like me I know deep down, he loves you.” Other me glares.

 

“I’m nothing like you.” He snaps. I sigh This other version of myself was really pissing me off.

=========================

**Renee’s POV**

I went to the one place I knew could help me. I went and sought out Wong.

 

“Alternate worlds Alternate universes here’s everything you’re going to find.” I scroll the book.

 

“I’m going to have to open it to get him back home.” Wong nods his head. I look up at Wong.

 

“Can I borrow this? I’ll bring it back soon as I’m done.” Wong nods his head and I smile.

 

“Thank you, Wong.” He smiles as I get up and make a portal to head home. I walk through and smile.

 

“Okay I think I have the key to getting you…” I trail off seeing both Eddie’s rolling on the ground fighting each other. My eyes widen.

 

“FUCK YOU! YOU DON’T KNOW OUR LIFE!” I watch as my Eddie slams his other self-down.

 

“THE HELL I DON’T! I SEE HER EYES! SHE IS NOT HAPPY WITH YOU! SHE’D BE BETTER OFF WITH ME!” I notice both Venoms are just watching it all unfold not bothering to help.

 

I clear my voice. “Oh boys.” Both stop and look at me and freeze. “First off, I’m beyond happy with my Eddie I love him and that is that. Second, I’m not better off with you sorry but I don’t know you and that isn’t my world. Third, I think I have the key to getting you home.”

 

Both Eddie’s blink at me. I roll my eyes. I hear a knock at the door and make a face.

 

“Who could that be?” I walk over and open the door.

 

Face to face with the my same set of brown eyes. My eyes widen, and her eyes widen.

 

“Well, Hello other me.” She lets out on the other side of the door smiling at me. I blink unsure what I’m looking at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SNAP! Another Renee now?? If Two Eddie's and Two Venom's weren't enough now we have another Renee. What will happen now?


	21. Chapter 20: Our Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little writing this lol I'm a big wuss. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. If you like it please show it some love by leaving feedback or Kudos I'd love to hear from you amazing readers :D

**"There are many worlds.**  
**but they share the same sky**  
**one sky, one destiny."**

**-Kairi, Kingdom Hearts II**

**===========================**

 

My eyes take in this other me. She smiles and looks at me.

 

“You going to me let me in?” I nod my head as she happily strolls in, she stops her eyes widen.

 

“Whoa… Either another rift opened, or you lucked out and got not one but two Eddie’s in your universe.” I start laughing at her outburst as she smirks at me. As both Eddie’s turn looking at us shocked.

 

“Hello, I’m Renee but you all already knew that.” She smirks and walks around her eyes taking in the apartment. “Holy cow! This was our first apartment I haven’t seen this place in years! This was our first home together.” She smiles and strolls around the place. We all watch her as she smiles.

 

“So, other Renee how did you get here?” My Eddie asks as she looks over and smiles.

 

“One minute I’m walking next second I’m here in San Francisco. I knew this wasn’t my universe. I know all about the multiverse, the different worlds its crazy!” She looks at me. “There are so many different versions of us Renee, like there’s even one version of us that’s evil, they call us Madam Hydra or The Winter Solider in that world, not the best one. Oh, there’s this one world where we are opposite so like Eddie is us and we are Eddie. So many different versions, you should study up on them it’s crazy!” She plops on the counter and smirks at us. My eyes take her in she acts a lot more like me then Eddie’s other version does but she’s a bit giddier and more hyper.

 

“You are just full of knowledge.” I let out as she smirks. I look over as both Eddie’s still seem a bit baffled.

 

“Not only know do we need to get Eddie 2 home but now you as well.” I sigh as other me looks at both Eddies, she studies them.

 

“Hmm, which one is your Eddie?” She looks at them both “This one! This one is your Eddie.” She points I nod my head as she smirks at me.

 

“It’s all in the eyes. You can tell a lot by someone by looking into their eyes.” Venom at this point Slithers out as does the other one. They both stare back and forth at us.

 

“ **You are not Our Renee…”** My Venom spats out eyeing the other me angry.

 

“Very Protective. You remind me a lot of my Venom.” I smile at that but stop.

 

“Wait you have an Eddie as well? Do all versions of us have an Eddie?” I watch as the happiness and light in her eye’s fades. I watch as she looks down.

 

“I had an Eddie.” She let’s out quietly. I quickly walk over placing my hands on her shoulder.

 

“What happened? Did something happen.” She looks up at me her eyes watering with tears.

 

“You’d think after everything we’ve been through... The battles saving the city, saving the world even that anything could happen right? But no, I wasn’t prepared for the normal human body. My Eddie got sick, cancer. Venom tried and tried he would get rid of one tumor then more would appear Venom was doing everything he could to get rid of the cancer, but it just kept coming back. We tried everything. My Eddie just couldn’t take it anymore, so we stopped treatments and I had to watch him die and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t save him I just stayed by his side. Venom blamed himself, but I didn’t at least Venom could do something all I did was cry and do nothing.”

 

I pull her close into my arms as she cries. “Hey, you did everything. You stayed with him you never left his side. You did everything you could do.” She looks up at me and smiles small.

 

The other Eddie clears his throat “What happened to your Eddie’s Venom?” Other me looks at him and smiles small.

 

“He stayed with me for a while he wanted to make sure that I was okay. He was great company I couldn’t have lived without him and Peter being my awesome support group. But I knew Venom was hurt and sad and missed Eddie. He just wasn’t the same. Venom wanted to go back home and live his life there. He didn’t want to watch another human he loved die. So, I figured out a way and got him back home. It was for the best you know.”

 

She starts to cry again as I rub her shoulders I watch as the other Venom slithers over and wipes her tears and just curls around her. I smile as she hugs him close.

 

“Oh, how I’ve missed your hugs.” Her eyes then meet the other Eddie’s as he slowly comes over. I watch as they eye each other no words needed spoken as he pulled her into his arms as well. I step away and take my Eddie’s hand giving them some privacy.

 

I close the bedroom and look at Eddie. He wipes my small tears as I just bury myself in his arms.

 

“I can’t lose you.” I let out just letting all my emotions come out. “Seeing her talk about it just kills me knowing what she must have went through.” Eddie picks up my chin and stares in my eyes.

 

“You’re not going to lose me.” I just nod my head as I feel him kiss my temples.

 

“I can’t lose you either. Look at that other me he’s a wreck full of hate. I know losing you would cause me to dive off into the deep end.” I just stare in his eyes and smile I bury my head in his chest as I feel Venom slither out. Venom wraps himself around us like a rope and lays his head in the middle of us.

 

“ **I cannot lose either of You. WE will not. WE Are One. WE ARE VENOM.”** I smile as Venom tightens his little rope around us.

 

“Sounds like a plan buddy.” I smile at Eddie as Venom looks between us.

 

 **“Mine. You are both mine. And I Am Yours.”** I smile and nod my head.

 

Everything was a bit strange and hectic with all this happening. But no matter how weird or strange the situation was.

 

We had each other always.

=======================================

I slowly tip toed out onto the balcony and stopped seeing the other me sitting there. I smiled and sit by her.

 

“I had a feeling you well me would join me.” She laughs.

 

“I love looking out into the stars.” She nods at me as we watch them.

 

“I have to ask, so far it seems every version of us has an Eddie. Why is that do you know?” I was curious if the universe was telling me something.

 

I watch as she looks at me and smiles. “You remember when we were like ten and made that list? That wish? Our dream guy, that he was the keeper of the other of our soul?” I nod my head and smile thinking back to that notebook we made all those years ago.

 

“For years I would just wish every night that he’d found us, or we’d find him.” She nods her at me and smiles.

 

“Me too.” I smile as she clears her throat and looks at me.

 

“Number 1. He will have a set of blue green eyes. Number 2. He has to own a motorcycle. Number 3. He has to make us laugh.” I smile and take a breath and look at other me.

 

“Number 4. He accepts us for who we are. Number 5. He doesn’t get jealous of our relationship and bond with Peter. Number 6. He’s a passionate man.” I laugh I can’t believe I remember these. The other me looks at me.

 

“Okay number 7. He isn’t afraid to let his emotions out. Number 8. He listens. Number 9. He’s a mess but he’s our mess.”

 

Our eyes lock as we both say together “And Number 10. He makes us Feel Protected.” I smile and shake my head.

 

“We had pretty high requirements for our future guy. Guess who fits all those.” I nod my head.

 

“Eddie.” She nods her head and smiles at me.

 

“Eddie is the other part of our soul. As is Venom. You know? I miss them so much not having Eddie or Venom sucks. It feels like half my soul is missing now.”

 

I watch her as she wipes her eyes again. She tries to be strong. A thought hits me.

 

“Wait a second. You lost your Eddie. Eddie 2 lost his Renee. You two just happen to somehow magically show up here at the same time? What if... What if this is the universes way of getting you guys together.”

 

The other Renee eyes me as she starts to think it over. “You just might be onto something.”

 

“Our souls are one. So, the universe is trying to make them whole again.” I let out as the other Renee smiles at me.

**====================================**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the Renee's onto something? What about their cute little list lol. I hope everyone liked this. If you enjoyed or like this chapter/story please feel free to leave some Kudos or feedback :D


	22. Chapter 22: Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Venom's plan a double date :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D This was fun! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! If you like this chapter don't be shy show it some love :D

I sat and talked with my other self for a while.

 

“So, if I’m correct this is the universe where you and Eddie met at the Life Foundation correct?” I nod my head and look at her.

 

“How did you and your Eddie meet?” I watch as she smiles the light in her eyes shine a little brighter.

 

“So, while you and I seem to have some similarities there are some differences. For me I became a Shield agent when I turned 18, I was very skilled, and Nick Fury took a huge interest in me. I was about 24 when reports of a monster type person was in San Francisco. I was sent on a mission to find and capture him. When I got face to face with the so-called Monster, I couldn’t bring myself to capture him. He wasn’t what everyone thought. So instead I got to know him, and I met Eddie as well. But I still had a mission I had to check in with Fury and Shield. My duty had always been to follow and obey my orders, but my heart wasn’t allowing it. So, I explained everything to Fury. He listened and when I told him I had fallen for my assignment he only nodded his head. I was sure he would either arrest me or fire me and still send someone after Eddie and Venom. Instead, he asked if Eddie and Venom would join us and be my partner. Eddie and Venom accepted and that’s how we become lovers and partners. Our life was great you know perfect even,” I watch her look down and then look at me. “Fuck Cancer.”

 

I watch her and just feel a sadness overcome me. I put my head on her shoulder.

 

“I can’t imagine losing my Eddie or Venom.” Other me smiles and nods her head.

 

“It sucks. But I guess that’s life. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose.” I nod my head as I feel something slither on me. I look and see two white eyes staring at me. I chuckle.

 

I watch as the other Venom slithers on the other me. She smiles and holds him close.

 

“I missed this so much. Vee always knew how to make me smile.” I feel my Venom curl around me as he looks up at me. I snuggle close to him and let out a happy sigh.

 

 **“You could always have me. My Eddie misses his Renee. You miss your Eddie and Venom...”** I chuckle watching the other Venom try to ask other me out.

 

My Venom nudges me as he slithers up looking at them. **“We shall get You guys together!”**

We all stare at Venom as I look at my other self and nod my head.

 

“I think that’s a great idea.” She nods her head at me and takes a breath.

 

“My Eddie and Vee would want me to be happy. Who better to be happy with than another Eddie and Venom.” I smile at that and nod my head.

 

“So, let’s get to planning this out.” Venom looks at me and smiles.

 

**“WE have an idea.”**

===================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I keep watching the two Renee’s talk and notice that both Venoms joined them. I chuckle shaking my head as I eye the other Eddie well me.

 

“Looks like your Venom has taken a liking to the other Renee.” He shoots me a look and scuffs.

 

“Good for him. Not like it matters. She’s got her own home as do we.” I roll my eyes at him.

 

“Why couldn’t you two be together? Did it ever occur to you maybe this is why you both are here at the same time? Both missing a part of you that you miss and truly long for.”

 

He looks at me and shakes his head shooting me a pointed look.

 

“This isn’t some feel good Hallmark movie. Soulmates and destiny do not exist. If they did my Renee wouldn’t have had to die. Her Eddie wouldn’t have had to die. Maybe the universe is trying to tell you, trying to tell us all that we do not belong together.”

 

“Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine. I don’t know what your Renee ever saw in you.”

 

I watch his eyes just widen as anger fills them. “What did you say?” I stare at him hard.

 

“You heard me.” I glare at him.

 

“I don’t see what your Renee sees in you. You are just a mess who can’t grow up. You live in a dump. You don’t really scream prince charming. What on Earth does she see in you.”

 

Rage fills me I go to say something but before I could get any words out...

 

“What do I see in him? Well first off yes, he is a mess but he’s my mess. Second this place isn’t a dump it’s home and I love it here. I grew up in out of foster homes those were dumps. This is our home its perfect for me. He may not look like much to you, but to me he’s everything to me and I love him. I get it your hurt and broken but you need to open your eyes and see what you have and could have.”

 

My heart stops as I see Renee standing there. Venom on her shoulder. I smile feeling this warmth run over me. I watch as the other Renee walks in her eyes go to the other me.

 

“I’d like to give it a try. You and I. I think it could work. I know it could.” I watch as his Venom slithers over to him.

 

 **“Please Eddie.”** I watch as he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

“Okay. Alright. We can try.” My Venom slithers over and looks at me.

 

“ **We propose a double date. You guys love dates from all our memories and happiness of dates we propose we go on a double date.”**

 

I chuckle and look at him.

 

“How do you expect us to go on a double date? We all look alike.” Both Venoms frown.

 

“Actually, I have an idea for that.” I look up at the other Renee.

=====================================

**Renee’s POV**

I smile as I watch the other me speak up.

 

“Since in my universe I’m a Shield Agent, we are taught a lot of different ways to disguise ourselves. Plus, I have technology with me that can change our appearance.” I smile and nod my head.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” I smile.

===================================

I look at myself and fluff out my dress and stare at myself I chuckle I look nothing like myself. I hear a whistle as Eddie strolls in.

 

“Well look at you. Have you seen my girlfriend?” Venom slithers on out and eyes me he sniffs me and licks me.

 

 **“Doesn’t look like our Renee but you smell, and taste like her.”** I laugh and pat his head. As I look at Eddie my eyes widen seeing him there in that leather jacket. I frown that his blue green eyes are gone. But I take him in.

 

“Well look at you. You look like you should be on tour.” Eddie chuckles and nuzzles my neck. We decided that since we want our other selves to get to know one another and interact we would go into disguise, so they could be themselves and be normal.

 

“Are you ready?” I nod my head and take his hand hoping that this date would work.

========================================      
I watch them and smile. Both were laughing and having a good time. I look at Eddie who smirks at me as he lays his hand on my leg I smirk as he leans in and whispers in my ear.

 

“You think it will work?” I feel chills go down my spine as his voice hits my ear. I nod my head.

 

“It has to.” I whisper back. As I stroke his face a bit annoyed that it wasn’t Eddie’s face.

 

“I feel like I’m cheating but it’s still you.” Eddie chuckles and eyes me.

 

“Same, the old saying men prefer blondes I don’t get it. I like your brown locks.” I smirk and shake my head.

 

“You know your ex was a blonde Eddie.” He rolls his eyes and pulls me close.

 

“Yeah and we broke up so... What does that tell you?” He smirks at me as I smack him in the chest shaking my head.

 

“You are terrible.” I whisper as Eddie catches me in a kiss.

=============================================

We get back to the apartment and watch as Eddie 2 and Renee 2 can’t keep their eyes off each other. I smile watching them.

 

“Come on let’s leave them alone.” As I drag Eddie into the bedroom and close the door.

 

“If you wanted me in bed that’s all you had to say. You don’t have to drag me.” I roll my eyes and push him. I feel Eddie grab me as he throws me on the bed. I laugh as he plops down next to me.

 

“I love you, you know that right.” I nod my head.

 

“Yeah I see it in your eyes. You know I wished for you when I was little. I said my future husband has to have blue green eyes. I was very picky about guys.” Eddie looks at me.

 

“You wished for me. For this.” He gestures to himself. I set up and grab his cheeks and stare deep in those eyes.

 

“Yes, all of you. I’ll show you one day what I mean.” I kiss him and smile. Eddie holds me close.

 

“You said husband. Does that mean someday you want to get married?” I nod my head and smile looking up at him.

 

“Yes, I would.” Venom makes himself known as he curls between us. He purrs and lets out a little yawn. I find him so adorable sometimes. Yeah, he could kill you with one fatal bite but deep down he was a giant Symbiote Cat. I chuckle.

 

“Someone is sleepy.” Eddie smiles as Venom starts making little purr sleeping noises. I look up at Eddie and just smile and take him in. I get lost thinking about everything I want to do and experience with Eddie and Venom. Looking at Eddie, and watching Venom sleep I realize now that this right here is where I’m meant to be.

 

“Eddie, thank you for making me feel loved and above all Protected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh is love in the air? Well it sure is for one Renee and Eddie :D. If you liked this chapter please show it some love :D


	23. Chapter 23: Our Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Some fluff and goodbyes in this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this! Please if you like this chapter feel free to show some love and leave your thoughts :D I love feedback and love hearing from you amazing readers!

I was tangled up in arms and legs, as well as a Venom. I was trying to untangle myself I finally slip out and let out a breath. I love cuddling I love being in Eddie’s arms but add Eddie and Venom it gets hot. I roll on my side and try to get more sleep.

 

“Renee?” I hear quietly. I look to the door and see the other me standing there. I slowly set up and look at her.

 

“Yeah?” She looks at me. “Can we talk?” I nod my head as I grab one of Eddie’s jackets and slip it on and follow her. We go out to the balcony and sit. I can tell something is on her mind. I watch her as she fiddles with her fingers.

 

“Everything okay? Is something wrong?” She looks up at me.

 

“I want to stay with him. I want to stay with that Eddie and Venom... But what world do we go to? Mine I have Peter and from my understanding no Peter in that universe.” I nod my head and eye her.

 

“See if he wants a new start in yours.” I watch her smile she nods her head at me.

 

“So, I take it things went well last night?” I smirk at her she blushes and nods her head. Her eyes have a glow to them I smile. I reach over to grab her hand to give her hand a squeeze she smiles and squeezes it.

 

A golden light starts to shoot into each other much like when we we’d us our healing power. I feel the golden power surge through my body. It felt so warm so peaceful. I get memories of my other self. Her life with her Eddie, the good and the bad. I see her now with this current Eddie and I smile.

_“_ This feels so warm and happy.” I smile and nod my head. I look over at her as the golden light starts to go out.

“You and your Eddie had an amazing life together. I’m so sorry about it all.” She nods her head and smiles at me.

 

“That was so beautiful seeing each other’s memories and life. I wonder why we could do it?” I think for a moment and look at her.

 

“Because we have the same powers maybe us touching just made it super charged.” She smiles at me as we keep watching the sky.

========================================

I had enjoyed meeting my other self as well as this other Eddie, but all things must end. I pull out Wong’s book and start reading the text.

 

“Okay so have we decided what is happening between you two?” I watch as the other Renee and Eddie look at each other Eddie intertwines his hand with hers.

 

“We are going back together. To Renee’s universe. There’s nothing there for me now. I can start fresh and new with her there.” I smile and watch as his Venom Slithers out.

 

“ **WE Start Fresh.”** I chuckle as I nod my head. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

 

I start to read the text and read the spell. I watch as a rift starts to open up, I look up as it opens.

 

“Okay this should be your universe.” She smiles at me and hugs me. I watch as the other Eddie’s shake hands and both Venoms head bop each other.

 

“Take care. Maybe we’ll meet again.” I smile as she nods her head at me.

 

“Thank you all for everything.” I smile as I watch them take each other’s hand and leave together. The rift closes as they walk in. I smile and just take breath and look over at my Eddie and smile.

 

“Now what?” I ask with a smile as Eddie starts to chase me around the apartment, I let out a squeal and laugh as Eddie tackles me playfully and attacks me with kisses and tickles.

 

**“I WANT TO PLAY! LET ME PLAY TOO!”**

==========================================

I lay in Eddie’s arm playing with one of the many bracelets and rings he has on. I smile as I feel his hands playing in my hair. Venom cuddled against my side.

 

“What kind of rings or style do you like?” I hear Eddie ask. I smile and look up at him.

 

“Give me a second.” I slowly pull myself away. I slip on one of Eddie’s T-shirts and make a portal to my bedroom. I quickly jump in and go to my one drawer on my nightstand. I pull it open and find my old notebook. I smile and grab it. I quickly come back and close it.

 

“Okay.” I feel my cheeks red as I slowly hand Eddie my old notebook. Eddie eyes me funny as Venom curious peaks at it.

 

“ **It’s old. Worn. We should get you a new notebook.”** I shake my head.

 

“No! It’s my old notebook from when I was a kid. It has so many memories. I wanted to share it with Eddie... With you.” Venom nods his head as Eddie flips it open.

 

I slowly come over and sit by him Venom curls on his shoulder.

“You were the little writer.” I chuckle and nod as I position myself to lay my head on his shoulder and watch him read my notebook. I hold in a breath as he flips to my dream guy rules.

 

_“Since I doubt, I’ll ever find anyone who will love me or accept me as I am. I’m making a list of requirements that my dream guy; dream husband must have. Here as follows:_

  1. _He Must have a set of Blue/Green eyes._
  2. _Must own a Motorcycle_
  3. _He has to make me laugh_
  4. _Accepts me as I am_
  5. _Isn’t jealous of our bond and relationship with Peter_
  6. _He’s a Passionate Man_
  7. _He’s not afraid to let his emotions show_
  8. _He listens to me_
  9. _He’s a mess but he’s my mess_



_And finally, number 10. Now this one is very important number 10 is the most important of them all._

  1. _He Makes Me feel Protected._



_Should a day come when we ever meet this guy, he must meet all the requirements. Maybe he exists maybe he doesn’t. Here’s to hoping someday somehow, we find each other. Until then I’ll dream and wish for him. I feel he’s the keeper of the other half of my soul._

_June 5 th, 2001-_

Eddie’s eyes flash to mine as I take a breath my checks turning red. Venom keeps staring at the notebook.

 

“ **You wrote this about us? Before you even knew we existed.”** I look at Venom as he stares at me. He looks at Eddie.

 

“Yeah she did Buddy. She was always meant to find us. She’s the keeper of half of our soul and we’re the keeper of half of her soul.” My heart starts thumps as Eddie leans in his lips pressing deeply into mine. His eyes glowing as he stares into mine.

 

“No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I look into your eyes.” I get lost in his words and eyes.

 

“If you turn the next few pages you’ll see the kind of ring...” Eddie cuts me off

 

“I know what kind of ring would fits you. I don’t need to see it.” I watch him smirk as Venom who is still enchanted by my notebook Slithers between us. I feel a tiny little black goo curl around my finger as another curls around Eddie’s.

 

“ **We are one. We are whole. We belong together forever.”** I watch as Venom says these words looking between the both of us. He closes his eyes for a moment. “ **This symbol’s our bond.”** Venom opens his eyes I feel a slight pinch as Venom removes himself from our fingers.

 

I look down my eyes wide around my finger a simple little black ring around my finger sits. It reminds me of those tattoo rings people get. I look over at Eddie he has one as well. I reach over as our hands lock showing the rings.

 

Venom purrs

 

“What is this Venom?” Venom looks at me and smiles

 

“ **Our bond. Forever. We love Eddie, We love Renee. You are Ours, as We are Yours.”** I smile at that as I look at mine and Eddie’s fingers. I share a smile and look at Eddie as he leans down to kiss me.

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143668421@N03/46172518732/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWW Venom :D Bonding them :D He can be so cute sometimes :D. If you loved this chapter feel free to please show it some love! I love feedback and would love to hear from you :D


	24. Chapter 24: Accidents Do Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great weekend! I'm back and writing! The first part of this chapter is Renee and Peter's brother and sister bond. I'm including a song I feel sums up their relationship.
> 
> The rest of the chapter is Eddie, Vee and Renee. Accidents do happen...

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6TXPNybrmk>

 

Peter was freaking out about his Science Fair Project. He was nervous and scared.

 

“Hey, Pete you are going to do amazing.” I smile as he just looks at me, he gathers all his stuff and looks at me.

 

“You sure? What if I mess up? What if I fumble?” I chuckle and shake my head.

 

“You won’t.” Aunt May comes in and smiles at us.

 

“Are you guys ready. I’m so excited to see this.” I nod my head giving Peter’s shoulder a squeeze I look down and smile as I see a text from Eddie.

 

“Eddie says knock em dead. He’s rooting for you.” Peter smiles at that and nods his head.

 

“Can I have a moment alone?” Aunt May and I nod our heads and excuse ourselves as we let Peter have a moment.

 

Aunt May looks at me. “So, is Happy going to be coming today?” I think for a moment when a knock at the door causes us to look at it. Aunt May walks over, and I watch as her face lights up.

 

“Oh Happy! So good to see you come on in.” Aunt May ushers him in. I smile as Happy looks around.

 

“I thought I’d give you all a ride. If that’s okay.” Aunt May beams.

“Oh, if you’re sure. I would hate to put you out. I wanted to tell you, it means a lot to me that you watch out and take care of Peter and Renee.” Happy blushes at that as he now looks nervous. I look between them as a smirk slowly forms on my face.

 

“Really, Ms. Parker it’s nothing. They are great kids and I’m happy to watch over and look after them.”

 

“It’s May to you none of that Ms. Parker nonsense.” I smile watching them interact. Happy and Aunt May?  I never saw that coming, but it was great to see Aunt May getting out there again. I know Uncle Ben was her love her husband, but she owed it to herself to at least maybe date again. I knew Uncle Ben would want that.

 

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” I see Peter walk in. He seems nervous still. I walk over and take his hand.

 

“You are going to rock this.” I smile as Happy goes to help Peter load up his stuff.

=============================================

I sit with Aunt May and Happy. The two were acting like giddy school kids with a crush. I watch as Peter keeps shifting nervously. I quietly excuse myself and go see him.

 

“Hey Pete, you okay?” He nods his head shifting his feet. I look over at his set up, the earbuds worked. We tested them by those bells at the church and it worked. I always hated how those church bells made me feel.

 

“You are going to rock this. Don’t be nervous.” I squeeze his shoulder as Peter takes a breath. I watch as his eyes look over at a girl’s project. I smile, is love in the air or something today?

 

“Is that Michelle?” Peter just gets red and nods his head as he acts like he’s doing something. I chuckle.

 

“The judging is going to start soon. Could you stay with me?” I nod my head and smile.

 

“Always.”

=====================================

I take a deep breath watching the judges talk to Peter. I listen to everything.

 

“So, these are earbuds, they can block out loud noises as well as high frequency sounds. Some people are beyond sensitive to these sounds. My sister for example, the church bells at Saint John’s always hurt her ears. We tested them out and my sister couldn’t hear the bells.”

 

Peter has one of the judges put them as he turns on his devices. I smile as the judge shakes his head indicating he cannot hear any of it. I smile as Peter seems confident in himself. That’s my Peter, I think.

 

Peter looks over at me and gives me two thumbs up I smile at him.

 

“I’ve got you brother.” I smirk.

=================================

Happy took us out to ice cream to celebrate. I was enjoying watching Aunt May and Happy flirt and make little eyes at each other. Peter whispers in my ear.

 

“Are they flirting?” I nod and chuckle as Peter smirks. I was enjoying my double cookie dough chunk ice cream.

 

“Excuse me, you’re Happy Hogan, aren’t you? I just have to say what you do for Tony Stark is outstanding.” I chuckle as Happy looks caught off guard by that. He smiles looking proud. The guy then turns and eyes me.

 

“Wow, you, you look like Tony Stark? Are you guys related or something?” I shake my head and roll my eyes. If I had a nickel for every time someone told me I looked like Tony Stark...

 

“Nope, just happen to have brown eyes and dark hair like a lot of people.” I shrug I didn’t mean to come off so grumpy but when you’ve heard it a million times it gets old. The guy leaves as Peter eyes me and pulls out a photo of Tony Stark and holds it up to my face.

 

“You know, Nee he isn’t wrong.” I roll my eyes and pinch him as Peter yelps.

 

“Hey! I’m just saying.” I roll my eyes at him. Aunt May and Happy chuckle. But I could see the wheels turning in Happy’s head.

===================================

I had enjoyed my day with everyone. It almost reminded me of when Uncle Ben was with us. I look over the photos as I smile.

 

“You would have been so proud of him Uncle Ben. So proud.” I whisper as I get lost thinking about Uncle Ben. I stand up and shut my door.

 

I wanted to sneak off to my other boys. I slip my sling ring and focus on Eddie’s apartment and portal myself there. This will never get old I think as I step through the portal and look around Eddie’s apartment. I smile at the photos I had put up. Eddie really liked my photos he said I had a natural talent and a great eye for it.

 

My eyes stop at the one we had taken together. I smile, Venom really wanted to be a part of it, so we had Venom Peak up from Eddie’s pocket. If anyone had asked, I would have said Venom was a pocket monster of some sorts. I run my fingers over it and smile.

 

I walk around and stop. My eyes land on a few photos I’ve never seen before. My eyes widen, they were pictures of me.

 

One that stuck out was of me sleeping with Venom cuddled on my chest. My breath stops and my heart speeds up. I take in the photo and just fall in love with the details that Eddie captured. I smile just taking in all the little photos I never knew Eddie captured of me.

================================

Eddie and I decided to go for a walk. I was enjoying the fresh air.

 

“So how did Peter do on his project.” I smile and look over at Eddie.

 

“He did amazing. They really liked his project.” Eddie smiles as we walk around.

 

“What did he make? I take it, it wasn’t a volcano.” I laugh and shake my head.

 

“Actually, I planted it in his head. The whole idea was earbuds that block out loud sounds and high frequency sounds.” Eddie stops and eyes me Venom pokes his head out and looks up at me.

 

“Peter designed and made earbuds that do that?” I nod my head and smile.

 

“I tested them out they work. As soon as Peter gets everything finalized, I’m bringing you pair of them.” Eddie smiles and pulls me close into his arms.

 

“You are something you know that?” I smile and chuckle kissing his nose. I could honestly stay like this forever just us.

 

A loud car alarm starts going off causing Eddie to wince as he falls to his knees. I rush to him.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” I cover his ears wondering why whoever owns the car isn’t turning it off. I look around where is everyone, the street was empty.  I try covering his ears.

 

“Hey, let’s just leave this place.” I try to get him up when one of Venom’s long arms sends me flying, I land hard and hear a little snap. I let out a moan as I feel my wrist in pain. I slowly left it up. I wince a little feeling some pain shoot through me. I look over as Venom has taken over Eddie and starts throwing the car and crumpling it up. I watch Venom destroy the car.

 

“WOW! That is so wicked! Do it again.” I look over as little kid stands on his porch mouth gaping. I slowly get up and walk over to Venom.

 

“Are you done? Cause I think we should leave.” Venom turns around and looks at me his eyes widen as he looks at me.

 

“ **Renee, did we... did we hurt you?”** I sigh and just nod my head.

 

“It’s fine it was an accident. You didn’t mean to hurt me. I should have known to back off when that happened.” Venom growls as he eyes me up and down, he touches my sore wrist as I make a face and wince it really hurt and stung. I could taste some blood in my mouth.

 

 **“We did this. We hurt you. We... We are not good.”** I take a breath, with my good hand I grab his arm.

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I’m really okay. My body slowly heals itself due to the super soldier serum. I’m fine please stop beating yourself up. It was an accident.” Venom just shakes his head.

 

“ **What if we do this again... Or worse what if we hurt our Little Star when she’s born.”** My eyes widen he was really beating himself up. I reach out for him, but he backs away.

 

“Vee… Eddie... It was an accident. You don’t beat me, you’ve never hurt me before. Please stop beating yourself up. You’d never hurt her I know you.” Venom growls at me as he looks at me.

 

“ **We are unsafe. We could seriously hurt you... We need to think.”** I watch as Venom runs off disappearing from my view.

 

I sigh and shake my head.

 

“You didn’t mean to hurt me... It was an accident.” I mumble knowing it was no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh No Vee.. Eddie.. It was accident.. Let me know your thoughts :D


	25. Chapter 25: Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you amazing readers :D. I hope you enjoy this :D

**Eddie’s POV**

I tried to get Venom to calm down and relax to go back to Renee, but he ignored me completely. Eddie felt trapped, but he also could feel all of Venom’s hurt and pain.

 

“Buddy, Vee, it was an accident. Renee understands that, she wasn’t mad.” Venom growls as he forms into me and lets his head slither out.

 

“ **THAT’S NOT THE POINT! WE HURT HER! WE THREW HER LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING.”** I rub my head and look at him.

 

“I know, I didn’t like what we did. But it was accident leaving her like that wasn’t right.” Venom shakes his head as he looks off just thinking.

 

 **“What if next time is worse? What if we kill her…? What if...”** I shudder at the thought of that. Venom could be unpredictable sometimes, but he had never hurt Renee before never. To be honest it was my human part that has hurt Renee more than anything.

 

“Vee, it was an accident. Yes, if Renee was say a normal human being I’d be more worried, but she isn’t she’s strong and can handle a lot from us. I’m not saying what we did was okay, I’m just saying that it was an accident.”

 

“ **NO! WE HURT HER. What if... we hurt….”** I look at him knowing what he was thinking and just pat his head.

 

“Vee, you’d never hurt our future daughter, your better than that. Please it was an accident. Now come on let’s go back find Renee and just move on.” Venom won’t budge he just looks off into the distance sad.

 

“ **We are no better than Hydra Eddie.”** I stop and just eye him. I sigh this was going to be a long day.

=============================================

**Renee’s POV**

I walked around for a while trying to find Eddie and Venom but gave up. I headed back to the apartment and just sighed. My wrist and cuts were already feeling better. I tried telling them that it was an accident. He didn’t mean to hurt me.

 

I didn’t know what to do or to convince them. What hurt me the most was hearing his pain filled voice hurt and worried that he hurt me or worse... That he’d hurt our future daughter. I knew he wouldn’t do that.

 

I trusted them with my life. I just frowned thinking about it all. I know Venom is strong and easily could hurt me if he truly wanted. I’ve seen him in action, what he did to me was nothing compared what I’ve seen him do to others.

 

“Where are you my boys?” I sigh and close my eyes.

=====================

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing I sigh and pick it up.

 

“Hello?” I hear a loud music and voices in the background.

 

“Reneeee.” I hear giggling “How you doing?” My eyes widen that’s Eddie I hear someone else.

 

“Eddie give me the phone.” I take a breath not sure what is happening. “Hi are you Renee? This Is Jack I’m a bar tender I haven’t seen Eddie here in a while, and well he’s beyond trashed and keeps talking about you and I felt it best to call you.” I nod my head smiling at that.

 

“Oh, thank god I’ll be down there to get him.” Jack gives me the address as I head down there getting an Uber. I haven’t really ever been into a bar before, walking into one was a bit odd and different.

 

I see Eddie’s black jacket and put my hand on him. He twirls around and eyes me.

 

“Ohhh... Nooo… Youu caught meeee…” I roll my eyes as I get him on his feet, he keeps eyeing me.

 

“JACK!! OH JACK! My miss’s is here.” Jack looks over as I give him a nod. I get Eddie going as he just giggles at me.

 

“Lookkkk at youuu all strong and sexy.” I don’t know what to even think. I get Eddie into an alley and get my portal open to his apartment.” I drag his drunk ass into and just sigh as he just looks at me.

 

“I can’t believe you, both of you. I was so worried for you. You can’t just leave like that.” I was so annoyed and pissed off at both of them. Eddie just looks up at me as Venom slowly slithers out and eyes me.

 

“ **WE Hurt You.”** I pinch my nose as Eddie nods his head. “Yeah… We... Hurt... You.”

 

I eye them seeing how sad they both look. I sigh as I walk over to them.

 

“Look, as I said earlier it was an accident. I’m not mad at you. Please stop beating yourself up.” I take Eddie’s hands as Venom sluggishly looks at me.

 

“ **We Are Sorry”** I smile and nod my head. I lay my head against Eddie’s chest and just sigh.

 

“Don’t do this again okay. I was so scared and worried something happened to you two.” I feel Eddie run his hands through my hair. As Venom slowly curls around us.

 

**“We Promise.”**

**===========================**

**Eddie’s POV**

I opened my eyes feeling my head hurt. I groan as I look over, I was alone. I set up slowly still in pain. I feel Venom fuss.

 

“ **WHAT IS THIS GOD-AWFUL FEELING?”** I chuckle a little as last night starts to come back to me.

 

“That is a hangover buddy.” Venom hisses.

 

“ **WE DO NOT LIKE HANGOVERS!”** I chuckle and nod my head as I look around wondering if our drunk self pissed off Renee. I sigh wondering when I see her walk in.

 

“Oh, the drunks are up.” Renee brings me over a glass of orange juice and some IBU.

 

“Here, this should help some.” Venom slithers to her and looks at her eyes big and pleading.

 

“Oh no I’m not feeling sorry for either of you. You guys got drunk now you’re paying the price.” Venom just looks at Renee sad like a puppy. Renee doesn’t budge I chuckle watching them.

 

“She’s right Vee, we got drunk and now we pay the consequences.” Renee sits on the bed with us.

 

“I’m not mad at you guys, but you can’t ever make me worry like that again. Okay.” I take her hands.

 

“I promise, I won’t ever leave you like that again Renee I’m so sorry.” I reach up and kiss her and stroke her cheeks. Venom comes over and looks deep into Renee’s eyes.

 

“ **WE Promise.”** He licks her as Renee laughs and kisses his head.

 

“Good, now let’s get you two feeling better okay.” I nod my head as I hold her hand tightly.

 

“Renee, you know we’d never hurt you right?” She stops and eyes me and Venom.

 

“Oh, you two. I know that. No one has ever made me feel as safe and Protected as I do when I’m with you two. I know you’d never mean to hurt me. Yesterday is in the past, okay?”

 

I nod my head and pull her into my arms. I hold her close. Never wanting to ever let her go. I hear Venom in my head.

 

“ **We won’t Eddie.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what could happen next with these two :D I hope you enjoy this chapter :D


	26. Chapter 26: Venom's Day Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom decides to have some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun silly chapter :D I felt I needed some silly and happiness for Renee.

I slowly wake up feeling heavier feeling a bit powerful as well. I wasn’t sure what was happening. I feel something move around in my head as a voice comes into my head.

 

 **“RENEE! YOUR AWAKE! FINALLY!”** I set up at that, why could I hear Venom in my head? I was confused. Looking over I see no sign of Eddie. Panic starts to set in did something happen to Eddie? My heart starts racing thinking something awful happened.

 

“ **No, Eddie is fine. Eddie is interviewing that guy… We snuck out and into you. WE hate going We HATE HIM. We want to spend the day with you! Our Renee!”** I rub my temples hearing Venom in my head was crazy. How does Eddie do this all the time? I take a breath trying to regain my thoughts.

 

 **“We are sorry… We don’t mean to annoy you… We will shut up.”** I sigh Venom and Eddie are beyond sensitive sometimes.

 

“Vee, no you weren’t annoying me. Sorry, just the first thing I wake up to is you in my head very happy. Not used to that is all. I’m happy to spend a day with you.” I hear a purr in my head and smile.

 

 **“That makes us happy. If you are happy, We are happy.”** I smile and nod my head.

 

“Vee? Does Eddie know you stayed?” I hear silence which makes me think that Eddie has no clue. I’m picturing Eddie just walking around talking to himself now. I start giggling thinking about it. Imagining Eddie getting angry because Venom isn’t answering him. I hear a hearty laugh in my head.

 

 **“He’s going to be so pissed... No, we just left him and hopped into you.”** I nod my head and think about something to do to entertain my little shadow for the day.

 

“Well, Vee what would you want to do?” I hear a sound I never heard come from Venom I wasn’t sure how to explain it.

 

“ **You have memories of this coffee shop... We’d like to try this coffee drink you like.”** I chuckle a cup of coffee from Little Nino’s Coffee Shop sounded actually really good.

 

“Okay Little Nino’s Coffee Shop it is.” I hear Venom purr and smile having him in my head actually wasn’t too bad. However, the sudden urge of hunger was getting to me.

===================================             

I get myself ready after I ate two bags worth of tater tots. Okay, I get it now why they like tater tots so much. They are good. I hear Venom chuckle in my head I shake my head. I grab my sling ring and focus on a quiet alley near Little Nino’s and hope no one was there.

 

 **“Whoa your mind gets all fuzzy when you think like this.”** I laugh as I get my portal open and quickly hop in and turn it off. I get check my surroundings first and make sure no one saw me. I peak around the coast clear.

 

“Alright, let’s get that coffee.” I hear Venom in my head. **“Can we also get some snacks?”** I chuckle How isn’t Eddie fat from all the food they consume.

 

“ **We will never be fat. That hurts Renee.”** I roll my eyes like I said sensitive these two. I caught Eddie and Venom one time crying during The Lion King. They are giant softies, but they’d never admit to it.

 

“ **HEY! WHEN MUFSA DIES ITS SAD! ONLY A MONSTER WOULDN’T CRY! SIMBA BEGGED HIS DAD TO GET UP AND HE WOULDN’T!”** I stop hearing this and try to hold in my laughter. He’s not wrong I always cry during that scene too but seeing a grown man and his Symbiote cry over it just makes me laugh.

 

 **“YOU CRY DURING THAT BOAT MOVIE.”** I stop and shake my head.

 

“And so, did you Vee.” I hear Venom growl.

 

“ **Did not, they both could have fit on that door. That Rose chick was terrible to Jack.”** I shake my head just laughing. Having Venom as my shadow today was proving to be fun.

 

I head to the shop. Venom meanwhile is humming and making some noises in my head. I smile he really was cute when he wanted to be.

 

 **“Renee, we’ve loved being with you today.”** I smile I do love this little guy.

 

“I’ve loved having you too Vee, you are welcome anytime.” I hear Venom purr. I open the door to the coffee shop and smile as I see Jake the barista smiles back at me.

 

I wait in line as I hear my phone ding. I look down a text from Eddie.

 

“Hey, I’ll be home in like five. I’m worried that something is wrong with Venom. I haven’t heard or felt him all morning.” My heart drops Eddie was scared and worried. I hear Venom.

 

 **“We didn’t mean to worry Eddie... We are sorry.”** I nod my head I know Venom didn’t mean it.

 

“I know Vee.” I get to the counter as Jake smiles at me.

 

“My favorite customer has returned.” I feel Venom tense in my head as I feel something come over him.

 

“Hey Jake, so I would like my usual but please make it two this time. I’d also like a bunch of your chocolate muffins and a few cake pops.” Jake nods his head as he gets my order rung up.

 

“So, Renee... I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a while now...” Oh no I think no, Jake don’t do this. I feel Venom growl and get Protectively in my head.

 

“Jake... While I’m flattered, I’m in a very serious relationship with someone. We are basically married.” I feel my hand move on its own I was not in control as I flash the tattoo ink ring Venom gave me. I watch as Jake looks down and just nods his head. Great Vee you hurt him. I hear Venom growl.

 

 **“You are Ours! He wants what is Ours.”** I roll my eyes at him in my head if that was possible.

 

“Oh, of course you are. A girl like you would not be single.” I feel bad as Jake gets our order going.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It was brave of you to even ask. You’ll find someone.” Jake smiles at that as he nods his head. I hear my name being called as I grab our order. Lucky for me Eddie and I drank the same coffee. I grab the items and go to leave when I feel Venom stop me. I could feel him stuck on something.

 

“ **Renee We’ve been here before.”** I nod my head thinking yes, I go here usually every day. I hear Venom grumble.

 

“ **No, you and Eddie have been here before together.”** I shake my head. Eddie and I have never been here before.

 

“No Vee, Eddie and I have not been here together.” Venom growls at me.

 

“ **When we get home, you’ll see.”** I just nod my head unsure what was happening.

============================

I walk into the apartment and see Eddie sitting on the couch looking worried. I walk over to him.

 

“Hey, you, I got you your favorite.” Eddie looks up at me he grabs the coffee.

 

“Little Nino’s I loved this place when I lived In New York.” My eyes widen at him. He loved Little Nino’s?

 

“ **Told You.”** I shake my head. As Eddie looks up at me looking sad.

 

“I can’t hear or feel Venom. I don’t know what happened.” I take a breath when Venom slithers out his head and looks at Eddie.

 

 **“We stayed with Renee! WE HATE CASSIDY!”** Eddie’s eyes widen as he eyes us both I sigh.

 

“It was not my idea I woke up to him in my head.” Eddie shoots a Venom a look.

 

“You scared the shit out of me buddy, I was worried you were sick, or something happened. Next time just please tell me okay. And ask Renee don’t just bombard her okay.”

 

 **“WE are sorry Eddie.”** I smile as Eddie bops his head. He slithers into Eddie. I watch as Venom pops out again his little goo head looking back and forth between us.

 

 **“Just as We thought. You two met before at this coffee shop.”** I eye Venom as does Eddie.

 

“What are you talking about Vee?” Venom smirks at me as he looks at Eddie.

========================================

**Eddie’s POV**

I feel Venom searching around my mind. As he brings forth a very old memory one, I had buried away a while ago.

 

 **“Eddie look.”** I feel the memories hit me I close my eyes letting them all process through.

 

_“One Americano” I go to reach for my coffee and take it. When I hear someone clear their throat._

_“Um sir that is mine.” I turn around and I’m met with the prettiest brown eyes I’ve ever seen. My heart stops as the memory comes together. That was Renee. I did meet her at Little Nino’s._

_I remember it all now. We bounded over ordering the same coffee. It became our daily thing who ever got there first would buy the coffee. I was always too nervous to ever ask her out. I didn’t even know her name._

_Then one day... She just stopped coming. I hear Venom_

**_“You would go in every day hoping to see her... But she never came back.”_** I nod my head remembering why I buried this memory. I open my eyes and stare at Renee.

 

“We did meet, a few years back or so. You were my coffee girl.” Renee eyes me funny. As Venom slithers out and jumps into her. I watch as Venom gives her the memory. I smile seeing Renee’s expression.

 

**Renee’s POV**

I feel my memory and Eddie’s memory hit me. I close my eyes seeing it all play in my head. I open my eyes and look at Eddie.

 

“How did we not know?” Eddie smiles as he pulls me closer.

 

“Fate was just playing with us then.” He brushes his lips over mine. I look up and smile at him.

 

“My coffee boy.” I whisper smirking as Eddie smirks back.

 

“My coffee girl.”

 

I was always meant to meet Eddie in some form or fashion. Getting lost in his eyes I smile just thinking about everything.

 

I just wish I could have frozen time and stayed in this moment forever. But that isn’t how life works. I just wish I could have Protected us from everything. But I just couldn’t..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Aren't they just the cutest :D Hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D


	27. Chapter 27: Our First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter :D full of lots of fluff, love and that adorable little black goo we call Venom lol. I hope everyone enjoys this :D

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCq6LD3Lh4w &t=1184s**

 

**Eddie’s POV**

I was trying to write my piece but all I could feel was Venom being very loud in my head.

 

“Okay what is wrong.” I feel Venom slither out as he eyes me a look of concern and worry over his big white eyes.

 

“ **Renee has been acting weird lately.”** I eye him as he looks at me he was really worried about her. I racked my brain thinking about it. Renee seemed fine the last time I saw her she didn’t seem off.

 

“How so buddy? Did she something to you?” Venom shakes his head.

 

**“No, but lately she’s been humming and singing these strange songs. Songs about red nosed deers, a snowman, bells ringing. Santa coming to town, who is this Santa Eddie? Why is he coming to town why is Renee singing and humming these songs?”**

 

I start to chuckle and just laugh. Renee warned me she loved Christmas. Which made me laugh, I didn’t think she’d be a huge Christmas nut, but she said it was because the first year she was adopted by the Parkers they showed her just how wonderful Christmas was with a family. Ever since then she’s loved Christmas.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve seen my memories. Renee is just getting in the Christmas Spirit.” Venom stares at me as I watch him search my mind. He makes a face.

 

“ **Ah, I see. Well if she’s happy WE are happy.”** I nod my head as Venom looks around our house. He makes a face.

 

“ **Our place does not feel like Christmas Eddie, we should make it feel like Christmas for Renee.”** I look at him and nod my head he did have a point. Our apartment didn’t scream Christmas, but I was never one to really decorate when I was with Anne, she did all that stuff. Yeah, I helped her with things here and there, but Christmas wasn’t all that exciting. Sure, as a kid I loved it but as you become an adult it isn’t as fun.

 

 **“That’s because you weren’t with the right person Eddie. Let’s make Christmas great for our Renee. She’d be so happy Eddie.”** I chuckle as Venom looks at me very seriously.

 

“Well why don’t we see what Renee what’s to do. Maybe she’d like to decorate with us.” Venom stops for a moment and looks at me.

 

 **“YES! Eddie you can think of good ideas sometimes. Good job.”** I roll my eyes at him and chuckle.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Venom starts humming Jingle Bells and I just start laughing.

 

“I see those songs wore off on you.” Venom grumbles at me. I smile as I hear a sound and look up. I smile seeing Renee come through her portal. She has a bunch of bags in her hands.

 

“Hey!” Renee smiles as she walks in. Venom slithers out happily to greet her attacking her with kisses.

 

“I was just here like hours ago.” Renee laughs. I notice all the bags she has.

 

“What’s in the bags?” Renee’s eyes light up.

 

“First off, I brought a bunch of stuff so we could make cookies. Second, I brought some decorations. Third, can we get a tree please Eddie please.” I chuckle watching her act like a child. Venom turns to me.

 

“ **Please Eddie.”** I just laugh oh look at my two kids.

 

“Of course, we can. Renee you can decorate this apartment however you see fit.” Renee smiles at that and runs over and hugs me.

 

“You are decorating with me too Brock.” I chuckle and watch as she turns to Venom. “And you as well Vee.” I swear I watched him turn red.

=====================================

**Renee’s POV**

Yes, I’m a sucker for Christmas. I can’t help it, my first year being adopted by Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and Peter they showed me the true meaning of Christmas. I fell in love with Christmas and couldn’t stop myself. Every year I’d get so excited for it and couldn’t contain myself.

 

“We need to get a tree.” Eddie nods his head at me as he watches. He smiles at me. Venom Slithers out and keeps his eyes on me.

 

“ **Renee? We’ve seen Eddie’s memories of his Christmas. Can we see yours? We want to learn about Christmas.”** I look at him and smile he could be adorable sometimes.

 

“Sure Vee. Of course, you can. I’m more than happy to share the Christmas Spirit with you.” Venom smiles as he jumps into me. I feel Venom search all around in my mind.

 

 **“What is this hot cocoa? Oh, Renee you were so little.”** I laugh as Venom pokes around. I’m always careful as to not let Peter’s identity come to light. I trust Eddie and Venom with my life, but the less people know who Peter is the better.

 

 **“I like the tree. So pretty. All the food all the sweets! WE Love Christmas!”** Renee chuckles as Venom slithers back to Eddie.

 

 **“Eddie let’s go.”** Eddie looks at me as I look at them.

 

“Yeah Eddie Let’s go.” Eddie smirks at me.

==================================

Picking out the right tree is hard. I was eyeing them all.

 

“What about this one?” I shake my head at Eddie who sighs. I know I’m a pain.

 

“Sorry, it has to be perfect.” Eddie nods his head as I eye them. Venom peaks from Eddie’s pocket and eyes all the trees.

 

“ **I like this one.”** I turn to see where Venom and Eddie are looking. I eye the little tree and smile at it. It was perfect for us. For our first tree.  

 

“This is the one.” I say with a smile. As Eddie smiles back at me. I couldn’t wait to get it all decorated and beautiful.

 

“Okay one more thing we need to grab.”

====================================

We stop at the mall. I knew it would be a bit crazy but I what I wanted was at a special store. Venom looks around all the people as he peaks from Eddie’s pocket.

 

I chuckle. Watching Venom was cute.

 

As we walk into the mall, I feel something tug on me.

 

 **“Renee! Eddie! Stop!”** Eddie and I stop as Venom’s little eyes peak up, he looks up at us.

 

“ **Renee, Eddie... It’s Santa.”** I look where Venom is pointing and smile. Venom looked so excited.

 

“Yeah, the kids come and ask Santa what they want for Christmas, and if they are good, they get their gifts.” Venom takes it all in and eyes it all.

 

“ **We wish we could see Santa.”** I stop and eye him.

 

“Well why can’t you?” Venom looks up at me questioning me.

 

“Come on.” I grab Eddie’s hand and drag him to Santa. Eddie just eyes me as I smile. I have got a plan. We get to the Santa and I smile.

 

“Hi I know we aren’t kids but it’s our first Christmas together and I want to make it special.” The Santa just smiles and motions for us to come. I watch as Venom peaks out excited to see Santa.

 

“No one is ever too old to believe or want a photo with Santa.” I smile.

 

“Now what do you two want for Christmas?” I watch as Venom looks at Head. I watch Eddie lean his ear down. I watch Eddie smile and nod his head.

 

Santa looks at me and I smile. “I just want a good first Christmas with my boyfriend.” Santa nods his head as he looks at Eddie who smiles.

 

“Well, We… I would like for Renee to have the best Christmas ever. She loves Christmas and I just want her to have a big smile come Christmas morning.” I feel myself blush as I look away.

 

The Santa smiles and nods his head. “Well you two shall get your wishes.” Santa winks and gathers for the photo.” I watch as Venom sneakily peaks up from Eddie’s pocket.

======================================

I hold Eddie’s hand tight as we head back to the apartment.

 

“You two sure know how to make someone melt.” Eddie smiles as Venom Plops out.

 

“ **We want this Christmas to be the best for You.”** I smile and nod my head. Eddie watches us and looks at me.

 

“What did you get at the mall?” I smile as we unlock the door. Before we went to the mall, we had brought the tree home and semi decorated it.

 

“Just needed this.” I open the package and take Eddie’s hand and look at Venom. “Venom can you lend me your arm too.” Venom slithers out his arm as I put the little ornament in all our hands. Eddie and Venom both eye it as I lead them over to the tree.

 

“Okay now we put this one together on the tree.” I smile as the three of us do it together.

 

Eddie looks over at the ornament as does Venom. Eddie looks over at me smiling as he pulls me close into his arms.

 

“When we celebrated our first Christmas together, my first being adopted. The Parkers got the same ornament and the four us put it on the tree together. I wanted to do the same with the three of us for Christmas. Simple little words on it “Our First Christmas.” That little ornament meant the world to me. So, I just had to get one for us.”

 

Eddie smiles as Venom cuddles close into us.

  
“Renee, I promise you Venom and I will make this the best Christmas ever for you.” I feel Eddie kiss my head I smile and look back up at him.

 

“You already did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. I may have one more chapter posted on Christmas Eve but I'm unsure yet. I hope everyone enjoys this little chapter :D


	28. Chapter 28: The Best Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope everyone enjoys this and the twist little ending :D Wishing you all the best

I was full of smiles as Peter unwrapped his gifts. One was from Eddie specifically, I told Eddie it was too much, but he insisted.

 

“Oh my god! Eddie got me the camera I wanted to shoot my videos!!” I laugh watching Peter freak out. Aunt May and Happy who we invited was there. He was all smiles watching everything, his eyes never really leaving May’s.

 

“So, Nee… Eddie and have been talking... So, our gifts go together.” I nod my head puzzled my boyfriend and brother are working together.

 

I unwrap my gift from Peter my eyes widen a giant package of...

 

“RAZZLES!” I start jumping and screaming. Aunt May chuckles. I tackle Peter.

 

“I know how much you love 13 Going On 30… We all do.” Now I was curious what Eddie was getting me. I couldn’t wait to see. I was spending Christmas Eve like we always do with Peter, Aunt May and now Happy. Then I was going to stay with Eddie and Vee for Christmas. I tried so hard to get Eddie to come here but he said he was nervous to meet everyone.

 

“You are the best.” I hug him and smile.

 

“Renee sweetie? When is your flight?” I look up at Aunt May and smile. She thinks I have a red eye flight when in fact I don’t.

 

“Not till around ten.” Aunt May nods her head. Happy makes a face at me as Peter just pretends, he doesn’t have a clue. Only Peter knows about my sling ring, because we’ve done some fun stuff with it.

 

I smiled. Christmas was my holiday, it was the holiday that meant the world to me.

================================

I was frowning as Happy had forced his way to take me to the airport. I sighed as Happy watched me in the mirror.

 

“So, you want to spill how you’re getting to Eddie? I checked the flights, there are no flights going to San Francisco.” I look up and sigh.

 

“I have my ways Happy.” He stops the car and eyes me. Okay he is giving the dad stare. I chuckle and look back at him.

 

“Renee, I’m serious.” I nod my head it was Christmas after all. I pull out my sling ring and show it to him.

 

“When I went to this place, I was taught and learned about the mystic ways. This sling ring, it allows me to open a portal to anywhere I want to go.” Happy’s eyes wide as he eyes me.

 

“You know, nothing ever shocks me anymore.” Renee smiles and nods her head.

 

“I have a spot. I can show you.” Happy nods as I instruct him.

 

I hop out of the car and smile. I smile at Happy as I close my eyes and focus on Eddie and the apartment. The golden circle appears, and I smile. Happy just stands there. I pull him to show him, he just looks baffled.

 

“Okay, this is pretty cool.” I smile as Happy steps back out of it.

 

“Merry Christmas Renee, tell Eddie and Venom I wish them Merry Christmas too.” I smile and hug Happy tight.

 

“Love you too Dad Happy.” I say with smirk. Causing Happy to turn red as I close the portal.

 

I notice my boys aren’t home. Well in that case I’ll start the food.

**==========================================**

***Christmas Morning***

**“RENEE! EDDIE!! ITS CHRISTMAS!”** I smile as Venom tries waking us up. Usually, I’m the one who beats everyone else up.

 

 **“COME ON PRESENTS! FOOD!”** I chuckle as Eddie groans. I slowly set up, Venom slithers out to me. I kiss his little gooey head.

 

“Merry Christmas Vee.” I grab something out of the night stand. I put it on his head.

 

“I made you a Santa hat!” Venom purrs and goes to look at himself in the mirror he gets so happy and proud. I sneakily pull out my camera and take a photo of Venom. I smile.

 

 **“EDDIE!!!!! WAKE UP!”** I watch as Eddie’s blue green eyes flash open. He grumbles and stares at me. I smile down at him.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Eddie smiles as he pulls me down and kisses me.

 

“Merry Christmas.” He whispers, I smile as Venom growls.

 

“ **WE CAN DO THAT LATER!” GIFTS! FOOD! NOW!”** Eddie and I chuckle and head out to the living room.

 

==================================

Venom was like a child on Christmas. He was surrounded by gifts and looked like he was in a Christmas coma. I chuckled and snapped another photo of that. Eddie stands up as Venom jerks awake, he gives Eddie a look but stops and smiles at me.

 

 **“One more gift.”** I watch as Eddie looks at me.

 

“So, I’m sure Peter already briefed you on the theme of our gifts.” I smile and nod as Eddie looks at me.

 

“I had to do this. I know how much you loved this movie.” I watch him wondering what he was doing. Eddie smiles he was being nervous I could tell.

 

“Can you close your eyes?” I smile and nod my head. I keep my eyes close. I hear a door open and close. I smile wondering, I feel Eddie plant a kiss on me. I hear him sit something down in front of me.

 

“Okay open.” I smile as I open my eyes. My heart stops. I look at Eddie and Venom who both smile and blush.

 

“This is the dollhouse... You guys made me the dollhouse?” I feel my eyes watering. Peter got me Razzles and now this... My heart was going to explode.

 

“We thought it could serve two purposes… One for you to always have. And Two…” Venom cuts Eddie off.

 

“ **For Our Little Star, she’ll have it as well.”** My heart just melts. I get up and just hug them both tight.

 

“I love you both so much.” Eddie reaches around him and hands me something.

 

“One last gift, it’s not complete without this.” I watch as Eddie hands me a little wrapped package. I unwrap it and stop I smile and laugh.

 

“Magic wishing dust.” Eddie smiles at me as I get lost in his eyes.

 

“You two have made this the best Christmas. I love you two.” Eddie pulls me close.

 

“I love you.” Venom slithers out “ **WE LOVE YOU.”**

========================================

Later that night as Eddie was taking a shower. I opened my magic wishing dust and poured some in my hand. I smiled and blew some onto the roof of the dollhouse. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

 

“I wish I could play with this dollhouse with my future daughter.” I smile and blow the magic dust.

**=======================**

I cuddle close to Eddie and smile as he pulls me close.

 

“Thank you for making this the best Christmas.” I feel Eddie kiss my temple.

 

“Thank you for loving me.” I smile and look at him.

 

“I’ll always love you. I can’t wait for our life together Eddie.” I whisper closing my eyes feeling sleep take me over.

===================================

I wake up not feeling Eddie. I frown and wonder where he went. I notice the bed wasn’t the same either. It was different. My eyes blink, none of this felt right.

 

“Mommy! You’re awake!” My eyes widen as I see those some little blue green eyes of my daughter sitting on the end of the bed staring at me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you wish for? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading :D


	29. Chapter 29: May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee learns more about the wish she mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D I loved writing it so much. Please let me know

I stare at the blue green eyes. My mind is spinning what is happening? I look around and notice this isn't Eddie's and mine room.

"Mommy, are you okay?" I look over at my daughter, my daughter what is her name? How old is she? She looks about three or four. She smiles at me.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine." She smiles at me. My mind is spinning where is Eddie? Where is Venom? I look around trying to find some sort of answer when I feel little hands on my arm.

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?" I nod my head and smile. Whatever this was I was going to enjoy it as much as I could.

"Yes, let's get dressed and do just that." I smile as she takes my hand and leads me to her room. I notice this not my apartment with Eddie. This place is amazing. I was baffled by it. I stop when I see the big colorful letters on the door.

"May." She looks up at me and smiles. I named her May, I feel my heart just fill with love. I just grab her and hold her close to my chest.

"Oh, my Little Star, my little May." She giggles and kisses my cheeks. She smiles at me. I love her little smile so much.

===================================

Leaving the house seemed odd. I felt like there was all this huge security and such I needed to follow but I just left. May was skipping and smiling up at me. I could feel someone watching us, but maybe I was just imagining that. I shake it off I was being paranoid.

I watch as she runs to the jungle gym. I smile watching her. I finally take out my phone scrolling trying to find some answers. I noticed my hand had a wedding band on top of the blink ring Venom gave me. I scroll through my phone noticing I don't talk to Eddie very often. What is going on? My phone suddenly rings causing me to jump.

"Hello?" I hear Happy on the other end.

"Renee, we talked about this. If you leave you take a driver." I roll my eyes, so somethings haven't changed right.

"No Happy I'm fine. I want to just enjoy time with May and be a semi normal parent." I hear Happy grumble.

"That's exactly why you need a driver! You and May need to be safe." I sigh and just watch her play. She was carefree and just being a little girl.

"Yeah well Happy I can take care of us." I hang up annoyed at everything. Where was Eddie? What was happening in this world? Why was I even here?

====================================

May held my hand as we walked back to our house. I smiled as she smiled back at me. I could feel she wants to talk. I look behind me, feeling as if someone was following us. I shake my head you are losing it Renee no one is there. I hear May's little voice.

"Mommy? I miss when it was you, me, daddy, and Vee." I stop what does that mean. What is she talking about?

"What do you mean May? Is daddy gone?" I don't even know what to ask. Her little eyes look up at me.

"No, but we don't do things together anymore. It's always just you and me or Daddy and Vee take me." My heart stops what is happening. May just keeps her head down as I unlock the door. She scampers inside. My eyes fighting back tears as I feel my heart breaking.

What kind of life was this? One where Eddie and I aren't together? I still wear my wedding ring I notice. So, what is going on? I sigh as I walk back inside.

==================================================

My little May, may look like me but she acts like a combo of Eddie and me. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. I tuck her into bed and smile. I read her Goodnight Moon and smiles. I kiss her little head and smile.

"Mommy? Did Daddy leave because of me?" My heart stops and I feel anger come over me.

"What? No, why would you say that? Daddy loves you so much." I watch as she looks up at me her blue green eyes watering.

"It... Just... after I accidently hurt daddy with my powers everything started to change Mommy." My heart just drops.

"Oh no, no you didn't do anything to make Daddy leave May." I pull her into my arms as I rock her close.

"I miss Daddy and Vee. I wish I was normal Mommy."

My heart just breaks. I always felt that way when I was a kid. But I was dammed if my little one was going to ever feel that. The momma bear was coming out.

"Mommy? Can we call Daddy? I want to say goodnight." Even though I was feeling pretty angry and pissed at Eddie I nodded my head and dialed him up. I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I hear Eddie's voice come over. I watch as May's little eyes light up as she smiles.

"DADDY! Mommy and I missed you today. Will you come home soon Daddy?" My heart just aches watching her. I want to scream and yell at Eddie.

"Hi TaterTot, I'm sorry sweetie Daddy is just busy. I will try and be there tomorrow to take you for the day okay?" I frown at that as May just nods her little head. She makes a face.

"Okay Daddy, I miss you. Daddy, are you bored with us? The kids on the playground say when Daddies leave its because they are bored and want something new." My eyes go wide as I watch her.

I hear Eddie and Venom both yelling at each other.

"No, May listen... Daddy is just busy and going through some stuff. I love you so much May you are the light of my life my little TaterTot. Now can I talk to Mommy?" I start to freak out. I cannot talk to him.

May hands me the phone. As I politely excuse myself from her and head to balcony in my room. I take a breath.

"Hey, it's just us no little ears." I hear a bunch of grumbles of Eddie and Venom.

"What are you telling her? Renee, I'm not coming home. I told you that." My heart just drops what is going on?

"So, then she is right you are bored with this life." I hear Venom scream on the other end.

"Renee..." I just roll my eyes.

"I don't care that you've hurt me, but you are hurting and breaking that little girl in there. She loves you, she just wants her daddy. But you left her, you abandoned her. I don't know what is going on between us, if your done with me whatever but you do not get to hurt that little girl in there. She deserves a Daddy who wants to be there and be in her life."

I hear a bunch of yelling and fighting on the other end.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a bad father?" I roll my eyes.

"You aren't exactly, here are you? Do you know she asked me if it was her fault that you left? That she wishes she was a normal." I hear Venom screaming at Eddie

" **I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA EDDIE! JUST TELL HER!"** My mind starts to spin.

"Tell me what?" I hear Eddie hush Venom.

"Nothing look, I'll talk to her okay. I'll explain that she didn't do anything wrong."

I feel rage and hurt overcome me. "No, you listen to me Edward Charles Allan Brock, you hurt her our little girl. She loves you and just wants her daddy. But you left her, you left us. Why? I don't really know. I don't want you seeing May anymore. You are bad for her, she doesn't need a dad like you that only sees her when it's convenient for him. I don't know what happened between us, but you don't do this to May. So, until I feel you won't hurt her anymore you will not see her. She deserves a daddy that wants to see her all the time."

What the hell am I saying? What am I doing? I hear Eddie and Venom both on the other end.

"Oh, that's nice Renee, you are going to keep me from my daughter? Wow... just wow." I sigh and just stare out into the night.

"Yeah well, May and I both deserve someone who wants us and doesn't leave us." I hang up the phone and just feel my eyes fill with tears as I cry. What was this life? What was even happening in my life?

"Mommy? Don't cry." I see a little form as May crawls in my lap. I smile and hold her close. I kiss her little head.

"My Little Star... I love you." I hold her close as I stare up at the stars.

==============================================

I carry May back into my room. I just tuck her close to me. I sigh and look up at the celling. I just want to wake up and everything be back to the way it was. I start to close my eyes as I hear the door of my balcony open and I hear grumble voices. My eyes open as I stay still wondering who was in my room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhoh.. What will happen now?


	30. Chapter 30: The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter :D I know I loved this :D Please let me know how you like it ;D

 

I wasn't sure what to do when I felt the person sit on the end of the bed. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I hear the person sigh. Wait I know that sigh...

**Eddie's POV**

I let out a sigh as I rubbed my face. I look over and see Renee and May sleeping soundly. I smile at that but also feel sad. I was doing the worst things to them. I was hurting May, but I was also breaking Renee. I feel Venom slither out and smack me.

 **"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!"** I sigh as Venom goes over and tugs covers tightly around May. He goes over and does the same to Renee.

" **We hate this Eddie! We need to be home with Our family!"** Venom growls at me. I sigh of course I want nothing more than to be home with my family. I want to be here every night. I can't though... The further I'm away from them... the better.

 **"Eddie, we should tell Renee. This, Us leaving... Us not being home does not work Eddie."** I sigh as I just bury my face in my hands. I look over at them sleeping. I try to sneak into here every night to just hold her. I always check on May tuck her tightly. I walk over and gently and carefully lift up May. I place her on my chest as I crawl into the bed. I kiss her little head and hold her close. Venom slithers over and just glares at me.

"Vee, we talked about this. If he thinks we aren't together anymore he won't hurt them." Venom shakes his head at me.

 **"No, you really think that matters? He's going to hurt them regardless. He is sick and twisted. Eddie, please."** I shake my head I have to be strong. I hold May close as I look over at Renee. I brush the hair off her face. I smile seeing she still wears her wedding band. I still wear mine too I'll always wear it. I pull Renee closer and just kiss her head.

"As long as they are safe Venom, that is all that matters." Venom shakes his head as he stares at me.

**"What if Renee finds someone else? What if Our little Tot starts calling someone else her dad... We cannot lose them Eddie."**

I feel sadness hit me thinking about Renee moving on. May finding a new dad. I feel my eyes water as I brush them away. Venom stares at me his eyes sad as well. He's hated this whole thing. I've hated this whole thing. Not being with my girls 24/7 has killed me. I don't sleep, I don't eat, well Venom takes over the eating. I'm a wreck. But... If they are safe and alive that's all that matters.

"Wake me up in like 10 or so okay Vee." Venom nods his head. I only get real sleep when I'm with them. I close my eyes.

**==================================**

**Renee's POV**

I feel my heart racing. So, someone was threating to hurt us and that's why Eddie left. My heart was beating fast.

 **"You can open your eyes, We know you're not sleeping."** I smile at Venom and open my eyes to stare at him. He gives me a big kiss I smile.

"Hey Vee, so who is this guy? Who is scaring Eddie?" Venom sighs and looks at me.

**"It's Carnage again Renee... He's back... He's ruthless. He said he'd kill you and May. So Eddie thought it best we leave. But We truly never leave, We are always here. Watching. We see are always watching Our Girls."**

I stare at the little blob face. So Carnage is someone we've met before. 

"So, it is you two that are following us." Venom nods his head.

" **You should really take that driver. Eddie gets so mad."** I shake my head at him and pull him close. I hold Venom close. Knowing everything makes me feel better, I didn't know what was happening.

"I'm relived Vee, I really thought you guys found someone new." Venom growls at me as he wraps around me possessively.

 **"You are Ours. OURS."** I nod my head as Venom licks me again. I chuckle. His eyes stop when he licks me. He smells me his eyes widen.

" **You..."** I watch him as he sniffs me more. He puts his head on my stomach. He smiles big.

 **"Offspring number 2."** My eyes wide as Venom nods his head at me. I lay my hand on my stomach and smile.

"Wow." Venom winks at me. As he curls up around my belly.

" **We shouldn't leave anymore. Now that We know about Offspring 2."** I roll my eyes at him.

"Vee... We do not call our baby Offspring." Venom nods he looks over at May who is sound asleep on Eddie's chest.

" **Our Little TaterTot, you craved Tater Tots all the time when you were pregnant."** I chuckle as Venom nudges her and kisses her little head.

"Vee, how can we get Eddie to stay. We are better together than we are alone." Venom looks at me as he thinks. He looks at May and back at me.

" **We got an idea... It will involve the Tot."** I chuckle. As Venom smiles at me. He explains his plan to me.

======================================

Of course, Eddie was gone when I woke up. I smile as May looks at me. She giggles.

"May, mommy has something she wants you to do for her." May nods her head smiling. I pull her close into my lap.

"Okay, so this is what Mommy wants you to do."

**==========================**

May and I head to the park. I smile as she smiles back at me.

"Okay go have fun." May nods her head as she runs to the jungle gym. She waves at me as I wave back. I watch her as she has fun playing.

"Mommy! Look what I can do!" I look up and watch as she does what we talked about. May does her best performance.   
  


"MOMMY!" My heart stops as she does her fall. I run as fast I can to grab her. Even if this whole thing was fake seeing my little one fall did not set well with me.

"MAY!" I scream as I run fast. I watch as something flashes by me quick and catches May. My heart relaxes.

"Mommy! Daddy saved me." I stop seeing that our plan did work. I kneel closer.

"Thank god for daddy." I say as Eddie looks away from me. May hugs him tight. As she buries her head into his chest.

"Daddy? Can you please spend the day with us now? Mommy and I only feel safe when you and Vee are here." I watch as Venom slithers out sneakily giving her a thumbs up. I chuckle quietly.

"Oh May, daddy prolly has other things he has to do." I hold out my hand to her as she takes it.

"Oh, right mommy, sorry daddy if I pulled you away from your work." Yes, my little girl should be winning an Oscar for her performance. I smirk.

"Bye Daddy!" May takes my hand as we both walk away leaving Eddie to stare after us confused.

===============================

"Mommy? Do you think our plan worked?" May asks quietly. I smile and nod my head.

"I think so." May giggles as she skips.

"Grandad Happy would be proud of me. Grandma May not so much." I stop Grandad Happy huh, I wonder if that means Happy and Aunt May marry.

I open the door to our house and stop as Eddie stands there glaring at me and not looking happy at May.

"You three think that was funny?" May looks at me as I look away Venom looks the other way.

"What are you talking about Eddie? Oh hi, how are you?" He glares at me. May runs to him as he picks her up. He kisses her head.

"I was scared, I was terrified that she was going to get hurt. All to find out it was all an act." May just looks at Eddie.

"No daddy honest I fell. You saved me. We are only Protected when you are here." Eddie looks at her as Venom slithers out kissing her.

"Uhuh... Right. May, you couldn't fall even if you wanted to." May looks down at that, Eddie smirks. He looks at me as I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no idea what is happening. Say, how were you able to get to her so fast?" Eddie stops as Venom starts laughing.

 **"Busted Eddie."** I watch as Eddie looks at me.

"Renee..." I stop him as I walk closer to them.

"I know everything. I think it is stupid for you to do this. So, you are going to stay here where you belong. Besides, I'm going to need you now more than ever." Venom smirks as he looks at Eddie.

Eddie looks at me his eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong? Are you okay are you sick? What?" he starts to panic. I smile as I cup his cheeks.

"I'll be better in Nine Months." Eddie stops his eyes wide as he looks at my belly. Venom slithers out.

" **I could smell and hear Offspring 2."** Eddie pulls me tightly in his arms. He kisses my head and holds me in his other arm. May looks so happy and excited.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" She squeals happily. As Eddie starts to tear up. I smile.

"Now you going to stay put now?" Eddie nods his head and sighs at me.

"But what..." I hush him.

"No buts we will handle it all together." Eddie pulls me and May close into his arms. As Venom slithers around us.

Good, I fixed this. Now what?

====================================

May pulls out her doll house later that night. My heart stops.

"Hey, your daddy built me that for our first Christmas." Eddie smiles as he watches May. I sit by her as we play together. My wish was finally coming true. I smile as May looks at me.

"Okay Mommy, let's make a wish." I nod my head as May blows the magic wishing dust off of the roof. I close my eyes and silently wish that everything would go back to way it was before I made my wish. I close my eyes and smile.

========================================

My eyes flash open as I set up. I look around everything is back to normal. Eddie was sleeping next to me. I smile as Eddie grumbles his eyes opening staring at me.

"Hey you okay?" I nod my head and smile. As I kiss him deeply.

"I'm perfect." I cuddle close to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Eddie, if something ever happens and you think leaving me to keep me safe is a good idea, don't. That is the worst thing you could ever do." Eddie stops and looks at me confused.

"Okay? Not sure where this is coming from." I just smile and look up at him.

"Promise me?" He nods his head.

"I promise." I kiss him deeply. I smile I may not know everything that is set for us but seeing that little glimpse of my life made me feel happy. I wanted that life more than anything.

"May, I want to name our daughter May." Eddie smiles at that and nods his head.

"May, I love it." I smile and nod my head. As I cuddle back into Eddie's arms. I smile knowing that maybe just maybe everything could be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :D


	31. Chapter 31: Quantium Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee helps out an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter that introduces us to some awesome characters who also live in SanFran :D I hope everyone enjoys this :D

 

 

Drinking my coffee walking around the city I find myself liking it more and more. Moving here couldn't be so bad... But I'm a Queens girl. But for Eddie and Vee I'd move here.

I look down hearing my phone sing. I smile seeing the name.

"Scott Lang? I live in and breath how have you been?" I hear the rustle of stuff I chuckle.

"Ah Renee Hello! How are you? Listen, I need help. I hate even going to you, I know I owe you a lot..." I smile.

"Oh Scott, what can I do to help? How's life on the ankle monitor shouldn't you be almost free of that? How's Cassie been?" I hear voices in the background.

"Is there any way you could get to San Francisco we need some help." I smile

"Well you're in luck I live here now, well I go back and forth a lot... But I'm here. I could give you my address if you want..."

"Really? Yes! Thank You Renee! Thank You!" I smile and rattle off my address and quickly head there awaiting whatever Scott was bringing. Just hoped Eddie and Vee would be okay with it.

=======================

I eyed the three of them. Scott, Hope and Hank. I have heard stories about the great Hank Pym.

"Wait are you the guys that have been buying those parts to build this?" All eyes turn to me.

"How do you know about that?" Hank eyes me as I take a breath.

"I'm a hacker, it's how I met Scott. There's a lot of chatter about this. Also, apparently there's some person that can faze between walls and stuff. I'm not dumb."

Hank eyes me taking me in. Scott clears his throat.

"Renee helped me when I took down that company. She helped me to get back here so I could see Cassie." I smile at that but shake my head.

"I didn't do much I just gave you a code you did the rest. I knew being away from Cassie was hurting you. She's a great kid and you have a great ex-wife." Scott smiles at me as I smile back.

"I trust her guys. I trust her with my life." My eyes widen at that.

"Well since we have all that cleared up how can I help?" I take a breath and eye everyone.

================================

I was studying what they had. My mind was spinning. Hank had been eying me for a bit.

"Renee?" I look up Hank and just smile small.

"Yes?" He studies me for a moment.

"You remind me of my old friend Howard Stark." I stop. My eyes widen. That was a first usually I get told how much I look like Tony.

"Oh? Well I do owe him a lot. He saved my mom and because of him I have my nice abilities'." Hank studies me.

"Abilities?" I nod and smile.

"I have a form of the Super Solider Serum in me. I have the same fun abilities as Captain America. its why Hydra killed my parents... Why I was quick to help leak all their dirty little secrets." Hank just nods his head with a knowing smile one I wasn't sure about.

"Sounds like you were meant to be here for a reason." I smile and nod my head.

The door opening causes everyone to tense up and freeze. I look and smile.

"It's okay that's just Eddie, my boyfriend." Eddie walks in and smiles stops and sees everyone. I get up and walk over pulling him in a hug. I smile up at him.

"Everyone, Eddie, Eddie this is everyone." Eddie just smiles at me as I laugh.

"You're that reporter guy! I'm Scott, I'm a big fan of your work." I laugh Scott was such a fan boy. Eddie shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Scott was all smiles being excited.

"While this is all nice and fun, we need to get back to work." Hank says with a tone. I chuckle as I feel a black little arm grab my hand. I smile knowing he wants to come out.

=====================================

Eddie and I walk them out.

"Renee, thank you for the help. Mr. Brock big fan thank you." Eddie chuckles. Hank comes over and shakes my hand.

"Renee, you have great knowledge of this stuff. You should come work for me once all this clears over." My eyes wide at that I smile.

"That would be great." I smile. My eyes stop when out of the corner  of my eye I see...

Suddenly Hank is shoved down. I look as I see the fazing white blur.

"Give it to me." I step back and try to help Hank up. When her hand comes at me I jump back avoiding it.

"GIVE ME WHAT I WANT." I watch as Hope and Scott jump in their gear. I look over at Eddie who is struggling.

"Hey, now... Why don't we just take a breath. You look like you're in pain." I try to get the problem relaxed. I gently put my hand on her shoulder when a blast of golden light shoots out onto her. Her fazing stops.

"What... What did you do to me?" She looks at her hands and looks at me. I take a breath. Wondering myself what just happened. Hank eyes us both.

"I have no idea..." I watch as she starts to faze again.

"NO! NO!" She looks at me taking off her mask. "Please do it again." I nod my head as I place my hands on her. I feel this surge go from me to her.

"Ava... You are going to kill her if you do this." I hear Hank. I do suddenly feel like my life force and strength is being drained. I go to let go of her when she tightens her hold on me.

"NO! I don't care! I need this power she is giving me." I don't want to hurt her, I suddenly feel a towering huge force pick me up and pull me from her.

"NO!" She screams. I look and see that Venom had taken control. I smile at him as I watch as she stays normal for a few, but her fazing starts to come back again.

"Please, I beg you... I can't live with this anymore." My heart breaks for her.

**"YOU WILL NOT HURT OUR RENEE."**

"Guys get in now." Hope has the van door as I feel Venom disappear and Eddie reappear. We share a look.

"Come on get in." I take his hand as we run towards the van. I feel the Ava chick pull on my arm.

"I need what's inside you." I pull free as Eddie shoves me into the van the door shutting.

My breathing was heavy as I looked around. Hank eyeing me. Eddie looks me over as Scott is full of questions.

"Holy crap! You're that Venom guy! That is something." I feel my strength coming back to me.

"Renee are you okay?" I feel Eddie looking me over, I chuckle. I smile and nod my head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for getting me away from her." I see Venom slither out as he licks me.

 **"She was hurting You!"**  His big white eyes take everything in. He sees something fly by as his tongue fly's out and he eats it.

"Hey! That's one of my ants." Venom looks at Scott.

" **Sorry... Hungry!"** I laugh. Eddie looks at Hank who was still eying me.

"What was that? Who was that? You called her Ava, why did she want Renee's powers?" I look up at that. I look down at my hands. The only time I felt that was when I met my other self and we touched. But this was different she was draining me taking my power and strength.

"Renee was able to stabilize her. Renee was able to get her to stop fazing for a bit. But she needs more, and the problem is she'd drain Renee and kill her if she kept her hold... Much like she wants to do with Janet."

I look up at Hank. "Is this power I have related to the Quantum Realm?" Hank looks at me.

"I don't know, I don't know how that would be possible. But whatever power you have in you, it could heal her." I think about that.

"Renee has always been able to heal." Eddie grabs something off the table in their van and cuts himself. I shake my head at him. I close my eyes and press my hands to his cut as the golden light comes out and heals his cut.

  
"Just like magic." I laugh. Hank eyes the now vanished cut and eyes my hand. Scott pipes in.

"Do you have to sing a song? Like from that movie Tangled? That's what those powers remind me of. Did your mom drink a magic flower when she was pregnant with you?" I laugh at Scott as Hank rolls his eyes looking annoyed with him.

"I know we said we were done with you, but it might be for the best if you stay with us till, we can figure this out." I nod my head as Eddie takes a hold of my hand. I watch as Venom eats another flying ant. Causing Scott to yell.

"VENOM!" I start laughing at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's in store now for the gang? Let me know :D


	32. Chapter 32: When Did You Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more fun in the Renee, Eddie and Venom story :D I hope you enjoy :D

My mind was still trying to wrap around everything. Everything happened so fast.

"Renee are you sure you are okay?" I look over at Eddie and smile and nod my head.

"Yes, I'm fine I promise." Eddie holds my hand tight and smiles at me.

"Okay we are here everyone out." Hope says as she parks the car.  
 **======================================**

I walk around the lab. My mind was going crazy so much stuff to do in here.

"You are loving this aren't you?" I smile at Hank and nod my head. This was amazing.

"It's bigger on the inside! It's your own personal Tardis." Hank laughs at me as I watch everything. A few giant ants walk by us as Eddie jumps. He eyes them as Venom slithers out eyeing the giant Ants.

"No, don't even think about it." I start laughing at them. As Eddie shakes his head.

"Renee, come look at this you'll love this." I smile as I follow Hank. I take in their set up my eyes scanning everything.

"You guys really think this will work?" Hank and Hope both nod their head. I watch as they ready the system. My eyes widen as their machine starts up.

  
"No, no it's not working." My eyes widen as I see what the problem is.

"Wait... You..." I get cut off as Scott suddenly shoves stuff out of the way and starts doing stuff.

"Sorry, sorry. This one is pretty smart isn't she." I stop eying Scott.

"I knew you guys would figure this out, you just need a little help." Scott smiles at Hope.

"Oh, my Jellybean." Hope's eyes start to water.

"Mom? Is it really you?" My eyes widen somehow someway Hope's mom, Janet had tapped in Scott's mind and had taken him over.

"Yes, I was able to jump into Scott when you guys opened it." Scott/Janet smiles as she takes both Hank and Hope's hands.

"You guys must hurry. This will lead me to you." I smile at that scene as Eddie stands near me.

"I feel so confused." I chuckle and look up at him. I grab his hand.

"It's okay. I'll explain it to you when you're older." Eddie smirks as he kisses my head. I smile.

"Eddie? Thank you for coming along for the ride." Eddie smiles and pulls me closer.

"I wouldn't miss this ride with you."

"You did what Scott?" Hope and Hank as things seem heated. Eddie and I share a look. As Scott and them runs down to us.

"I'm sorry I didn't think... Look I need to leave here can I please borrow the suit?" Hank just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Scott." I watch as Scott looks at us and waves and rushes off.

"Renee, Eddie you two may want to leave here too. FBI are on their way, if they find you here with us..." I shake my head I wasn't about to leave them.

"No, I'm not leaving you. Let us help." Hank shakes his head.

"I insist you two go." Hank gives Eddie a look as I feel the giant shadow of Venom behind me.

" **Sorry Renee."** I feel Venom pulling me into his giant arms. I start fighting him.

  
"No! Hope! Hank! I can help!" Venom just runs with me tucked in his big arms out the building as I try to fight free from his hold.

  
"Eddie! Vee! Unhand me at once!" I snap. Venom growls as he runs through the forest. He runs up one of the trees and sits on a giant branch still holding me.

" **No, we protect you. Oldman said to leave."** I just glare at him. As Venom looks around. I sigh as Venom finally lets his hold of me loosen up. I take a breath.

**"Your world really is beautiful. I told Eddie he changed my mind about wanting to destroy this world... He showed me just how important your world is and the people. His and your feelings for each other showed me something I never felt before. Renee, you and Eddie have showed me so much and taught me a lot in my short time here. I will be forever grateful."**

I look over at Venom as he looks up at me. I smile at him as I take his giant hand in mine. I scoot closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah well you and Eddie showed me that I was worth loving." Venom growls at that.

" **You showed us that we are capable of love."** I smile and chuckle as I kiss Venom's head. I sigh watching the everything happening. Hope and Hank were getting taken away. I wanted to help them.

" **Renee? When did you first know Eddie was the one?"** I stop and look at Venom and smile.

"When he crawled into that Lobster Tank and ate a live Lobster. I just knew he was the one for me. Plus, all that sweat. He just screamed boyfriend material." I hear a rumble come from Venom. I smirk.

 **"Eddie says you're funny. But really when?"** I look over at these big white eyes and smile. They were very curious and just full of wonder.

"How do you know I'm not being serious?" I smirk but shake my head.

"The moment I knew Eddie was the one, when he made me feel Protected. That first night we met. I didn't know it then how much you two would impact my life, but the moment he made me feel Protected and safe I knew he had to be special. Look at us now. I'm thankful every day for that email I got. It brought me to Eddie and to you Vee."

Venom smiles at that. I watch him talk to Eddie. Venom looks at me.

**"We told Eddie that he didn't find us we found him. We also found You. You and Eddie are Ours. OURS. No one will ever take You from Us."**

I smile at Venom and nod my head.

"Good, because you and Eddie are mine." Venom smirks at that as he licks me.

I look down at my ringing phone. I quickly answer it.

"Renee, I know I messed up... But I could really use your help again." I nod my head.

"What can we do to help Scott?" I listen as Scott tells us a plan. I nod my head and hang up. I look over at Venom and smile.

"You ready to help me again?" Venom smiles that big toothy grin at me and nods his head.

" **Anything for Our Renee."** I smirk at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww they are just cute as can be :D I hope everyone liked this chapter :D


	33. Chapter 33: Your Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finishing up the Ant's part of the story I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :D

The plan was simple get Hope and Hank out of custody. I look over at Eddie and smirk.

 

“So, I guess I’m the bad influence now.” Eddie chuckles. As Venom slithers out.

 

 **“No, you haven’t eaten someone’s head yet.”** I shake my head at Venom.  Scott gets his ant army ready.

 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” I nod my head as does Eddie. I take a breath as Scott gets the ants going.  I smile at Eddie and hold his hand.

 

“No one else I’d want by my side.” Eddie smiles at me as I smile back. I take a breath getting the van started I was going to have fun speeding like a mad woman. The van doors slam open and I quickly get the van started as the doors shut again.

 

“Everyone ready? I’m going.” I quickly put the van in drive and speed out of there.

**=====================================**

Everyone was discussing plan of actions they only had a limited time to get Janet.

 

“May I be of use? What if I distract Ava? She wants what I have inside me. If I could distract her then Hank dives in and you guys get the building shrunk. Soon as you give me the go, I’ll get out of there.”

 

Everyone stares at me Eddie and Venom don’t like the plan.

 

“No, she could kill you.” I smile at Eddie and take his hand.

 

“That’s why you guys will be there and will grab me up.” Eddie sighs as Hope, Hank, and Scott talk it over.

 

“If your sure Renee.” I nod my head and smile.

 

“I’ve got this.” Eddie just nodded his head I could tell he didn’t like this. But I had to do this. I grab Eddie’s hand.

 

“Trust me.” Eddie just smiles at me, but I could tell he wasn’t sure.

**=================================**

I take a breath as I put the little ant ear piece in my ear.

 

“Okay, I’m approaching her now.” I take a deep breath.

 

“Ava... Let me help you. You want what’s inside me then come get it.” Ava looks shocked at me and takes her helmet thing off and comes over to me.

 

“You know this could kill you.” I shrug my shoulders at her. She looks into my eyes. I did truly feel horrible for her. I take a breath and put my hands on her. I feel my strength and life force shooting into her fixing her. I kept my hold strong on her as I feel myself starting to get weaker and weaker.

 

“Okay you can let go.” I can’t even hear them as I’m losing all my strength and life force. My eyes start rolling back inside my head when I feel big arms wrap around me and pull me away from her.

 

Ava looks down

 

“I never wanted to hurt anyone.” She glares when she realizes what has happened

 

“You used her like bait.” I hear Venom growl as I’m quickly taken away. To where I wasn’t sure.

 

 **“Renee...”** I hear a panic Venom yell.

**======================================**

**Eddie’s POV**

I kept my hold on Renee she hasn’t woke up I was able to get into the van with everyone else. I check her over she’s still breathing. I sigh and hold her close.

 

“Eddie I’m sure she’s going to be fine.” I look her over Venom slithers out he wasn’t happy at all.

 

 **“THIS WAS STUPID!”**  I sigh and try to hush the little ball of anger, but he wasn’t hearing it. He was seeing red.

 

“She is going to be fine.” I watch as Renee finally starts to come to. Her eyes blink open I notice golden light pulsing out of her hand.

 

“Hey, take it easy.” I go and help her up I grab water and start getting her to drink it. I take a breath. She was okay. Renee takes a breath as she slowly sets up. Her hand still pulsing.

 

“Take it easy. Are you okay?” Renee looks up at me and smiles.

 

“Yeah I’m getting there. I swear sometimes my body is a computer and reboots itself.” I chuckle and kiss her head.

 

“As long as your okay.” Venom slithers out and gives her a big lick.

**=======================================**

**Renee’s POV**

We get the building big again as Ava tries to pull from Janet’s life force.

 

“No, Ava stop. They can help you.” Ava glares at me as Scott unplugs her machine. The portal starts to open as Hank and Janet appear.

 

“Ava look out.” I let out as the vehicle hits her. I go over as she looks at me shocked.

 

“Why do you care what happens to me.” I kneel to her level and smile at her.

 

“Because you don’t want to be bad. You just want to stop hurting.” Eddie comes over as Venom eyes her.

 

“I can help.” We all look over seeing Janet. I smile and nod my head as Janet comes over.

 

“You have suffered so much. I feel your pain.” She places her hands-on Ava’s cheeks. I watch as she’s able to fully heal her. I smile as Janet looks at me.

 

“Renee? May I?” I nod my head as Janet takes my hands, she places one of her hands on my cheek. I feel warmth and power surge between the two of us.

 

“Oh, wow it’s so beautiful.” I let out as Janet smiles. I don’t feel weak or that I’m being drained. Janet lets her hands down but keeps her hold on my hands.

 

“You have been through so much. The things you’ve had to endure and deal with.” I smile as Janet looks deep into my eyes. She smiles and then looks over at Eddie.

 

“You two know about the powerful child you are destined to have, don’t you?” I smile and nod my head as Eddie just eyes her. She smiles at me.

 

“Your power is strong and beautiful, don’t ever be afraid to let it shine.” I smile as Janet looks over at Eddie, she places her hand on him.

 

“You are pretty special, too aren’t you?” Eddie doesn’t know how to respond as Venom slithers out and eyes Janet. She chuckles. As Venom looks at Eddie.

 

“ **I like her.”**

**============================**

Things went back to normal after that. Scott was free of his ankle monitor and Hope and Hank got Janet back. I know Venom would never admit it but I think he was pretty proud of himself.

 

I lay cuddled deep in Eddie’s arms. I look up at him and smile.

 

“Eddie? Can we just have a getaway you me and Vee?” Eddie looks at me as Vee makes his purr sounds sleeping.

 

“Where would you want to go?” I smile as I lace my fingers into his.

 

“Anywhere as long as I’m with you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is going to be a bunch of needed fluff between Renee, Eddie and Vee :D


	34. Chapter 34: Ex's and Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't fluff it was supposed to be.

I needed and just wanted Eddie and Vee. I wanted them to hold and just comfort me for a bit. Tomorrow, that date is always the worst for me. I just wanted to feel some comfort from the two boys I was crazy in love with.

I walked into Eddie's apartment, to my shock someone was already in his arms being held.

"This is the right apartment? Right?" I watch as Eddie and... Anne? Jump apart. My eyes widen his ex-fiancé.

  
"Renee!" Eddie looks at me. I just eye him as Anne looks at me.

"Hi, I remember you from all those events." Anne smiles I nod my head. Anne looks between us.

"Are you two friends now?" I shoot a look at Eddie oh, so he hasn't even told her that we've been dating these pasts few months since everything happened. I shot Eddie a look and just smile nicely at Anne.

"Yeah sure we're friends." Yeah, we are about to be nothing here soon. I could sense Eddie freaking out. Venom starts to stir but Eddie hushes him. Oh, so Venom is a secret too. Nice.

"Renee is my girlfriend... Has been since the events..." Eddie trails off. Anne's eyes widen as she looks at me and Eddie.

"Oh, why didn't you ever say anything?" I just look at Eddie wondering the same thing. I do feel foolish coming here now. I hate when I feel embarrassed.

"Well... I'm just going to let you two continue whatever you two were doing." I give Eddie a look.

"No Renee..." I ignore him and just walk out the door. Eddie runs after me.

"Hey! This isn't what you think. She just wanted someone a friend to talk to. I don't want her I don't feel anything for her." I just look at him and shake my head.

"Renee, I'd never do anything like that to you. Please believe me." I just nod my head but still feel a bit unsure about it all. Why didn't he tell her about me?

"Look, I just had... I wanted to just see you two, needed you... But I.. I'm just going to go." I feel a long black arm wrap around me.

 **"YOU ARE OURS. WE DON'T WANT ANYONE BUT YOU."** I smile at Venom and pat his head. Eddie just walks closer.

"What's wrong Renee?" I take a breath and just shake my head.

"You better go back to your ex. I'm just going home." Eddie and Venom both grip my arm tight.

"What's wrong? Renee... I love you and only you. After everything we've been through after everything, we've seen... You must know I love you and only you."

I just nod my head, but everything is hitting me all at once. I take a breath and just smile at them.

"I just want to go." I whisper as Eddie looks dejected at me.

"Renee... Don't be this way. There is nothing going on between us." I look up at him with a pointed look.

"How would you feel if you walked in on me in another man's arms?" Venom growls

 **"WE'D EAT HIM!"** I just eye Eddie who looks away.

"How do you think it made me feel? I'm sorry I even came over. I just thought oh I don't know maybe the guy I'm in love with could be there when I needed him. I really needed you Eddie. Now I Just feel stupid and foolish."

Eddie grabs me as Venom growls at him.

"You are over reacting. I only want you. You." I just pull free and take a few steps back from him.

"Then why were you wrapped in another woman's arms? I'd never do anything like that to you." I just look at him hurt and sad and turn away from him.

"RENEE!" I year Eddie yell at me as I run down the stairs. Venom starts yelling as well.

 **"RENEE!"** I ignore them and just find somewhere I can portal myself home.

**=======================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I feel Venom slap me upside the head.

 **"YOU DUMBASS! WE DON'T LIKE OR WANT ANNE! WHY."** I ignore him as I walk into the apartment Anne still there smiling at me.

"I sure hope I didn't cause any issues between you two." I just look at Anne.

 **"Yes, you have."** I grumble at Venom. As Anne looks at me.

"You should have told me about her Eddie." Anne looks at me.

"You never did anything like this when we were together." She points to the photos on the wall.

"You never took photos of me, and put them on the wall... You love her a lot, don't you? I noticed you seemed different you seemed changed. A good change. And now let me guess you messed it up."

I roll my eyes as Anne eyes me.

"Eddie don't let her go. I like her. And I sense you don't want to let her go either." I look down as I feel Venom grumble in my head.

" **You suck Eddie."** I just sigh and agree yeah buddy I agree.

**==========================================**

**Renee's POV**

Eddie called and called me a bunch. I ignored every call. Waking up today.. On this day always is hard. I just thought yesterday Eddie could have given me a little comfort. I hear a light knock on my door.

"Renee?" I look up as Peter and smile as he walks in and crawls into the bed with me.

"Today sucks." Peter whispers. I nod my head as I feel my eyes water.

"Come on, let's go see Aunt May." I whisper as I take Peter's hand and we go see Aunt May.

"Hey two, come on." We both crawl into the big bed of hers as she pulls us close.

Today marks the anniversary of Uncle Ben's death.

"You know, he'd be so proud of you two. So proud." I smile as Peter nods his head.

"He loved you two so much." I look at Aunt May.

"He loved you so much Aunt May. You were his true love." Aunt smiles as she kisses my head.

"You know Renee, the way you look now. Is how I looked when I met Ben. Your eyes are just like mine full of love." I smile at that but sigh. I just nod my head.

"Fights happen Renee. But if it's meant to be, they always fix themselves." I smile as Aunt May holds us close.

"Now come on let's get ready for today."

**=======================================**

We each lay some flowers on Uncle Ben's grave. We each take a moment and remember all the good he did in our lives.

"Thank you, Uncle Ben, for giving me a home. For adopting me." I start to feel my eyes water.

**===========================**

I lay in my bed later that night. I had so many missed calls and texts from Eddie. I didn't want to think about him.

I look down as another phone call hits my phone. My eyes widen. A chill goes down my back.

"Hello?" I take a breath. As I hear the rough voice of him come over.

  
"Hey, my Little Ass Kicker can we talk." I nod my head slowly.

"What do you need Frank?" 


	35. Chapter 35: I Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Somewhat slight character death...

 

I take a breath as I grab my leather jacket and slip it on. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. I eye my phone I had over 20 or so missed calls and texts from Eddie. I just couldn't talk to him or face him right now. Sure, I was prolly being a bit childish or over dramatic, but I couldn't talk to him right now.

Besides, the less Frank knew about Eddie the better. I like and trust Frank but there were always eyes on Frank. Eyes that weren't always the best.

I quietly crawl out of my window and sneak to the roof top Frank wanted me to meet him at. I'd eventually call Eddie back or just see him. But right now, I needed to do this.

**=================================**

I take a breath as I slowly make my way to Frank. He turns and smiles at me.

"Well if it isn't my Little Ass Kicker." I smile at him as Frank eyes me.

"You look different... You look good." I just nod my head as Frank keeps his hard stare on me.

"Look, I know I owe you a bunch. Saving my life, helping me with stuff... But I could really use your help. I'm hoping you could help me some with these encrypted files... All I need... Some people are after these files... I want to ensure they don't get them, and they get posted all over for the world to see."

I nod my head as Frank takes a breath.

"I didn't bring them here in case I was followed, but there's a place we can meet... I promise after this I won't ever ask you for anything." Frank's eyes soften as he gently places a strand of my hair behind my ear. He takes a breath eyeing me.

"God, you look good." I look up at him and before I could react Frank pulls me deep into a kiss. I quickly fight him off.

"Frank!" I snap eyes glaring he eyes me and smirks.

"Oh, come on, you used to like it when we kissed." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, that was then. This is now." He stops he eyes me his eyes widen.

"That's what's different... You met someone." I eye him hard and shake my head.

"Let's just stick to business and you tell me the plan." Frank just smirks as he eyes me.

"Okay, fair enough. But I need to know one thing. He treat you good?" I sigh and just eye Frank.

"Yes, you know me would I stay with someone who didn't?" Frank smirks and shakes his head.

"Okay so the plan..."

**================================**

I watch Frank leave as I take a breath. It went better than I thought. I could do this. Then I'd call and figure all this stuff out with Eddie. I sigh and turn around and stop. My eyes widen seeing Eddie stand there. His expression was hard to read but I could tell it wasn't good.

I take a breath as I slowly walk over to him.

"Eddie..." He glares at me.

"I've been calling, I've been worried... And I finally decide fuck it I'll go to her... What do I find you sneaking out your window... Making out with some man on a roof top...?"

I take a breath as Venom slithers out angry. He looks at me hurt.

 **"You hurt us..."** I close my eyes and look at them.

"If you were watching you'd see I didn't kiss back. I pushed him off me! I had planned to call you, but I wasn't in the mood. I walked in on you with your ex all cuddled together so forgive me." Eddie eyes me his eyes full of fury.

"This guy, what is he your ex? What? You seemed pretty cozy with him." I sigh and take a breath.

"No, we worked together that's all. We didn't date we weren't a couple." Eddie eyes me as Venom looks between both of us.

"You kiss all your friends like that?" I glare at Eddie.

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" Venom growls

" **Then WE EAT HIM! NO ONE KISSES YOU UNLESS ITS US."** I look at them both and just shake my head.

"Why are you two even here?" Eddie eyes me.

"Because, I called Happy.... Renee... I'm sorry... Why didn't you tell me...? Why didn't you tell me about Uncle's Ben anniversary?" I sigh and just look down.

"I had planned too... But instead you were wrapped up in someone else's arms. So, it kind of slipped my mind." Eddie sighs as Venom eyes me.

" **You really think I'd let Eddie cheat on you Renee? I'd rather eat him then let that ever happen... You should know us better than that..."** Venom let's out sad. I sigh.

"And you should know me better too." Eddie just looks at me.

"Who was that guy?" I shake my head.

"No one you need to worry about okay." I grab Eddie's hand.

"Let's get you two back home okay. I'll come home soon as I've finished this." Eddie and Venom both glare at me.

"No! If you're in danger or could be in danger WE are staying here." I sigh as I look at them.

"No, I don't need to worry about you two. Go home." Eddie grabs me and stares deep into my eyes.

"NO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you thought I was doing something with Anne, I wasn't. You are all I have eyes for. No one else. And I'll be dammed if some leather jacket guy on a roof top is going to take you from me."

Eddie and I both turn around hearing applause my eyes widen. Frank never left.  
  
  


"I like him. He seems good." Eddie glares at him as Venom let's out a growl.  
  
  


"Easy, I'm not going to steal Renee. Can't steal something that doesn't want to be stolen." He winks at me. He eyes Eddie.

"Not what I expected. But I can see why you picked him. He's safe. Safe choice, not a lot of danger follows him."

I nearly choke hearing Frank call Eddie a safe choice.

"Look Frank I wouldn't..." I was cut off by the roof top door being busted down and men with guns charging us.

"Shit! I was followed." I grab my sling ring and prepare myself.

"Renee, get your little boyfriend to safety." I cringe when I hear the growl of Venom.

" **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING LITTLE?"** I look to see Venom's full form. Frank let's out a whistle.

"I take it back. Damn." I shake my head men.

"Let's focus okay. You can compare sizes later please."

Bullets start flying as I do my best to take people down. Of course, Frank is just killing, and Venom is eating. I can't. I've never killed anyone, and I'm not about to start now.

I take a breath seeing everything. This is not how I wanted my night to end.

"You are pretty awesome goo man." Frank shouts to Venom. Venom just growls at him.

 **"WE Don't like You."** I roll my eyes. I look around everyone was either knocked out by me or dead or just eaten. I take a breath as Eddie appears back. He looks me over.

"You okay?" I nod my head and smile at him. Frank watches us.

"You two are something else." Eddie looks at Frank. Eddie takes a few steps towards him when I feel something.

It was like in slow motion. As one of the armed guys fires off his gun. I know with Venom Eddie would be safe, but, but I couldn't just let the Eddie or Vee be shot. The Protectiveness inside me just comes out. I run fast as I shove Eddie out of the way.

I feel the pain as I feel the bullets hit me.

"RENEE!" I hear Eddie scream as Frank grabs the man. I hear his screams as Frank kills him. I feel Eddie.

"Why... You know Venom can heal me. Why Renee?" I hear the pain in his voice I look up as I gently stroke his face. Venom screams

**"RENEE!"**

"Because, that's what you do when you love someone. You Protect them. You always go on about how you need to Protect me... But maybe I'm the one who needs to Protect you." I start to cough up blood as Eddie freaks out.

"Venom heal her now!" Venom slithers onto me. I feel nothing.

**"Eddie... I can't... It's not working."**

I feel my body shut down. I feel my eyes close.

"No, Renee... Stay with me. Venom heal her."

**"Eddie... I tried... It's not working..."**

I feel myself leave my body as Eddie and Venom are losing it.

I felt warmth and see a bright light. I look around this place and stop my eyes widen taking in the figure standing there smiling at me.

"It's so good to see you Renee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... what will happen now? Is renee really gone? Let me know your thoughts


	36. Chapter 36: I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a heart breaking decision as Renee meets an old face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of emotions. I hope everyone is ready,

**Eddie’s POV**

I cradle Renee in my arms. Venom was at least able to stop her bleeding. It was faint, very faint but she had a heartbeat.

 

“Come on.” I hear Frank I look at him my eyes full of anger and fury.

 

“NO! You fucking caused this. You stay the fuck away from her.” Frank eyes me. I stand up.

 

“Venom keep her safe.” I knew this man could take me down but at this point I didn’t care. Renee wouldn’t be here, bullets in her if he hadn’t involved her. I punch him hard in the face. I feel my hand just break but I didn’t care.

 

**“EDDIE”** I hear Venom hiss I just point to Renee. I keep my eyes on Frank.

 

“Fuck You! If she dies, it’s on you. I swear to god, I swear on everything if Renee dies, I’m coming after you. We are done here. You leave her the fuck alone. You ever call her or think to contact her again Venom has my permission to eat you. So fucking stay away from her.”

 

“Look, man, I’m sorry. But Renee is a big girl. She knows the risk of this line of work. It happens sometimes.” I snap and see rage at that. I Just lose it on him.

 

“You FUCKING ASSHOLE!” I just lose it on him. My emotions coming out.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you Eddie, but I will.” I just back off of him. I glare at him.

 

“We are done here!” I back off of him. Venom just eyes me.

 

**“Eddie…”** I hush him as I grab Renee’s hand. I close my eyes.

 

“Please Renee, take us home. Please.” I whisper as I grab her hand, I smile feel the portal open. I gather her in my arms.

 

“Look, I am sorry. I’m sorry.” I hear Frank I ignore him as I walk in the portal. It vanishes as I lay Renee down.

 

“Just stay with me Renee… Stay.” I whisper as I kiss her head. Venom just stares at her

 

**“Eddie… Why can’t I heal her?”** I shrug Venom has before... Renee’s powers should have healed her as well. I was scared.

 

I dial Anne, and just take a breath.

 

“Anne, I need help. Anne, I need Dan. I need help. Renee is dying. I trust you guys, you know Renee has powers. Please Anne, I can’t lose her.” I hear my voice crack.

 

“Oh Eddie, of course. What happened? Meet us at the hospital. Dan will get her a room a private room okay.” I nod my head just feeling broken.

 

“Thank you.” I whisper just burring my face in my hands.

 

“ **Eddie... I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t heal Our Renee.”** I look up to see Venom acting like a blanket around her. I take a breath.

 

“Come on, We have to take her to the hospital. I know you don’t like that place, but this is Renee’s only chance.” Venom just nods his head.

 

**“Anything for our Renee.”**

**=====================================**

Dan was able to get Renee a good set up. He looked her over. He cleaned her bullet wounds and got her fixed up. But Renee was still not waking up. Her heart and breathing were still so faint.

 

“I don’t understand it myself. Everything looks good. Yes, she lost a lot of blood, but... She should be awake… Also, great job at getting her bleeding to stop. That alone saved her life. I’m just not understanding why Renee isn’t awake.”

 

I watch her face it just looked like she was sleeping. I feel Anne squeeze my shoulder. I just start crying.

 

“Eddie it’s okay.” Anne says as I just let it out, I cry. I need to be strong for her, but I’m so afraid of losing her.

 

“It’s my fault. She pushed me out of the way. She took the bullets for me. Why Renee? Why?”

 

“Eddie... “I just hold Renee’s hand and just close my eyes.

 

“Can I just be alone for a bit? Thank you for everything you did for her.” Dan and Anne nod their heads as they leave me alone.

 

“Okay, it’s safe Vee.” Venom slithers out as he eyes Renee. His big white eyes full of sadness. He licks her and just makes crying sounds.

 

“ **Renee, Our Renee... Please...”** Venom just looks at me.

 

“ **We need to be strong.”** I just shake my head I don’t feel strong. I don’t feel strong at all.

 

“I’m scared Vee. I’m scared that I’m going to lose her.” Venom wipes my tears and goes back and makes himself a blanket around her. His big white eyes watch me.

 

“ **Why did she take the bullet for us. We would have just healed Us.”** I take a breath remembering her words.

 

“Because, she couldn’t bare to see us in danger or be in harm.” Venom makes a sound.

 

**“We do don’t deserve her love.”** I nod my head. If she lives, I’m going do the best thing for Renee. Time for me to stop being selfish.

 

“If she lives Vee, no matter how hard or how much it will break us... We have to let her go. Too many times she’s almost died because of us. I can’t watch her almost die for us again.”

 

Venom lets out a loud growl and slaps me hard across the face.

 

**“NO! NO! WE DO NOT LET OUR RENEE GO! We saw our life Our Little Star, Eddie No!”** I sigh and shake my head.

 

“This is like the third time she’s almost died; Venom I can’t let her die... I can’t watch her die because of me because of us. She could still go on have a happy life... Have that life just not with us.” I whisper my heart breaking. Venom starts yelling at me and screaming.

 

“ **NO! NO! EDDIE NO!”** I shake my head being strong on this.

 

“But we will always watch out and Protect her.” I look at Renee sleeping.

 

“Please let her live, I’ll do this. I’ll leave her for good if you let her live.” I feel my tears fall as I just cry. I let it all out.

 

**“I hate You Eddie.”** I just nod my head at Venom. Me too buddy, I think.

**=================================**

**Renee’s POV**

“Uncle Ben?” I run and hug him tight as he chuckles and hugs me tight.

 

“So good to see my little Renee. Let me look at you.” He smiles. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143668421@N03/32869813508/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“Am I dead Uncle Ben?” I ask my heart racing. I had so much I still wanted to do. Who would look after Peter and Aunt May now? Happy? And most of all Eddie, and Venom. My heart hurts What about my Little Star my little May? Was she not going to happen now? I feel my eyes water.

 

“Hey, hey. You aren’t dead. But you aren’t alive. Your body is still breathing and such, but your soul is here.” I just stare at him as he takes my hand.

 

“Come on Renee. We have lots to do.” Uncle Ben stops and looks up he smiles.

 

“That Eddie, he really loves you. I can feel that love. It’s so strong.” Uncle Ben holds out his hand to me.

 

“Come on Renee, we don’t have much time.” I nod and takes his hand as a golden light takes us.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note. In my head I kind of imagine Uncle Ben being Tobey, like I have this image of him being Uncle Ben now. What will happen now? Let me know your thoughts.


	37. Chapter 37: Your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is left with a choice. As Eddie makes his final choice. Even if Venom does not agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ready for this chapter! :D Let me know what you think.

My eyes blink as the golden light takes us in. I eye Uncle Ben as he smiles at me.

"Come on let's get in." I eye him as an old car appears. My eyes widen.

"I remember this car! You loved this car!" I smile as I hop in. Uncle Ben chuckles as he drives it. I had no idea where we were going. I watch as different moments of my life start to flash by. Uncle Ben stops the car.

"Renee, you have a big important choice. Do you want to live? Or do you want to die?" My heart beats fast as I eye Uncle Ben. I look around as memories of my life floods by. My eyes take it all in.

"Why are you asking me that?" Uncle Ben smiles as he drives the car more.

"Because, it is up to you. Why hasn't your body healed you? Why Couldn't Venom heal you? It's because you are giving up. Did something happen to make you feel this way?"

I look down think back to what happened. What I had walked into. I was still fighting with Eddie. But I loved him, I loved that silly man. He could be a dumbass a huge dumbass 99% of the time but I loved him.

Lately, a part of me was worried that my life revolved around Eddie and Venom too much. But maybe that happens when you fall in love. Eddie had taken a huge part of my heart. A part that I never wanted back, a part that I don't think I could ever get back if I lost Eddie and Venom.

Then there's Peter, Peter will always come first. I'd die for him. Just like I'd die for Eddie. My boys, my two most important boys. If anything, ever happened to Peter I don't know what I'd do. I love Peter so much. He's my brother. I take a breath as all these thoughts run through my head.

"You know, when we adopted you that was such a happy day in my life. We had just gained custody of Peter, and then you came along, our family was complete. We always wanted kids, but we just couldn't have any. Peter and you gave us that joy."

I feel my eyes water as I wipe them. I look at Uncle Ben.

"Why didn't you let me heal you? Uncle Ben I could have saved you. You would have lived. You'd still be here. Why wouldn't you let me?" Uncle Ben looks at me. He takes a breath.

"Renee, it was my time. I had no regrets. None. My life had been lived, yes, I wish I could have stayed longer but it was my time to go."

I look down and just look up at him my tears falling.

"But I could have saved you Uncle Ben! I could have saved you! It was my fault... My fault. You could have lived been alive today. But no." I just let it out. Ever since I started dating Eddie, I had gotten more emotional and more willing to show them to let them out.

"Oh Renee, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. I'm sorry you felt that way. I never wanted you feeling that way." I feel Uncle Ben hug me tight as I just cry in his arms.

"Let it all out." I cry in his arms.

**==================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I haven't left her side. I keep watch hoping for something.

"Renee? Can you hear me?" I sigh watching her.

" **Eddie... Can We talk more? I don't want to leave her. Eddie Renee is OURS! Just like we are Hers. Please Eddie..."** I look over at Venom who's curled up on Renee.

"Vee, I've thought about it. I can't watch her die. I can't watch her be in danger or pain because of me. She willing pushed me out of the way. I should have taken those bullets not her. Now look at her? Riot stabbed her, nearly killed her... I couldn't live with myself if she died because of us. Venom... I want her to live. I want Renee to have the life she deserves. As much as I love her and want to never let her go... I have to do what is best for her. Love requires sacrifice sometimes. If giving her up leaving her means she could live have a somewhat normal life, then I'm doing this."

Venom's head drops. He eyes me his big white eyes sad and broken. He looks at Renee as he cuddles close to her.

" **It's for Renee, right? So, she'll live and be happy?"** I watch his big white eyes take her in.  **"We Love her so much Eddie... We saw Our future together Eddie. That's our Offspring with Renee."**

I sigh and just shake my head.

"The future is ever changing Vee. Renee will find someone. Someone better. Someone who can actually keep her safe and protect her. I'd be a shit dad anyway. Mine was shit."

Venom looks at me and slaps me hard.  **"YOU lie! I see everything in your head Eddie! You loved our Offspring. You loved her the moment you saw her. Don't you lie to ME! WE are not doing this! WE are not leaving our Renee!"**

I eye Venom and shake my head.

"Yes, we are. I've made up my mind. She lives we are doing right by her and leaving her." Venom whimpers as he eyes me.

 **"Then WE leave YOU!"** I eye Venom and just nod my head.

"You can do whatever you want Vee." Venom growls at me as he eyes me.

" **YOU don't LOVE RENEE! If YOU Loved Renee YOU wouldn't DO THIS!"** I stare in his big white eyes and just eye him.

"You can read all my thoughts and know just how much I love her. You have no idea how much this hurts me Venom. So, don't act like you do. What would you even know about love? You just feed off people's feelings and emotions. You should have sensed that guy, you could have stopped him."

Venom hisses at me. He curls around Renee tightly and just hisses at me.

"Look Vee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said that. I know you love her. You love her just as much as me. Vee, you have to know and feel that doing this is right."

Venom just eyes me, but I can feel him understanding.

**=====================================**

**Renee's POV**

I watch Uncle Ben as he drives me around more this place. He stops. My eyes widen.

"Okay Renee, this is our final stop. What do you choose? This is your choice."

My eyes take in everything. I see Eddie and Venom watching me as I lay there. I hear his voice.

"Please just wake up. Please. I love you. I'm sorry." Uncle Ben eyes it.

"He really loves you." I nod my head and take a breath.

"Have you made your choice?" I look at Uncle Ben and nod my head.

"I have."

**==================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I hold Renee's hand tightly. I feel a tight squeeze on my hand. My eyes widen.

"Renee?" I see her breathing pick up. I look at Venom.

"Venom quick." Venom nods and jumps into Renee. Between her healing and Venom she should heal in no time. I watch as Renee's eyes open. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey you. Hey Vee." Renee smiles as Venom slithers out to me and licks Renee all over.

"Hi, thanks for the heal Vee." Venom smiles at her as he looks at me. I look at Renee and run my fingers over her face.

"You scared me." Renee smiles as she looks me deep in the eyes.

"Eddie, Vee. This wasn't your fault. I knew what I was doing. None of this is on you." Renee whispers as she looks up and holds my hand tight.

"I love you Eddie. I love you so much." I smile as I press my lips against hers and just hold her tight. Venom curls around her and just stares at me. I sigh as I feel my heart starting to crumble knowing what comes next. I made a promise if she lived, and I intend to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY Renee.. But Eddie.. Man.. come on.. Idk what Eddie is going to do but I don't feel its gonna be good. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D


	38. Chapter 38: For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie does what he feels is best but was it really? Renee makes a huge choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not an easy chapter :( I feel so much sadness and hurt over it.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NhKWZpkw1Q>

 

I

I've been resting with Eddie and Vee. However, I was getting annoyed being treated like I was a fragile piece of glass. I felt fine, I felt better than ever.

"Guys, really I'm fine please." Venom was acting so odd, he kept treating me like a baby.

 **"Please Renee... The longer we do..."** I eye him funny

"The longer you do what Vee?" Venom's eyes just drop as he looks over where Eddie was. Venom looks at me as he wraps himself around me and buries his head in my chest.

"Vee? What's wrong?" I feel his little body shake and tremble. I rub his head and frown.

"What's wrong buddy?" Vee just looks at me and gives me a big kiss.

" **WE Love You Renee. WE Love You So much!"** I smile and kiss him back.

"I love you too so much. What's gotten you so upset?" Venom just looks at me and then looks back at Eddie. Venom just curls around me tightly.

"Eddie?" I walk out to see him typing. His eyes meet mine. I eye him as he eyes me. I watch him shut the laptop. I feel Venom tense up as he slithers from me his big white eyes giving me one last haunting last look as he slithers back to Eddie.

 **"Eddie... Please..."**  Eddie hushes him as I watch Eddie eye me. I was so confused.

"What's going on?" Eddie takes a deep breath. His beautiful blue green eyes seem full of sadness.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you feeling better?" I nod my head as Eddie takes a deep breath. I watch Venom stir inside him. I take a deep breath unsure what is happening.

"Renee, I think it's time for you to go back home." I stop eyeing him funny.

"I am home. I'm here with you and Venom." Eddie runs his fingers through his hair.

"No, I mean to New York. I think it's time you go home." My heart stops. I eye Eddie.

"Ha-ha, very funny Eddie." I just brush it off as I walk into the kitchen. Eddie's eyes never leaving me.

"I'm being serious Renee. It's time for you to go home." I nearly drop the glass I was getting. My eyes turn to him. I feel my heart stopping.

"Excuse me?" Eddie sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Renee, this isn't easy for me... I just... I feel like we shouldn't be together. I feel like we both bring so much danger and destruction to each other's lives... I was almost shot. Where we go danger follows and I just think we shouldn't be together anymore."

My heart stops beating. I feel my eyes water.

"You don't mean that. You don't. Whatever your thinking in that stupid head of yours snap out of it. I love you Eddie Brock. I love you so much it hurts. You're the other part of my soul Eddie. I can't lose you. You've seen our life together, we are meant to be together Eddie."

Eddie just looks at me he shakes his head.

"The future is ever changing Renee, that isn't written in stone. Believe me, I didn't want this to end but look where we are again. Once again you got hurt, we keep getting ourselves into danger together. Honestly Renee I would like something normal a bit. I'd like a normal relationship with someone."

My heart just stops. Normal. Normal... the one thing I always wished I was. I feel my heart just breaking. I feel like I've been shot all over again.

"A part of me will always love you Renee... But... I just..." I look at him my eyes broken.

"Anything from you Vee? Or do you feel the same way too?" I watch as I see nothing. Even Venom felt this way? I just feel hurt and anger all in one.

"I see, so you two want someone normal. Someone who doesn't attract danger. I get you. I really do. What a piece of work you are, both of you. Make me feel like I'm yours, make me feel like you love me and actually care about me. What did the going get too tough for you? Or did you just get your fun and fill of me? It doesn't matter I don't even know what I could have ever seen in you. In Either of you."

Eddie just keeps his stare on me. I step away from him. My tears falling down my face.

"You'll be so much happier without me. You'll see. That life you want that you've seen was never meant to be with me with us."

I just look at Eddie and walk away from him. My heart didn't exist anymore. So much for we always belong together. What a bunch of lies.

"I wish I would have died then. I came back for you. I should have just stayed dead." Eddie's eyes flash at that.

"Renee don't say that..." I just glare at him as I wipe my tears.

"I take back what I say. I don't know how I could have ever loved a monster like you two."

I don't even grab anything I just walk out. I stop at the door way and look over my shoulder at Eddie.

"Have a Nice Life Eddie and Venom." I turn my back and walk out of this stupid apartment.

A place I once called home.

**======================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I hear Venom whimper and cry as I finally let it all out. This hurt, this was hard.

"It's for the best. She'll be safe. Safer away from us." I hear Venom whimper

 **"Renee... called us a monster..."** I sigh.

"It was directed at me Vee not you." I feel him whimper

" **We hurt her... We hurt Our Renee..."** I nod my head. I said terrible things, but things I knew that would get her to leave. I close my eyes as my tears fall down my face. I walk over to the photos that hung on the wall. I run my fingers over them.

"You will forever have my heart. Always." I whisper. I feel this ache in my chest. Venom just screams at me.

 **"I HATE YOU EDDIE! HATE YOU!"** I just nod my head. I let the best thing that ever walked in my life go. I let her go so she could have a better life. I know I was doing the right thing. I know I was. I close my eyes and take a breath. I pick up my phone and call Happy.

"Happy... I did it... Just thought I'd warn you. Keep her safe Protect her. I'll always keep my eyes out for her too. But you'll always be closer. Make sure she's okay Happy. Please." My voice cracks as I start to cry.

"Eddie... I understand you want to keep her safe. But are you sure this is the right way? You two love each other so much I can see it so much. Eddie, are you positive this is what you want?"

I take a breath as I wipe my eyes.

"Yes, if she stays with me, she won't be safe. I need to ensure she'll always be safe. No matter how much this hurts Happy." I hear Happy sigh.

"I like you Eddie, I wish you the best. I promise I'll keep you updated on Renee. I'll keep her safe." 

"Thank you Happy."

I bury my face in my hands and just let it all out. I feel Venom wrap around me as he nuzzles me.

 **"I understand... I don't like this... But... Renee being alive and happy is all that matters."** I nod my head.

"No matter how much it hurts us."

 **"No matter how much it sucks."** I nod my head as I just let it all out.

**============================================**

**Renee's POV**

I curled up in a ball as Aunt May held me tight. I cried in her arms.

"Shhh it's okay." I keep crying.

"Will it ever stop hurting Aunt May?" Aunt May picks up my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie it will. This will pass. You are going to move on and forget him." I look down and shake my head.

"I don't think that's possible Aunt May." Aunt May holds me tight.

"Oh, my little Renee. I wish I could make the pain go away." I smile and just wipe my eyes.

I stare up at the celling and just take a deep breath. This makes me go back to everything. Why I never wanted to fall in love why I never wanted to date. Because I'm not normal. I was never meant to have a normal life. That life I saw where I had a daughter it was just a dream, a fairy tale. Someone like me was never meant for that.

Someone like me was never meant for love. It was high time I realized that again. It was time I realized that I wasn't capable of some one's love.

I take a deep breath as I go back to my room. I pick up that old flip phone Steve left me. I take a deep breath.

"Steve? Is that offer of joining you guys still good?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? Let me know what you think


	39. Chapter 39: We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee makes a best friend in Wanda. The two bound. Someone Renee thought was gone for good appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is okay after that last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I love all my readers :D your feedback makes my day

 

I took a breath as Aunt May eyed me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nod my head as Aunt May cuts off my hair. Time for a change I wanted short hair. Like a cute little bob. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Aunt May did a great job.

"Well I did love your long hair, but this style is cute on you." I smile as I hug Aunt May.

"Aunt May, listen... I'm going somewhere for a while. I need to clear my head. I need to find myself again."

Aunt May smiles and hugs me tight.

"I know about you and Peter. I've known a while now. Plus, I walked in on Peter in his suit... I walked in on you making a portal... But I've always known you had a very special gift Ben did too. I saw the little things you did with it."

I smile of course Aunt May knew. She wasn't one to be fooled. I hug her tight.

"Don't worry Peter okay. I'll be okay." Aunt May nods.

"Be safe no matter what you are always my daughter." I smile at that my eyes watering a bit.

"And you have always been my mother." We hug each other tight.

**=================================**

"You'll be bunking with Wanda. I hope it's okay for you." I smile at Steve.

"Steve, I grew up in out of homes this is fine." Steve nods as he excuses himself. I unpack as Wanda walks in. She smiles at me.

"Nice to have another girl with us." I smile at her.

"Nice to see you again Wanda. Better circumstances this time." Wanda smiles.

'Can I help you unpack?" I nod my head. I've never had women friends before.

"I'd like that."

**===========================**

Wanda and I clicked. We would spend many hours just talking. She told me about her love with Vision and how when she could she'd visit him. I smiled.

"You know part of my job is to keep an eye out on Vision as a Stone Protector." Wanda smiles at me.

"That thing on his head, right?" I nod my head as Wanda smiles. My eyes look at my hand. The ring Venom gave me. I sighed.

"You miss them, don't you?" I look up at Wanda and nod my head.

"But he said horrible things... He said horrible things to me. I never thought he could hurt me like that." Wanda smiles sadly at me.

"Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing." I sigh that thought had crossed my mind but I made him promise he'd never do anything like that to me.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm moving on. I'm forgetting him." Wanda eyes me.

"Do you want to forget him though?" I look at her and sigh.

"No not really."

Wanda and I spent every night talking. I learned about her love for her twin brother. He had sadly passed away due to Altron. I told her about Peter and how I'd always Protect him. We bonded over a lot. How Hydra ruined us. Hydra making her what she was and how Hydra wanted to make me a weapon.

"I think we just became best friends." Wanda laughs. I laughed. It felt good. It felt good to laugh again.

**============================**

I wasn't sure how long it had been weeks? Maybe a month but my time with Wanda, Steve, Nat, Sam and them was amazing. I had enjoyed my time with them.

Wanda and I were always partnering together. Our skills worked the best together.

"Okay, guard one and two are down. Permission to move forward." I whisper in my com. Wanda and I were ready.

"You are good to go." I nod my head at Wanda as we quietly move forward.

Lights go on. As Wanda and I are surrounded. I take a breath as I eye Wanda.

"On my signal." Wanda nods as I go to raise my hand when a loud sound causes Wanda to drop to her knees. I quickly rush to her.

"Wanda it's okay just breath." I do my best to cover her ears. As she tries to block it out.

"We meet again Renee... and I see you brought us another asset we lost." My blood runs cold hearing that voice.

"Jonas Klein..." I let out with anger. He smirks as he appears.

"Cut off one head six more appear. You think those little cells could hold me? You should have had your little monster friend eat me." He smirks.

"Call off this sound. You are hurting her." Jonas smirks as he motions for his men, they put a collar around Wanda's neck.

"No, don't do this." I glare at them as Wanda looks at me scared. She told me how she hated the collar. I look around I calculate the men in my head and figure out just how many I could take down and get Wanda and myself out of her.

"Renee, Wanda copy what is going on." I take in everything.

"I see the wheels turning." I look up as red lasers are pointed at Wanda.

"You try anything, and I won't hesitate." I take a breath as he eyes me.

"This time I will have you Renee. You can't fight your way out of this. No boyfriend can save you now."

"Let Wanda go then." Jonas smirks.

"Oh, I can't do that. You see I need you both. Her power, your power. The tests and studies we could do between you two. Sure, we lost her twin brother, but we could make another duo in you two." I glare at him as he smirks.

"So, what will it be." I look at Wanda my eyes sad I take a deep breath. I still had them in my ear.

"We've been taken. Hydra. It's Klein again he escaped... He..." I felt a huge pain as Jonas shot me with a drat.

"Sorry about that you'll wake up in an hour or so." I hear Wanda calling out for me as darkness takes me.

**==========================**

**Eddie's POV**

I missed Renee every day. I kept expecting her walking in smiling that smile at me. Being happy seeing me. I missed her. I missed everything about her.

 **"Could We... Just... Pay a visit see her? From a distance?"** Venom had been begging me for a visit to see Renee. A part of me wanted to see her. But I had to be strong. If I broke down and saw her, I may not be able to keep myself in check.

"No Vee. If something was wrong, we'd know." Venom just growls he has missed her so much. He cries out for Renee in his sleep. I never know just how much this little guy could love.

"Vee, I'm sorry." Venom just looks at me and shakes his head.

I look down as my phone ring an unknown number calling. My eyes peak at that.

"This is Eddie Brock." I answer.

"Eddie! It's Steve, Steve Rogers. Listen... Something happened... You remember Jonas Klein?" I feel anger wash over me as Venom growls.

"Yes, what about him?" Steve takes a deep breath.

"He somehow escaped we weren't informed... Renee had joined up with us a month or so ago her and Wanda were on a mission for us and well... They..."

I feel anger start to come over me. I left Renee I broke up with Renee, so she'd be safe not for her to sign herself up for danger.

"What are you saying Steve?" Steve takes a deep breath.

"They took Renee and Wanda." I nearly break my phone hearing that. Venom slithers out and just growls and screams.

"Eddie, look... Please We need all the help we can get... I know something happened between you two but..." I cut Steve off

"Where can I meet you?" Steve rambles off as I grab my stuff.

'I'll be there in like 5." I hang up as I grab stuff Venom was frantic.

" **Renee... Is... Renee..."** I hush him as my phone rings. It was Happy I take a breath.

"Eddie... You haven't by chance heard from Renee, have you?" I take a breath.

"Happy, Steve Rogers just called me... Something went wrong. I'm going to get her back okay. I swear on my life. I'm getting her back." I hear Happy just sigh as I hear some emotion in his voice.

"I trust you Eddie. Bring our girl back." I nod my head.

"I will. You have my word." I hang up as I rush out and get on my motorcycle Venom growling the whole time.

All that was running through my head was Renee. Why did I do ever do this to her? I hate myself now more than ever.

" **WE SHOULD HAVE ATE THAT GUY!"** I nod my head as I speed to meet Steve and everyone.

"Hold on Renee I'm coming for you." I whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... Don't hate me too much... What will happen now? Can Eddie save Renee and Wanda? Let me know what you think.


	40. Chapter 40: Hell Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is forced to do something horrible to Renee. Renee sees her truest fear come true. Meanwhile Eddie and Vee want to save and rescue her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much for this. Be strong for Renee be very strong. She's going to need us all.
> 
> Also was unsure with the song but idk a part of me felt it worked. 
> 
> Also, just a side note I love everyone who reads my stories on here! But for some reason putting images on here never works but on WattPad they do so if you ever want to see the images feel free and check them on WattPad I'll keep trying to get them to work on here.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3mees5Qoo4>

 

I wake up feeling sore I look and see Wanda.

"Wanda?" Wanda rushes over and hugs me. She still has that damn collar still on. I try and and try to get it off.

"It's no use it's like they put some lock on it." I sigh.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry." Wanda looks at me.

"You didn't do this, this wasn't on you. They set us up." I sigh as I look around. There was no way to get out of here.

"Wanda. We stay strong. We do not let them break us." Wanda nods. I hold her hand tight as I hear the sound of boots on the floor my eyes go to the door as it opens.

"Very well you both are awake." I watch as a bunch of men came inside and take hold of us.

"It's time for your first tests." My eyes wide as they lead us out. They place us in a room as I look around.

"Hello my children. Time for your first day." I take a breath. I look around I see the big glass window watching us.

"For your first test. Wanda dear, I want you to plant some stuff in dear Renee's head here." Wanda's eyes wide.

"No, I won't." I hear Jonas chuckle.

"Oh, I think you will dear Wanda." The collar starts to shock her I try grabbing at it but the shock of it sends me flying.

"STOP IT STOP IT!" I scream. I look at Wanda.

"Just do it Wanda. I can take it." Wanda's eyes water as she looks at me. The shocking stops.

"I'm so sorry Renee...." I just smile at her. As she puts her mind powers inside my head.

**===============================**

I look around. My eyes take in Eddie and Peter. I run to them both but feel myself being pulled away.

"Peter! Eddie!" I scream as I rush to them. Peter looks at me his eyes sad.

"You didn't save me. You promised me you'd always Protect me." My eyes widen watching Peter crumple to dust.

"PETER!" I scream as I try and get to him. The dust falls through my hands. I look up and see Eddie and run to him.

"Eddie! Vee!" I run and jump in their arms as I feel Eddie hold me.

"I love you. I love you so much." I hear a chuckle as Eddie eyes me his eyes dark and cold.

"You really thought I'd love you? You are damaged goods. You are unlovable." My heart stops as Eddie smirks at me.

"How could anyone love someone as damaged as you Venom, and I deserve someone normal." Eddie smirks as My eyes widen.

"You don't mean that." I whisper as Eddie smiles Venom slithers out and eyes me.

**"Can I eat her Eddie? We don't love damaged goods."** My heart stops. As Eddie nods his head. Venom takes control and comes after me. I back away as Venom comes charging for me. I run as Venom chases me.

"Vee! Stop! This isn't you." I feel his long arm grab me as he drags me to him.

"VENOM!" I scream. I hold out my hand as a huge blast shoots out and hits Venom in the chest. He backs away from me as he disappears, and Eddie appears looking weak.

"You... You killed us." My eyes widen. No... No... I run to him.

"No, I didn't mean to..." Eddie just looks at me.

"You're the monster." My eyes wide as Eddie dies. I start to scream and scream.

"NO! NO!" I cradle Eddie's body and just cry.

"Eddie... Vee... Please..."

I couldn't save Peter and I killed Eddie. I just scream feeling myself sink deeper and deeper into the darkness.

**==========================**

"Renee, Renee." My eyes shoot up seeing Wanda looking at me concerned and worried.

"Whatever you saw it wasn't real. It wasn't real." I look at Wanda I look around. As I see Jonas walk over, he smiles.

"How are you feeling Renee?" I look up at him as he smirks.

"Wanda, your powers always amaze us. Thank you. Your services for now are done. Take her back." Wanda tries fighting.

"No, what are you doing to Renee! No!" Wanda yells as they drag her away. My mind and body were gone that I didn't know what more they could possibly do to me.

Jonas strokes my face as he smirks. I back away from him as he chuckles. His smile was haunting.

"Oh my dear Renee, why can't see you belong to me. You are mine." I back away further as he smiles a devilish smile at me. The lust and want in his eyes terrified me. I didn't want to be weak or scared I wanted to be strong. 

"Come on, let's get you ready for our next round of tests." My eyes widen as one of the guards straps me to a chair. I do my best to fight back but all the memories of what I did comes flooding back to me.

"I killed Eddie... I let Peter die." I mumble Jonas smirks he looks at me.

"That little boyfriend doesn't love you Renee. But I do I love you." I feel the mouth guard be shoved in my mouth. I let the tears fall down my face as I feel those shocks hit me again. I scream as I feel them rip through my body shock after shock.

**=================================**

I get thrown into my cell with Wanda. I was weak and beaten.

"Renee! Oh my god what did they do to you." Wanda holds me. I look at her as I feel my body so weak.

"Renee hang in there. What I showed you wasn't real." Wanda closes her eyes as she puts something in my head again.

"See the good Renee. See the love. See it." My eyes close as I see certain images voices hit me. But it all gets pushed out as I see and remember Eddie's words.

"He wanted normal Wanda... He doesn't love me." Wanda just eyes me.

"No, he does Renee don't let them win." I just smile as my eyes close. I needed to sleep.

**===================================**

**Eddie's POV**

This was pointless.

"It's been two days now Steve. We got to find them. God only knows what he's doing to them." Steve eyes me.

"We are doing everything we can Eddie." I just shake my head. I needed to find her. If need to be I'd do it myself. I storm out. Every second that went by meant he could be doing unspeakable horrors to Renee. I felt so much anger inside me.

**"We let her go... We are to blame."** I look down at Venom and sigh.

"Yeah buddy I know." I just rub my hand over my face. Sick with worry about what was happening to her.

" **WE Will never let her go again Eddie."** I nod my head.

"Copy that Vee." I watch as the blonde-haired lady eyes me.

"I believe we found them." I nod my head

"Good where."

**============================**

I wasn't one to listen much to plans of action. I just wanted my Renee back. I was full of rage as I let Venom take control as I charged this place. I didn't care who I attacked or who I ate. At this point finding Renee getting her back to me was all that mattered.

**"EDDIE! I SMELL RENEE!"** I nod as I feel Venom charge into the building, He rips the door open as a frightened red-haired girl stares at me. I let Venom disappear as I reappear.

"You're Eddie." I nod my head as I see Renee curled up next to her my heart stops as I eye her. Venom slithers out and licks her.

" **Our Renee... We are here."** Renee slowly looks up at me. Her eyes weren't the same. I watch as a slow smirk plays across her face.

"I'm sorry who? Renee? I'm not Renee anymore. I'm the Winter Solider now." I watch as Renee stands up the smirk on her face. My heart drops what did they do to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh... What did they do to Renee? Can Eddie save her? Let me know your thoughts. Thank you always for reading


	41. Chapter 41: I'm Not Renee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee isn't here anymore. Eddie has to figure out what to do. How to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is ready for this chapter!!

  
  
  
  


**Eddie's POV**

"Renee..." Renee just eyes me her eyes weren't the same my heart was pumping. Wanda looked over at her.

"No Renee whatever they did whatever they put in you fight it." Renee looks at Wanda and just smirks and then looks at me.

"Love makes you weak. Love makes you care. Hydra showed me just how clear everything is when love and feelings are erased from your mind."

My heart drops. Venom slithers out to her his big white eyes plead with her.

 **"Renee... No... Renee it's Us... We Love YOU!"** Renee just laughs as she eyes Venom.

"You think I'd love a Parasite like you." Venom's eyes widen Renee has never called him that before. Venom just stares at her.

 **"What did they do to you?"** Renee just smirks

"They set me free." I take a breath and walk up to her. I grab her and just stare in her eyes.

"No, you listen to me Renee. This isn't you. The woman I love, is full of life and love. She would do anything for her little brother Peter. She'd Protect anyone that needed it. Love and emotion don't make you weak. Renee fight it. This isn't you."

Renee looks at me those once shining brown eyes just look empty.

"This has always been me. I'm finally at my true potential." I hold her tight.

"This isn't you." Renee grabs my wrist and bends it I wince as she eyes me.

"I'd get your hands off me if I were you." She shoves me down. Venom slithers out and hisses at her.

" **YOU ARE NOT OUR RENEE!"** Renee smirks

"Nope I'm not. She's gone. As I said I'm The Winter Solider now." Venom latches onto her as Renee just stares at him.

"I wouldn't do that little Parasite." Venom winces at that as Renee just smirks.

"Good little Parasite obey that's right." My heart just hurts at that.

"Renee STOP! STOP It!" Renee just shakes her head. I watch as that same guy Jonas appears.

"Are we all set in here Renee." I watch as he holds out his hand to Renee and she takes it.

"What did you do to her?" He smirks

"I set her free. She's mine now. She's always meant to be mine." He smirks and eyes me.

"I hope you and little Wanda enjoy your stay." He shuts the door.

I just feel rage and hurt as Venom starts looking at ways to escape.

"That's why they wanted me to do that. Her mind was weakened because of it. They could easily access her and turn her." I look over at Wanda.

"What are you saying?" Wanda looks at me her eyes sad.'

"I can make you see your worst fears and they forced me to do it to Renee..." My eyes close hearing that oh Renee.

"Let me guess Peter." Wanda looks at me.

"Well he was part of it, but you were the main cause. She killed you and Venom. That broke her the worst." My heart stops as Venom slithers out.

 **"How do we get her back?"** Wanda takes a breath.

"I don't know. I don't." I look down as I hear the door open again. It was Renee again she had trays of food.

"Food." I jump up and pin Renee down at that. I hold her down.

"FIGHT THIS! WAKE UP! YOU ARE NOT THEIRS RENEE!" Renee just blinks and eyes me she smirks.

"I can see why they want you. You have some balls Eddie I'll give you that." I just look at her she really wasn't there.

"Renee, please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you." Renee just laughs.

"You might have hurt the weak old me. But this version of me you can't hurt." I close my eyes and just sigh what could I do. I look deep in her eyes. I take a deep breath.

I lean down and just kiss her full of passion hoping maybe those fairytales were true and that somehow some way I could cure her. I feel myself being roughly pulled off her as I feel shocks hit me. Venom starts unleashing.

"Hey! Enough he isn't supposed to be touched." I look up as Renee snaps. Jonas just glares at her.

"And he shouldn't put his dirty hands, or lips on what is mine." Venom growls at that. I stand up as Renee just shakes her head.

"Forget it we have work to do. Come Renee." I watch as Renee willing takes his hand and leaves with him. I look over at Wanda and just sigh.

"I promise I'll get you and Renee both out of here." I take a breath my heart hurting. Venom just eyes me.

 **"I don't like what he wants... He keeps calling Renee his... Eddie..."** I just nod my head.

"I know Vee I know."

**=======================================**

**Renee's POV**

"He is not allowed to touch you." I roll my eyes. As Jonas fumes he eyes me.

"He does it again I won't hessite to kill him." I eye him as I put on my charm.

"You have nothing to fear, he thinks I'm still that old Renee. The one he loved." Jonas eyes me

"And are you?" I smile and shake my head.

"No, she's long gone. You set me free." Jonas smirks as he takes my hand.

"With you by my side we will bring Hydra back from the ashes that Captain America made us. You will bring new life into Hydra." I smile and nod my head.

"Hail Hydra."

**======================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I pace Venom was trying to figure out a way out as I tried to plan my next move. My eyes watch everything. I look over trying to figure out how to get Renee back. She never wanted to be a mindless Solider and they turned her into one. I closed my eyes.

"Why did you break her heart?" I look over at Wanda as I take a breath.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Wanda eyes me.

"So, telling her that you wanted someone normal was doing the right thing? You did a number on her Eddie." I sigh and eye Wanda.

"Yes, I realize that. But I couldn't lose her... I'd rather her be alive then die because of me." Wanda sighs.

"You men always think we women can't be strong or take care of ourselves. What about what Renee wanted? I'm pretty sure she wanted you."

I sigh as Venom eyes Wanda.

 **"Our Renee is strong and beautiful. We didn't want to do this... But... Our human half did."** Venom growls looking at me. I sigh.

Wanda chuckles and eyes us. "Renee loves you both a lot. She told me a lot about you two." I nod my head and smile at that.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to save her." Wanda nods her head.

Our eyes go to the door as it opens again. A black hooded figure appears I take a breath as they pull the hood down my eyes wide.

**=================================**

**Renee's POV**

I eye Wanda and Eddie.

"Come on we don't have much time." Everyone stares at me wide eyed. Venom slithers out and eyes me his big white opal eyes sad.

 **"Renee?"** I rub his head and kiss him. I hold him close.

"Yes, it's me. Come on you really think I'd let them ever control me." I stare in his deep big white eyes.

"I'm sorry I called you a Parasite Vee."

Venom just curls around me as I smile. I look up at both Eddie and Wanda.

"Come on I'm getting you guys out." Wanda rushes over and hugs me tight.

"I knew it! I knew they couldn't control you." I smile as my eyes lock onto Eddie's I just smile at him.

"Come on we don't have much time." I show them the way as we quietly walk through the halls. While I acted like I was one of them I learned the exits.

"Come on." I get the door open and take a breath.

"Here, Steve and everyone should be just beyond that. Go and be quick." Wanda eyes me

"You aren't coming with us?" I take her hands.

"No, I'm staying. I want to take him down once and for all. What better way than from the inside?" Wanda frowns.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Eddie at that comes forward.

"No, you are I'm staying." My eyes flash to him as He pulls me tight in his arms.

"Renee, Renee I'm sorry for everything I did. For hurting you. I'm not leaving you to be alone with that guy. You will never have to see me again if you just let me stay here and help you. Please." Venom wraps around me.

" **Nope. Not leaving Our Renee."** I look up into Eddie's eyes as I feel something surge inside me a power I've never felt.

"Eddie you have to go." Eddie holds me tight shaking his head.

"No." I feel This power surge in me in Eddie's arms I look up at him.

"Eddie..." He cuts me off as he kisses me deeply. I let myself go. I missed him more than I wanted to admit.

"Renee... Eddie..." I hear Wanda as I look and see a huge golden light surround us. My eyes wide what was happening.

"Wanda go. I'll handle this." Wanda takes one last look as she nods her head.

Eddie grabs my hand tight. I stare up at him.

"Well.. Well.. what do we have here?... I said if he dares touch what is mine again, I'd kill him."

That power inside me snaps as I stand in front of Eddie. Ready to do whatever I had to, to keep Eddie and Venom safe.  
 **=====================**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And BOOM! What does everyone think? I hope everyone enjoys it :D let me know what you think


	42. Chapter 42: We Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than most but once the words started they wouldn't stop. I know some will not be happy with this chapter but I felt it was beautiful yet tragic. I can't wait see everyone's reactions.

I eyed Jonas as his dark eyes took in the scene.

"You are mine." I eye him this power was surging inside me. I feel Eddie grab my hand it sends something inside me.

"I'm not yours. I was never yours." Jonas eyes me his eyes wide.

"You played me. You Played us." He glares.

"No matter, we'll just need to break you further. I thought we finally broke you." I feel Venom growl as he protectively wraps around me tight.

" **YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH OUR RENEE AGAIN."** Jonas smirks.

"I've got you both now. You two can't escape." I take a breath as I feel something wanting to escape inside me. Something inside me was awake and I didn't know what it was. I take a breath as I feel the power inside me surge, I let it go as it knocks and sends Jonas flying. I grab Eddie's hand.

"Come on." I grab him as we run together my hand was glowing where he was holding it.

"Renee what is happening?" I look at Eddie.

"I don't know." I look at him.

" **Vee care to take care of these guys?"** Venom purrs happily and takes over fully as he takes out the guards for me. I smile as I quickly get inside the control room. I pull out my drive.

"Renee?" I look up seeing Eddie. I put the drive in.

"This will shut down all their bases for good. Pretending to be controlled by them was my plan from the start. However, you two were not. I wasn't expecting you guys."

Eddie eyes me I can feel his eyes on me.

"Renee... What I said that day I never meant it. I was only saying it so you would leave me. I never meant any of those words. I thought I was doing the right thing."

I start the upload of my virus as I stop and turn around my eyes taking in Eddie.

"I made you promise me you'd never leave me because you felt it was for my own good." Eddie eyes me.

"I know... But you took a bullet for me. You nearly died because of me. I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me. I love you and I'd rather see you living your life even if that meant without me."

Venom slithers out and licks me. His big white eyes stare at me.

 **"We missed You so much. Believe Us... We didn't want this... He made Us."** I just smile at Venom and kiss his head and smile.

"Oh Vee." I eye Eddie.

"You hurt me bad. Eddie. Your words did a number on me." Eddie walks over and takes a breath. He stops for a moment eyeing me.

"You cut your hair? I like this style on you." I roll my eyes way to change the subject Eddie.

"Eddie... "He cuts me off as he stares deep in my eyes, he pulls me tight in his arms.

"I missed you. I missed you so much." He kisses me deeply as I feel that same power surge inside me what the heck kept happening inside me.

"Eddie I..." My eyes widen as Eddie is brought to his knees as I look up Jonas was using the high frequency on him.

"I said if he touched you again, I'd kill him." I snap at that. The power inside me goes crazy. I close my eyes feeling it all move around inside me.

"Renee... Renee... Go..." I shake my head as I walk around Eddie.

"As I told you Jonas, I was never yours. You won't touch him ever." Jonas smirks at me. I can see Eddie and Vee both struggling.

"What... What is happening to you?" Jonas looks scared as my eyes glow golden and my hands have golden power pumping out of them.

"My power asshole. You think you can make me yours. You think you can shock me, break me, I'm a lot stronger than you give me credit for. I will never be yours, I will never be Hydra's. I will never be a weapon that you can use. I'm my own person and I decide what I want."

I grab the frequency gun and snap it in half. I grab him the golden power inside me just enhancing everything inside me. What caused this sudden change?

"You might as well kill me. I'll just escape again." I stare at him my hand slowly squeezing him he was right he would just escape again and do this again. But... I'm not a killer I've never killed a human. I've never taken a life.

I close my eyes and just let him go.

"Oh, what you can't kill me? Don't have the guts? You are weak." I look up at him my eyes still glowing.

"No. I'm stronger than you'll ever be. You think killing people makes you strong. It doesn't." Jonas smirks as he grabs his gun.

"You should have killed me Renee." He points his gun at me. When I hear the growl of Venom and feel his form.

He picks up Jonas and holds him up he turns and looks at me.

" **Permission to eat him. Let Us End Him. Please Renee."** I look up and take a breath I watch as Jonas looks scared, he starts pleading.

"Renee, now I was only... You aren't a killer. You can't allow this to happen to me." I take a breath and walk over to where Venom held him up.

"No, I'm not a killer. And I won't kill you. But I can't speak for Venom he has a mind of his own. I don't control him."

Jonas looks scared his eyes were full of fear. Much like how he made me feel when he killed my parents when I was a child.

"You are scared. You are feeling every feeling you made me feel when you killed my parents. Feel all the pain you've caused all your victims. Feel it and deal with it. There's a special place for you Jonas."

I look at Venom and take a breath.

"Do whatever you want Vee." Venom looks at me and looks at Jonas. I watch as a part of Venom's face reveals Eddie's face.

"You will never hurt Renee or anyone else ever again. You think you can do this stuff to people. You are the monster. Now it's time for you to meet the real monster."

 **"Meet Us. We** /We **/Are/** Are/ **VENOM/** VENOM."

I watch as Eddie and Venom say it at the same time as Venom covers up Eddie's face and devours Jonas whole. My eyes wide but deep inside I felt relief. The man who killed my mom, the man who has hurt me was never going to hurt me ever again. Or anyone else for that matter.

He was gone.

Venom eyes me.

 **"Renee..."** I look up at him and just run to his arms. I hug him tight.

"Thank you. I finally feel free." I whisper I feel Venom pick me up and hold me tight. Once again feeling that power surge inside me.

 **"We Got You."** I smile and nod my head.

**=============================================**

My virus worked. All the bases that were left were taken down. Cap had made a call and Hydra loyalist would be taken care of. Sure, there would be some out there still but that was for another day to worry about.

"So, you ready to come home with me? I gave Happy my word I'd bring you home safe." I look up at Eddie and just take a breath.

"No, look Eddie... I love you I do. But you hurt me. You said some horrible things to me. I can't just go back with you like nothing happened. I need to be away from you until I figure out exactly what I want. You can't just apologize and say you love me and expect it to be all better."

Eddie looks at me dejected. Venom slithers out his big white eyes sad.

**"Renee..."** I pull the little gooey Sootball in my arms and hold him for a moment.

"I'm sorry Vee." Venom just eyes me he makes a sound and huffs.

"So, this is it then. Us." I look up at Eddie and sigh.

"I don't know. I just need to figure myself out. Figure this out. I love you I do. I just can't jump back into your arms and act like nothing happened."

Eddie nods his head as he sighs, he looks over at me as he grabs my hands.

"I'll wait for you. Forever. You take all the time you need. I'll be here... We'll be here." I eye Eddie.

"And if I decide never?" Eddie takes a breath as Venom cries.

"Then I'll respect your decision and hope you have the best life. Because honestly Renee that is all I want for you." I feel my eyes get watery at that. I hug him tight. That same powerful feeling coming over me.

"Don't wait for me. If someone comes along and you fall head over heels for them go for it. Don't waste your life waiting for me. You are an amazing man Eddie Brock, you just make some poor choices sometimes." I feel Eddie tighten his hold on me.

"Sorry Renee, you are it for me. I'll wait forever for you." I pull away from his arms and just wipe the tears that fall down his face. I take a deep breath.

"I better go..." Eddie nods his head. I kiss his head as I feel Venom slither around me.

 **"Stay... Please... We Got You Back."** I kiss Venom's head and keep my head high.

"You take care of him Vee okay." Venom nods his head. I look at Eddie.

"Eddie take care of Vee. Take care of each other." I stand up and take a deep breath.

"I'll check in every so often so you two know I'm alive." I say with a smirk. Eddie just nods his head.

"Bye my boys." I whisper as I shut his door and head down the stairs.

That power surge inside me suddenly no longer there. I take breath what on Earth was that feeling?

I see Wanda waiting for me. I smile at her.

"Renee..." I shake my head.

"I'm okay I need to do this I need to figure out what I want. For once in my life I'm putting my needs and happiness first." Wanda smiles and nods her head.

I take a breath and walk with Wanda.

I don't know what was going to happen with Eddie and I, but I knew I needed to do this for me. 

**=======================**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all wanted them to be back together but Renee can't just crawl back in his arms. She needs to figure out what she truly wants. If Eddie is truly what she wants and needs in life. Let me know what you think and feel.


	43. Chapter 43: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is trying to move on and figure herself out. Eddie is broken as is Vee they miss their Renee,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a mind of it's own.. I couldn't help how it ended it just went there. I hope everyone enjoys this. Bring Tissues I cried writing it

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic1l36GrNOU> **

**=========================================**

**_Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town  
So far from the stars_ ** **_And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now_ ** **_If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you**

**_=======================================_ **

 

 

**Eddie's POV**

I reach over and feel emptiness again. I sigh and look up at the ceiling. I feel Venom curl up on my stomach he looks up at me.

" **We Miss Renee."**  I nod my head and feel my eyes get wet again.

"Me too buddy." Venom just eyes me.

" **Do you think she'll ever come back?"** I shrug. I honestly didn't know. I didn't know if Renee would ever come back. That scared me. What If she never came back? What if we never saw her again? Venom makes a whimpering sound at my thoughts his big white eyes looking sad.

 **"She's Ours Eddie... She's Our other half."** I smile at Venom my mind remembering all there was of Renee. Her smile, her eyes, her voice. Everything. I missed everything about her.

"She's her own person Vee... We don't own her." Venom forces my hand as I look down at the ring that Venom put there.

 **"Our bound Eddie. Forever."** I just smile and sigh.

"For us it's forever Vee. But I fucked up. I said horrible things to her to get her to leave us Things I can't ever take back."

**================================================**

**Renee's POV**

I take a breath.

"You don't have to leave us." I look at Wanda and smile I hug her tight.

"I know, but I miss my bed. I miss home. But I'll call you guys when I want to come back." Wanda nods her head.

"I'll miss you Renee." I smile and hug Wanda tight again as I head back home. I take a deep breath I needed to clear my head and find what I needed.

I crawl into my bed and just lay in my bed how I missed this bed. I close my eyes and just finally go into a deep sleep. A sleep I needed more than anything.

**=====================================**

Things were back to feeling normal for me. I was taking Peter to school like I always did. I was having my family dinners again well when Aunt May didn't burn the meatloaf. I was at peace and happiness again.

"You do seem a lot happier as of late?" I smile and nod my head I did feel better. Peter and I walked to grab some food since Aunt May and Happy were on a date.

"I am. I feel good." Peter eyes me.

"Do you miss him?" I stop and eye Peter.

"I do. But I need to figure out me." Peter just watches me.

"And he told you he'd wait forever for you?" I stop and sigh.  
  
"Peter..." Peter just eyes me.

"No, I get it he said some terrible things to you... But... I don't know he said he'd wait forever for you... Seems like a keeper." I roll my eyes and ruffle Peter's hair.

"What would you know anyway Pete." I stick my tongue out. My mind thinking about Eddie and Venom.

**==============================**

Aunt May decided on a lady's night out as we went out and hit a bar.

"Come on Renee! Let's find you a hot guy." I shake my head.

"Oh no Aunt May!" I take a shot with her and feel the acholic hit me. Sadly, for me the super solider serum doesn't allow me to get drunk. I catch sight of a pair of baby blues eyeing me. I shake my head nope.

"From the guy over there." Aunt May smiles.

"Look at that already getting drinks bought for us." I roll my eyes as Aunt smirks. Thank God one of us would be sober.

"Come on Renee! Let's have fun." I laugh and think what the hell, I've never allowed myself to live a little before. I hit the dance floor and just smile moving to the music.

I feel hands on my hips. I made a face this touch did not make me feel all warm like Eddie's touch does. I turn around seeing those same baby blues. I smile and think I can dance a little with him.

"What's your name." I laugh and shake my head.

"Maybe you'll find out. Maybe not." I smirk just enjoying my night but also keeping eyes on Aunt May, she out of us could get drunk.

**================================**

"Okay Aunt May I think it's time for us to go." Aunt May just laughs. I call Happy.

"Hey Happy could you pick us up?"

  
"I'm already here." My eyes look up seeing Happy standing there I roll my eyes of course he was. I watch as Happy comes over.

"You two ladies ready?" I nod as Aunt smiles and throws her arms around Happy.

"Happy!" I just roll my eyes and laugh. I feel someone pull me in them. The same baby blues.

"I never got your name." I just shake my head.

"And you never will." He frowns as he pulls me deep into a kiss. Happy just shoves him off.

"Hey now the lady isn't interested." I just laugh as baby blues hands me a paper.

"Call me?" I roll my eyes as I follow Happy out. I crawl into his car and just sigh.

"You can't get drunk, can you?" I look at Happy.

"Nope, and it freaking sucks. It freaking sucks." Happy chuckles as he drives us home.

**========================================**

I was about ready to pass out when I saw my phone ringing. I answer it.

"Hello?" I say a little sleepily. I hear a grumble

 **"Renee? We miss you. Please come back to us."** I set up at that.

"Vee?" How did you call me?" I hear him grumble

**"We Can dial Renee. We know your number by heart. Renee come home. Come home to US. Please. WE will do anything."**

I shake my head I did miss my little Sootball that was Venom and I missed that mess of a man that was Eddie.

"Vee... I told you... I... can't just jump back into your arms like nothing happened."

I hear some mumbles.

 **"We Will make it all up to you. Please."** I sigh

"Vee..." Venom growls at me.

" **Renee... Please..."** I sigh feeling my eyes water.

"Goodnight Venom. Sleep tight." I hang up just sighing. I missed them. I did but I couldn't put my heart through that all again. His words still hurt me. He just had to use the word normal.

I hear my phone ring again. I sigh and answer it.

"I said good night Vee and I meant it." I hear a breath.

"Sorry, I was calling to apologize... I was asleep... he stole my phone." My heart stops his voice sounded so broken he sounded so exhausted.

"Eddie... Are you sleeping okay? Eddie..." I hear him take a breath.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not your concern, anymore right?"

My heart stings at that. "Well... I always care about your health and safety Eddie..." I hear Eddie chuckle.

"Me too. I always care and worry about you Renee." I close my eyes and just sigh.

"Why can't you sleep Eddie?" I hear Eddie sigh.

"Because I close my eyes and all I see is reminders of what I lost." I lay my head back against my pillow.

"Eddie... Please don't beat yourself up... I... Yes, your words hurt me yes, they've stuck with me but... I forgive you okay. I forgive you."

"I can't forgive myself is the thing. I hurt you, the woman I love. The woman who was supposed to give me that beautiful little girl... And I fucked up that future. God... I wanted that so much. I want you to still have that future you deserve that little girl... May, right? You wanted to name her May."

I feel the tears start to fall down my face.

"Eddie..." Eddie just chuckles sadly.

"We were happy. So happy. I go and fuck it up. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought if I gave you up everything would be good. I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to Protect you. You always Protect everyone else for once I wanted to Protect you. And I fucked it up."

My heart just breaks and hurts as I hear his broken voice and hear his words.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you." I hear him take a shaky breath.

"I love you Renee. I love you so much. I wish I wish that I could take it all back. I wish a lot of things I know will never come true. I need you to know this, I need you to know that no matter what no matter if you fall in love and get married and have kids, I will always be here for you I will always be there if you ever need me. If you should ever Need us. I'll always be there for you. Renee... You deserve to be happy you deserve a great guy. I wish I would have been that guy... I'll let you go now... Sleep tight okay."

I go to say something, but I hear the line click. My heart was beating like crazy. I stand up and rummage through my closet. I pull out the grey hoodie and just slip it on. It still smelled like him. I bundle myself deep inside it and just crawl back into my bed.

My mind was going crazy with all those words Eddie said. I didn't know how to react or even feel.

"I love you too Eddie." I whisper as I snuggle deep in his grey hoodie. 

**===============================**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGG I'd cried so hard during this. Plus the song just killed me :( My heart is breaking. Let me know what you think. As Always thank you for reading.


	44. Chapter 44: She Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has a girls night with some amazing ladies ;) she starts letting herself have more and more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter! I hope you all enjoy it I had so much fun with it :D

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMpFmHSgC4Q> **

 

**=========================================**

                                                                                                **Renee**

                                                                                                **Nat**

                                                                                              **Wanda**

 

 

I laid cuddled deep in Eddie's grey hoodie. Yes, the lobster tank one. I had washed it many times since. But his scent still lingers on it. I sigh I have attempted to call him and send texts to him countless times but every time I panic and don't do it. I do so bad want to talk him after he poured his heart out to me, but I wasn't sure what I could even say to him.

I sigh. I notice the flip phone Steve gave me is ringing. I answer it wondering what is going on.

"Hello Steve?" I hear laughter.

"Renee! It's Wanda! I have a great idea. Let's you, me and Nat have a girls night. Yeah we are technically on the run but thinking you can portal yourself to us. We get a girls room at a hotel and just watch sappy movies, eat junk food what do you think?"

I smile at that as I set up packing a bag.

"I'd love that. Where do I portal to?" I smile and nod my head.

"I'll be there soon." I smile this was going to be fun. I poke my head out.

"Going out with some friends love you all." I shut my door and close my eyes making a portal to get everyone. I smile and walk through this was going to be fun.

**===========================**

Pizza, chips, sodas, junk food was everywhere. I was having so much fun.

"What should we watch?" Wanda asks as Nat and I share a look. I laugh.

"My personal fav is any and all Tom Hardy movies." I let out Nat eyes me and laughs.

"O my gosh I would not have pegged you for a Hardy Girl." I laugh as Wanda shakes her head

"No, Leo is the way to go ladies." Nat and I laugh at Wanda who frowns at us.

"What about you Nat who do you fancy?" Wanda smirks.

"Steve Rogers." Nat throws a pillow at her.

"No, Steve and I are just really good friends' good partners. No romance there." I roll my eyes

"Right and I don't eat meat." I laugh as Nat throws a pillow at me.

"There can't be. He's Steve Rogers he can't like someone like me." I eye Nat as Wanda comes and sits by us.

"What do you mean Steve can't like someone like you?" Nat sighs as she looks at Wanda and I.

"He's the golden boy Captain America. I'm Black Widow a deadly agent. I've done some pretty terrible things, things that Steve could never understand."

I take her hands and eye her.

"Nat look at everything he did for Bucky. He'd do anything for you. I've seen his stolen glances at you. He likes you too." Nat eyes me as Wanda nods her head.

"We all see it Nat, Steve has eyes for you." Nat just smiles and grabs our hands.

"You two are going to make me get sappy and I'm not a sappy emotional person." I chuckle as Wanda laughs. Nat takes a breath.

"I never had girlfriends. So, it's nice to have you two." I smile and nod my head.

"Same." Wanda nods her head. An idea hits me.

"This may sound corny and just stupid, but we should all get a tattoo a friendship tattoo." Nat eyes me as does Wanda.

"A matching tattoo for all three of us? I'm game." Nat says as she stands up.

Wanda smiles.

"Why not let's do it." I smile and take their hands.

"Let's go!"

**===============================**

We all decided on a simple design. Three Stars for the three of us. We were all getting it on our wrists.

"I'm nervous never done this before. Eddie has a lot of tattoos." I trail off Nat and Wanda eye me.

"Do you still love him?" I nod my head. I was still wearing his big grey hoodie.

"I think I'll always love him." Nat takes my hand.

"Can you forgive him?" I sigh and look at Nat.

"I don't know this part of me does it wants to so bad but at the same time his words hurt so bad." Nat nods her head as Wanda takes a breath and looks at me.

"When Eddie and I were locked together I asked him why he did why he did it. He told me he thought he was keeping you safe. He told me he loved you so much and that he only ever wanted to Protect you." I smile small at Wanda.

"Yeah, sounds like Eddie." I laugh.

"He's such a mess but he's my mess." Nat and Wanda both eye me.

"Your mess huh?" I roll my eyes. At them. I take a breath as the tattoo guy starts his machine up.

**===================================**

I smile at our tattoos. They were perfect.

"Friends forever." Nat and Wanda smile. As we head back to our hotel, we hear music and see a club.

"How about it ladies one dance and then we watch all the Tom Hardy movies we want and one Leo movie for Wanda?" I look at Nat and loop my arm around her arm as I look at Wanda who nods I loop my arm around hers.

"Let's hit this dance floor." I smile.

The music was loud and pumping as we hit the floor. I've never done anything like this ever. I got a tattoo I've made some girlfriends and now I'm in a club and going to hit that dance floor. It felt good to actually do something for me. To just let loose and have fun.

I move my body to the song as Nat, Wanda, and I just danced our hearts out.

**Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**

**(Hey)**

**Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**

**(I love me)**

**Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**

**Anytime, day or night**

**(I love me)**

**Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**

**(Hey)**

**Gonna love myself, no, I don't need anybody else**

**(I love me)**

**Can't help myself, no, I don't need anybody else**

**Anytime that I like**

**(I love me)**

**==============================================**

I don't remember what Tom Hardy movie we ended up watching but I was so hyped up from everything that I kept seeing Eddie as Tom and I was pretty sure I was losing it.

I noticed Nat and Wanda had passed out. I smiled as I took a breath. I sent a photo of my new tattoo to Eddie.

"Hey... I got a tattoo thought of you." I took a breath awaiting his response. I hear my phone ding as I look at the message.

"Venom says he loves the Stars. I think it suits you Renee. Hope you are doing well." I smile and take a breath.

 

"Aww thank you Vee and yes it did suit me well. I'm good having a girl's night a She Wolf night with Nat and Wanda." I hit send and take a breath.

I wait for a response as I look down and smile.

"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble. Not sure I can bail you out of jail." I laugh and lean back my eyes focus on the screen I was pretty it was Mad Max we had on.

 

"We won't just honestly in the hotel room watching a Tom Hardy movie. Everyone's asleep but me."

I watch as my phone dings I smile.

"Let me guess Mad Max? Vee says he hopes you've been eating chocolate and tater tots." I laugh and chuckle my eyes starting to feel heavy.

"Tell Vee Chocolate yes tater tots yes. Eddie? I'm getting sleepy. Can I text you in the morning?" I hit send.

I wait for a response and frown nothing. I nearly jump when my phone rings.

"Eddie?" I whisper as I hear him.

"Yeah just me. Wanted to tell you Good Night. As did Vee." I hear a grumble. " **Good Night Our Renee WE LOVE YOU."** I chuckle hearing him.

"Good night Vee I love you too." I hear him purr as Eddie comes back on.

"Good Night Renee. Sleep tight. I love you." I feel those butterflies again and smile.

"Good Night Eddie. I love you too." I whisper I end the call and snuggle deep in Eddie's hoodie.

This was good for me. I was finding myself and doing stuff for me. I smile as I fall asleep. 

**======================================**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter! Renee has a girls night with some amazing ladies ;) she starts letting herself have more and more fun.


	45. Chapter 45: A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee meets someone and decides to go on a date with this new guy.. Eddie and Vee decide what to do with this info.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D Hope everyone is ready for another fun chapter :D I'm excited and hope you all enjoy it :D
> 
> I want to say special thanks to @ladynightshine, @Mandy8355,and @Arugann, For helping me out and giving me ideas for this chapter. It means a lot ladies thank you so much!

I was watching Peter rush around grabbing his school work.

"You about done there." Peter rolls his eyes at me I chuckle. Peter grabs a book.

"I cannot forget this, the Teacher Assistant we have for English class is all about us reading this book and having it every day in class." I take it from Peter.

"Oliver Twist, it's a great book." Peter nods.

"Our TA is from Britain he's a huge Dickens fan." I nod my head Dickens was a good writer I enjoyed his books.

"He writes some great books." Peter nods his head.

"It's a good book I just I don't know reading it made me think of you growing up in an orphan age made me sad." I pull Peter in a hug.

"Aww don't get all soft on me." I laugh as Peter rolls his eyes.

"Come on Happy is prolly freaking out." Peter nods his head as we head down to Happy.

**=======================================**

Happy pulls up to Peter's school. I smile as Peter hugs me.

"Have fun today okay." Peter rolls his eyes as I smile. Peter smiles as he jumps out heading into the school.

Happy goes to put the car in drive when I notice on the floor. Peter's Oliver Twist book.

"Happy stop!" Happy stops as he eyes me. I grab the book.

"I have to get this to Peter." I jump out and run inside hallway was pretty empty. I tried spotting Peter but was having no luck. I go turn when I run into what I felt like a brick wall. I knock him and all the papers he was holding down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry let me help!" I get down and start grabbing the papers.

"It's okay darling really." I tense at the word darling, darling? Nice accent I think I look up and am met with big intoxicating blue eyes and a huge smile.

"Still I should have watched where I was going." He smirks at me as he eyes the book I was holding.

"Ah your kid must have my class. That's my book." He eyes me, I take a breath his stare was intense.

"But you look awfully young to have a kid that's high school age." I eye him really now?

"Well for the record I was trying to find my brother, he dropped his book." I eye him cold, what a jerk, I think. His eyes flash. When finally, I see Peter.

"Peter!" Peter stops in his tracks and turns and sees me he looks confused but runs over.

"You dropped this." Peter eyes the book.

"Oh, thank you Renee. Mr. Collins would have freaked." Peter stops his eyes widening seeing who was standing behind me.

"Oh Mr. Collins." Peter clears his throat.

"Got my book see." I eye Peter as I hear that accent again.

"I see, you have nice sister who thinks of you." Peter nods his head as I sigh.

"As Peter said I'm Mr. Collins but adults call me Henry." He smiles at me offering his hand to shake. I'm not one to be rude. So, I take his hand.

"I'm Renee, Peter's older sister." Henry or Mr. Collins whatever his name is just smiles at me. Peter eyes him funny.

"Well Renee I need to get to class. Thanks for bringing me this. Mr. Collins." Peter runs off to class. I take that as my cue to leave.

"Wait Renee? I feel bad for what I said, I could tell I upset you." I shrug I honestly had forgotten what he said.

"Honestly it's fine your good." I wave as I go to leave again, he grabs my hand.

"No really, can I make it up to you? Can I take you out? I won't take no for an answer." I sigh really. I look up his eyes were nice if I was being total honest. His smile, his accent were nice.

"Oh well... I..." Eddie and I were broke up on a break I don't know honestly. I never went on a date before that wasn't Eddie... I look up his eyes were nice.

"Okay yeah sure." His face breaks out in a smile. He gives me his number as I give him his.

"Tonight at 7?" I nod my head.

"Great I'll text you more. Thank you I really am sorry for my comments." I just smile and nod my head. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

**==================================**

I plop on my bed I had a date. I had a date. I quickly send a text to Wanda and Nat.

"A guy asked me out on a date. I said yes! Freaking out!" I hit send.

I start screaming when I realize the text sent to Eddie.

"NO! NO! come back text! Don't send please! NO!" I bury my head in a pillow and scream into it. I could die now.

**=============================**

**Eddie's POV**

I was busy writing up an article when a notification on my laptop told me Renee had texted me. I smile as I open it. My heart stops.

"A guy asked me out on a date. I said yes! Freaking out!" I eye it why would she send me this? Venom slithers out and eyes it he growls.

**"OH, HELL NO EDDIE WE DO NOT ALLOW THIS."** I chuckle as I write back.

"A date huh. What's he like? Good looking?" I hit send smirking. Venom watches me intently his big white eyes waiting for Renee's response.

"Oh my god! Eddie I'm so sorry. I did not mean to send this to you. So sorry." I nod my head and smile, so she didn't mean to send it but still she was dating someone well going on a date with someone.

"It's okay Renee but come now I gotta know more about this lucky guy." I hit send. Venom watches he was invested and needed answers.

I wait for her response

"Oh well... Um... He's British... He's a TA (Teacher Assistant at Peter's school)"

I nod my head British... I think. Venom reads the text and looks at me.

" **Eddie what is a British?"** I chuckle at Venom.

"It means he's from Britain a country. The ladies love the accent." I roll my eyes as Venom makes a face.

 **"And Renee wants a British man now?"** I chuckle.

"No Vee, he just happened to ask her out." Venom just nods but he wasn't sure. I take a breath and write back.

"Well that's good. When is the big date?" I hit send as Venom eyes it. I wait for Renee's message back.

"Well It's tonight and yeah I hope it's good. I've only ever went on dates with you..." My heart stops at that. I close my eyes as my phone rings I answer it.

"Eddie? Hey, I'm so sorry about that text. You weren't supposed to get that message. I'm so sorry." I take a breath hearing her voice still gets to me.

"It's okay Renee really. I want you happy that's honestly all I want for you." Venom Slithers closer as if he was putting his ear to the phone.

"I want you happy too Eddie. I honestly... I don't even know what this is." I hear her whisper I lean back in my seat.

"Well where is he taking you anywhere nice?" I feel my heart beating fast.

"It's some fancy Italian Place. I honestly would have preferred something simple and easy like Delmar's Deli the best sandwiches in Queens. You know me." I hear Renee chuckle. I smile

"When I lived in New York I liked Delmar's they did have the best Sandwiches." I smile

"Are you kidding me? You ate at Delmar's too? I'm impressed Brock." I chuckle. I hear Renee sigh.

"I better go I gotta get ready. It was good talking to you Eddie." I take a breath I didn't want her going.

"You have a good night please be careful. Be safe. Let me know you made it safetly home okay?" My heart hurt thinking of her going out with another man.

"Oh Eddie... Of course, I will. You and Vee have a good night as well." I smile as I hang up, I sigh she really was moving on.

 **"Let's go to this date. WE must make sure he was respectable and good to OUR Renee. Come on Eddie we are going."** I make a face at Venom.

"No Vee we are not doing that." Venom hisses

" **WE ARE."** I groan and just roll my eyes.

"No, come on I'll order some pizza let's take it easy." Venom growls

" **NO! WE ARE GOING!"** I sigh a part of me did want to see what this guy looked like. I take a breath.

"Come on, we gotta hurry then. You better fuel up since you're the one going to be doing all the running to get there." Venom smiles big at me.

**"It would be my pleasure Eddie."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Renee is going out with a hot British guy! Is Eddie and Vee going to crash it and make ruin it? Let me know what you think :D


	46. Chapter 46: Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee heads to her date. Peter doesn't like makes a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! I hope everyone is ready for this chapter! Renee's date!! :D

I was getting ready and feeling nervous. Aunt May smiles

"Oh, look at you." I look up and smile.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Aunt May smiles as she takes the make-up brush.

"Just a little is all you need. You are already beautiful." I smile as Aunt May touches up my eyes and hair.

"There I think you are done." I smile as Peter comes in. Aunt May smiles and gets up.

"If you need any more help just holler." I smile as Peter walks in closer and eyes me.

"You are really going on a date with him? I don't like it Renee. What about Eddie?" My eyes shoot up at Peter.

"Whoa now, what is wrong with Mr. Collins or should I say Henry?" Peter sighs.

"I don't know my senses don't like him. The way he looked at you I didn't like it. Plus, I like Eddie, yeah, he said some bad stuff, but he seems like he wants to fix it... And well I don't get a bad sense or feeling from Eddie. When we've talked on the phone, I don't get a bad feeling from him."

I smile at Peter. I take his hand.

"I can take care of myself okay if something feels wrong, I will leave." Peter sighs and nods his head.

"Break his nose if you have to." I laugh and ruffle Peter's hair.

"You are a great brother you know that?" Peter smiles at me.

"And you're a great sister." I smile and nod my head.

**============================================**

**Peter's POV**

I pull out my phone and eye it. I had to do this.

I take a deep breath I didn't like Mr. Collins he was a total jerk and I've seen him flirt with the girls that were high school age before, as well as moms. I didn't like the idea that he was taking Renee out. I take a breath and do a three-way call with Eddie and Happy.

"Peter?"

"Yeah Pete?" I take a breath hearing everyone on the call.

 

 

"Hey, so um... Like... Agg... Okay... Like Renee has this date and I don't like him. Something about him bothers me. What do I do? Should I follow and stalk them?"

"O wow Peter... Renee and I aren't together anymore but I feel you. I well..." I hear Happy come over

"Leave it to me okay I'll handle it." I hear Eddie chuckle.

"You are a good brother Peter." I smile at Eddie's words.

"Eddie? I like you and I want you two back together." I hear Eddie take a breath.

"I appreciate that Pete, I'm pretty sure I ruined that." I her him sigh. I frown.

"I'm still rooting for you."

**==============================**

**Renee's POV**

I was heading to the restaurant. When Happy pulled up beside me.

"Come on I'll take you." I roll my eyes but nod my head.

"Okay but that's all you are not meeting him you are not coming in." Happy nods his head.

"I didn't plan to Renee just giving you a lift." I nod my head sighing a part of me felt like I shouldn't be doing this, but I was doing something for myself and I wanted to see what could happen.

"You okay Renee?" I nod my head at Happy. As he pulls the restaurant. I smile

"Thanks, Happy." He smiles as I get out of the car and head inside to the restaurant, I felt nervous as I walked in.

"Renee." I look up and smile and walk over to where Henry was sitting, I take a breath as I take my seat.

"You look amazing." I smile at Henry.

"You look good yourself." Henry smiles at me.

"I hope you like Italian." I nod my head and smile.

"Of course." I smile as I look over my menu as the waiter comes over.

"Are you two ready or do you need a few minutes." I was about to say something when Henry spoke up.

"No, we are good, I'll have your chicken parm and the lady will have the same." I stop and eye him funny is he serious.

"Um... No, the lady will not. I will have the angel hair pasta chicken alfredo." Henry eyes me as the waiter just nods.

"Thank you for your orders." I eye Henry hard.

"Sorry, I'm used to ladies ordering what I suggest." He winks at me. I just shake my head.

"Sorry I just know what I like." Henry smiles and nod at me. I take a breath.

"So, I see you are having the kids read Oliver Twist, it's a really good book." Henry nods as he sips his water.

"Are you a Dickens fan Renee?" I look up.

"I like his work, but I was always more a fan of the Emily and Charlotte Brontë. I will ready Wuthering Heights almost every year, and Jane Eyre." I stops I was reading Wuthering Heights to Venom before everything happened. Venom had really liked it. I would usually lay my head in Eddie's lap as Venom laid curled listening me to read.

"Oh, you like those novels written by women. No offensive but I'm about the greats like Dickens, Fitzgerald, Hemingway. You know. Wuthering Heights was pretty dull and boring the characters didn't make any sense. Jane Eyre, I didn't even give it a second look."

My heart was pounding was this guy for real. He was teaching kids, he was teaching Peter. I was so angry I snap the fork in half. My eyes wide.

"Oh, this fork must have been worn out. I need a new one." I was trying to relax but he had pissed me off.

"Look Renee I'm sorry if I upset you, my comments about you being too young to have a high school age kid I am deeply sorry." Oh, that what's he's sorry for.

"Really, honestly I didn't think twice about it." I wanted to leave but I also did want to eat. I could suffer a few more moments with this guy. Sure, he may have been nice on the eyes but he was not for me.

"The Angel Chicken Alfredo, and The Chicken Parm." I smile at our waiter. Oh, thank god. I smile and go to dig in. I take a big mouth full and instantly want to spit it out oh it was horrible.

"Amazing right? They have the best food." No, no they don't I think.

**=======================================**

**Eddie's POV**

 

I was tucked away watching the scene unfold. I look up when I see Happy slide into the chair.

"So how is it going?" I smirk at Happy as Venom slithers out sneakily.

"He said something that pissed her off. She broke a fork in half. And she hates the food." Happy takes his sunglasses off, yeah Happy that isn't suspicious at all.

"How do you know Renee hates the food?" I smile

" **She's picking at it with her fork. She's just twirling the food around. If Renee liked it she'd be stuffing her mouth full. That's Our Renee she's a foodie."** I chuckle as Happy smiles.

"I'm rooting for you two, I hope you know." I look up at Happy I smile and nod my head.

"I'm not giving up Happy." Happy pats my shoulder.

"Good." I keep my eyes focused on the scene and watch more. I did not like this guy one bit. Renee didn't seem happy. She looked beautiful and I hated that she was wasting her beauty on this loser.

**"Eddie let's go eat him."** I chuckle

"No Vee let's be respectable now." Vee huffs. I keep my eyes on them.

==============================================

**Renee's POV**

I was trying my best to enjoy the food. But it was so tasteless. Aunt May is Italian, and she knows how to cook outstanding Italian food she'd die if she eats here. I'm dying eating this nasty food.

"Food was great wasn't it?" I just smile and nod my head sure keep telling yourself that. I take a breath as I see the waiter with the check.

"Are you two needing any boxes?" I hated wasting the food, but I was not bringing that home with me. I shake my head as he lays the check down. I watch as Henry whips out his fancy card.

"So, my place after this?" I nearly choke on the water I was drinking I look up at him.

"Um... Sorry what? I thought this was just really I'm sorry I was a dick dinner." Henry chuckles as he smirks taking my hands.

"Come on Renee, look at what your wearing your just asking for it with your dress. Beside when I take a lady out and buy dinner, I expect a little repayment." His eyes darken. I quickly pull my hand free.

"You are a pig. I'm not that kind of girl had I known what you wanted I would have never agreed to this." I go to get up when he grabs my arm again.

"Oh, I don't think so. You owe me." I grab his arm and twist it as he winces.

"You fucking bitch." He hisses at me. I smirk

"Everything okay here?" I look up and see Happy, I just shake my head of course he stayed.

"Yeah I was just leaving." Henry eyes me with anger as I smirk leaving Happy to take care of him. I head out the door and let out a loud sigh. I walked down the sidewalk I'm sure Happy would find me.

"You know I could tell the moment I saw him that he wasn't for you." I freeze I turn around seeing Eddie stand there. I take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie walks to me.

"Just keeping an eye out for you." I shake my head

"I don't need you doing that." Eddie smiles.

"I know, you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to make sure he was respectable and good enough for you. Which he wasn't." I just smile and shake my head as Venom slithers out and gives me a big lick

**"British guy is not for you. 600-Million-year-old Symbiote is for you."** I chuckle and kiss his head.

"Oh, really now Vee?" I smile I missed these two goof balls. My goof balls. I sigh my stomach started growling. Venom's eyes wide as Eddie chuckles.

"You hated the food." I nod my head.

"How about a sandwich from the greatest sandwich ever made in Queens." My eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh yes, I could really go for a Delmar sandwich." Eddie chuckles as he holds out his arm to me. I smile and loop my arm around his. A sudden strong energy surge courses through my body the moment we touch but I ignore it.

"Eddie? Just so you know this doesn't mean we are back together." Eddie nods

"I know. I just can't leave my best girl hungry." I smile and lean into him as we walk to Mr. Delmar's. I smile thinking how much I did miss them. Venom wraps around me as he cuddles in my chest.

"Eddie? I'm glad you and Vee came." Eddie smiles at me.

"I'm glad we did too Renee." I smile just letting myself feel all the butterflies and warm feelings again.

I was so caught up in the feelings of being with Eddie and Vee I didn't notice the way my hand glowed being held by Eddie's hand and Vee's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry was a huge jerk! So what is gonna happen now? IS Renee, Eddie and Vee heading to getting back together? Is this the last we will see of Henry? Let me know what you think. :D


	47. Chapter 47: A Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee, Eddie and Vee bond. Renee finds out something is going on. Eddie and Vee take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about how long this chapter is. It just kept going and going so I'm deeply sorry about the length. 
> 
> But I hope everyone enjoys this I had so much fun writing it. I loved every second of this chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be editing some chapters of The Protector. I feel with the way this story is I need to fix some events that I had written in The Protector. I'll let you know what chapters I've edited by making a post about it or something. 
> 
> Anyway sorry about me talking. Enjoy this chapter :D

I smiled walking with Eddie as we headed to Mr. Delmar's. Venom peaks up at me.

**"Renee? When will you finish reading that book to me? I need to know more about Kathy and Heathcliff."** I chuckle

"Well, why don't get our sandwiches and we can head back to Eddie's and I can read a little to you tonight." Venom's eyes wide as he smiles big.

" **I'd like that a lot."** I smiled and kisses his little head. I smile seeing Mr. Delmar's place and get giddy.

"I'm so excited." Eddie chuckles at me as we head inside. I smile.

"Mr. Delmar!" I smile as he appears his eyes widen.

"Renee and Eddie? Eddie!" I chuckle.

"Hey how have you been? long time huh." I smile as Mr. Delmar smiles big he eyes us.

"Oh, let me guess this is the same Eddie you haven't stopped talking about in months." My checks redden as Mr. Delmar chuckles.

"So, let me guess the usual? Two specials?"

"Can you make it three and squish the bread together." Mr. Delmar chuckles

"Peter and you both." He smiles as he gets the order going. I was getting so excited the best sandwich ever.

**==================================**

I made a portal to Eddie's apartment took me back. I haven't been here in so long.

"Nothing hasn't changed huh?" Eddie just shakes his head as I pull out our sandwiches.

"Okay Vee you are going to love this." I smile as I hand Eddie's his. Venom slithers out as I smile.

" **Sandwich the best you say. Eddie has memories of this place."** I chuckle as Venom eyes his sandwich.

"Eat up Vee." Venom nods his head as he starts eating it. His big white eyes widen big as he just eats the sandwich whole.

" **Another? WE WANT ANOTHER!"** I chuckle as Eddie just laughs.

"Well take you again okay Vee?" Venom purrs as he gives me a big lick. I chuckle

**======================================**

I had my head rested in Eddie's lap I wasn't sure if this was okay or not, but it was so comfy. Venom was curled up on my chest watching me as I read.

"My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I am Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."

Venom watches me with big wide eyes as I kept reading. He was so curious as he watched me.

" **Renee? Why can't Cathy just be with Heathcliff?"** I look up at Venom and think for a moment I was trying to figure out how to explain it to him when Eddie spoke up.

"Well Vee, Cathy loved Heathcliff but in ways she was spoiled Heathcliff didn't have a high status while Edger Linton has status. He has money. Cathy however will only ever love Heathcliff."

I look up at Eddie and just smile.

"It's a tragic romance story Vee." Venom huffs.

**"I don't like this. I want happy."** I chuckle as I keep reading. Venom was hanging on every word as I smiled reading to him. Being here being with them felt good. I felt at peace.

**=================================**

I get to the last page Venom hasn't stopped watching me. I smile as I close the book I didn't plan on finishing it but I got so caught up I did.

"So, what do you think Vee?" Venom just looks at me he shakes his head

**"Too sad too dark. Good book but too sad."** I chuckle I put the book down. I notice Eddie was smiling still awake.

**"Could you read another book?"** I stop and smile.

"Well I guess I could start another one." I set up and walk over to the little book shelf I had brought to Eddie's. I eye the books I smile and stop and smile.

"Venom you will love this book." I bring over the book and smile as I plop back to my spot. Venom eyes it.

"Is it happier?" I nod my head.

"And romantic. There's this amazing charming beautiful man named Edward Rochester. You'll love him." Eddie stops and eyes me.

"My name is Edward you know." I look up at him and act shocked.

"What your name is Edward? No!" I stick my tongue out as Eddie smirks. Venom slithers out one of his arms as he starts turning the pages.

"Okay, Vee slow down." I smile as I start reading him Jane Eyre. I smile watching his same big white eyes take in every word I read to him.

**========================================**

Things between Eddie and I seemed to grow. I wasn't sure exactly what we were but we were steady and talking more and more. I was waiting for Peter to come home. When I watch him storm inside.

 

"Pete you okay?" He eyes me and just sighs.

"Nothing Ree everything is okay." I eye him I know when he lies.

"Peter... What's wrong?" Peter takes a breath.

"I don't want you worrying but ever since the whole thing with Mr. Collins he's been grading me unfairly even though I'm doing the assignments correctly. I didn't want you blaming yourself or getting involved I'll handle it and talk to the principal."

I stand up eye's fury and angry.

"Oh no I won't stand for that." I storm past Peter and call Happy.

"Happy can you pick me up like now?" I was fuming

"Yeah everything okay?"

"Just pick me up."

**=================================================**

Happy and I walk inside Peter's high school. I reach his office/class room.

"You wait out here I'm taking care of this." I shove the door open and slam it shut as I storm inside.

"How dare you treat my brother this way. If you don't start treating him like he deserves I will make your life hell." Henry eyes me as he smirks

"Oh, did little brother whine to you?" I glare at him as he stalks over to me.

"I tell you what. You sleep with me and I'll forget everything and give Peter the grades he truly deserves." I glare at him as he eyes me smirking.

"You are a pig. You aren't fit to teach these students." I turn to get the door open when he grabs me, I elbow him hard in the face I hear his nose break as I knee him hard in the groin.

"Don't you ever touch me." Happy sees him on the floor blood pouring out of him.

"You alright?" I nod my head and storm out. I was going to fix this one way or another.

**====================================**

I was on the phone fuming.

"And now he is under review just under review. The school said they can't just fire him over what he's doing to Peter. It's bullshit. Plus, they are saying it's my word against his. This is all bullshit."

"I'm sorry Renee, I wish I could fix it." I was so mad just fuming.

"I know. Thanks for letting me rant to you."

**===========================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I was angry over what that man said to Renee and the fact he dare put his hands on her. The fact he hurt Peter that way. I haven't met Peter, but I liked the kid a lot he seemed amazing.

" **WE PAY HIM A VISIT!"** I think and get on my laptop as I look him up. I find his address in Queens and eye Venom.

**===================================**

Venom and I wait outside his place as we watch him walk up.

"You ready?" I ask Venom

**"Copy."** I smirk as I feel Venom take over. Venom marches up and grabs him.

**"YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO BE MEAN AND UNFAIR TO STUDENTS AND THEN DISRESPECT AND PUT YOUR HANDS-ON WOMEN WHO DO NOT WANT YOU. YOU WILL LISTEN TO US! YOU WILL LEAVE YOUR POSTION LEAVE NEW YORK AND WILL NOT COME BACK. OR WE WILL EAT YOU! WE WILL EAT YOU WHOLE."**

I Smirk as that Henry guy starts crying and shakes.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry, I just wanted some fun. Please don't eat me." Venom growls

" **IF YOU LISTEN TO US YOU WONT BE EATEN. YOU WILL RESIGN TOMORROW AND LEAVE NEW YORK FOR GOOD."**

"I will I promise." Venom drops him as he runs off leaving him scared shitless.

" **Eddie that was fun. Let's do this more."** I chuckle as Venom runs around the roof tops of New York.

"Vee where are you going?" I hear him purr as I see him stop outside Renee's window. My heart stops.

"Vee no we can't." He ignores me and slides the window open.

**"Come on Eddie don't be a pussy."** I roll my eyes as Venom crawls through Renee's window.

"Good night I'll see you all in the morning." I hear Renee as she walks into her room. She turns on the light. Her eyes wide.

"Vee? Eddie? What are you guys doing here?" I watch as she shuts her door and walks over to us.

" **We Were In The Neighborhood."** Renee eyes us funny.

  
"Funny San Fran and New York are nowhere near them." Venom quickly transforms back to me. Renee eyes me

"So... Hi." Renee laughs.

"What were you two doing?" I take a breath.

"Venom really wanted another sandwich. We wanted to see if you wanted to come." Renee eyes me.

"Well I would love to, but Delmar's is closed now." I make a face.

"Dang it! Sorry Vee. Guess we wasted a trip."

Renee just stares at us.

**=========================================**

**Renee's POV**

I wasn't buying their little story for a second. I eye Eddie and watch as Venom slithers out.

" **We at least saw you Our Renee."** I chuckle I sit on the bed with them. I lay my head on Eddie's shoulder as I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Let's just relax for a bit and I'll make a portal." Eddie nods as we get cozy on the bed. I cuddle close to him as I feel my eyes start to close.

**===================================  
** "Renee! Come on I'm going to be late." I open my eyes and I'm face to face with a sleeping Eddie sound asleep. I smile and realize Eddie stayed the night. I fell asleep.

"Be there in a sec." I slowly pull myself out of his arms. I quietly walk to the door. I find my flats and slip them on. I quickly write a note and leave it on the pillow. I quietly open the door and walk out with Peter.

We crawl in Happy's car. I honestly wanted to crawl back into bed with Eddie. Peter was busy on his phone. His eyes wide.

"Holy crap! Mr. Collins quit! He is leaving and going back home. Something about he doesn't feel safe a big dark scary man threatened him." Peter looks up at me.

"Don't look at me I'm not a tall dark and scary man." Peter laughs.

"Well yeah but wow. He's gone Renee! He's gone!" Peter hugs me as I smile. He jumps out.

"Bye Renee! Bye Happy!" I smile and wave at him. As Happy drives me back home. Happy eyes me

"Tall dark scary man." I look up at Happy my eyes widen.

"That's why they were in New York." Happy chuckles.

"Honestly Renee just take him back please. Take him back marry him and just forgive him." My eyes widen as Happy smiles. I chuckle

**==========================================**

I unlock the door and walk inside the apartment. No sound good Aunt May must be gone. I was heading to my door.

"Oh Renee! I didn't hear you come in." I jump and smile at Aunt May.

"Yeah, I'm really sleepily I need a nap." Aunt May eyes me as I smile, I go to turn my door knob.

"Well get some rest. Also, Renee I don't care if you have Eddie over just let me know next time. I think I scared the poor guy."

My heart stops as I turn and look at Aunt May who winks and smirks at me.

"What a looker Renee." I just eye her as she walks to the door leaving for the door. I take a breath as I open my door. I smile seeing Eddie sitting there.

"So... Mr. Collins up and left his job. Something about a tall dark scary man threatening him."

I watch as Eddie just smirks at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I am sorry it was so long! But it kept going lol. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think :D


	48. Chapter 48: A Cardigan? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tells Renee something.. Renee realizes she needs to make her choice once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! As always Thank you, each and everyone of you for always reading and leaving me your amazing feedback :D I hope you all are still with me after this chapter enjoy :)

Eddie smirks at me as I just smile back.

"So, you two want to really tell me why you were in New York?" Venom slithers out and eyes me.

 **"No One hurts our Renee or Little Peter. We took care of it."** I chuckle and shake my head but smile.

"Oh, I see." Eddie smiles as he takes a breath, he eyes me I eye him. My eyes go from his eyes to those lips and I find myself wanting to kiss them. I take a breath, go for it Renee I hear my mind say. I lean up to kiss Eddie, but he stops me.

"Look Renee, there's something I need to tell you." I eye him as he takes a breath Venom just eyes him as he shakes his little goo head.

 **"No Eddie."** I eye them both as Eddie takes a breath.

"I have a date." He lets out. My eyes widen my breathing stops. I felt a tiny stab to the heart but, Eddie has every right to go out to go on dates. I went on a date. I can't be upset or hurt. He has every right.

"Oh wow! That's awesome Eddie! Who's the lucky lady?" I eye him as he nervously runs his fingers run his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, she's just one of the many office girls at the station." I nod my head.

"Well that's awesome! I told you not to wait on me while I went on this healing and spiritual quest of finding myself." I smile at him.

Eddie eyes me. "She asked me out and I just said sure I... I can cancel."

I could be so selfish and say yes do it. But that isn't right or fair of me. Eddie deserves to be happy and find happiness. I'm the one who ended it who stayed broken up. I can't fault him for going out.

"No! Don't you dare! You deserve to go out have fun." I smile as Eddie just eyes me. Venom slithers out and rests on my shoulder.

" **WE Think Eddie should cancel. We know what she only wants from Eddie. We can sense it."** I eye Venom.

"Vee he's not canceling. You are not canceling Eddie." Eddie takes my hand.

"Are you really okay with this?" No, I'm not my heart and mind screamed at me, but I shook them quiet.

"Of course! I just want you happy Eddie Spaghetti." Eddie eyes me funny.

"Eddie Spaghetti?" I chuckle.

"I think it's cute." I smile as Eddie just smiles at me. I was really happy for him. We may not be together anymore but all I ever wanted was for him to be happy.

**=====================================**

It felt odd helping the man I did love, ex-lover, ex everything, ex symbiote boyfriend whatever you want to call it get ready for his date.

But hey we could still be friends and friends out when the other needs help. Yeah good luck with that my mind yells. I watch as Eddie comes out in something odd.

"Ah... A cardigan? Easy there Mister Rogers!" Eddie just looks at me as I start laughing.

"Where are you even going?" I couldn't stop laughing Venom slithers out and eyes me hard.

 **"You always liked Our cardigans."** Venom hisses and says sadly. I laugh more.

"Well that's me and this is a first date." Venom just huffs as Eddie shakes his head.

"I'm meeting her at some club. She likes clubs." I laugh more.

"Oh yeah wear the cardigan then. Go for it." I smirk as Eddie throws a pillow at me. I smile. I jump up.

"Okay, let me pick something." I push him away.

"Just sit on the bed. Let me do my magic." I run my fingers through his clothes. I stop when my fingers touch my old clothes that I left here. I ignore it and smile.

"Okay Mr. Leather jacket for sure. I hand that to Eddie. I grab a nice shirt that brings out his eyes.

"Okay this shirt always brings out your eyes." Eddie just smiles.

"You are going to a club, have fun let loose." Venom eyes what I picked out and just whines and frowns.

" **WE hate it. Can Eddie just wear a trash bag?"** I eye Venom funny.

"Since when do you hate the leather jacket and shirt Vee?" Venom just looks at me with his big white eyes.

" **They are clothes WE only wore For OUR Dates."** My heart falls at that. I smile at Venom.

"Hey, Vee, it's okay. Don't be that way. You two are going to have fun." Venom just shakes his head.

 **"Nope. Plus... I'm not to be seen."** I sigh Venom was making it difficult.

"Come on you need to get ready." I smile as I place the clothes in his arms. I smile and walk out.

**======================================**

I look Eddie over and nod my head.

"Well look at you Brock." I smile as Eddie rolls his eyes at me.

"Knock it off Parker." I smirk. Venom just rolls his eyes.

"Well you better go. I'll clean up here don't worry okay. Go have fun." Eddie just eyes me as he eyes me.

"Renee? Thank you for being so... Supportive. I honestly didn't even want to go. So, thanks." I smile and nod my head. I give him a hug.

"You deserve to have fun and be happy Eddie. Don't ever think you don't." Eddie just looks at me as he smiles.

"You too Renee." We got lost in each other's eyes as he smiles and turns to leave. I smile and take a breath. This was good, this was okay. We both deserve to find each other to explore other things.

I just hated how the moment he left it felt like the light went out inside me.

**==============================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I sighed as I drove my bike to this club.

 **"Why are WE going? Renee is in our apartment just there alone. Why don't we just go back and woo her be romantic?"** I chuckle and shake my head.

"No buddy we owe it to ourselves to do this. Plus, its one date." Venom grumbles

 **"And one date turns into two, and then before we know it, she moves in. Then you marry her."** I roll my eyes.

"Not happening buddy chill." Venom grumbles

 **"Better not, WE finally have Renee talking to us, laughing with us again. Being with us."** I sigh.

"Buddy, I know... But we are still not together. Renee and I are both allowed to see and date other people." Venom whines

 **"But YOU said YOU WOULD WAIT FOREVER!"** I park the bike and sigh

"I did. I meant it. One date isn't anything. Beside she just honestly wants a hook up not even a date." I hear Venom freak out.

 **"OVER MY DEAD BODY! YOU WILL NOT MATE WITH THIS WOMAN! RENEE IS THE ONLY WOMAN YOU WILL MATE WITH!"** I laugh and shake my head.

"Easy, I don't want to sleep with her either. She asked me out and I said yes. That is all." Venom huffs

 **"Whatever Eddie. I'd rather be home with Renee as she reads to me."** I sigh yeah me-too buddy me too I think as I walk inside this club. I look around and spot her she smiles and walks to me.

"About time you showed up Eddie Brock. A girl can get mighty lonely waiting for you." I just nod my head and smile as she twirls her hair with her finger.

"Sorry Megan, got here as quick as I could." Megan just smiles as she bats her eyes at me.

"That's okay Eddie, you can make it up to me." She smiles and grabs my hand. Venom screams in my head

**"NO!"** I hush him as Megan pulls me to a table.

"So, Eddie... How about we have a couple drinks and then you and I either go to my place or yours and just have some fun." She winks at me and bats her eyes. Venom starts freaking out inside me. I just smile at Megan.

"I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of guy." Megan eyes me hard she stares at me.

"The great Eddie Brock isn't like that? Hm all the rumors about you must be lies then." I roll my eyes at her as she shakes her head.

"Such a shame we could have had so much fun." She gets up

"See ya around Eddie. If you change your mind find me fast." She winks at me and walks off to find some other man to sleep with.

 **"Good riddance. Now let's go back to Renee..."** I nod my head

"Sounds like a good..." My eyes stop as I see

"Renee?" I whisper

**===================================**

**Renee's POV**

This was bad, such a bad idea. Why did I do this? I walk around the loud club and find a seat and scan the place for Eddie and his date. My eyes find them, wow she was beautiful I thought. I eye them.

"I can't do this." I whisper I couldn't do it seeing Eddie with another girl. I take a breath and make my way through the club. I do my best to push past people and try and find the exit.

I feel a hand grab mine tightly and pull me to them.

"Renee?" I stop as Eddie pulls me to him.

"Eddie! Hey! Fancy seeing you here." Eddie eyes me funny.

"Were you watching me?" My face reddens.

"Maybe." I squeak out. Eddie chuckles as he pulls me tight in his arms.

"Come on let's get out of here." My eyes widen at him.

"Eddie your date." I whisper he shakes his head.

"It's over. She wanted something I didn't want." I just eye him as he smiles taking my hand. That light in me was suddenly back on. I smiled.

"Come on I'd rather much be with you then some loud club." I smile as I feel Venom intertwining our hands.

 **"Let's Go Home."** I hear Venom purr I smile and just hold their hands tight.

"I could go for just hanging out." I smile

**=============================================**

My head on Eddie's leg as Venom curled up on my chest. My light or power whatever this feeling was back to glowing bright. I smiled content and happy.

"Who in the world cares for you?" I read the part of Jane Eyre that always gets me sad. Venom looks up at me.

 **"NO! Jane can't leave Mr. Rochester!"** I chuckle as I wipe a few of my tears.

"She has to Vee, she's lost herself to the passion and love that Mr. Rochester has given her. She has to find her own self again. Rebuild herself if that makes sense. She's honestly starting over with life."

Venom eyes me.

 **"Like YOU. YOU Are Finding Yourself! Why YOU left US!"** My eyes wide as Eddie coughs trying to get Venom to shut up.

"Oh Vee, I never... I guess yeah in ways I'm like Jane in that aspect." Venom eyes me.

 **"Have YOU found Yourself?"** I take a breath as I feel Eddie move.

"I don't know." I whisper. I feel Eddie's eyes on me as Venom just sighs and looks sad. I set up slowly.

"It's getting late. I better head home." Eddie just nods at that. I place the bookmark in the book and close the book. Venom just watches me with sad eyes.

" **This Is Home too."** I stop and eye him as he just looks sad at me.

"Oh Vee..." I whisper.

Venom just slithers back to Eddie. His big sad eyes never leaving me.

 **"Goodnight Renee."** I feel my eyes sting at that. I look at Eddie who just looks down.

"I shouldn't be here. I started this mess by acting like we could just be friends. I confused Vee, I confused you. I confused myself. I'm so sorry. We can't just be friends like nothing ever happened between us."

I take a deep breath.

"I'm hurting you. I'm hurting Vee. I can't do this to you two." I take a deep breath as I make my portal. I feel Eddie grab my hand.

"Renee... Hey..." I look at him as I take a breath.

"I'll be back in a few days. I'll have my answer for good by then." Eddie just eyes me as I smile.

"Thanks for tonight Eddie, I really mean it." I take a breath as I go home.

**===========================================**

I lay on my bed and just sigh. My heart and head were screaming at me.

But I was serious. I needed a few days to figure out my answer. My choice once and for all. So, I could stop bouncing in Eddie and Vee's life and making it worse and harder for them.

And yourself my heart said.

And again, my power or light whatever you call it was once again out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I have no idea what is going on in that head of her. But Renee really does need to make a choice and stick with it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D Let me know your thoughts and what you think is going to happen next. What will Renee choose?


	49. Chapter 49: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee gets some help from a familiar face and makes up her mind on something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter gets everyone excited :D I really loved this one and I'm excited for it! Let me know what you think :D

I woke up feeling different. I took a breath as I walked out into the kitchen. I drank some Orange Juice.

"Renee you okay?" I nod my head at Peter. I took a breath.

"Yeah I feel fine." I take another breath. Something wasn't feeling right. I look down at my hands as I see the golden power sparking out of my hand.

"Pete can you do me a favor?" Peter nods

"Can I cut your finger just a tiny bit?" Peter nods his head as I make a tiny cut. I place my hands on his cut. I feel myself heal his cut. I take a breath.

"That still works." Peter eyes me.

"What's wrong Renee?" I look at Peter.

"I don't know I just feel different." I take a breath and drink more orange juice. There was one person who maybe could help me. I knew where I needed to go.

**===============================**

I take a breath as I knock on the door. Janet opens it and smiles. She hugs me.

"Oh, Renee so good to see you." I smile and nods my head.

"Hi Janet. I was hoping you could help me." Janet nods her head and lets me inside. Hank looks up seeing us as Janet walks in.

"Renee is needing our help." Hank eyes me.

"What is going on Renee?" I take a breath.

"I've been feeling different. I can't explain it." I show her my hands. Janet eyes my hands she takes them and looks them over.

"Hmm this is very interesting." Janet inspects my hands. She looks up at me.

"How long has this been happening?" I take a breath.

"A few or so weeks now. Hydra captured me again, long story but this sudden powerful feeling came over me. I was glowing golden my eyes my hands had this golden power pulsing out of them. I don't know what happened."

My eyes widen.

"Wait... Every time Eddie would touch me... Anytime Eddie or Vee are near me. It's like I'm a battery and they charge me."

Janet smiles

"You remember that child that powerful child you are supposed to have together?" I look up and nod my head as Janet smiles.

"Now do you see why. Your love, your willingness to Protect him at all costs is causing this power. Did something happen before to cause this?"

"Well... I took a couple bullets for Eddie even though I knew Venom could heal them. I didn't care the thought of them being in danger being hurt set me off. Then Eddie and I broke up... then the Hydra thing happened... Now we are just friends or what not I don't know anymore."

Janet takes my hands.

"Renee, I want you to close your eyes. I want to focus on Eddie and Venom." I nod my head and close my eyes as I focus on Eddie and Vee. I take a breath as I feel the power flow through me.

"Yes, keep focusing on them." I feel the power flow in me as my hands start to glow.

"Now let it go Renee." I open my eyes and let it out as a golden light shoots out. My eyes widen,

"Oh my god your door." Janet chuckles as I look at her.

"Just what I thought. Your power comes from Protecting the ones you love. You have a brother, right? Focus on him see what happens." I nod my head as I focus on Peter and feel the same power flow through me again.

"See your power comes from you." Janet points to my heart.

"It's always been there it's just stronger and awake now." I look at her.

"But why do I feel so weak?" Janet takes my hands.

"Because you feel deep down you've let Eddie down. Do you feel you've hurt him at all?" I nod my head as Janet smiles.

"So, since you feel that way. Your powers react to that." I just look at Janet. I was still confused.

"You want to Protect those you love. But you feel as if you've hurt Eddie and Venom, right? So, your powers are weakening because of that. You need to talk to them fix whatever it is that is happening and make this feeling and hurt go away."

I just smile as Janet looks at me.

"Renee may I again?" I nod my head as Janet places her hands on both sides of my head, she leans her forehead against mine. I feel her power surge in me. I take a breath as Janet smiles as she pulls back.

"Yup still on course." Janet smiles and winks at me. I eye her as Janet smiles. She holds out her hand to me.

"Come on have lunch with us we can talk." I smile and nod my head.

**====================================**

After talking with Janet and Hank I felt better. I felt energized. I found myself walking around San Fran lost in thought.

I close my eyes remembering the first time I met Eddie. He didn't look the best, but that didn't matter. I was thrown so quick into his life, as was Eddie thrown into mine.

"Oh, Eddie my walking disaster. Who crawls into Lobster tanks." I chuckle. I take a breath as I keep walking around town thinking.

My mind just goes to Eddie and Vee and all the moments we've had we've shared. I feel the power swirl inside me. I take a breath. Janet was right about my power.

I just keep walking not sure where I was heading. I was lost in thought. I feel drops start to fall on me as it rains. I smile as I feel the rain hits me. My fingers catch the drops as they fall, I smile big.

I spin around in it feeling free. I smile.

"Renee?" I stop and turn around seeing Eddie standing there. The rain dropping down on him. I eye him and take a breath.

  
  
  
"Eddie?" I look around I guess in my walk I was so caught up I didn't know where I was walking I ended up right outside Eddie's apartment building. I take a breath as Eddie walks up to me.

"What are you doing?" I smile.

"Just dancing in the rain." Eddie smiles as he comes closer. I feel my body shaking as Eddie slowly pulls me in his arms.

"Hey your shivering." I smile as I feel Venom wrap around me his and Eddie's warm body warm me up. I look deep in his eyes as Eddie cups my cheeks.

"Renee you look beautiful." I smile as I feel Eddie pull me into him. I get lost in those eyes as I he leans into and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around him as I kiss him back. As the rain falls down on us.

**=========================================**

Sipping Hot Coco wrapped in a big blanket I watch Eddie. I smile as Eddie pulls me close.

"You are still shivering." I nod my head as Venom slithers out and makes himself a big blanket around me.

" **We Got You!"** I smile as I lay my head on his Eddie shoulder. I smile as I feel at pace.

"Eddie, I need to tell you something." Eddie looks down at me. I look up at him as I feel Venom tighten his hold around me.

"I made my decision. I know what I want more than ever before." I whisper as Eddie's green blue eyes look deep into me. I take a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Renee decided ?? What do you all think let me know :D


	50. Chapter 50: Where I Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think most of you all will love this chapter :D I can't wait to see everyones reactions :D

 

I feel Eddie's eyes on me. I take a breath.

"Edward Charles Allan Brock, I love you. You've done some questionable things, dumping me was one of them. You hurt me pretty bad with your words. After everything that had happened, I needed to find myself. I needed to clear my mind of everything. Along the way I realized that you have always had my heart, you and I it's almost like we were made from the same star. I had to find myself, I had to find me. I feel that I've found me. You've given me new light, new feeling, new purpose in my life." I grab his hand and smile as I feel that familiar feeling go through me.

"You charge me up." I whisper as Eddie eyes me funny.

"Come again?" I smile as I show him my hand.

"You caused this. You awoke a power in me." Eddie smiles as he kisses my hand. Venom's big white eye look up at me from the blanket he made. I smile and look down at him.

" **Renee are You staying? Are You Ours again for good? You were always Ours by the way."** I chuckle as Venom eyes me. Eddie eyes me too.

"I'd like to be where I belong. That is with you Eddie and Vee." I whisper as I feel Venom move and start licking me like crazy. I laugh as Venom licks me and licks me.

" **YESS! OUR RENEE! OURS!"** I smile as I pat his little head. Eddie looks at me as I watch him. He stands up. I take a breath as he walks over to me.

"Eddie?" He kneels down and takes my hands as he lays his head against them. I watch as he takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I will never hurt you ever again. I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm an idiot, I only ever want you Renee." I smile as I grab his cheeks.

"You are my idiot." I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest. I inhale his mainly scent and just smile. I missed this man.

"I missed you Eddie." I whisper as Eddie smiles kissing my head.

"I missed you more than words can describe Renee."

"I'm going to kiss you now and never stop." I giggle as Eddie leans up and kisses me, I kiss him back tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Oh Eddie." I whisper as I kiss him deeper. I feel his hands grasp me as he lifts me up. I smirk as Eddie eyes me his eyes were full of want and desire. I smile as I stroke his cheeks.

"It's been far too long Brock." I whisper as Eddie smirks at me.

"Are you going to do something about it Brock?" Eddie smirks as he grabs me and lifts me up. He carries me to the bedroom and shuts the door. I chuckle as I feel Eddie's lips cover every inch of my body. I close my eyes.

"Renee? Is this okay?" I open my eyes as I stare up at him. I pull him down on top of me.

"What do you think Brock?" Eddie chuckles as he attacks my neck. I run my fingers down his back.

"Oh, I've missed you." He whispers in my ear. I smile and nod my head.

"Me too Eddie. Me too."

**===========================================**

The blankets were a mess as I lay sprawled out on Eddie's bare chest. I run my fingers over his tattoos and smile.

"Renee?" I look up at Eddie as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Hmm?" I ask smiling as Eddie looks deep in my eyes.

"Would you want to go somewhere? Like a nice getaway just us?" I look up at Eddie and smile big.

"Yes! That sounds like fun!" Eddie chuckles. As he pulls me close.

"Vee and I had been looking before everything happened... "I grab his hands.

"It's okay. Where were you thinking?" Eddie smiles

"I was thinking... We do a few days or so at one place and a few days or so at another." I look up at him and smile.

"As long as I'm with you two I don't care what we do." Eddie smiles as he kisses me deeply.

**============================================**

I lay on the couch watching a movie. When I feel Venom slither to me. He curls on my chest I smile.

"Hey my Soot Ball." Venom's big white eyes look up at me. I kiss his head and smile as he cuddles close to me. I run my fingers over him as he lets out little purrs.

 **"Renee? Promise You want leave US again?"** I smile as look at the big set of white eyes.

"I promise Vee. I'd have to die for me to leave." Venom lets out a gasp and wraps around me tight. He growls at me and burrows himself in me.

 **"Don't say such things Renee. We've seen You almost die. We don't like it. We don't want to think about it."** He whispers. My heart stops as I cradle him close.

"I'm sorry Vee. I didn't mean that." I hold him close.

 **"We don't scare easy... But seeing You... and Feeling Eddie... WE felt helpless and so scared."** Venom whispers. I run my fingers over his little goo head. I take a breath.

"Show me. Show me what you guys felt and saw." I whisper. Venom looks up at me he nods his head as I feel him hop into me.

I close my eyes feeling all the emotions.

 ** _"Eddie... Why Can't I heal her?"_** I feel Venom's sadness and pain as I see Eddie's broken face. I want to touch him to make it stop. I look around as the memories change.

 ** _"I'm scared Vee. I'm scared that I'm going to lose her."_** I want to take his pain away as well as Venom. I feel my own eyes water watching them and feeling their pain. I close my eyes as I feel all their pain and memories hit me.

"Oh, Eddie and Vee." I whisper I hear Venom in my head.

 **"It was not easy. We couldn't heal YOU. Eddie and I were so scared Renee. We cannot lose you."** I nod my head as I feel Venom access some of my memories. I hear him whimper

 **"WE made YOU cry! WE Hurt YOU!"** I shake my head.

"Yes, but I thought you and Eddie meant those words." I whisper as Venom hums in my head. He stops as I hear growl and a hiss.

 **"THAT MAN!"** I feel Venom's rage as he sees what Jonas did to me while I was captured. The shocks, making Wanda put those things in my head. Venom whimpers

 **"No More... No more pain for OUR Renee. No More Hurt."** I feel Venom slither out of me and go back to Eddie. He keeps curled up on me as he looks at me still whimpering.

 **"Renee... WE Are SORRY... SO SORRY..."** He whispers. I kiss his little head.

"It's okay Vee. It's okay." I cradle him close. As I hear Eddie walk into the living room. His breathing heavy. He walks over to me.

I look up at him as I open my arms to him as he crawls on the couch and into my arms.

"I saw everything." He whispers I feel his body shaking." I run my fingers down his back and kiss him.

"I saw everything you went through when I got shot Eddie." I whisper as Eddie locks his eyes on me. He takes a shaky breath as his body shakes more.

"I should have kept you safe." He whispers. I shake my head as I kiss his head and hold him tight.

"You do, you always keep me safe. You always Protect me. As I will always Protect you and Vee." Eddie just stares at me as I feel him bury his head in my chest. I rub his back and hold him close never letting him go.

I feel Venom wrap around us both tight. I feel Eddie shaking as I hear quiet sobs. My heart hurts for him. I kiss his head as his body just shakes in my arms. Venom whimpers too. Both my boys. I take a breath my heart hurting.

"Oh Eddie. Oh Vee." I whisper as I hold him tight. I want him to not be sad. A song pops in my head. I start singing to them both.

**_Come stop your crying_ **

**_It will be alright_ **

**_Just take my hand_ **

**_And hold it tight_ **

**_I will protect you_ **

**_From all around you_ **

**_I will be here_ **

**_Don't you cry_ **

**_For one so small,_ **

**_You seem so strong_ **

**_My arms will hold you,_ **

**_Keep you safe and warm_ **

**_This bond between us_ **

**_Can't be broken_ **

**_I will be here_ **

**_Don't you cry_ **

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart_ **

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart_ **

**_From this day on_ **

**_Now and forever more_ **

**_You'll be in my heart_ **

**_No matter what they say_ **

**_You'll be here in my heart_ **

**_Always_ **

I feel Venom watch me as Eddie looks up at me. I wipe his tears and just kiss him.

"Renee..." I smile as I stroke his cheeks. His big arms wrap around me and hold me tight as I do the same.

"I love you Eddie." I whisper as I feel his body finally stop shaking.

"I love you Renee." I smile holding him tight as Venom cuddles in between us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone doing okay after this update? Are we all happy :D It took a little bit but Renee is back where she belongs. :D Let me know what you think :D If you any ideas on what should happen please let me know I'm always open to suggestions and ideas :D


	51. Chapter 51: A Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter Woo let's just say WOW! I have no idea even where this came from but here we are and I'm kind of liking this direction. :D I hope everyone else does I'm nervous but excited! Let's see what you all think :D

**Eddie's POV**

I watched Renee and Venom look at vacation's spots on her laptop. I chuckle.

"Oh, this could be fun." Venom was watching everything Renee pulled up with such interest.

"Eddie! I have an idea! Why don't you and Vee pick one place you want to go, and I'll pick the other." I smile as I look at her.

"Sounds like a plan." I smile seeing Renee's eyes light up at that. She sets up straight.

"Then I have my place already picked out." I smile at her.

"We are going to Alaska, there's this sweet little cabin we can rent, and we can play in the snow and watch the Northern Lights and cuddle by a fire place and well you know." I smirk and smile at Renee her big brown eyes were shining.

"I like that." Venom peaks at us and smiles

 **"Plus, I've never seen snow."** Renee chuckles as I smile.

"Well then where I want to go is perfect. There's this private little house you can rent, we can go deep sea fishing enjoy the beach. Plus, the lobster is really good." Renee laughs as Venom eyes me

 **"Fishing lobster? Sounds fun!"** I smile and nod my head this trip was going to be everything we needed and more.

**=============================**

**Renee's POV**

I was so excited for this trip. I smiled as Eddie and I went over everything.

"I'm so excited! A trip with you two! A vacation! I can't wait till we get our trips booked." Eddie chuckles as I smile at him. I go to kiss him when suddenly everything around me freezes time stands still.

"Eddie?" But Eddie and Vee both were frozen what was happening?

"Sorry about that, I had to make my presence only known to you." I look up and see a bald being with a giant head bigger than his body. I eye him I recognize his looks.

"You're a watcher." He smiles at me

       

"You are a smart one. I'm Uatu. I was a Watcher well I was hoping to be one. But I did something for them to dislike me and well now I'm trying to gain my status back." I eye him strangely as he smiles at me.

"You see they've allowed me one chance, one shot to fix my mistakes. I must test you and if you past the test then I get my status back and you well you get your life back." I eye him funny at that.

"My life back? What are you talking about?" Uatu smiles at me as he takes a breath.

"I'm going to kind of mess up and ruin your life for a bit here. Sort of as you say a what if life. What if you had gone down a different path of sorts." I eye him funny and shake my head.

"I'm good. Go find someone else." He frowns at me.

"I'm sorry Renee but since I'm a Watcher of Earth, will hope to be and you're a Stone Protector of Earth my test is for you and you alone." I sigh and shake my head.

"Look I really would rather not right now please." Uatu sighs.

"Sorry I don't make up the rules." I roll my eyes.

"And how will I know if I've passed your test? What do I even need to do?" He smiles

"I'll know and they'll know if and when you pass." I roll my eyes.

"I feel like I'm so form of George Bailey and your Clarence getting his wings." Uatu smiles at that

"In ways we are dear Renee." I sigh

"Why me?" Uatu just eyes me.

"Because The Watchers believe in you the most. Our own Earth girl Protector of The Stones!" He chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"So, when is this all happening?" He smiles

"You'll know, have fun with Eddie till then." He winks and vanishes as everything goes back to normal.

"What was that Renee?" I look up as Eddie was back everything was back like it was before.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out there for a moment." I smile at Eddie as I crawl into his lap, I kiss him all over.

"Renee?" I look up at him as he smiles.

"Yes Eddie?" I chuckle. As Eddie kisses me, he looks deep in my eyes.

"What do you say to us trying soon for our little May?" I look up at him and smile.

"I wouldn't be against trying soon for her." I lean in and kiss him. As he smiles.

"We should practice though." I whisper as I smirk pushing Eddie against the couch as I straddled him. Eddie smirks as our lips meet and my hips rock back and forth.

**==============================================**

I lay my head on Eddie's chest. Our trips were booked. Two weeks from now vacation! I couldn't wait. I feel Eddie's hand on my stomach I smile.

"I can't wait for our little one." I smile as Venom slithers out he purrs and cuddles on my stomach.

 **"WE will love and Protect her Always."** I smile and cuddle close to them.

"She will have so much love." I whisper as Eddie and Venom smile at me. I close my eyes just wanting to sleep and to be with my boys.

**========================================**

I blink my eyes and look around. This was not...

"Look who is up!" I look at Wanda and eye her.

"What?" Wanda shakes her head.

"Long night on patrol?" I eye Wanda what was happening. I set up and eye her.

"Where are we?" Wanda laughs at me.

"Did you get hit in the head again? We are home, at the compound." I set up rubbing my head. I start to get some of my memories.

"Yeah okay sorry yeah long night." Wanda smiles.

"Come on let's get some food in you." I nod my head and follow Wanda.

I sigh so much for just enjoying being with Eddie and Vee. Once again, my life is throwing me a curve ball. I look up and think to myself Uatu this better be worth it because I was really happy where I was. I hear a voice in my head

 _"As long you pass the test."_ I make a face just what test am I supposed to pass. I sigh as I follow Wanda.

"So, did you see him? Did he attack you?" I look up at Wanda as she smiles.

"See who?" Wanda frowns.

"You know, that creature they call Venom. We've been after him for months now. You more than anyone." I stop and eye Wanda, oh this keeps getting better.

"I may have I can't remember." Wanda eyes me.

"You sure you're okay?" I nod my head as I see Nat walk in. She smiles at us.

"Renee, great work last night. We did get worried there when we lost contact, but you were okay." I nod my head as Nat smiles at me.

"It seems that Monster only comes out for you. Wish we knew if he was friend or foe." I look up at Nat.

"I think friend, but I think he's scared honestly." Nat just smiles.

"Aw you like him." 

Well no shit Nat, oh wait... Remember Renee you are in some weird different life path world.

I sigh... Can I please wake up and this all just go away?

**==========================================**

I make sure I'm alone as I close my door.

"Okay Uatu, I have some questions you better answer me." I take a breath as I wait for him to appear. He appears and watches me.

"What is it Renee?" I eye him as I cross my arms.

"What is this? What is my life." I watch as his eyes glow white he nods his big head and eyes me.

"Well... The night your parents were murdered Shield found you... Nick Fury and you were raised by him. You joined the academy at Shield and quickly became an agent with your skills. That is basically it. Sorry Peter isn't your brother in this path. So, a slight change from what you know."

I just eye him. "What about Eddie?" I watch as he smiles at that.

"Ah yes, you are asking the right questions my dear. We shall see now we shall see." He winks at me.

"Wait! Uatu is Eddie apart of my test?" Uatu just smiles.

"Maybe." He winks and disappears. I sigh. Well this is just great.

**=============================================**

I wait for night fall as I take a breath.

"Be careful out there. I know you think this creature is trust worthy, but I don't know... I've seen the footage of him. He eats people." I chuckle at Wanda.

"I can handle him don't worry." Wanda frowns at me.

"I just... I lost my brother and I don't want to lose you." I stop and take Wanda's hands.  
  


"I'm going to be okay. If he wanted to eat me, he would have done so already." Wanda just nods her head as she hugs me tight.

**====================================**

I take a breath as I do my nightly patrol, I guess it's what you call it. I walk down an alley come on where are you. I look around. I take a breath when I feel drool land on my shoulder. I look up as I see big white eyes staring back at me.'

 **"Hello Our Sweet snack."** I roll my eyes.

"Really now?" I wasn't sure honestly what my relationship was with Venom or Eddie in this life. I take a breath as I watch Venom's giant form climb down and stand in front of me. His long tongue comes out and licks me.

**"Still Sweet. Like WE like YOU to be."** I roll my eyes as Venom's large form towers over me. I look up at him as he smiles his big smile at me.

 **"We Missed YOU Our Sweet Snack."** I take a breath. I feel as if I've done this many times.

"Me too." Venom chuckles at me as I take a breath unsure of my next move or what I should do next. I was annoyed and upset over this stupid "Test" I was on. I hear a voice inside my head

 _"Follow your heart Dear Renee and you'll past the test. Follow your heart."_ I take a breath as I look up into Venom's eyes.

Follow my heart you say? Sounds good to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I have no idea either lol! Crazy! Renee can never catch a break can she lol. Hopefully she passes the test.


	52. Chapter 52: Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO how about that last chapter! What a Twist! More twist and fun await in this chapter!

_**My memories came back in the form of someone else** _  
_**I know this feelin', yes, I know this very well** _  
_**Why won’t you love me now? Why won't you love me now?** _  
_**Why won't you love me now? (Why won’t you love me now?)** _

_**Memories** _

 

_**It's gon' take some gettin' used to** _  
_**Memories** _  
_**Feel the pain when it hits you** _  
_**Memories** _  
_**Don't you ever let them fool you** _  
_**Don't you ever let them fool you** _  
_**'Cause I know that you know that it ain't true** _  
_**I learned the hard way about trust, about us, about us** _  
_**You sin and be on your high horse, we’re not so stable anymore** _

**==========================================**

I feel Venom's big white eyes on me. I take a breath. Venom frowns at me.

 **"Renee... What's wrong? Is It caused WE called YOU Snack? WE Are Sorry."** I chuckle and shake my head.

"No, not at all. I just... wasn't sure what we were is all. Are we friends? Or more?" Venom eyes me. I watch him as Venom slowly disappears and Eddie appears. I take a breath as Eddie walks towards me.

"I think your question scared him." I smile as Eddie eyes me. I feel nervous.

"Renee? I hoped by now you knew what we were." He whispers as he cups my cheeks. I smile as Eddie presses his lips to me. I pull him close. I smile as I rest my head against his.

"Just had to be sure." I smile.

"Come on." I watch as Venom comes back as he grabs me.

" **Hold Tight! WE Got YOU."** I chuckle and nod as I hold onto Venom tight. Venom swings us to a building. I watch as Venom sits us on the top. I chuckle and look around my eyes stop.

"What's all this?" Venom's big white eyes glow as he smiles at me.

 **"For YOU."** I chuckle as Venom looks proud. I pull the little basket over and look in it.

"Tater Tots and Chocolates. Did you pack this or Eddie?" Venom laughs a big hearty laugh as he smiles.

 **"WE BOTH DID."** I smile as I lay my head on Venom's shoulder, I feel him vanish as Eddie appears, I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"How are you doing with the heights?" Eddie takes a breath.

"Getting better. You and Vee help." I smile. I start to feel memories hit my head I blink.

"Eddie remind me. How did we meet? I like that story." Eddie chuckles.

"You found us. Or has Venom likes to say we found you." I chuckle. I feel the memories start to come back to me I close my eyes as they over take my mind.

**_-Flashback-_ **

I was looking for some weapons dealers that were selling powerful bad weapons. I was posing as a buyer. I could hear a loud whimper. I assumed it was a cat or something. Me being the animal lover of course I had to find the kitty.

"Kitty? Kitty?" I whisper as I follow the whimper. I stop when I see the large black form with big white eyes.

"Oh, you're a big Kitty." I whisper as I slowly come closer. It backs away from me.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." I take a breath as I walk closer and stop seeing the huge black form.

 **"GO! LEAVE US."** I take a breath as I walk closer.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. Let me help you." I whisper, the big white eyes hiss at me as I see him holding his giant hand.

"Can I see your wound?" He hisses at me as I take a breath and pull his arm and look over his hand. He growls at me but doesn't fight me.

"You got glass stuck in here."

 **"WE can't heal it till it's out."** I nod my head as I take a breath.

"Let me try." I take a breath as I lay my hands on his wound. My golden power heals it as the piece of glass falls out. I watch as he pulls his hand fast away from me. I watch him inspect it.

 **"YOU healed us."** I nod my head as he eyes me. He comes out close.

"You take it easy okay. Stay in the shadows. A lot of people would like to find you and do god only knows what." The big white eyes stare at me.

 **"Why would YOU help US?"** I notice he keeps talking like there is two of him. I just smile.

"Because you needed help." He eyes me hard.

" **What if WE Are Bad?"** I chuckle and shake my head.

"My power wouldn't have worked on you then." His white eyes looked shocked. My ear piece goes off.

" _Renee. Copy, the dealer is here."_  I jump up

"Copy, I'm on my way." I look at the giant form and just smile.

"Sorry I have to go now." I smile and run off to find this arms deal. I come across them. Three of them. I take a breath as I walk up.

"You know you can't sell those right?" I watch as all four of them turn and get their guns ready.

"Oh, this will be fun." I smirk as get my gas cans ready and toss them. I slide over and get one down, I duck through the smoke and knock out the other one. I look through the smoke and can't find number three when I feel a slight pain in the back of my head.

"You Bitch!" I turn around when I hear him scream bloody murder. My eyes widen seeing the giant black form again. He dangles him and eats him whole. My eyes widen.

"What the..." I mumble as his big white eyes turn to me. I start to back away from him as his eyes soften.

 **"Had to follow YOU. Glad WE Did."** I take a breath.

"What are you?" He smiles big at me.

" **WE Are VENOM. WE EAT BAD PEOPLE. PROTECT THOSE WE NEED US."** I nod my head as he does something strange showing me half his face. My eyes widen he was human underneath.

"Your human?" I walk closer curious now.

"Yeah... Well I'm human. Venom isn't he's a part of me. I'm a part of him." I smile.

"I'm Renee." He smiles and takes a breath.

"I'm Eddie." I smile.

**==============================================**

**_-End Flashback-_ **

My eyes flash open as the memories run through my head.

"Then of course word got out about you two. Lots of people want you now." I whisper as Eddie eyes me.

"You put yourself at risk every time you come and see us." I nod my head.

"It's worth it though." I feel Eddie squeeze my hand tight.

"We can't ever be together, can we?" He whispers I take a breath.

  
"I don't know." I look up at his beautiful eyes and just lean in and kiss him.

**===========================================**

As I head back to the compound I yell.

"Uatu I want my life back. I don't want this anymore." I hear him inside my head

 _"In due time Renee, in due time. You are almost there. The test has started."_ I frown. I hate this.

"I hate this. I hate this stupid life." I grumble as I walk inside the compound. I head back to my room when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Out late again Renee." I stop and turn around seeing Nick Fury stand there. I sigh and nod my head.

"Just scouting." Nick sighs.

"I raised you to be good, not to lie." I take a breath.

"You also raised me to have compassion and heart. To yes follow orders, but also follow my heart and gut." Nick eyes me well his one good eye does.

"And is this thing worth it. Is this thing worth you putting everything you've worked for at risk?" I take a breath and nod my head.

"Yes." I say with no hesitation. Nick keeps his eye on me.

"With the Accords and everything Renee, what he's doing is against the law. That makes him wanted. You should be bringing him in." I shake my head.

"I can't. I don't trust that some of you won't hurt him wont experiment on him." Nick sighs.

"Renee, I promise you that won't happen." I shake my head.

"I can't trust that it won't. He's not hurting anything please Nick just forget him." Nick sighs

"It's not us that are also after him... UNIT is looking into him. If UNIT gets him, who knows what will happen." My heart drops.

"No, UNIT will do horrible... things to him." I whisper as Nick nods his head. He takes a breath.

"I can't Protect you forever Renee. You can't Protect him forever either." I keep my head down as memories of this life start hitting my head again. I take a breath.

"If you bring him in, he's guaranteed to be safe with us. You have to make the choice Renee." I look up at Nick and shake my head.

"UNIT still wants me, don't they?" Nick's eye widens.

"Renee... No... You can't be serious." I take a breath and nod my head.

"See if they'd trade me for him. They agree to leave him alone and I'll go with UNIT." Nick just stands there baffled and shocked.

"Renee... UNIT... They... Will... experiment on you." I just nod my head.

"Yes, better me than him." I turn and walk to my room. I stop and turn around eyeing Nick.

"Make the call Nick. Tell them I'll only do it if its written in a contract." I take a breath and walk to my room. I hear a voice in my head

 _"Look at you Dear Renee! You are doing awesome! Keep it up! Test is almost done! You are passing!"_ I roll my eyes and slam my door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.. Who is UNIT? What will happen now? Is Renee going to pass her test? Let me know what you think :D


	53. Chapter 53: If I Never Knew You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! I bawled a lot writing this chapter! I bawled and bawled. So fair warning to for this. Please do not hate me for this chapter!

**_f I never knew you_ **   
**_If I never felt this love_ **   
**_I would have no inkling of_ **   
**_How precious life can be_ **   
**_And if I never knew you_ **   
**_I would never have a clue_ **   
**_How at last I'd find in you_ **   
**_The missing part of me_ **   
**_In this world so full of fear_ **   
**_Full of rage and lies_ **

**_I can see the truth so clear_ **   
**_In your eyes_ **   
**_So dry your eyes_ **   
**_And I'm so grateful to you_ **   
**_I'd have lived my whole life through_ **   
**_Lost forever_ **   
**_If I never knew you_ **   
  
  


**================================================**   
  
  


My mind was racing. I laid awake that night not sleeping. I took a breath. This was the right thing to do. I can handle whatever this UNIT wanted to do to me. But Eddie and Vee? The thought of them being dissected, being experimented on made me angry and hurt. I wouldn't let them face that. Never.

"I made my choice." I took a breath and closed my eyes might as well sleep a little.

**============================================**

I saw a note seeing to See Nick as soon as I was awake. I took a breath and headed to his office. I knocked and opened the door. He looks up at me.

"I wanted to ask you one more time... Are you sure this is what you want? I can't Protect and keep you safe from UNIT if you choose this." I look at Nick and nod my head.

"Yes, I want it written that he is to be left alone in exchange for me." Nick sighs as he looks at me.

"Renee he's wanted you for a long time... He's twisted and sick. You are giving him what he wants." I just nod my head.

"As long as my conditions are met." Nick sighs as he nods his head.

"They'll be here tomorrow. I suggest you tell lover boy or whatever this thing is goodbye. Tell him tell it to keep its nose clean." I nod my head. Nick just sighs.

"Is he this thing really worth you giving up your freedom? Your life?" I nod my head.

"Yes. Very much so." Nick just nods his head.

"I hope he or it is worth it Renee. I hope he knows just what your giving up." I just smile and nod my head.

"Thank you, Nick." Nick just looks at me sad. As he nods his head.

"Maybe I should have raised you not to love." I stop and just shake my head.

"That's not you though Nick." He just nods his head as I leave.

**=====================================**

I take a breath as I knock on Eddie's door. I move around a little in my shoes as the door open. His eyes widen seeing me.

"Renee? What?" he pulls me in quick. As Venom slithers out happily and licks me. I laugh as Eddie looks at me.

"Are you okay?" I nod my head as I smile. I look around his place.

"Nice place you got." Eddie just eyes me.

"What's wrong?" I look at him and just smile.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together. Not in the secret of night in an alley." Venom gets excited and happy about that.

 **"WE LIKE! WE LIKE!"** I smile as Eddie just eyes me arms crossed.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I nod my head and smile.

"They only know what Vee's true form is not his human form." I smile as Eddie just nods his head.

"Then yes we are all ours today." I smile and grab his hand as Venom curls around us.

 **"A WHOLE DAY OF FUN!"** I smile and nod my head. My last day of freedom with Eddie and Vee. I wouldn't want any other way.

**=====================================**

Hot dogs till we got sick of them. Riding the roller coaster at Coney Island a bunch of times. Till Eddie puked mind you. Walking through Central Park.

"Ohhh Eddie the Coffee Place from Friends!" I smile as Eddie rolls his eyes at me. We go inside as I get crazy with the place.

The day was also spent Feeding Venom tons and tons of food. He loved that.

Just being with them and enjoying this day was perfect, on my last day.

"Next time a Broadway Show." I stop and just nod my head. There won't be a next time my mind thinks. I take a breath and smile.

"Today was everything I wanted it to be." I whisper as Eddie smiles at me.

I notice the time and frown the day was ending too soon. I take a breath.

"Eddie can we watch the sunset?" Eddie nods his head. I smile I wanted to watch one last sunset. 

"I've got the perfect spot." I smile and nod my head as Eddie takes my hand, I'd follow that man wherever he took me to the ends of the Earth even.

**====================================**

We sit on Eddie's balcony my head in his lap watching the sunset. Venom curled up on my stomach purring like a cat. I smiled this was everything. I closed my eyes wishing that my life would just come back.

 _"In Due Time Dear Renee. You are doing great by the way!"_ I sighed thanks I guess I think.

"Eddie, Vee? Thank you two for today. Thank you for today." Eddie smiles down at me.

"I would like more days with you like this." I look up at him as I slowly set up. I place Venom in my lap as curls up in it. 

"I wish. Eddie... today is the last day you'll ever see me again." I let out. I feel Eddie's hard stare on me as Venom's big white eyes look up at me.

"Are you going on a mission again? Yeah that's okay you just come to us when you get back. Like Always." I take a shaky breath and shake my head.  Holding back tears.

"No, not like before... I mean today, this is the last time we will ever see each other again. I'm going somewhere, somewhere I won't have a lot of freedom like I do. Today was my last day and I wanted to spend it with you two." I smile sad as Eddie just eyes me Venom looks up at me his big white eyes sad.

 **"WHY? Did WE do something wrong?"** I smile down at Venom and shake my head.

"No not at all." I run my fingers over him. Venom just eyes me. Eddie looks at me.

"Where are you going? Is it because of us? Did they find out about us... Renee..."? I look at Eddie and take his hands.

"Don't worry about it. Do you know of the organization UNIT?" Eddie just nods his head.

"Yeah and they are terrible. They like getting enhanced people and making them weapons and such. Why?" I take a breath.

"UNIT has been hunting you and following you two. I know they'd do terrible unspeakable things to you and Vee." I take a deep breath as I look up at Eddie.

"UNIT has wanted me a long time now. My abilities plus my powers they have always been interested in me. But since I'm protected by The Accords and such, they can't take me they can try and get me to join which then by my own free will I could, but they can't hunt me and take me."

I feel Eddie tense as his eyes get angry.

"Renee what did you do? Please tell me you didn't..." I cut him off and nod my head.

"So, I made a trade a compromise with them... Me in exchange for you and Vee. I'll join them if they promise to never hunt or come after you. I have a written contract with them." I feel how tense Eddie has become.

"Why? Why on Earth would you do that? For us? Why? You can't do this." I just shake my head I feel Venom whimper as he looks up at me.

 **"They can hunt US Renee. WE can take it."**  I smile as I kiss his little head.

"Maybe so, but I've seen what UNIT does. I couldn't let you two face that. Beside they want me so bad it's not even funny. They aren't going to hurt me." Eddie just gets up and paces he eyes me hard.

"If you wouldn't have met us this wouldn't be happening. If You Never Knew Us..." I grab his hands.

"I'm glad I found you two in that alley." I whisper Eddie just looks at me.

"Please don't do this..." I get up and cup his cheeks.

"I have to do. Protecting you and Vee is all that matters to me." Eddie just pulls me in his arms holding me tight. I feel Venom wrap around us as he buries himself in my chest. I feel my eyes water as I hold him tight.

"I love you Renee." I hear Eddie I smile.

"I love you too. Please, for me stay out of trouble. Only Protect those that need it. Be safe be smart okay?" I feel Eddie nod his head as I feel his body shake.

**"WE Promise."**

I look deep in Eddie's eyes as I kiss him deeply and feel of all the love, I had for him.

**=========================================**

I take a deep breath as I hear the voice in my head.

_"You are doing so awesome Dear Renee! Test is almost over! Just please hang tight!"_

I just roll my eyes nothing could be any worse than last night. I take a breath as I walk out awaiting to face my choice. I make my way as my blood runs cold seeing him.

"Ah Renee! My Renee at least." I feel sick as once again I'm face to face with him...

"Jonas Klein." I whisper he smiles at me as he runs his fingers over my cheeks.

"I knew sooner or later you'd be mine." He whispers in my ear. I take a deep breath.

"I cannot wait to finally have you." He growls in my ear as I feel sick to my stomach. I just take a deep breath. You are strong Renee he cannot hurt me. He will not break us.

"You'll never fully have me." Jonas just smirks as he gets in my face.

"Oh, I will." He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Bet you didn't see that coming! *Runs and Hides* But really what do you all think? Let me know :D


	54. Chapter 54: The Final Test

I take a breath as I read over the contract. I scan every word.

"At any time if you guys hunt him this contract is invalid." I look up as Jonas just smirks.

"We won't. Why risk losing you." I just nod my head. I read over it one last time and take a breath as I sign my name on the contract.

I feel things start to shake as I look around. No one else seemed to feel it.

 _"It's show time."_ I hear the voice whisper I wasn't sure what was happening. I take a breath as Jonas smiles.

"Shall we?" He smirks as I feel my stomach jump. I just nod my head as I follow him. I take a breath. I didn't realize we were alone when he pins me to the wall. I feel his fingers trace my face. I grab his wrist and start twisting it.

"Touch me again and I will break it." Jonas smirks at me.

"You are mine remember, you belong to me." I look up at him and shake my head.

"No, I don't. To fight and carry out your orders but that is all." He smirks as he leans into my ear.

"Oh, you didn't read between the lines My Renee." My blood runs cold as he smirks at me.

"You are mine and mine alone. What I say goes." I just look at him and shake my head.

"You are sick and a terrible man." He smirks at me.

"Come along now. Let's see your new home." I take a breath and nod my head. Uatu please I don't want to do this anymore.

The brightness of the sun blinds me as we step outside. My eyes widen.

"Eddie?" I whisper as he stands there. He looks at me.

"You really thought We'd just let you go?" My heart stops

 _"Oh, it's almost time."_ I make a face as Eddie eyes Jonas.

"You will not touch her ever again. She is not yours. She never was. That contract you signed Renee not real. Nick helped with that." I watch confused as Eddie stares down Jonas.

"You are free Renee." I take a breath as Jonas eyes me.

"No matter, we'll hunt the monster then and Renee doesn't want that do you Renee?"

"You can't hunt him anymore. As of five minutes ago he joined Shield and he is now Protected by the Accords and Protected from you." I look and see Nick. He smirks as Jonas glares.

"You can't do this. She is mine!" I run to Eddie. I cup his cheeks.

"You." He smiles as he kisses me.

"Me." He smirks. I feel stuff moving around us as things start to freeze again. I look up as I'm standing in a room surrounded by a bunch of the same looking men like Uatu. I take a breath. As they all clap. I eye them strangely.

"Did I pass?" I ask as Uatu smiles.

"You passed the moment you willingly traded your life for Eddie's and Venom's. We just wanted to watch a little more. A true Protector will Protect those he or she loves at all costs."

I take a breath and eye them.

"I've already done that many times when it came to Eddie or Peter." Uatu sighs

"Well yes but this was different. You weren't taking a bullet for Eddie you were giving up your freedom. Freedom is a high price to pay. You didn't think a second on giving it up for him. This is why it has to be you Renee. A war is coming. A war that We all believe, and feel can and will end because of you. Because of your sacrifice."

My eyes widen. I take a breath and nod my head. Uatu places his hand on my head. He smiles

"I'll see you again once the new edition comes." I look up at him eyes wide

"What?" He smiles at me.

"Your powerful child. Of course, I'll have to meet her. May, right?" He smiles. "She is going to be beautiful and powerful. People will want her, but I believe and know she's in good hands."

I just stare at him as he smiles.

"Can you tell me when I'll have her?" Uatu just smiles and shakes his head.

"I cannot. But she'll be here before you know it." I smile as he takes a breath.

"Tell Stan when you see him again that we say hi." I stop and eye him.

"Stan?" Uatu smiles

"That little old man with the big glasses. You know." I stop and just eye him as Uatu just smiles.

"Now are you ready to go home?" I nod my head.

"God Yes." I whisper Uatu nods and closes his eyes. He smiles

"You did amazing. Knew you could do it." I smile as I feel everything vanish.

**========================================**

I yawn as I look and see Eddie sleeping. I smile as I see Venom curled up on my chest. I run my fingers over Venom and turn and run my fingers over Eddie's sleeping face. I smile he looked so peaceful sleeping.

"It seems no matter the world, no matter the life I choose you will always be in it. You and Vee will always be a huge part of my life. If not one world then the next. We will always find each other." I whisper in his ear.

 **"That's Nice."** I look down as big white eyes peak up at me. I smile.

"Hi Vee." I smile as Vee watches me.

" **Maybe YOU found US. Maybe WE Didn't find YOU. WE Found Eddie... But YOU stayed... YOU Love US."** I smile as I gather up the little Soot Ball. I cradle him close.

"I will always love you and Eddie." Venom purrs as he lays cuddled close to me.

" **Renee? Don't ever leave US again. Don't ever die... Just stay with US forever."** Venom whispers I smile and hold him close.

"I will Vee." I kiss his little head and smile. I look over at Eddie and smile. I cuddle close to Eddie and just hold him tight.

My mind was a bit over loaded on stuff. But that was okay. I do wonder what this war was and what sacrifice I'd have to make.

But till then I was getting ready for Vacation Mode. 


	55. Chapter 55: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised fluff and more fluff! :D I hope everyone enjoys this :D Please let me know what you think

I was making sure everything was packed and ready. Peter strolls in my room and plops on my bed watching me.

"So..." I look up at Peter.

"So?" Peter laughs and smiles.

"I'm glad you woke up and finally took Eddie back." I give him a look and throw a shoe at him.

"You don't even know Eddie." Peter chuckles.

"No, but I like Eddie. Told you I get a good sense from him. My senses don't go off when he talks." Renee rolls her eyes.

"Okay Spidey Senses. I really need to get you two meeting." Peter nods at that.

"I'd love to finally meet him. Happy and Aunt May have met him." Peter says with narrowed eyes. I laugh

"Well Aunt May wasn't supposed to meet him... That was an accident. You know how I make portals to travel well Eddie was here and I had taken you to school when she walked in on him sleeping."

Peter's eyes wide at me.

"Renee! In our house!" He makes a face at me. I throw another shoe at him.

"Peter! Wasn't like that! Even if It was, I'm an adult. I'm 26!" Peter shakes his head.

"25, your birthday hasn't happened yet." I roll my eyes at him. Peter gets an idea.

"Ohhh! I know how I'm going to meet Eddie!" I watch Peter as he strolls out of my room.

"Also, Renee get me cool souvenirs while your gone." I laugh and nod my head.

"Love You Pete." Peter smiles

"Love you Renee!" I smile watching him head out.

Life was perfect nothing could or would ruin this.

**========================================**

I was checking everything over at Eddie's. I feel something slither on my shoulder.

"Hey Vee." I feel Venmo kiss me I smile. I rub his little head as he purrs.

 **"What are You doing Renee?"** I chuckle as I see his big white eyes stare me down.

"Making sure everything is good to go for our trip." Venom's eyes wide he smiles at me. He nuzzles my neck as I laugh.

"You are being extra affectionate." Venom purrs

" **Well... WE are happy. WE are excited."** I smile and nod my head.

"Me too Vee."

"You two know it's like 3AM?" I smile hearing a sleepily Eddie. I look up at him.

"Yeah just making sure everything is packed and ready for our trip." Eddie rubs his eyes as he watches me.

"Come to bed." He whispers I smile and nod my head.

"Okay." Venom purrs as I Eddie takes my hand. I smile as we crawl in the bed. I lay my head on his chest as I smile.

"I'm so excited for this trip." I whisper as Eddie smiles. I feel Venom curl between us and cuddles close.

"Me too." He kisses my head as I smile and feel my own eyes close.

**==============================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I watch Renee with wide eyes she was freaking out.

"Slow down breath." Renee shoots me a look as I chuckle. Venom looks up at me.

 **"What is wrong with Renee?"**  I chuckle and shake my head.

"It's a woman thing Vee." Venom watches Renee with wide eyes.

"Okay, so our little cabin is private and alone. So, we can have so much fun. All I do is text the owner and he will give me a code to unlock the cabin." I watch her and smile.

"Are you about ready?" Renee stops and eyes me.

"Am I about ready? Eddie Brock I will throw something at you." I smirk at her as she comes over. I grab our bags. I watch her bundle up.

"Aren't you going to bundle up Eddie?" I smile as Venom slithers out

" **WE are good."** I chuckle as Renee smiles.

"Okay are we ready?" Renee smiles as She makes her portal.

**========================================**

Venom's eyes wide seeing all the snow. I chuckle as he slithers out.

 **"SNOW! SNOW!"** He starts catching snowflakes on his tongue I chuckle watching him. Renee smiles at him.

"You like Vee?" Venom smiles big as he curls around Renee. She kisses his head.

"See Vee I told you you'd love snow." She snuggles him close. I smile watching them together. The way her brown eyes shine in the snow was beautiful. Renee looks back at me as she holds out her hand to me. I smile as I grab her hand as the snow falls around us. I pull her close and hold her tight. As Venom curls around us.

"We haven't even seen the cabin yet." Renee whispers I smile and just stare at her.

**==================================================================**

**Renee's POV**

I take in the cabin and just smile.

       

"Wow the pictures do not do it justice." Eddie chuckles.

"Are you sure this is a cabin?" I smile. I text the owner telling them we are here as I wait for the code to be sent. I watch as Venom slithers around happy and smiles.

 **"WE LOVE IT."** I chuckle as I get the code and punch it in.

"He says there is penalty of firewood in the shed." I smile As we walk in the cabin was beautiful. My eyes take it all in.

       

"I'm so in love with it." Eddie smiles at me as Venom slithers out. I walk over to the fireplace and smile.

"So, what shall we do now?" Venom looks at me and looks at Eddie.

 **"PLAY IN THE SNOW! THEN HOTCOCOA!"** I chuckle and nod my head.

"Okay Vee." I rub his head and smile. As Eddie eyes me I smile up at him.

"Shall we Mr. Brock?" Eddie smirks at me as he pulls me into his arms.

"We shall Ms. Parker." I chuckle as Eddie looks deep in my eyes. He kisses me as I smile.

"Would you ever change your name to Brock?" I eye him funny as he smirks at me.

"Is that your strange way of purposing to me?" I whisper as Eddie smirks.

"No, you'll know when I purpose babe." I laugh.

"Babe huh?" Eddie smirks as I eye him.

"If I married you yes, I would change my name to Brock." Eddie smiles.

 **"ENOUGH LOVELY DOVEY SNOW NOW! YOU TWO CAN MATE LATER!"** I bury my head in Eddie's chest blushing as I laugh.

"Okay Vee we are going." I smile lacing my hand in Eddie's as Venom slithers between our hands as well.

I already knew this was going to be the best trip ever. I was with my two boys, two boys I loved a lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this chapter I promise more fluff is coming your way :D


	56. Chapter 56: The Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I had so much fun writing it :D I've been loving the vacation Chapters!
> 
> Just a note to my amazing readers and everyone who supports this story!
> 
> Wonder Wall is coming to an End soon. Unsure when but soon. 
> 
> But I have a huge job for you. Help me pick the New Title for the next part in Renee's, Eddie and Venom's story :)
> 
> Wonder Wall maybe coming to an end but Renee, Eddie, and Vee's story is not done :)
> 
> So far the titles in their series has been The Monster and Wonder Wall. I kind of want to keep with song titles :).
> 
> If you all have any suggestions let me know :)
> 
> As always thank you all!

**Eddie's POV**

I watched as Renee bundled up. I chuckle watching her as Venom slithers out. His big white eyes watching.

 **"Why does Renee put so many layers on?"** I chuckle as Renee looks over.

"Because I don't have a cute Symbiote who will keep me warm. I have to bundle up."

I laugh as Venom frowns at Renee

 **"WE SORRY!"** Renee walks over and rubs his head and smiles.

"Don't be I'm a big girl." She kisses his head and looks up at me taking my hand.

"Shall we?" I nod my head as we head outside. I watch as Venom's big white eyes take it all in. I feel something hit my back. I turn around and smirk seeing Renee throw snowballs. Venom catches one in his mouth. Renee laughs.

"You're supposed to throw it Vee." Venom watches Renee I smile seeing his big eyes watch her with happiness.

"Hey, Vee, why don't you take control experience the snow. I can come back in a little while." Venom looks at me and smiles.

 **"WE'D like that Eddie."** I chuckle as Venom takes full control of me.

I feel a snowball hit us as Venom spins seeing Renee laughing.

 **"RENEE!"** I chuckle

**==================================================**

**Renee's POV**

I laugh seeing Venom's full form look at me. I make another snowball as I see his big form charge at me, I laugh as he tackles me in the show.

 **"You threw snow at US!"** I chuckle and nod my head.

"It's called a snowball fight." Venom just eyes me as he stands up. I smile watching him run through the snow. It was like watching a kid play in the snow. I smile he looked so happy running around.

 **"RENEE!"** I look up as a Venom sized snowball hits me. I laugh, with an arm like that Vee could be a good ball player. Venom runs up to me. He towers over me. His big white eyes study me.

"What is it Vee?" Venom smiles

 **"Eddie says You look beautiful in the snow. He's right you do."** I feel my cheeks redden as Venom licks me. I laugh

"Oh, stop it! Both of you." I smile as I look up at Venom.

"I bet you two can't catch me." Venom's eyes wide as he smiles big.

 **"WE BET WE CAN."** I chuckle as I eye him. I take a deep breath.

"1, 2, 3, and go!" I start running fast. Having the super solider serum in me gives me some advantage. I chuckle hearing Venom's loud breathing. I look around. I keep running I look up seeing the trees swaying. Watch as it looks like Venom swings from trees. I chuckle as I keep running. I hear a thud as I know Venom has jumped.

**"WE CAN SMELL YOU RENEE!"** I chuckle I see a long arm of Venom's stretch out towards me I dodge it as Venom growls. I smirk when I stop suddenly coming face to face with...

"A Wolf." I whisper. The white wolf watches me as I see more of the pack come out. I tense up knowing Venom was going to come crashing through...

**"RENEE!"** I hold up my hand to him as Venom slides to a stop. The wolves back up but don't run off they look at Venom. I could tell they were very curious about him.

"Be quiet. Don't scare them." I whisper to Venom. Venom watches me and then the wolves.

" **Eddie says They are Wolves."** I nod my head as the white wolf curious about Venom comes closer wanting to sniff Venom. I watch as it slowly comes up.

"Hold out your hand gently Vee." I whisper. Venom slowly holds out his hand as the wolf slowly walks up and sniffs Venom's hand. I smile as the wolf licks Venom's hand he lets out a deep laugh.

I watch as the wolf howls. As they all join in. Venom's big eyes widen.

"I think you should run with them." Venom eyes me. As the white wolf waits for him.

"Go Vee." I watch as Venom shakes off some of the falling snow. He looks over at me and smiles his big toothy smile.

I watch as Venom takes off running with the wolf pack as the pack runs with him. It was such a beautiful site to see. I smiled watching as Venom and the wolf pack ran together.

**=======================================================**

I was busy making hot cocoa when I heard the door open. I look up seeing Eddie walk in. His hair was wet from the snow. I smile as Vee slithers out and kisses me.

 **"RENEE! THAT WAS FUN!"** I smile as Eddie walks over wrapping me in his arms.

"It was amazing. I never knew how fast wolves could go." I smile as I feel Eddie kiss my head.

"You'll have to tell me all about it. Let me get the cocoa poured." Venom's eyes wide

 **"COCOA!"** I chuckle as I grab three cups. I pour them and add the whip cream and such. I could feel Venom's intense stare as he watched me.

 **"COCOA! COCOA!"** I pat his head.

"Okay now please take it..." I watch as Venom drinks the entire cup before I could say anything. Venom purrs loudly as Eddie grabs his cup scared that Vee would drink his.

 **"Another?"** I chuckle as I pour him more.

"Now please let this one last." Vee huffs but nods his head. I smile as I take Eddie's hand.

"Come on I got the fire going. I deserve some cuddles. Plus, I want to hear about you running with wolves."

Eddie smirks at me.

**==========================================**

I sip on my cocoa as I lay cuddled in Eddie's arms. I smile up at him as Venom lays on my chest purring away. I run my fingers down him.

"It was so beautiful. Nothing I've ever experienced before." I smile listening to him.

"I'm glad you two had so much fun." Eddie smiles as I feel him kiss my head. I lay my head on his chest and just feel at peace.

I listen to his heart beat and the sound of Venom's soft purrs. I wish I could just freeze time and stay with them stay like this forever.

Forever... I close my eyes just enjoying this moment with them. I know sooner or later a war is coming.

And I know I'll have to make a sacrifice.

Eddie or Vee don't know that.

And I'll never tell them.

I stop thinking about the war and the sadness of it all and just look up at Eddie. I turn so I can kiss those lips of his. I feel Eddie cup my head as he leans into me more to kiss me.

"Renee..." I smile as I feel Eddie lay me down. I watch him as he kisses every inch of me. I close my eyes. He always knew just how to kiss my body.

"Eddie?" I whisper I watch as Eddie stops and smiles

"Yes Babe?" I laugh hearing him call me that.

"I love you." I whisper. Eddie's eyes glow at that as he looks deep in my eyes.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Renee." He leans down and nibbles my ear. I close my eyes feeling all the effects that Eddie does to me.

I don't think Eddie will never know just how many first I've experienced with him.

I close my eyes as we once again become whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff will happen next time :) as always let me know what you think I love hearing from you amazing readers :D


	57. Chapter 57: The Northern Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this sweet fluffy chapter! Happy Valentines Day everyone! I made this chapter very romantic and fluffy! Enjoy everyone!
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

I woke up and smiled, we fell asleep by the fire. I chuckled as I kissed Eddie's head. I smiled seeing Venom curled up and purring. I chuckle as I slowly pull myself out of his arms.

I lean down and whisper in Eddie's ear.

"Happy first Valentine's Day Eddie." I smile as I head off to the kitchen. I never cared much for this holiday or ever cared to celebrate it. But Eddie and Vee have done a lot of changes in me.

I was going to do everything I could to make it great and special. I got to work being as quiet as possible and start cooking and making all the sweets.  
 **====================================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I rolled over and felt a big empty space. I open my eyes and frown. I look down as Venom looked like a cat curled up snoring? Was he snoring? I look down and chuckle. I watch as he starts to move.

"Morning Vee." He looks up at me his big white eyes shine. After that run yesterday, we both were exhausted.

" **Where's Renee?"** I shrug. Venom looks up.

" **I smell CHOCOLATE!"** I laugh as I hear footsteps. I look up and smile seeing Renee.

"Hey, you two are finally up." I smile as Renee comes over, I pull her down into my lap as I kiss her and nuzzle her neck. Renee laughs as Venom comes over pouting.

 **"WE deserve Loves too."** Renee chuckles and pulls him close she kisses his little head.

"Hi Vee." She holds him close as he purrs happy. He looks up at her with big white eyes happy as he purrs.

"I've got a big surprise for you two." Renee whispers. I eye her funny.

"Oh, is that so babe?" Renee laughs as she takes my hand. Venom curls up on her shoulder as she drags us into the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day boys!" I stop my eyes wide. Venom turns and eyes me.

**"What's wrong Eddie?"** I hear Venom inside my head. I think my answer to Venom.

 _"I didn't know it was Valentine's Day."_ I hear Venom grumble as he searches my memories of what Valentine's Day is.

"Come on now come eat. I didn't spend all morning cooking and making you two goodies for you to stand there." I just smile and take in all the food she made. My eyes widen.

"Wow, Renee..." I look up at her as she smiles, she leans over and kisses me.

"I love you. You too Vee. I've never celebrated this holiday before." I cup her cheeks and just lean my head against hers.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whisper as Renee smiles.

"I keep asking myself the same thing." I get lost in her big brown eyes. When I hear loud chewing and munching. We both turn and see Venom devouring the food. He slyly looks up at us.

 **"What? Renee made US this... I'm Hungry."** I chuckle as Renee smiles.

"That's why I made it Vee." She goes over and kisses his head.

"I made you all kinds of chocolate Vee enjoy." Venom smiles big at Renee. I laugh as I start making myself a plate. My mind was going crazy though. I had to make this special for her, she said it herself she's never celebrated it before. I needed to figure out what to do.

**==========================================**

Renee had gone up to take a shower. I was pacing trying to figure out what to do.

**"WE could sing her a song?"** I shoot Vee a look as he grumbles back at me. I pace and pace.

"Renee really wants to see The Northern Lights! We make that special for her tonight! We will make her dinner! Candle light dinner!"

Venom eyes me and nods his head 

**"The wolf pack took down that ELK. We could hunt an ELK a nice meal for OUR Renee!"**

I eye him.

"No Vee we aren't hunting her dinner. We will cook something that is stocked here." I open the fridge and freezer and stop my eyes widen.

"Look at that frozen lobsters." Venom eyes me.

 **"They're dead Eddie. DEAD."** I chuckle and shake my head.

"Yeah dude that's the point." Venom eyes me.

 **"Renee would appreciate US hunting and bringing back OUR kill to her. That's how some animals show love to their Mates Eddie! Renee is OUR Mate!"** I just shake my head and laugh.

"Vee, when we go fishing you can present all the live fish you want to Renee." Venom smiles at that and nods his head.

 **"Okay Eddie."** I chuckle as I pull out the lobsters. I look over everything and pull out my phone. I needed some help cooking.

**=====================================================**

**Renee's POV**

I fell in love with the giant bath tub and decided to make a nice bubble bath. I was relaxing when I see a text from our She Wolf group. I look down.

"Renee! Steve asked Nat to dinner! OHHHH!" I chuckle at Wanda's text.

"HA! I knew it! I told you so Nat ;)." I smirk as I relax I look down at my phone.

"I know you and Eddie and Vee are on your little romantic trip. But Girls night when your back?" I smile and nod my head.

"YES! We get back late tomorrow!" I smile as I close my eyes letting the nice warm bubble bath sooth me.

**=======================================**

I slip on some comfy clothes as I head down. I stop it was so dark in the house. I see candles everywhere. I look around. I feel something slither on my shoulder as I smile.

"Hey Vee." He kisses me as I chuckle. I walk into the dining room. I stop seeing the table set so beautiful. I see Eddie standing at the end of the table. The candle light makes his eyes glow.

"Happy Valentine's Day Love." I feel my heart beat fast. I walk over to him as he pulls me close In his arms.

"Oh Eddie. You didn't have to do this." Eddie smiles holding me tight. I hear a grumble as Venom looks at me.

 **"WE DID THIS!"** I chuckle and kiss Venom.

"Thank you, Vee. You and Eddie didn't have to do this." Venom purrs as he kisses me again.

 **"WE Love Our Renee. Our Sweet Renee Who smells of berries, and sweets."** I chuckle as I eye him.

"Is that really what I smell like to you?" Venom nods his head.

" **Sometimes Coconut when You switch shampoos. OH! Cherries too!"** I chuckle and smile. Eddie pulls out a chair for me I smile.

"I hope you like dinner." I smile as Eddie opens the lid. My eyes wide

"Lobsters." I smile as Eddie smirks I look up at Eddie and smile.

"You're my Lobster Eddie Brock."

**====================================================**

Eddie and Vee told me the night wasn't over yet. They bundled me up. I shook my head as Eddie took my hand as Venom intertwined between us. I smiled as we walked outside.

"Okay, We wanted you to see this so bad." I nod my head as Eddie pulls me close. He cups my cheeks as he kisses me deeply.

"I love you Renee Parker." I blush and feel shivers go down my body at his words.

"I love you Edward Brock." I stroke his cheeks. As Venom nestles between us purring.

"Look up." My eyes go to the sky as I finally see...

"The Northern Lights." I smile big seeing them. Eddie pulls me close as we watch them. I hear Venom make happy purring sounds watching with his big white eyes.

**"SO Colorful. So Pretty. OUR world really is beautiful. Peaceful."** I smile as I lay my head on Eddie's shoulder.

Howls of wolves are suddenly heard. I smile as the wolf pack howls in the night.

"Eddie? Vee? Thank you for making this the best Valentine's Day ever. I think I may actually like this day now." Eddie smiles at me as Venom looks proud.

"I'll always make this day special for you Renee. Always." He whispers. I get lost in his eyes as I get on my tip toes and kiss him deeply.

So, this is what Valentine's Day is like with someone you love. I smile watching the lights as Eddie and Vee's warmth kept me warm and fuzzy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think? :) Such love and romance :) I just love them so much. I hope everyone enjoys this :D


	58. Chapter 58: What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Eddie's cabin fun comes to end. Renee has a girls night with the girls when something unexpected happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this crazy fun idea would not leave me alone! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I had a blast writing it. It made me giggle but also I won't lie I'm very nervous about this chapter. So I hope everyone enjoys it! Let me know what you all think :D

I was sad to leave our little cabin. I frowned as Eddie came over.

"Hey, we will come back here okay?" I smile and nod my head as Venom comes out.

 **"We loved it here."**  I smile as we grab our bags. I take a deep breath.

"Just think in a week or so we are going deep sea fishing." I smile at Eddie and nod my head. I take his hand.

"Let's go home." I smile at Eddie.

**==========================================**

I was packing my little bag as Eddie watched me.

"Okay I think that about does it." I smile as Eddie watches me.

"You have fun at your girl's night." I smirk as I come over and sit in his lap as he wraps me in his arms.

"I will. But I'll think about you the whole time." Eddie smirks as I kiss him.

"Okay that's it! You are not going." I chuckle as I kiss his nose. And trace those kissable lips.

"I'll be back before you know it." I kiss him and smile.

"Be safe. Have fun." I smile and nod my head. Venom comes out and kisses me.

 **"Bye Renee."** I chuckle as Eddie watches me.

"Bye Babe." I roll my eyes he sure likes calling me babe lately.

"Bye dork face." I smirk. Eddie just shakes his head as I make my portal and head to the girls. Tonight, was going to be fun. So much fun.

**========================================**

We once again had some random movie on and pigged out on junk food. I laugh as Nat was a bit tipsy.

"So... How was Mr. America, you know that date?" Nat laughs.

"He isn't Mr. America anymore. He hates being called that. It's just Steve now." I shake my head as Nat laughs.

"But it was nice. A real gentleman he was." I nod my head sounds like Steve. Nat takes a sip of her wine cooler and eyes Wanda and me.

"So... Was there ever a guy you two thought you would end up with but didn't?"

Wanda and I eye Nat as she laughs. Wanda just takes a breath.

 

"Not really... I liked a boy in my class when I was younger but that was all." Nat nods her head as she takes a breath.

"I did think maybe Bruce was something... But... We wouldn't have worked... Now Steve... Maybe Steve..."

I smile at her as Wanda and Nat eye me.

"Come on Renee spill." I sigh and take a breath.

"Okay... So, I honestly used to think Steve was the guy for me." Nat's eyes wide Wanda hids a laugh.

"Okay Renee please continue this story." I laugh.

"Well... when I was 16 Steve and I were connected through dreams. I sort of developed a crush on him and felt maybe he was the one. We were always playing this cat and mouse game and I don't know I thought maybe we were supposed to be together. But then as I grew those feelings went away. But the moment I met Eddie I just knew. Steve was a childhood crush nothing more. I honestly now could never see myself with him. He isn't my type."

Nat smirks at me.

"Well he's my type." I laugh as Nat smirks.

I start thinking about that. What would that have been like dating Steve? Being with Steve? It would have been strange and different I tell you. Steve and me? I just can't even imagine that. Sure, Steve was attractive and nice on the eyes, but he was no Eddie.

I just make a face eww I think. I get up to head to the restroom. I take a breath and splash cold water in my face.

"RENEE MORE PIZZA?" I go to turn to answer not seeing the carpet messed up. My foot gets caught as I slip and fall and smack my head hard into the sink.

Darkness takes over.

**=====================================**

I open my eyes and feel a huge pain in my head. My eyes adjust to everything. My head pounds for a moment.

  
"Look sleeping beauty is finally awake." I laugh and shake my head as Wanda helps me up.

"How are you doing after that hit to the head?" I rub my head and set up.

"I think okay. Wanda go easy on me next time." I laugh as Wanda rolls her eyes. Wanda pulls me up as I take in the compound.

"Sorry, you were pulling your punches." I roll my eyes as Wanda smirks. I drink my bottle of water as I take a breath.

"So... Are you and Steve still fighting?" I sigh.

"Yes, we are still broken up. And honestly... I don't see that changing." I mutter. Wanda eyes me.

"But you guys were goals. I loved how happy you two always looked. Your little smiles, and hand holds." I smile at that.

"Yeah but Steve treats me like a porcelain doll Renee don't do this... Don't do that... Renee that's not safe... We have the same damn abilities... In fact, I have a bit more than him... He also felt it was time I retired and raised a family with him."

Wanda nods her head.

"Don't get me wrong Wanda, I want a family... But not yet I'm 26, I can live a little longer right?" Wanda nods and smiles.

"Of course, you can. If you and Steve are meant to be then it will work itself out." I just grumble as I get up.

"I'll see you later. I got to walk Peter to school." Wanda nods and smiles as I head out.

I go to leave the compound when I feel a hand grab mine. I look up into those baby blues of Steve's. I sigh as He studies me.

"Renee..." I eye him.

"Steve..." He looks at me and sighs as he picks up my chin up.

"I miss you. Please can we just start over? I love you Renee." He whispers as he kisses me. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. I did enjoy his kisses. The switch turns on as I pull away from him.

"No Steve... We want different things right now. Plus, I'm sick of you treating me like a caged bird." Steve sighs as he eyes me.

"I know... I'll work on it. Please." I shake my head.

"I told you we need time to figure each other out." Steve sighs as he holds my hand.

"I'm going on a mission. I just... want to say I'll miss you." He whispers. I smile and nod my head.

"I'll miss you too be safe." Steve nods his head as I head out to take Peter to school.

**=============================================**

I got Peter to school. I always love our walks to his school. I sighed as my mind raced with thoughts. I loved Steve I did but... Was I still in love with him? I wasn't sure. I sighed men they are so annoying.

I walk into Little Nino's and wait in line to order my coffee. I needed my fix. I stand aside waiting for them to call my order.

"One Grande Americano." I go to grab it when I hear a deep voice.

"Excuse me doll I think that's mine." I turn around and I'm met with the most intoxicating blue green eyes ever. I eye the tall leather jacket wearing stranger.

"I believe it's mine doll." I snap back as I grab my coffee. He smirks at me as he crosses his arms

"One Americano for Renee." I freeze oh I was a jerk. I look up at that stranger.

"My apologizes. Sorry." I mutter handing him his cup. His eyes take me in as I just try to leave feeling embarrassed.

"Hey wait!" I close my eyes sigh. I slowly turn around and eye him.

"I'm sorry too. I was kind of a dick Doll." I eye him doll? I was either being treated like a porcelain doll or being called doll. I just kind of wanted to scream.

"It's fine. No harm done." He smiles.

"I'm Eddie, and I'd like to take you out. I see you already have a coffee allow me to buy you a muffin or whatever you want doll."

I want to punch him. Stop calling me doll.

"That's okay doll. I'm fine." I say with a tone. He eyes me and smirks as I go to leave.

"Okay I get it you don't like me calling you doll. Sorry... Please let me take you out."

I look up at him. Okay he wasn't bad on the eyes. No, he was really great on the eyes. I think I might need sunglasses. I study him and finally nod.

"Okay. You can buy me a muffin." He smirks as he holds out his arm for me to take. I roll my eyes but take his arm.

"So, Renee, tell me about yourself." I eye him I never told him my name.

"I never told you my name..." He smirks

"The barista called out your name. I have ears." I crack a smile at that.

"Ah she can smile." I roll my eyes. But can't stop it Eddie was making me smile. Wait... what are you doing Renee? Slow your horse's girl. He's taking you out for a muffin. That is all.

But the more he talked to me and the more I got lost staring in his blue green eyes. All thoughts of Steve were suddenly gone.

I was in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really excited for this! I won't lie nervous but also excited! I can't wait to see how everyone else like this :) Please let me know what you all think :D


	59. Chapter 59: What If Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is liking this leather jacket guy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed the whole What if Chapter! I'm having a blast writing it! I'm excited to see how everyone enjoys this chapter! I'm excited! I'm not sure how much longer this will last but I'm having fun writing it.

I was enjoying this little muffin date with Eddie. I learned he was a reporter. I told him my job was very demanding which wasn't lie.

"So that's me in a nut shell." I smile at him, getting lost in his eyes again.

"I'm pretty sure my little brother watches your show and reads your stuff. Unless there's another Eddie Brock." Eddie smiles.

"How old is your brother?" I smile.

"He's 15, he's so way ahead for his age. My favorite piece you did was the drug problem here. Keeping the streets clean of needles and such for our kids. It was a very great piece. Of course, your homeless piece I cried a little."

Eddie looks up at me and smiles.

"Well... Thank you. I try to write the stories no one wants to touch. Someone needs to Protect the little guy." I smile at that he sounded like Peter.

"That they do." I look down at the time and can't believe I've spent nearly three hours talking to Eddie. It just didn't seem possible.

"Wow I can't believe we've been talking for so long." Eddie looks at his watch.

"Time fly's when you're having fun." He smirks as I chuckle. He wasn't wrong I had a great time just relaxing and talking to someone. Someone who didn't treat me differently.

"Could I see you again? Dinner?" I look up at him my heart was beating like crazy.

Steve finally popped back into my head. But we were not together. I broke up with him. I look into those eyes and nod my head.

"Dinner sounds great." Eddie smiles.

"Pick you up at 6? Oh, are motorcycles an issue?" My eyes go up at that oh leather jacket and a motorcycle. I smile.

"No motorcycles are not an issue." I chuckle as Eddie smiles at me.

**=================================================**

I stop by the compound for Wanda's and mine daily training session. The whole time Wanda eyed me.

"You look different." I look up at Wanda as I do my stretches.

"Oh well... I did meet a guy he asked me out." Wanda's eyes wide she smirks.

"Look at you dating again." I bump her shoulder laughing.

"I'm allowed to see other people. So is Steve." Wanda nods.

"I'm glad you deserve to be happy." I smile at Wanda.

**======================================================**

Ridding on Eddie's motorcycle was a blast. I could tell he was trying to impress me and show off which was fine. I held onto him and laughed.

Steve was never doing fun things like this on his motorcycle. I let out a squeal as Eddie hits a bump a little fast. He laughs.

"We got you Renee." I noticed he said we I just shake my head and laugh. Being with him was proving to be fun. A lot of fun. I watch as he parks his bike.

"Okay, so this place is one of my favorites. It's not fancy but they make the best sandwiches." I eye him. My eyes widen when I see where we are.

"NO Way!" I smile big grabbing his hand.

"Mr. Delmar's is the best." Eddie stops and eyes me funny.

"You eat here?" I roll my eyes at him as I smirk.

"Of course, I do. My little brother and I eat here all the time. Eddie's eyes just shine at me.

"You might just be a keeper babe." I eye him babe... Hmm that was better than doll.

"Is babe off the table too?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No babe is just fine." He smirks at me. As once again I get lost in those eyes.

**=====================================================**

"Earth to Renee." I look up at Wanda as she waves her hands in front of me. I just smile and shake my head. I'd been going out with Eddie every night this week. I was really liking him and enjoying him.

"Sorry Wanda." She just shakes her head. A video call from Steve causes me to sigh. I take a breath as I answer it.

"Renee? How are you?" I just smile and nod my head.

"Good, how are you? How's the mission?" Steve just smiles at me.

"I just wanted to call and see how you were. I miss you." I feel a tiny bit of guilt hit my heart. But we weren't together we were broken up.

"Don't focus on me focus on your mission." Steve just smiles

"Renee I really am sorry for everything. I love you, I want this life with you. You are my best girl."

I sigh at that, why did he have to be so damn perfect. What was wrong with me that I couldn't just be with him? It was great when we first started but things started to change. Steve grounded me so much made me feel like I could break at any moment. I hated that. Then Steve wanted me to just stop doing my lifestyle and settle down and have kids. Which I do want kids, but not right now.

"Renee? Please can we talk more when I get back. I feel like what I have to say will fix everything." I look up into his blue eyes on the screen they were so sure of themselves. I just nodded my head.

"Yeah sure." I whisper Steve studies me.

"Renee, I'm serious you are the only girl for me. I love you. I will fight for you." I just nod my head as I end the video call.

I sigh Steve wasn't even on my mind after that.

All I could think about was those blue green eyes and that smile of Eddie's.

**=====================================================**

Eddie leads me inside his apartment. It was nice I whistled.

"I promise what I have cooking is good. You will love it." I chuckle and nod my head at him. His apartment was so nice.

"What can I get you to drink?" I smile up at him.

"Water is fine." Eddie smiles as I walk around. I loved his photos on the wall.

"Did you take this? They are amazing. I do photography too it's my favorite hobby." Eddie comes over.

"Yes, I like taking photos of the city and things that just pop out to me. I'd like to see your photography." I smile and blush at that and nod my head.

"I'd love to show it to you." I get lost in those eyes of his as I feel him cup my cheeks. My heart starts racing as Eddie pulls me gently in his arms and kisses me.

My eyes close as he kisses me. I get lost in those lips of his. I feel him grab my hips as he lifts me up my legs wrap around him. I let out a moan as he kisses and sucks on my neck. I look in his eyes as he strokes my cheeks.

"Oh... I... Renee this isn't why I invited you over." He mumbles looking ashamed and embarrassed. I grab his face as I smile.

"You've been holding back on me Brock." I whisper as Eddie smirks. He kisses me again as he backs me into the wall. I get lost in his kisses and feel his fingers trail down and over my body. My body starts to tremble at his touch.

"We should stop." He rasps out I look up at his lustful eyes. I wanted more. Wait... What? I look into those eyes and just smile.

"We don't have to." I whisper in his ear as I nibble it. I hear Eddie let out a moan as he keeps his hold on me and marches to his room.

I let out a laugh when he tosses me on the bed. gently I may add. I laugh as Eddie crawls on top of me. He bends down kissing me, his hands trail down my body, I let out a gasp as I feel him. My eyes wide as they roll back inside.

"Eddie..." I pant. He smirks as he as he starts removing his clothing. I do my best too.

I take him in. His tattoos were like art. I trace them as he grabs my wrist and kisses it. I pull him down on me as he kisses me all over.

"You sure you want this?" he whispers I nod my head pulling him to me.

"Yes." I whimper out. Eddie smirks as I feel him, and I swear I think my body died right there and went to heaven.

**========================================================**

I was cuddled on Eddie's chest as I feel him playing in my hair. I smile. I felt I don't know the word, but I felt amazing.

I'm not one to compare well I've never had a chance to compare before but... Oh... I was in trouble.

I feel Eddie kiss my head. I smile feeling his lips.

"That was." I peak up at him and smile.

"Amazing?" He smirks as his fingers dance down my back.

"That's one word. Mind blowing comes to mind." I chuckle. This was peaceful.

"I really want you to know this wasn't what I planned for inviting you over." I look up at him and smile.

"I know Eddie, you would have tried getting in my pants the first night." He kisses my head. My ringing phone causes me to groan. I lean over Eddie and grab it.

"This is Renee."

"Renee! Good, that arms deal we've been watching is happening. Can you get there?" I sigh I really didn't want to.

"Yeah I can be there in five." I mumble as I hang up. Eddie watches me as I start searching for my clothes.

"Everything okay?" I look over and just frown.

"Just work. Duty calls. I would rather stay here with you." Eddie smirks as I start getting dressed.

"I'll take you." I stop and shake my head.

"No, really I'm good. It's such an easy walk. I do this walk all the time." Eddie frowns at me.

"But it's dark." I smile and crawl over to him. As I straddle him.

"What if soon as I finish what my work needs me to do. I come right back. So why don't you just stay put." Eddie smirks at me as I lean over and kiss him. I get up and head to the door.

"Like I said be good and I'll be back." I smirk and wink. As Eddie just eyes me and nods his head.

"That's hot." I smirk.

**==============================================**

I was so annoyed I would have much rather stayed in bed with Eddie and enjoyed him then be out here.

Whoa Renee what is going on in your head. No, you like taking down bad people. I roll my eyes as I head to the location. I take a breath and count. I get my sling ring ready.

"Hello boys. Don't you know the weapons deal was so yesterday." They all turn at me as I slide under and kick one of the guys knees out as I knock him out. I watch as the three others eye me.

"We were expecting you." One of the men smirks as I ready myself.

"Fire." A bunch of gas filled grenades go flying as they put on masks. I rip parts of my shirt to make a breathing mask as I quick as I could, but the gas starts hitting me. My eyes burn and fill with tears. I start coughing. But the smoke/gas I could use to hide in it. I tried rubbing my eyes.

"Here kitty, kitty where are you?" I'm able to sneak up on one of them as I knock him out. I grab my ties and tie him up.

"Where are you." My lungs start wanting air as I feel myself start coughing.

"You hear that?" I start backing up when I feel a big towering form grab me.

" **Don't worry WE got you."** I hear the voice. As I don't know what to do.

" **How many are left."** I take a deep breath as I turn and face him. My eyes widen taking in the giant form and his big white eyes.

"Two." The form smiles as his big white eyes take everything in.

" **Two nice snacks."**  My eyes widen.

"NO!" You can't eat them! I need them alive." The white eyes soften as he grumbles.

 **"Only because WE Like YOU."** I eye him as he looks at me.

 **"You need to get out of these toxic fumes."** I eye him as he grabs me.

 **"Hang Tight Babe."** I eye him funny at that as he places me on a roof top.

 **"Be right back."** I was so confused what in the world? I look down and watch as he it? gather up the other two and put them in the pile with the other two I took down.

My breathing was getting back to normal. Need to make a note of things to add, a mask. I make a call.

"Suspects have been disarmed and are good for pick up." I hang up.

 **"That was fun!"** I look up seeing the big form his big smile watching me.

"Thanks for the help." I watch as he holds his giant hand. I walk over seeing it hurt.

"Hey you got hurt." I grab his hand and eye it.

" **Fire, it hurts US takes too long to heal."** I frown. I notice my hand glowing I place my hand on his wound and smile as my golden power heals him. His big white eyes widen.

 **"YOU are powerful."** I laugh and shake my head.

"Just special." His big white eyes watch me.

 **"WE like YOU. WE see why Eddie likes you too."** My eyes widen.

"You know Eddie?" He smiles big at me as he reveals half his face to me. My breathing stops.

"Eddie?" I whisper. My eyes widen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhoh.. She knows... How will Renee take it? Also what is Steve going to do when he finds out about Renee and Eddie ;) let me know your thoughts. Are you all Team Eddie or Team Steve hehe


	60. Chapter 60: What If Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you your words help me to write better and make me get excited so please if you like this chapter please let me know by leaving some feedback :D Thank You

I took a deep breath as I stared at both Eddie and this black goo giant.

 **"Don't be scared."** I just eye them. I watch as the form shapes back into Eddie. I keep my eyes on him as the black goo slithers out of Eddie's shoulder his big white teeth shine as he smiles at me.

"Renee..." I take a breath and a step a little closer. Eddie watches me.

 **"WE LIKE YOU RENEE! SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"** I chuckle as it slithers out to me and curls around me. I rub his gooey head and smile.

"Nice to meet you too. But what do I call you?" He smiles big at me.

 **"Venom! I'm Venom."** I smile as Eddie watches us.

"Hi Venom. Can I call you Vee for short?" His big white teeth smile big at that his eyes widen at me.

 **"Already a nickname. WE Keep her Eddie."** I chuckle as Eddie keeps watching us.

"Are you going to say anything Eddie or just stare?" Eddie takes a breath as he walks closer to me.

"So... I wanted to tell you... I just... I..." I eye him as I take his hand.

"Hey... It's okay really. I understand when you have something out of this world. Look at me I'm not normal." I whisper as Eddie takes my hand.

"Normal is over rated anyway Babe. I like you for you." I blush at that. I smile up at him as Venom purrs. I smile at him and stroke his head.

"You're the one who Protects the little guy. The Lethal Protect they call you." Eddie smirks at that.

"Guilty... What about you? Are you an Avenger?" I laugh.

"No, I'm a more of a freelance agent who helps when needed. My ex though he's an Avenger so most of the time I see him and still work with him." I roll my eyes watching as Eddie's eyes widen.

"An Avenger is your ex? Which one? Ex you say? Please tell me you dumped him because I can't see why anyone would let you go." I laugh as I eye Eddie funny.

"Don't freak but Steve Rogers is my ex." Eddie just eyes me wide. He whistles.

"And you dumped him? Wow Captain America is your ex. Wow." I laugh as Eddie just eyes me.

"Can I ask why?" I take a breath as I look out into the city this view was nice.

"I've got the same abilities as him. I was also injected with The Super Soldier Serum. But Steve, he didn't see me like that when we did missions or anything, he treated me like a porcelain doll. That I could break at any moment. It was so annoying, we started dating when I was in my 20's we had dated a long time, but I was already starting to fall out of love with him. Then he had the nerve to say I should retire and just have a couple kids with him. That was the last straw for me, and I broke up with him. We've been broken up about a year now, but Steve still tries to get me back."

Eddie just frowns at my words.

"I'm sorry he was like that. I can see wanting to keep you safe, but I can also see that you can take care of yourself. "I smile at that but stop remembering that he was here which meant...

"Did you follow me? Have you followed me before?" Eddie takes a breath as Venom peaks up at me. I smile and rub his head he Purrs.

"Renee... Whenever I don't take you home yes, I always made sure you made it home safe. Tonight, I just I don't know it didn't feel right. So yes, I followed you to ensure you made it to work. Which to my surprise you were fighting those men. It was hot mind you. But Renee, I didn't follow you because I didn't think you weren't able to take care of yourself... I just wanted to make sure you made it safe." He whispers.

I look up my heart beating fast. I walk up to him even closer and stroke his cheeks. I lean into him and just kiss him deeply. His words set my heart aflame.

**==========================================================**

I smile feeling kisses trail all over me. I laugh.

"Eddie stop it tickles." I giggle as Eddie attacks me with kisses. I lean up and kiss him deeply as Venom lets out a grumbled growl.

 **"SLEEPING!"** I look down at the little angry Venom. I smile and lean down kissing his head. I look back up at Eddie and kiss him again.

"I could really get used to this." I whisper as Eddie smiles. Venom slithers up as he curls on my shoulder.

" **Can WE keep YOU Renee?"**  I look down at Venom and smile as Eddie's cheeks redden. He smiles.

"Can we keep you babe?" I cup his cheeks as I smile. Something about Eddie that just made me want to face everything in the world with him. I kiss him again and just get lost in those beautiful gorgeous eyes of his.

"Can I keep you two?" I whisper as Eddie smirks nodding his head.

"Yes Babe." I smile. As I feel Venom nuzzle into me and kisses me.

**"YES, YOU CAN KEEP US FOREVER! WE KEEP YOU FOREVER!"**

"Sounds good to me Vee." I whisper as I pull Eddie close to me and I crawl on top of him.

"Show me Brock how much you want to keep me." I whisper as I nibble his ear smirking.

**========================================**

Time seemed to slow for me, but it seemed to go by fast for everyone else. Two amazing weeks I had been spending with Eddie. Things maybe moving fast, but everything with Eddie felt right. Felt perfect.

"So, you sure you're okay dropping me off at work? At the Avengers Compound?" Eddie smirks nodding his head.

"Of course, I want to see where my babe's work is." I smirk as I kiss him. Venom pops up and kisses my head.

 **"Must YOU leave US?"** I smile and rub his little head.

"I have to do some training. I won't be long soon as I'm done, I'll call you guys." Venom pouts but nods his head.

 **"Make it Snappy."** I chuckle.

"Ready? Quicker I get there, quicker I can leave." Eddie smirks and nods his head. I love as he slips that leather jacket on. I lick my lips a little as Eddie looks over and winks. I chuckle.

**=========================================**

Holding Eddie tight as I bury my head in his back. I love riding on his bike. I smile as he parks it. I slide off as Eddie eyes me he gets off as he pulls me close in his arms, I lay my head in his chest for a moment and look up as he brings me up to kiss him. I kiss him deeply as I lay my head against his forehead. I smile stroking his cheeks.

"I do not want you to leave now." Eddie rasps out. I smile as Eddie leans into his bike.

"As I said the quicker, I start, the faster I can come home." Eddie smirks.

"I love it when you call it home." He whispers. I smile as I kiss him one more time.

"See you soon Babe." Eddie smirks as he gets on his bike. I see Venom peak up as I lean down and kiss his head.

"Bye my boys." I watch as Eddie rides off. I smile feeling giddy inside. I take a breath and turn around, my heart stops. Steve stands there looking angry. I take a deep breath as I walk up the stairs. Steve's blue eyes glare at me.

"What the hell was that? Who is that guy? Are you sleeping with him?" I eye Steve.

"A guy I'm seeing. No concern of yours. It's none of your business what I do in my life Steve." Steve glares at me.

"Who is he? You are sleeping with him! I leave for two weeks and your off sleeping with some guy?" I eye him hard at that.

"How dare you Steve! I'm not with you! We are broken up! I'm allowed to date and see other people as are you. Don't you dare insult me because your pissed off. I'm not your girl anymore." Steve grumbles at me as I glare at him hard.

"I thought you were better than this. I never pegged you for someone who sleeps with any guy thrown her way. I didn't think you were that easy."

I look at Steve with hurt. I never thought Steve could be cold and hateful. I slap him across the face.

"Fuck you Steve Rogers. To think I actually loved you. I actually cared about you. Not anymore." I storm pass him heading to my training.

"Renee... Wait... I'm sorry... Renee! I meant it when I said I will fight for you! I'm not losing you to some guy on a bike!." I flip him off as I storm off into the compound.

**======================================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I open my door Venom was singing in my head I chuckle he had listened to Renee's playlist again. I smile as I walk in and switch on the lights. I stop seeing the figure standing there.

"Captain America what brings you here? Would you like a beer?" He looks at me eyes full of anger and hate. He eyes me and looks around my apartment. He eyes the wall seeing my photos and Renee's photos I had put up around my place.

"So, you're the guy she's with. You're the guy she's all happy with. Hmmm I honestly expected more." I eye him at that as Venom fusses as I tell him no in my head.

"Yeah I'm the guy. So, what." Steve eyes me hard.

  
  
  
"She's really with you? A piece of scum like you? What in the world does she see in you?" I hold in my rage as I just glare at him.

"I don't know. I guess she got tired of preppy straight lace boys who wear red white and blue spandex." I smirk. Steve glares at me hard.

"I've known her for years, been with her for years. You are not Renee's type. You are nothing. She won't be happy with you. You are just nothing, you are a waste of space."

I take a breath he wasn't holding anything back.

"Maybe so, but she doesn't want you anymore. She's happy now. I make her happy! You just treated her like she was fragile and breakable. Like she was just a doll to you. She is so much more. She loves singing, she loves dancing in the rain. Her eyes those big beautiful brown eyes are always full of life and happiness. When I see those eyes, I just get lost. Yes, you may have been her first love, you may have known her for years, but I've known her two weeks now and I've given her more than you ever did."

Steve smirks at me as he eyes me.

"You are just fun for her right now. You Eddie Brock, are not the guy the girl brings home to her family. You Eddie Brock are the guy the girl fools around with before she finds Mr. Right. Which is me Eddie. So, enjoy your little fun and hook ups or whatever now, but sooner or later Renee is going to want Mr. Right, and she's going to come back to me."

Steve smirks at me as I take a breath. Venom screams he wants to come out but I hush him.

"You're funny. She is over you Steve. She doesn't want you. What Renee and I have is between us. It has nothing to do with you. Sooner you realize that the better it will be for you."

Steve shakes his head.

"I've researched and looked into you Eddie. You are a piece of work. You don't care who you take down. You don't care how you get your stories as long as you get it. How long till you get bored with Renee till another story comes your way. I've seen your track record. I see how you are. Your job and your relationships, you take what you want till something better comes around. You are no good for Renee. Renee deserves the best. The best man for her is not you. You are trash. You will only bring her down with you. Renee doesn't deserve that. You don't deserve her at all. A guy like you does not end up with a woman like Renee. You know I'm right Eddie, you are a giant screw up. Look at this piece of crap you live in. I can give Renee so much more than you could ever dream. What can you give her? Nothing just disappointment."

I look down his words were hitting me hard. Was he right? I'm nothing I really am, I am a major screw up. I know I'm no prize. But... Renee....

"I love her. That's all that matters." Steve rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Love is all you can give her? What about stability? What about an actual place that isn't a dump? As I stated Eddie, you don't get the girl. Renee is just having her fun with you as she discovers herself. You are just her fun little toy till she realizes she wants me, the real man."

I keep my head down as Steve smirks more. His words were like a giant knife to the heart. My worst fears. Why would Renee stay with me? She could do better I am just nothing. I am a huge screw up. Did I really think a woman like Renee would actually settle for me? Who am I kidding, I am just the guy you date before you find Mr. Right. I'm not the Prince, I'm the stable boy or the blacksmith... Steve... he's the prince with his perfect stupid smile I'd love to punch.

 **"LET ME EAT HIM."** I hush him.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Eddie. But you know I'm right. Like I said enjoy Renee while you can. Do know that I'll take care of her, that I'll make all of her dreams come true. Unlike you could. But it's cute you thought you could keep someone like Renee. Really cute."

He smirks at me as he walks out of my apartment.

Venom slithers out and eyes me hard.

**"Eddie... He's a PRICK! Don't listen to him. I was kidding when I called YOU a loser. YOU aren't! Renee wants US. She doesn't want pretty boy. She wants US!"**

I sigh as Venom eyes me he can feel my hurt and pain over those words. My mind was spinning. Everything Steve said to me has always been a huge fear of mine. Everything Steve said was my worst fears.

Renee deserves the best. And I'm not the best for her. I'm just trash.

 **"Eddie... Renee doesn't think that... Eddie..."** I ignore Venom.

"She was never ours to keep Vee. She was always a Rose, while we were a weed that was ruining her beauty. Steve as much as I dislike this man, he's the better man. What can we give her Vee? Nothing. Look at this dump we call home. Renee deserves the world and I can barely give her a coffee. I can't believe I thought a piece of trash like me deserved her. What a loser I am."

Venom whimpers as he eyes me. I just smile at him as I feel my heart breaking. Those words, my fears were all out in the open.

I was always selfish about everything in my life. For once I wasn't going to be selfish when it came to Renee.

She deserved the world.

A world where a piece of crap like me didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.... Steve was cold and harsh :( I wonder what will happen now


	61. Chapter 61: What If Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has been enjoying this little What If series. I think next chapter will be the last part in it. But thank you all for reading and enjoying :). If you enjoy this chapter or story please let me know by leaving feedback! Your feedback me helps to keep inspired to keep writing. So thank you all.

**_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
  
_ **

**_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_ **

**_When the morning comes_ **

**_When we see what we've become  
  
_ **

**_In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind_ **

 

**_Not the fire that we've begun_ **

 

**_Every argument, every word we can't take back_ **

 

**_'_ ** **_Cause with the all that has happened_ **

**_I think that we both know the way that the story ends_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Then only for a minute_ **

**_I want to change my mind  
  
_ **

**_'Cause this just don't feel right to me_ **

**_I want to raise your spirits  
  
_ **

**_I want to see you smile but_ **

**_Know that means I'll have to leave_ **

**_Know that means I'll have to leave  
  
_ **

**_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_ **

 

**_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_ **

**================================================**

 

**Renee's POV**

After what Steve had said to me, I was so livid that I couldn't focus on anything. I ended up just leaving early just to escape everything. I knock on Eddie's door hoping he'd answer.

"Renee? Why didn't you call? I would have come and got you." I just want to be in his arms I wrap my arms around him as Eddie just stands there. I feel his arms wrap around me as I burry my head in his chest. I feel Venom slither around me and kiss my head.

"What's wrong your shaking." I just burry myself in his arms.

"Babe?" I look up at him, I feel so vulnerable and that isn't me. I just wanted his comfort his arms and again that isn't something I usually do. I never was like this with Steve, I just handled stuff on my own or talked to the girls or Aunt May.

"I just wanted to be here with you and Vee. I wanted to be in your arms." Eddie shuts the door as he scoops me up. He holds me tight as I take him in. Venom peaks at me as he curls and cuddles close to me. I smile.

"Everything okay?" I smile as I stare in his gorgeous eyes.

"Now it is. I just had a bad day today." Eddie eyes me. I didn't want to tell him about Steve I didn't want him knowing what Steve said. I feel Eddie kiss my head as I cuddle deep in his arms.

 **"WE got YOU."** I smile at Venom and just feel safe and at peace in these arms. I close my eyes just wanting to savior this.

**=============================================**

I feel nuzzles as I smile Venom was purring and cuddled on my chest. However, I didn't see Eddie anywhere. I frowned.

"Eddie?" I slowly set up not wanting to wake up Vee. I smile when I see Eddie Venom stirs at that his eyes meet Eddie's he looks back at me and slithers back to Eddie. I eye that odd exchange.

"Do you feel better?" I smile at Eddie and nod my head as He walks over and sits down beside me. I watch him his body language seemed odd.

"Eddie? Are you okay?" I feel Eddie take my hand.

"Renee, you are an amazing woman. You seem to have this way of bringing life wherever you go. You've brought so much happiness and life to me and Vee these past two weeks. I'm so grateful I met you. We are so grateful."

I smile at his words. But his face just seems so broken and sad. I didn't like seeing him that way.

"I'm grateful too Eddie. You and Vee have made me so happy these last two weeks. I didn't think it was possible to have these feelings. You two brought out so much in me."

I eye Eddie as he smiles at me. I watch him as he takes a breath and squeezes my hand.

"As much as I like being with you these last two weeks... I think maybe we should slow down and take a break... Stop seeing one another."

My eyes widen at his words. I slip my hand out his hand.

"Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry." I whisper unsure what was happening.

Eddie shakes his head.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I just... I don't know..." I eye Eddie his face seemed so sad and broken.

"Are you just not happy with me?" I whisper as Eddie looks down.

I take a breath so this must be how Steve felt when I told him the same thing. It's a terrible feeling that's for sure. A shitty feeling.

"It's okay if you're not happy with me Eddie. It happens. Feelings and wants change. It's not your fault." I feel Eddie grab my hand as he eyes me.

"It's not that Renee... I just... I want you to be happy... I want you to get everything you deserve. I unfortunately cannot give you everything you need."

I eye him funny at that. What in the world was he talking about?

"What do you mean? You make me happy Eddie. You and Vee do."

Eddie smiles at that but shakes his head.

"You say that but later on you are going to want more. I'm afraid I can't give you more. I can't give you what you deserve."

I just eye him what is he talking about? Eddie looks at me as he takes a breath.

"Renee... someday you are going to meet an amazing man. He's going to give you everything you ever wanted. He's going to love you, he's going to keep you safe. Protect you. He's going to be the best man. I was foolish to think that was me. But look at me, I'm nothing. I live in a dump, I barley keep my bills paid. I barley have food in here. I'm a mess. You deserve better."

My eyes widen at him. I grab his hands and stare in those eyes.

"Edward Brock! Don't you say such things. This place is not a dump, this place is amazing I love it here. It feels like home. You aren't nothing, you are a person, a human being who is getting his life back on track. You are my mess. I love you Eddie and I don't care about any of that stuff. I just love being with you."

Eddie eyes me as he smiles but sighs. He squeezes my hands.

"You say that now Renee... But I can't fall in love with you just for you to one day wake up and realize how unhappy and unsatisfied you are, and you leave me. I can't Renee. Why it's so much better to do this now."

I just eye him. I grab his hands.

"But I won't. I love you Eddie I'm happy right where I am." Eddie smiles at that but shakes his head.

"I can't." He whispers. I just eye him feeling sad. What suddenly happened what suddenly changed.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind Eddie?" I whisper as he shakes his head. I frown but nod my head. I slowly get up suddenly not feeling welcome here. I eye him as I take a breath.

"Guess I'll get out of your hair then." I take a breath as I go to leave but stop.

"Could I say bye to Vee?" Eddie stands there for a moment he sighs and looks at me.

"Sorry Renee... He doesn't want to." I won't lie that hurt. I just nod my head as I open his door.

"Renee... I know Mr. Right is out there he's prolly looking for you as we speak." I stop and just eye Eddie.

"Too bad I already found him, and he doesn't want me." I shut his door and just leave.

**=================================**

Wanda watched me with worry.

"You are over doing it. You are going to hurt yourself." I look up at Wanda.

"Oh." I mumble. Wanda eyes me.

"Everything okay? You seem different." I scoff as I just get up.

"I'm just peachy." I mutter. I grab my stuff as I run into Steve. I grumble as I move around him.

"Renee... talk to me." I just glare at him. As I bypass him.

"I tell you that guy isn't right for you. He's nothing. I'm Mr. Right." I stop at that those words I turn around and eye Steve.

"Excuse me? What would you even know about him?" Steve just eyes me.

"I know he's no good. He lives in a dump. He won't make you happy." I stop eyes wide.

"What did you do?" I snap. Steve just shakes his head.

"Just said the truth is all." I shake my head at him.

"You say you love me, but you don't. If you really loved me, you'd want me happy. And you ruined my happiness. You don't love me you just think of me as a prize. At one point I did love you Steve... But now... I can't even look at you." I turn and just walk off. Wondering what I could do next.

**=======================================**

I tried calling Eddie, but he wouldn't answer my calls. I sigh as I lay in bed later that night. Steve said something to him. He must have it made so much sense.

The whole not good enough you deserve better bullshit I roll my eyes. I could beat the shit out of Steve for this. I sigh as I grab my pillow.

A whimper outside my windows causes me to walk over and open my window. My eyes wide.

"Vee?" I crawl out of my window and see him whimpering.

"Hey Vee... What's wrong?" I whisper.

 **"HURT. Eddie... Needs healing... Can't... Save... Eddie."** I quickly get Venom and help inside my room I lay him on the bed. His big white eyes widen at me.

 **"WE MISS YOU."** I chuckle as I get Venom on my bed and study him

"What happened? Why can't you heal Eddie Vee?" Venom eyes me. I see his whole arm.

**"They had flame throwers... hurt.... Eddie shielded US with his body... He took much of the damage."**

I eye Venom as he transforms into Eddie. I see his burnt body and feel my eyes water. I rush over and close my eyes placing my hands on his body. I watch as the golden power shoots out of my hand and onto Eddie. I smile seeing his body heal.

"That's it." I whisper. I kiss his head and watch as Venom slithers out and curls around me purring.

 **"WE knew YOU'D heal Eddie."** I smile rubbing his head.

"Always Vee." I watch as Eddie blinks his eyes open. He eyes me.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He eyes me as I smile.

"What happened? Where am I?" I smile and just sit on the edge of my bed watching him.

"Venom showed up said you got hurt. He couldn't heal you." Eddie coughs and nods his head.

"Renee... I..." I hush him as I kiss him.

"Rest we'll talk later." I crawl into my bed with him and cuddle close to him. Holding him tight.

"I love you Renee." I smile hearing him say that. I just cuddle close to him. The smile never leaving my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Renee aww :) I'm pretty sure we know who she wants. I wonder what they'll talk about :D Let me know your thoughts :D


	62. Chapter 62: Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun little chapter! This ends the What If Series. :) But I had so much fun with this chapter it went funny and different ways than I expected. I hope everyone enjoys :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

I watched Eddie sleep. I was thankful his wounds were healed. I smile as Venom purred and cuddled close.

"Stop staring sleep." I smile as Eddie opens those beautiful eyes of his. I smile and kiss him.

"So... What did Steve say to you? I know he said something. Whatever he said Eddie it's not true. None of it is. I love you Eddie." I cup his cheeks as his eyes me I watch as he wipes a tear away, I smile.

"Oh Eddie." He kisses me as I kiss him back.

"I love you Renee." I smile and nod my head.

"Me too." I get up as I walk to my little bathroom, I don't see the rug messed up as I slip and fall smacking my head hard into the sink.

Darkness takes over.

**==========================================**

I blink my eyes it was all dark. My head felt sore. Wow that was some crazy dream.

"Hey you." I look up seeing Eddie. I look down seeing Venom wrapped around me. I smile.

"You had quit a fall babe." I smile as I rub my head it was a little tender.

"The girls called me, we rushed over. Your fast healing was already in effect, but Vee couldn't wait, and he jumped in and healed you. You hit your head pretty good babe." I chuckle as I slowly set up. Venom's big eyes open.

 **"RENEE! RENEE!"** He attacks me with kisses as I smile and holds him close. Eddie runs his fingers over my face.

"Can you promise us you won't fall anymore, and you'll be careful?" I smile and nod as Eddie leans in and kisses me. Venom pouts.

" **WE are leaving?"** Eddie chuckles as Vee huffs.

"I'll be back tomorrow Vee." Venom just grumbles but kisses me.

" **Fine! But no more accidents!"** I smile and nod my head as Eddie gets up.

"Wait! I can portal you two home." Eddie smiles but shakes his head.

"Fresh air will do us some good. Plus, Vee is hungry." I chuckle as Venom grins at me.

"You two be safe." Eddie smirks as he winks at me.

"We will babe. Have fun, call us later okay." I smile and nod my head. I set up feeling loads better. 

**==========================**

I was laughing and having a good time with the girls.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." I smile and nod my head as we eat more pizza.

"So... I have a question for you two." I look up at Nat as she smiles.

"So... How many guys have you two you know slept with?" She smirks my cheeks turn red as Wanda just looks at her shocked.

"Oh wow Nat..." Nat smiles as she drinks more of her drink.

  
"I'll go first since I asked. Four. The answer for me is Four!" I laugh at Nat as Wanda takes a breath.

"To be fair I haven't really... Vis and I are well... You know..." Nat nods her head as all eyes turn to me.

I take a breath.

"One." I say as Nat nods her head.

"So then two, because Eddie would make two." I shake my head.

"No one, Eddie was my first... I don't think he even knew it honestly." Nat's eyes wide at me she takes another drink.

"Are you serious? Renee you are a gorgeous! You can't tell me men weren't flocking to you." I laugh and shake my head.

"Honestly, I never dated, my prom date tried to feel me up I broke his nose... Eddie really was the first guy I ever said yes to date."

Nat just eyes me as Wanda smiles.

"So, Eddie doesn't know that he was your first?" I laugh and shake my head.

"What should I have gotten him a medal? Congrats for taking my Virginity! Yeah, I didn't think it really was a big deal... I was 26... Honestly we had been together a little bit Eddie never forced or pushed sex on me honestly he just liked cuddling and well I was getting used to being with him."

Wanda eyes me as she takes a breath.

"Was it special though? Your first time?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yes, it was to me anyway. It was after when Hydra took me that first time. I was hurting and just wanted to feel better. And well Eddie was being so romantic and loving and taking care of me. One thing lead to another and well Eddie took really good care of me. It was really great and special to me."

Wanda smiles at that. As Nat just smiles and laughs.

"Wow look at you Renee. I would have never guessed." I smile and laugh.

"Honestly never thought I'd be with anyone. I really thought I'd end up alone with cats and dogs." Nat snorts at me.

"That's why it was so odd when that old Japanese lady told me that I was going to have a powerful child someday. I didn't see how that was possible. But I guess she was right. I've seen a few glimpses of my future. I've seen her my daughter. She looks like a mini version of Eddie and me. She has Eddie's beautiful eyes. We name her May."

Nat and Wanda both smile at me.

"Oh wow! Do you know when you're having her?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I hope soon. I really hope soon." Nat smiles at me.

"Well She Wolf Pack we are something else, aren't we?" I smile and nod my head.

"That we are." Nat eyes me.

"So, when you marry Mr. Eddie are, we going to be bridesmaids?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yes! Of course, you two are!" I laugh as we all pile into the oversized bed.

"Never thought I'd have girlfriends." I nod my head.

"Same."

**====================================================**

I left pretty early. After everything the talks, the strange dreams, I kind of just wanted to be with Eddie. I crawl into bed and smile watching him still asleep. I wince a little my head still hurt.

Venom hearing my wince quickly sprung into me.

 **"WE HEAL!"** I hear him in my head, I just close my eyes I'll take it. I think. I cuddle close to Eddie as Venom heals my hurting head.

I feel Venom slither back to Eddie as he eyes me with wide eyes. I stare back at him.

**"Renee?"** I smile.

"Yes Vee?" His big white eyes study me as he looks back at Eddie.

 **"What do YOU mean by Eddie was YOUR first?"** My face turns red as I realize he saw my memories of last night.

"My first real love Vee." Venom scoffs at me as he eyes me.

 **"No... Something else..."** I shake my head.

"Nothing else. Come on let's sleep." Vee just eyes me not wanting to drop it.

**===================================**

**Vee's POV**

**Renee was lying I could sense it. I run through her memories of last night and try to understand what she was talking about. I play them in Eddie's head.**

**_"So, Eddie doesn't know that he was your first?" I laugh and shake my head._ **

**_"What should I have gotten him a medal? Congrats for taking my Virginity! Yeah, I didn't think it really was a big deal... I was 26... Honestly we had been together a little bit Eddie never forced or pushed sex on me honestly he just liked cuddling and well I was getting used to being with him."_ **

**"EDDIE! WHAT IS RENEE TALKING ABOUT?" I scream in his head wanting him to wake up.**

**I feel Eddie move. He opens his eyes and stares at me.**

"What Vee?"  **I show him the memories again that Renee had from last night.**

**============================================**

**Eddie's POV**

The memories play through my head I stop my eyes wide.

"What?" I whisper as Vee just eyes me.

 **"What was Renee talking about Eddie?"** I look over as she slept, I smiled but felt like a jerk.

"It's... It's hard to explain..." Venom just eyes me.

 **"EXPLAIN EDDIE! YOU TOOK RENEE'S VIRGINITY WHAT IS THAT?"** I burry my head in the pillow. As Venom keeps talking to me.

"Go back to sleep we'll talk later." I grumbled as I pull Renee close into my arms and hold her tight. Why didn't she tell me? I would have been a lot gentler to her and I would have made it special.

I sigh I seriously felt like a huge jerk now for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My lol what is going to happen. Vee is such a curious little guy isn't he? Let me know what you think :D


	63. Chapter 63: Movie Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big event happens in this chapter! I won't give it away but I hope everyone enjoys it :D
> 
> Let me know what you all think :D

"RENEE!" I blink hearing Peter yelling for me. I look at the clock.

"Peter it's 8AM on Saturday we've been over this no calls or appointments till after 10 on weekends."

"Renee! Come on we need to plan for our movie night." I roll my eyes as I sigh. I look down at my phone and smile.

"Good morning babe. Can't wait for our dinner tonight. Love You Babe-Eddie & Vee." I smile big but my heart stops. Oh no... How did I forget. I bury my head in my pillow.

Peter and I always do twice a month movie night. We watch movies and eat junk food all night till sunrise that next day. How did I forget this? I made plans with Eddie. I sigh.

"RENEE!" I look at Peter.

"Give me a moment okay." Peter nods smiling as he skips out. I pick up my phone and dial Eddie.

"Well good morning." I smile as I lay back into my bed.

"It's 8am back there you're up early." I roll my eyes at him. I chuckle.

"I've got some bad news... I..." Before I can finish.

"What? Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is Peter okay? Happy? Aunt May?" My heart flatters hearing how he cares about them.

"No, no one is hurt. It's more of... Well... Peter and I have this thing we do twice a month. I forgot that it was today... And well we have dinner plans... Can we reschedule? I'm so sorry Eddie."

I let out a breath nervous.

"Hey, it's okay really. Yeah of course we can reschedule." I smile at that loving that he was understanding.

"Renee? Could I join you and Peter?" My heart stops he's asking to meet Peter.

"It's okay if I can't. But I'd love to meet Peter. This sounds really important to you and Peter. I'd love to be a part of it."

"Let me ask Peter." I barely get out my voice cracking. Why was I suddenly feeling so emotional over this? I put Eddie on hold as I slowly head out and find Peter.

"Hey Pete? Can I ask you a question?" Peter looks up at me and smiles nodding his head.

"Of course, what's up? I have some movies already picked you gotta pick out yours." I smile as I eye him.

"How would you feel if we added someone else to this?" Peter eyes me for a moment.

"I guess I could see if Ned would want to join or maybe Michelle." I smile.

"I was actually seeing if you'd care if Eddie came. He asked me if He could and I knew I better ask you first." Peter stops his eyes widen.

"WOW Really? Eddie! YES! That would be epic!" I smile as Peter jumps up doing a back flip. I chuckle.

"Are you sure? I know this has always been our thing." Peter just fists pumps in the air.

"Yeah and Eddie is going to be a part of this family, isn't he?" I stop and just nod my head and smile. My eyes watering. I pull Peter close and hug him tight.

"Aw don't cry." He smiles.

"So that means we each get four movies to pick." I chuckle and nod my head. I head back to my room and take Eddie off hold.

"If you are sure you want to do this. You are more than welcome to be a part of our Parker movie marathon till sunrise We start at around 2. We eat junk food all night and marathon movies till sunrise. Since you are joining us you must pick four movies you want us to watch."

I hear Eddie chuckle on the other end.

"Okay. How did Peter take it?" I smile

"He was ecstatic. Really ecstatic. Are you ready to meet him?"

"Yes." I hear a grumble

 **"YES!"** I chuckle.

"Vee you promise you'll be on your best behavior?" I hear a growl and purr

 **"Anything for you Babe."** I snort.

"Oh, you too now?" I smile.

**===============================================**

I was nervous getting the house nice. I had ordered all the food. Peter watches me.

"Renee.... You've cleaned the same spot 10 times now." I look up

'Oh yeah sorry." Peter eyes me.

"You nervous about me meeting Eddie?" I nod my head. Peter laughs.

"What? I'm not Happy I'm not going to give him a speech. I already like Eddie Renee." I smile and nod.

I take a breath.

"Well I better go get him." Peter nods as I take a breath and make a portal. Peter smiles watching me. I step in closing it.

"Hey Babe." I smile seeing him as Eddie pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I smile in the kiss as Venom slithers out and kisses me. I smile.

"Hey my boys." I smile as Eddie looks at me.

"You excited?" I nod my head as Eddie gathers his little bag.

"Me too." He whispers. Venom purrs.

"So, I let Vee pick two movies and I picked two." I chuckle. I grab Eddie's hand as I take a deep breath feeling nervous.

"Ready?" Eddie nods smiling as I make a portal back home. I take a deep breath as we walk in. Peter pops up and smiles.

I take a deep breath waiting for my boys to meet. My heart was pounding.

**===============================================**

**Eddie's POV**

I take a deep breathe. I smile seeing Peter walk over and smiles.

"Hi Eddie! It's so great to finally meet you!" I smile and nod as we shake hands. A feeling surges me through when we shake hands. I couldn't explain it Venom sounded in my head.

**"That was different."** I just smile as Peter eyes me.

"Nice to finally meet you Peter." Peter smiles.

"Same. I'm glad to finally meet you too Eddie."

**==========================**

**Peter's POV**

The moment I shook Eddie's hand my spider senses went off. Not in a bad way but a good way. He was good. He wasn't going to hurt Renee. I smiled I knew Eddie was good. That feeling was odd though. It was something I've never experienced.

I smiled though. I knew Eddie was great for Renee. I could see it just by the way he looked at her.

**=======================================**

**Renee's POV**

I let out a breath I was holding in. Everything seemed great. I smiled.

"So! What movies did we all pick!" Peter gets excited. Eddie chuckles.

"You two act alike." I stop and smirk at Eddie. As Peter chuckles. He pulls out his four.

"So, I picked Aliens, Breakfast Club, ET, Jurassic Park." I chuckle as Eddie nods. I look around and smile.

"So, my movies, Moulin Rouge, Inception, The Swan Princess, and Howl's Moving Castle." Peter nods as he looks at Eddie. Eddie takes a breath.

"Okay hopefully mine aren't lame. He takes a breath, Spotlight, All The President's Men, Forrest Gump, and um... well... Coco." I smile Venom had fallen in love with Coco. I'd catch him singing the songs sometimes. 

Peter smiles big.

"Those are awesome movies Eddie! I'm big in the classics! Between you and me I cry during Coco." I chuckle Peter did he cried like a giant baby.

"Yeah he cried louder than me." Peter shoots me a look as I stick my tongue at me. Eddie smiles.

"I'd never guess you two were siblings." I chuckle as Peter smiles.

"Okay now we draw names to see who goes first." Peter shakes the hat and draws a name out. He rolls his eyes.

"Renee." I smirk as I eye my four movies.

"Moulin Rouge." Peter sighs

"Great, Renee is going to sing." I smirk and nod my head.

"You bet." Eddie takes my hand I smile as we walk over to the couch. I see Venom peak up at me I lean in sneakily and kiss him. I smile I was so proud of him.

Someday Peter and Eddie could know their secret identities.

But for now, we were just going to enjoy movie marathon day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!! :D :D Let me know what you think :D I'm so excited :D


	64. Chapter 64: Great Grandpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this update! I know I did :) Special thanks to @ladynightshine for giving me this idea. I hope everyone enjoys this :) Please let me know what you think :D

**Aunt May's POV**

I come in later that night unsure the time. Happy walked me to the door.

"I wonder if the kids are still up?" I chuckle as I walk in and stop seeing the sight before us.

Renee was in the middle her head on Eddie's shoulder as Eddie's head was against hers and Peter's head was against Renee's shoulder. I smiled

"Oh my." Happy smiles

"Look at them." I smile as I snap a photo. This was going in the photo book. I grab a big comforter and put it over them. I look at Happy and couldn't stop smiling.

**======================================**

**Renee's POV**

That was the most amazing night ever. Peter and Eddie hit it off great. Better than I could have ever hoped for. I watch as Peter seemed like he was struggling.

"what's wrong?" Peter looks up at me and sighs.

"This history project I'm supposed to do." I walk over as Peter sighs.

"I was going to write it on Uncle's Ben time in the army, but I've already done that." Peter frowns. I think I could contact Steve but yeah... Steve was a war criminal... I think... My eyes widen.

I dial Eddie.

"Hey babe." I smile hearing his voice.

"Hey you... Your great grandfather was in World War II, right?" Peter looks up at me.

"Yes, he was... Why what's up?" I smile looking at Peter.

"I have someone who needs some help. Could we swing by and you could tell us your great grandfathers' story?"

"Yeah of course. I'll be here waiting for you babe." I chuckle. Peter looks at me I smile.

"Wanna go on a trip?" Peter smiles as I pull out my sling ring. I focus on Eddie's apartment as Peter and I walk through the portal. Peter smirks.

"I love this thing." I smirk as I close it, I see Eddie and smile as Peter looks around.

"Hi welcome to my home it's not much but..." I cut Eddie off

"It's home." I say with a smile as Peter smiles, he looks around.

"It's cozy." He smiles. I watch as Eddie pulls out a box.

"Okay here is my great grandpa's things. I'm actually named after him. He was Edward Charles Brock." I nod my head as Peter sits down watching.

Eddie starts pulling out things, I grab the photo.

"Wow your great grandpa looked just like you." I hold up the photo and just stare at it. Peter eyes it.

"Wow this is so cool." Eddie pulls out a bunch of old letters. I look up and smile.

"My Great Grandpa Eddie would tell this story, he claimed that while he was fighting, he met a woman who he called his "Protector" He said she looked out for him and took care of him. He also went on to say that she told him he had to live and go on because he was destined to have amazing kids, grand kids, and great grand kids and so forth. He used to always say that he never got to tell her thinks this mystery woman, but he credits her for finding our Great Grandma Nee." I nod my head smiling as Peter takes more notes.

I run my fingers over the bundle of the letters I open them. My eyes widen.

"Eddie your Great Grandma was named Renee?" Peter's eyes widen as Eddie comes over.

"Wow. Her name was Renee. We just always called her Great Grandma Nee... Nee was short for Renee." I smile and shake my head.

"How did he meet your Great Grandma?" Eddie smiles.

"He got injured and when he woke up..." Eddie grabs one of the old letters.

_-May 15th, 1945-_

" _Dear Family,_

_I'm doing better. According to the doctor I'll be out it now time fighting again._

_I woke up to the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. She was taking care of me telling me to fight. I've fallen in love just by those eyes. Her voice is so sweet too. While I was sleeping, she'd tell me stories. I pretended to sleep so I could hear them. I want to ask her, but I bet she has a husband already. Or she's waiting for her man._

_Take care family_

_Sending my love_

_-Edward_

My eyes water at that. Peter just keeps writing notes. He looks at Eddie then what happened?

Eddie smiles.

_-May 20th, 1945-_

" _Dear Family,_

_I finally asked her my nurse... Renee is her name I asked her if she had anyone. She said no. I think I'm going to ask her. I know I have to return to the war but... I feel strongly for her. I want you all to meet her. I just need to see if she'll have me._

_Sending my love and regards_

_-Edward_

I grab my heart Eddie's Great Grandfather Edward was such a romantic. I find one and start to read it out.

_-May 30th, 1945-_

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I wished you could have stayed in the wing forever. I would have taken care of you forever. My heart hurts knowing your back out there fighting. Please be safe my love. You have to come back home to me. I want that life with you Edward. You stole my heart that day you were brought in the wing. Your face was so beautiful, I knew I had to do everything to save you. I love you Edward Brock. Please keep safe. Please come home to me."_

_-Yours's forever -Nee."_

My eyes were full of tears. Peter wiped his eyes too.

"Wow." Peter had a bunch of notes as he stood up.

"I'm going to start writing. Could I borrow these letters and such?" Eddie nods I stop Peter.

"Let me read more first." Peter nods

"Yeah I'll draft and such right now anyway. Bring them back with you." Peter smiles as he stops he looks at Eddie.

"You should come when we present theses. It would be really cool to have you be there." Eddie smiles at that.

"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." Peter smiles big. I make the portal for him as Peter walks in it. I close it.

I watch Eddie smiles as I kiss him. Venom slithers out as I kiss him.

I grab another letter and start reading.

_-July 15th 1945-_

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I hope you are safe. I hope you are well. I miss seeing your face. I miss telling you my stories. Please be well and safe my love. I await your return._

_-Your Nee."_

I watch Eddie pick up one.

_'My Dearest Renee,_

_I am fine. I think about you every day. Every night. I will do whatever it takes to get back home to you. My love. My one true love. I will fight for you._

_Yours truly- Edward._

I look at Eddie and come over to him I kiss him deeply.

"I want to read more." Eddie smiles as cuddle on his couch reading the laters. I lay my head in his lap as Venom curls on my chest.

"These are beautiful Eddie." I whisper Eddie looks down and smiles. He leans down and kisses me as I wrap my hands around him. He chuckles. As I smile reading more letters.

These letters were beautiful and made my heart soar reading them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little update :) I promise to write more :) Let me know what you think :D


	65. Chapter 65: Guy's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hi everyone! This is a sweet little chapter update!! I'm really excited for this little update. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Also!! If you love Wonder Wall I started another spin off story! If you remember when the AU Eddie and Renee came, I wrote a story all about them! Their lives and such.
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to read it here's the link here :D https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033251/chapters/42611852

I was sick, sicker than a dog. My body was wanting to shut down. I was shaking and feeling so cold.

"Renee? Jesus." I hear Eddie as I look up at him. He rushes over to me.

"Your burning up babe." I lay into him as he kisses my head.

"Come on bed." I feel Venom slither out and curl around me. I smile but stop.

"No! I have to go home. Happy can't take Peter to school today and I promised him I'd do it today." Eddie looks at me.

"You are in no shape to take him." I shake my head as I try to find my footing. I can't get drunk with my enhanced abilities, but I can get sick? That makes so much sense.

"Nope. Bed." He kisses my head.

"I'll take Peter to school." I look up at Eddie. As he smiles at me. I feel my heart soar at that. I look at him and feel my eyes water. Venom comes out and wipes them.

" **WE Love Peter. WE Love YOU!"** I chuckle as I nod my head.

"At least take me with you. Tuck me in bed. Aunt May should be back soon she could keep an eye on me." Eddie nods as he picks me up bridal style and holds me close. I focus my mind on my room in New York and make the portal.

We walk through as Eddie lays me down in my bed and tucks me in. Venom slithers out and kisses me. As I smile.

"Eddie thank you." I whisper Eddie smiles. He kisses me. My door opens as Peter walks in. His eyes wide.

"Renee you look like death!" I chuckle thanks Peter, I think.

"Thanks Pete I really appreciate that." Peter chuckles he looks at Eddie and smiles.

"So, I'm going to take you to school while Renee rests." Peter nods and smiles at that.

"You two have fun okay?" Peter and Eddie both nod at me. As I feel my eyes start to close watching my three boys leave. I smile as I snuggle deep in the covers.

**=============================================**

**Eddie's POV**

"So how is your history paper coming?" Peter smiles at that.

"Great! It's going so well. Thank you again for letting me use those letters." I smile and nod my head.

"I'm happy to help." Peter and I talk on the way to his school. I stop and eye it and smile Renee went here.

"Thanks Eddie." I smile as Peter stops, he sighs and looks back at me.

"I really don't want to go today." I take a breath.

"Well why don't you skip the day? You and I can hang out. As well as take care of Renee." Peter's eyes light up he smiles at me and nods his head.

"Really? That would be so cool Eddie!" I smile and nod my head.

"Let's go then." Peter smiles at me. As I hear Venom in my head.

 **"This will be fun."** I chuckle as Peter and I head off.

**============================================**

**Peter's POV**

I really liked and enjoyed spending time with Eddie. He was fun.

"Okay, I think I remember the ingredients for this soup." I watch Eddie and chuckle

"Don't forget the chicken broth." Eddie nods his head as I chuckle. I look around and take a breath. It didn't dawn on me what store we walked in. I hold in a breath as I feel the memories hit me.

 _"NO! UNCLE BEN"_ I'm so caught up I don't hear Eddie.

"Pete? Peter?" I look up snapping out of the memories. I take a shaky breath and nod my head.

"Sorry." I mumble.

Eddie pays for the stuff as we head back to Renee. I'm lost in thought as we walk.

"Pete are you okay?" I look up at him as I shake my head.

"No... I..." Eddie puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk?" I nod my head and smile.

"Yes. Please." I lead Eddie to the rooftop Renee's and mine favorite spot.

"Renee and I come up here and talk and such." Eddie nods we each sit the bags down as I take a breath. Eddie watches me as I fidget with my fingers.

"I didn't notice till we were leaving what store we were in... You see that store is where Uncle Ben got shot." Eddie's eyes wide as he takes a breath.

"Oh, Peter I'm so sorry." I just smile small and nod my head.

"You didn't know. I didn't even notice. It's just... I... I never told Renee... and I know she blames herself because she can heal but Uncle Ben wouldn't let her... It's just... It wasn't her fault. It was mine. If I hadn't gotten in a fight with Uncle Ben and yelled at him this wouldn't have happened. Renee wouldn't have chased after me causing Uncle Ben to come look for us... It's all my fault."

My eyes water as I look down. I feel Eddie put an arm around me.

"Hey, hey Pete. It wasn't your fault. What happened that night was not your fault. I know Renee has guilt over it we've talked... But Pete Renee would hate knowing you blame yourself. It would kill her. Because this wasn't your fault. It wasn't her fault. The person who did it he's the one to blame. He's the one who did this. If you ever feel like this, you can always talk to me. I'm here for you Pete."

I look at Eddie and just smile. I wipe my tears and smile.

"You really are the best. I've never seen Renee so in love. She never really dated, her prom date was a huge asshole. After that she just didn't date. She was always off traveling and doing stuff. I remember when she got the email to head to San Fran... and there she met you. You've changed her life for the best Eddie."

I watch Eddie look at me and just smile.

**=========================================**

**Eddie's POV**

****Having Peter open up to me and hearing his words made me feel things. Peter was a great kid an amazing kid. I knew that just from Renee telling me but getting to experience him first hand it was different.

"Well I love Renee a lot. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure she is always happy. Loved and Protected." Peter smiles at that.

"I never thought she'd let anyone in like she's let you in Eddie." I smile at that.

"I'm thankful for every second I'm with her." I whisper Peter looks at me and smiles.

"Good. My sister only deserves the best." I chuckle and nod my head.

"That she does.

 **"Yes, she does!"** I hear in my head.

**========================================**

Peter and I make the soup. When Aunt May walks in. She eyes us.

"You're not in school?" Peter looks at her as I step in.

"Sorry that was my bad Ms. Parker I asked him to skip school and spend the day with me. Renee is sick so..." Aunt May hushes me as she comes in and looks at the soup, she smiles big.

"You two are doing awesome! I'm so proud. Also... It's May or Aunt May Eddie not Ms. Parker." I chuckle and nod my head.

"So, Renee is sick? I'm going to check on her then." I smile as Aunt May walks out and heads to her room.

"You think we added enough chicken?" I look at Peter and smile.

"I think we have."

**=======================================**

**Renee's POV**

I've been fighting sleep. I feel hot and sweaty and I hate it.

"Renee sweetie?" I look up at Aunt May as she sits by my bedside.

"Are You feeling better?" I shrug as Aunt May looks me over.

"Well two boys are busy making you soup in the kitchen." I look up at Aunt May as she smiles.

"You need to marry him Renee. He's a keeper." I chuckle and smile.

"Soon as he asks, I'll say yes." Aunt May's eyes widen as her eyes water up.

"I'm so happy I finally hear those words come out of your mouth." I smile as Aunt May wipes her eyes.

"All I ever wanted was for you to find love and a great guy. I'm so happy you did."

I smile at Aunt May as she kisses my head.

**=======================================**

The soup was amazing I felt better. I look up as Eddie walks in and sits by me. He feels my head.

"You feel better." I chuckle as Eddie leans in and kisses me. I smile and hold him close.

"I love you Eddie. Thank you for everything. Peter looked so happy." Eddie smiles at me.

"He's a great kid Renee." I smile as I lay my head on Eddie's chest. I feel Vee wrap around me.

I Never want to let him go. I never want to let them go.

But while I was sick and in out of consciousness, I saw things...

War is coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think?? :D I enjoyed this chapter so much!! :D I hope everyone enjoys! Let me know what you think :D


	66. Chapter 66: Convo With An Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little chapter :).
> 
> Fans of the Protector and Wonder Wall just a note...
> 
> Avengers Endgame is coming out very soon....
> 
> With that meaning Wonder Wall and The Protector prolly won't be updated as much due to I don't want to spoil the movie at all for anyone. So I'll prolly be waiting for a while to update these stories.
> 
> But in the mean time check out some other Renee and Eddie AU stories
> 
> No Strings On Me: https://www.wattpad.com/story/184253126-no-strings-on-me
> 
> And The Venom Verse: https://www.wattpad.com/story/180385900-the-venom-verse
> 
> Those will be updated regularly.... 
> 
> Expect one last update for The Protector before Endgame.....
> 
> A big part of Renee's story deals with whatever happens in Endgame. 
> 
> So Brace yourselves
> 
> Once I feel enough time has passed for spoilers I'll start updating these stories again :)

 

**==============================================  
**

**Renee's POV**

I was on the phone with Eddie as I walked to get me coffee.

"Since Peter's big history project on your great grandpa is tomorrow why don't you just stay the night with me tonight?"

"Like... You sure that would be okay?" I roll my eyes really Eddie.

"Well Aunt May said next time you ever want to spend the night I just need to ask." Eddie chuckles I just smirk.

"Beside get your mind out of the gutter Brock." I smile as stop into Little Nino's coffee shop.

"Well I'll swing by here in a bit to pick you two up."

"Okay babe. See you then." I smile as I hang up.

I order my coffee and wait for my order. I hear it being called as I grab it and leave.

"Renee is that you?" I stop dead in my tracks I look over and sure enough...

"Anne..." I mumble as she runs to me smiling and hugs me. I just groan inside.

"Look at you! You look great! I worried about you after everything that happened." I just nod my head as she smiles.

"I'm here for work. So happy to see you!"

I just nod thinking I didn't ask why she was here. I didn't care.

Wow Renee you sound like a bitch.

"Come sit down with me. I'd love to catch up with you."

"Oh Anne..."

She just pulls on my arm. I want to scream but just roll my eyes. I could bare 5 mins with this woman. It's not Anne's fault I don't like her. Just the last memory I have of her she caused a huge fight with Eddie and I and well... Yeah...

"So how are you and Eddie? I want to apologize for you seeing that. I'd never come between you two. Dan and I are very happy together."

I just sip my coffee and nod my head.

"Eddie and I are great. Amazing. Some might even say we are a power couple." Anne just nods her head at me.

"But you or he don't live in the same place, do you?" I roll my eyes.

"No but we make it work." Anne just nods she looks at me and takes my hand.

"Renee.... You are beyond beautiful. Any man would want you... Eddie is a great man... It's just I feel..." I cut her off.

"You don't think I'm good enough for Eddie." I say with a cold stare.

Anne looks at me shocked.

"NO! O dear lord no Renee! I don't think Eddie deserves you. I don't think he's good enough for you. I dated him I was engaged to him. He's great yes, romantic yes. But... He's selfish, he will do whatever it takes for a story. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process."

I look up at her shocked. The balls she had.

"You took a bullet for him. Renee... You are beautiful any man would jump at chance with you. I just don't want you to get caught up with all that Eddie is. He's a charmer I know all too well his charm."

I just stare at her.

"Look Anne, I'm sorry you two didn't work out. But maybe you two just weren't meant to be. Maybe Eddie and I are. I love him. You could sit there all day and tell me how much I deserve someone else... And I'd fire back maybe Eddie deserves someone better than me. You don't know me; you don't know how I am. Maybe I'm selfish and mean. Who knows? But what you can know about me is I love Eddie with my whole heart and soul. Nothing will ever change that."

I stand up as Anne grabs my hand.

"I didn't mean to offend you." I just shake my head.

"You didn't. Have a good day." I walk out and just shake my head.

What in the world. Anne saying, I deserved someone better.

I get it Eddie did a shitty thing to her... But... Eddie has done shitty things to me too and I forgave him because I loved him. Maybe that's the difference.

When you love someone with your whole heart, you are willing to forgive them and excuse their mistakes. I'm not perfect, I'm far from it.

I honestly used to think Eddie deserved someone better than me. Me damaged goods, I wasn't anything special.

But to Eddie and Vee I was.

I close my eyes and smile.

**================================**

I quickly make a portal and rush into it. Eddie looks up at me as I jump him.

I kiss him and wrap my legs around him.

"Renee..." I hush him as I kiss him, I push him into the couch.

"Babe?" I groan as I eye him.

"Be quiet." I mutter.

I kiss him again. I run my finger through his hair. As Eddie just leans back his hands go to my hips. I smirk in the kiss as I wiggle my hips into him.

Eddie growls as I run my fingers down him.

"What has gotten into you." I smirk as I cup his cheeks.

"Just love you is all."

I lean back into him as I kiss him deeply. Sliding my hands down his body.

"Renee..." he moans out as he closes his eyes.

I smirk as my hands slowly undo his pants. I hear Eddie moan more I just enjoy what my touch does to him.

I lean into him and whisper as my hand goes to work.

"How does that feel?" Eddie moves his hips into me. I smirk

"How does it feel Eddie?" He moans again.

"Babe.... So good." I nibble his neck as my hands keep working their magic.

"Babe please... I need you." He moans as he thrust into my hand. I smirk.

"I need you too." I whisper as I shake myself free of my pants.

I position myself and guide him in. I roll my head back as I feel him thrust inside me. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Eddie... Oh..." I feel his hand grip me hard. I roll my eyes back as we move into a movement. Almost like dancing.

I bury my face in his neck as we move as one. My body was trembling.

A golden light surrounds us. That's new, I think.

I nibble his ear as we rock back and forth.

Letting this ecstasy take me over.

Letting it consume me.

**===========================**

Eddie and I lay curled up on the couch. Our breathing was still heavy.

"Wow I think I need a cigarette after that." I smirk as Eddie kisses me again.

"Whatever I did to deserve that mind-blowing surprise please tell me." He smirks as I chuckle.

"Just be you and love me." Eddie stares in my eyes as I stare up at him.

"Always Babe." I feel something slither between us.

 **"Always Babe."** I chuckle as I rub Venom's head.

I lay my head on Eddie's chest and close my eyes feeling Eddie's heartbeat lull me to sleep. 

**=================================**

**Look at you Renee hehe**

**I hope everyone enjoys this little chapter :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at you Renee hehe 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little chapter :)


	67. Chapter 67: Wonder Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I can't believe we've finally reached this ending.... I'm speechless and never believed how far Renee, Eddie, Vee and co have come. I never expected this story to take off like it did! But I hope everyone is happy with this ending.
> 
> I can't say for certain for the future holds for Renee but her story is still going on over at The Protector: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230865/chapters/35326002
> 
> If you want to read and keep up and see Renee's story still.
> 
> This story was pre Infinity War, and Pre Endgame so all the events that happened in this story took place before the snap and so forth.
> 
> There will be squeal once The Protector is finished I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I just want to thank you all for the support of this story. It truly means the world to me. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank You All.

**Renee's POV**

I smile at Eddie as we watch Peter get ready for his assignment.

"Renee is this tie good?" I chuckle and nod my head.

"Okay I can do this." I smile

"Of course, you can." Peter looks at Eddie and smiles.

"Thank you again for everything Eddie." Eddie smiles and pats his shoulder.

"Anytime Pete." Peter smiles as he fidgets with his hands.

"Hey stop being so nervous." I grab his hands. Peter just smiles and nods.

"Okay I'm ready."

I smile and watch him.

**=========================**

I lay in Eddie's arms as I close my eyes thinking about everything. My life and how we made it this far. I look over at Eddie sleeping and smile.

I never expected to find this love and be so happy. I was happy and had everything I needed in Peter and Aunt May. But I guess fate had other plans for me.

I snuggle deep in Eddie's arms and just breath in his scent. This is where I belong. In his arms and deeply in love with him.

I cradle Venom in my arms and just kiss his little goo head and hold him close.

My mission and life goals were simple. Now all that has been thrown out the window all that focus, and mind set was no more.

I had everything I needed. An amazing boyfriend, an adorable Symbiote named Venom. Life was everything it should be. 

I had Aunt May, the best mom I could have ever asked for, Happy the best surrogate dad I never knew I needed.

Then of course Peter, The best little brother the most amazing brother in the whole wide world. I dread ever losing Eddie but if I lost Peter... I don't even want to think about it. Losing Peter would kill me. I don't even want to think about it because it will never happen.

I look over at Eddie and crawl back into his arms. I listen to his heart beat and I smile. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"Maybe you're going to be the One Who Saves Me. After All Your My Wonder Wall." I whisper in his ear as I kiss him.

Our future looked bright and promising. Nothing could tear us apart. Eddie, Vee and I have gone through so much. There is nothing this world could throw at us that would change that.

Our life together has a big promising future. One I am most excited to see.

The world is my canvas and I'm going to make it what I want. With Eddie and Vee by myside I was unstoppable and could brave and face anything that I needed to.

I snuggle deep in Eddie's arms as I feel my eyes finally close. Venom purrs in my ears as I smile.

Yes, this was our life, and nothing would ruin this.

I fought hard for my happiness and I'd be damned if anyone took my happiness from me.

Let them try because I won't let them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :) I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and loved the characters I know I have enjoyed this story and enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If You still want to keep up with Renee The Protector is currently being written and updated. :) I hope everyone has enjoyed!
> 
> Thank You all again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Venom Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033251) by [Marvel8992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel8992/pseuds/Marvel8992)




End file.
